Chasing A Rumour
by littleshyangel
Summary: There is but one who knows of a cure to heal the befallen King and Arthur is determined to find him. Except the Prince begins to realise that Uther isn't the only one who needs healing and over time maybe even he can be saved by magic. AU. SLASH
1. Finding An Island

**The Ship Has Sailed**

* * *

><p>It wasn't a secret that Uther Pendragon was severely ill. Healers had come from far and wide claiming to possess the ability to cure the King, however none succeeded. Many months had passed without any signs of the King recovering and the people of Camelot were beginning to suspect there were none, especially with the rumour that Uther had under a year to live. Nevertheless whispers were exchanged by the people that there was a way to cure any illness and could save the King from death.<p>

However it would mean using the one thing that Uther despised. Magic.

The King's heir didn't seem to find this a problem and was soon spreading the word that he was in need of a crew to travel with him across water and land to find this cure that could save his Father. Many knew it would be a dangerous journey, that not everyone would make it and whoever did would be rewarded for their efforts. That hadn't stopped people from signing up to be a part of the crew and Camelot had every confidence that they'd find what they were looking for.

That was why it was only a few days later when a crew was assembled and a ship was filled with supplies, enough to keep them going for weeks. It was unknown how long it would take until they'd return and the Prince had enough money on him to buy more provisions if they were close to running out.

Now it was simply a race against time.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 01<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is Aulfric and he'll be the captain aboard this vessel. He has sailed the open water for many years and is believed to be the best," Gaius introduced the Prince to the man stood behind the wheel and Arthur took in his appearance. He was a fairly old man and yet stood tall like he owned the ground he walked on. There was no doubt in his mind that this man could handle himself at sea but if he thought that the crowned Prince was going to call him captain he had another thing coming.<p>

Arthur gave a small smile in acknowledgement and followed after Gaius who lead him towards the rest of the crew who were lined up on the main deck. He didn't make it very far since his attention was taken by the fact Morgana was slowly making her way up the ramp and onto the boat. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm coming with you," she simply stated and came to a stop when Arthur blocked her way onto the ship. "Do you really expect me to just sit around in the castle all day and wait for your return? It's going to be dangerous out there and you may need my help."

"_Your _help? Since when have I ever needed your help?"

Morgana smiled in a way that told him she was laughing inwardly about his obvious dislike of the idea of him needing anybodies help and swiftly brushed past him to take a look at the crew herself. His question unanswered. A quiet "My Lord" was said as Gwen followed after Morgana and Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself not to lose his temper on the first day. He didn't have time to waste and making Morgana do something she didn't want to do was close to impossible. If she wanted to come on this journey then she would.

"Sire," Aulfric came to stand beside him. "I have some ideas on where we can start in looking for this cure, shall we discuss it privately?" Regrettably until Arthur got to know the crew they couldn't be trusted with information on what they were looking for and would be sailing on pure faith that their Prince knew where they were heading. Luckily for him there were many who were willing to follow their Prince blindly. With a small nod in agreement, Arthur lead the way and soon found himself looking down at a map.

"Where do you believe this cure is then?"

"That is unknown even to me but I believe I know of a person who can tell us," Aulfric came to stand on the other side of the desk and pointed to a small island in the middle open water. There wasn't land for miles around. "It is said there is only one who has ever seen the-"

"We shan't speak its name until later into the journey, you never know who's listening."

"Very well. As I was saying, the cure is only known by one man and he can be found on this island. He has never been seen by a living soul and none travel to the island in fear of never leaving."

"Then who's to say this man exists and that he knows of a cure for the King?" Arthur asked as he looked up from the map.

"If you don't mind me saying Sire but we're already looking for something based on a rumour, this is the only lead we have on its whereabouts. Either we seek out this man or we roam the open water in hopes of hearing more stories of where we can find it. It's up to you."

Arthur frowned a little and stared down at the map, knowing that they couldn't just travel around clueless. If this man knew something then Arthur was going to find out what it was. "Are there no others on the island that can help us search for this man? There's only a few of us and it could take days to cover that amount of land."

"There are no others that I know of on the island but I'm sure he'll know we're looking for him when we get there, he doesn't get many visitors I hear." Aulfric had a nervous glint in his eye and Arthur knew there was something he wasn't telling him, however he found he didn't want to ask. He'd rather not know something that could stop him finding the cure for his father. "Shall we set sail for the island then Sire? It will take us a few days to get there if the wind remains in our favour."

"Just get us there as quickly as possible."

Aulfric gave a small dip of the head as he left the room and Arthur fell into his chair, his head quickly finding a place in his hands as he stared down at the map he wasn't really focusing on anymore. Truth be told Arthur was tired of keeping up appearances around everyone. Nobody knew just how bad Uther's health had gotten in the past few weeks. He was getting desperate and would resort to anything to find a cure, even if it meant using magic which his father was against.

This made his thoughts turn towards this man who supposedly knew about the cure. He was curious why this man was rumoured to live alone on the island and why no one went near it, was the man dangerous? Not that Arthur was worried, there was a reason why he was known as the toughest Knight in Camelot and it would take an almighty warrior to defeat him. Most men weren't even worth Arthur unsheathing his sword.

Arthur felt the ship shake a little as it was maneuvered away from the dock and he got to his feet, making his way over to the window to see the people of Camelot waving them off. The life of their King in the crew's hands. The thought instantly made him close the curtains and return to study the map in more detail, his intention to distract himself so he wouldn't think about Uther.

So with Camelot slowly becoming a dot on the horizon, the real journey was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 03<strong>

* * *

><p>He watched from where he stood as some of the men worked off some steam by having duels against one another. Bets were placed and yelling filled the quiet ocean air as they encouraged one of the men to win, none of them had yet to impress their Prince. Unfortunately for him he'd left most of his best Knights back at the castle to protect Camelot in his absence, which meant he'd have to train the crew he <em>did<em> have to become better fighters and pick up anyone along the way that could help.

By the looks of it anyone would be better then the men fighting in front of him.

"You look disappointed Sire," a voice came from nearby and he turned his head to see one of the men looking in his direction.

"Unimpressed is the word I'd use," Arthur commented and looked back at the fight when a loud noise was made as one of the men managed to disarm their opponent. "We could be facing anything once we get to the island, let alone what could come afterwards, and you lot don't even understand the basics on how to handle and use a sword. I fear it will only be me returning to Camelot."

"Have you seen all the crew fight?" The man asked.

"I fear I'll regret the decision to leave Camelot if I see much more. Why, do you believe yourself better then them?" Arthur asked now with a little interest that someone would think so highly of themselves. Maybe there was some hope after all. The man responded with a small nervous nod and Arthur smiled in return, deciding it was time to show everyone how a real swordsman dueled.

Without asking the crew parted and left an open space in the center of the gathering, it felt oddly exhilarating to be holding a sword after three days of planning in a tiny room with a handful of people. As his hand gripped his sword Arthur smiled and turned to face the man who had unintentionally challenged him. "Ready?" He said as his opponent took a sword from a nearby man, his gaze shifting from Arthur to the people surrounding them.

"Whenever you are Sire," he politely replied and Arthur didn't need telling twice. He launched straight into offense and as to be expected it caused the man to take a step back from the force of his blows. The sound of their swords clanging together was the only thing heard as they maneuvered across the deck whilst trying to back each other into a corner and Arthur was inwardly impressed of this man's skill. However he didn't let it show and instead gave off the impression that it was taking little effort to do the moves he was. His legs moved in ways they hadn't before as the man pushed him to limits many hadn't in the past and Arthur knew if he didn't think of something he could very well lose.

However luck was apparently on his side today since the man's feet collided with a barrel and it gave Arthur his opening. With precision Arthur flicked his wrist a certain way and made his opponent drop his sword, a look of bewilderment across his face. It had been a quick duel but an interesting one. "You are a fine swordsman, what is your name?" Arthur asked as he held out his hand.

"Lancelot," he replied and their hands held firm as they shook.

"It's good to know I'll have someone to watch my back out there." There was a murmur of agreement as the crew realised just how badly they'd been dueling and a discussion was about to commence when Aulfric called for Arthur from the quarterdeck. Excusing himself, Arthur made his way quickly up the stairs and approached the older man. "What's the matter?" He asked because there was an expression across Aulfric's face that would make even the bravest men worried.

"Island straight ahead Sire, I suggest we drop anchor a few miles in and take a few men ashore. There is no point in all of us going when we don't know what to expect." Aulfric never let his gaze leave the island and Arthur finally turned to see what he was so afraid of. The moment he did Arthur felt a cold wave of fear go through him and the air seemed to drop in temperature. Just looking at the island made him feel tiny and insignificant, like anything he did wouldn't be a threat. "You should stay aboard the ship until we know it's safe."

"Trying to give me orders already Aulfric?" Arthur half heartedly teased as he made his way down onto the main deck to approach his crew. "I need four men willing to venture onto the island with me. Lancelot you are definitely coming, I need a man who knows how to wield a sword properly. Any other offers?"

"I'll go," Morgana suddenly spoke up from behind him and he turned to see her sat on one of the barrels, her dress she had worn to come onto the ship now replaced with more casual clothing that looked more suited for a man. "You know I can handle myself and I want to visit this island that no one has ever returned from. Could be fun."

"Don't be stupid Morgana, you're not coming. Father would kill me if he found out."

"Then we just won't tell him," she leapt gracefully from the barrel and managed to stay balanced as the ship made a jolt from the anchor holding the ship suddenly in place. "That's three of us, we only need one more."

"I will offer my services," a man spoke up and Morgana nodded. Apparently she was suddenly in charge of who was coming on their trip to shore. Before Arthur could get a word in a boat was lowered into the water and one by one they climbed down the step ladder to get into it, Arthur being last. With a sigh of annoyance, Arthur climbed down with ease and looked up to see Aulfric waving them off. The look of worry still across his face.

Little did the five explorers know that they were being watched and their arrival hadn't gone unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>The first part to a new story, always the toughest to write I find. Hopefully not a total failure. The chapters will become longer, this is just something to get things going.<strong>

**This story I'm hoping to update weekly whilst exams are going on and once holidays begin updates will become more regular. Of course this all depends on whether people like it :) I find it oddly motivating to write when I get reviews, no pressure.**

**My two smaller stories will be finished, don't panic. Just wanted to get this out there to see the general opinion on the idea, otherwise I'll try another and forget this one. So PLEASE let me know what you think and whether I should keep going.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :) It'll cheer me up before my exam tomorrow**


	2. Deserving Answers

**Day 03 (Continued)**

* * *

><p>"Does anybody else feel like we're being watched?" The man they now knew called John asked as they made their way through the forest. A small murmur was sounded in agreement and Arthur kept his gaze up where he sensed the danger lurking. They'd been traveling for a few hours now and there was still no sign of any life, not even the sound of wild creatures greeted their ears.<p>

"Maybe we should turn back Sire? Get some more men for protection. We have no idea what's up there," Lancelot suggested as he kept close to Arthur's back. Both of them knowing that whatever or whoever was above had the advantage of surprise.

"There's no time to turn back and I'd rather camp here then sail across dark waters," Arthur replied and stopped when he felt his foot sink into the ground slightly beneath him. "Stop!" He ordered and everyone did as asked, all of them fortunately behind him. "Tread carefully, this ground isn't as strong and may give way."

"To what?" Morgana questioned and came to stand beside him. "We're not hanging of the edge of the cliff, the ground may be damp from the rain and hasn't dried up yet. Stop overreacting to everything." She smiled at him in a playful way and ran forward across the land. Typical of her really, not being scared of anything and having fun wherever she could. Arthur would have chased after her if it wasn't for the sudden loud noise that erupted from above.

They all fell silent and unsheathed their swords, remaining still as they waited for whatever had made that noise to attack. None of them forgetting the rumours that nobody left this island alive. The thing above might be the very reason for this. "We're out in the open here," Arthur whispered and indicated the fact they hadn't been walking amongst trees that were close together for a while. "Slowly back up and-"

"Arthur!" Morgana's screamed echoed through the forest and he turned to see her body quickly sinking into the ground. His feet carried him towards her without hesitation and he threw his body onto the ground to grab ahold of her hands, pulling back with his weight to prevent her from sinking further. "Something's pulling me down," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm not sinking, there's something or someone pulling me down. They're very strong," she winced for some reason and he presumed something had happened beneath the soil. "Let go," she pleaded and he didn't know whether she was talking to him or her capture.

"Fight," Arthur hissed as a loud sound came from above again and Morgana clutched onto his hands. "Don't you dare let go," he said when she was pulled deeper into the ground. Only her head and arms remained out of the soil. "Kick them if you have too!"

"Arthur let go, it's no use." Morgana got a look of determination when he was about to protest, "I'll fight them off. Everything will be okay."

"You don't know that," he replied and held onto her hands tighter as her grip slackened. "God damn it hold on Morgana! I'm not losing you." Except he had no choice when more force was used to drag her down and his face collided with solid soil, his hands no longer holding onto his sister's. "Morgana!" He frantically began to dig through the soil and found there was nothing there but dirt. "Lancelot we need-"

Arthur turned around expecting to find the rest of the group there, however they were all gone. Not a trace left behind and as he got to his feet he saw similar patches of soil where he'd last seen them standing. Why had they all been taken but him? "Come on then!" Arthur yelled out at whatever had taken his people. "You want captives? Take me! I volunteer myself!" He wasn't going to let them suffer alone, not when he could help.

Hours passed with him screaming that he was worth thousands of the people that had been taken and the only reason he stopped yelling was because his voice was close to being gone. Stupidly it had been John who'd brought the water and Lancelot had the food, all he had on him was a sword. "Perfect," he huskily said as he made his way through the trees and back towards where he believed the ship was waiting. He'd need help if he was going to rescue the group.

At least that was the plan until he saw two red eyes staring at him from the bushes and his feet came to halt, his own gaze never wavering as he went for his sword. "You don't scare me you tiny beast," he muttered and then he could have sworn his stomach dropped to the ground as the creature emerged. What he had thought was as small as a rabbit turned out to be the size of a small home, the eyes just two of the many that looked down at him in anger. "Not so tiny," he managed to get out before it let out a loud roar.

So that was what had been making the sounds earlier.

He was no fool when it came to fighting so Arthur knew when he was facing something way beyond his league, so without hesitation he took off in the opposite direction and ran like his life depended on it. Arthur dodged trees, leapt over fallen branches, ducked under any low obstacles that got in his way. In a split second decision he changed direction and felt a rush of air go against the back of his neck as the creature kept running forward, had it not seen him move? Deciding not to question his luck, Arthur crept through the plants that now surrounded him and kept an eye out for the beast.

It probably would have been wise to look where he was going since suddenly there was no ground beneath his feet and he was rolling down a path that had been hidden by the many plants around him. Covering his head for protection, Arthur eventually came to a stop and got to his feet. Quickly followed by him colliding into a solid object that came straight at him and the air was knocked out of him as he collided with the floor, a weight now pressing down on him.

Arthur was about to lash out when a soft hand covered his lips and he opened his eyes to find two blue ones staring back at him with urgency. The stranger raised a finger to their own lips and signaled for him to be quiet, which he quickly agreed to when he heard something moving above. Both remained unnaturally still as the ceiling shook and pieces of dirt fell over them, Arthur didn't dare breathe incase the beast heard him.

Eventually the beast seemed to lose interest since the sound of footsteps quietened and Arthur instantly relaxed, replacing fear with confusion as to why he had someone lying on top of him. "Do you mind getting off me now? You're kind of heavy," Arthur said and realised that it was a lie. The person lying on top of him didn't feel heavy, if anything they felt too light and Arthur wondered who he was with exactly.

"Apologies, I was simply trying to keep us alive." Arthur watched as the person pushed themselves off the ground and he realised he was faced with a man not much younger then himself. He stood tall and strong even though from the feel of him he weighed close to nothing, his eyes stared down at him in question and Arthur stared at the hand that was now being offered to him. Ignoring the help, Arthur got to his feet and brushed off his clothes. "Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Thought I'd look for secret hideouts underground," Arthur replied with sarcasm and looked around to see he was in some form of kitchen. "Have to say not the best I've come across," he muttered which didn't go unheard from the stranger. "Why do you live down here?"

"You don't get to question me," the man quickly said back and crossed his arms. "_You_ came into _my _home, I'm the one asking questions. How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

"Tell me, do you always treat your guests with this attitude?" Arthur asked.

"Only those who have no manners." He walked past Arthur to look up the path Arthur had just come from and pulled a handle coming out of the wall, the sound of something closing now echoed through the 'secret hideout' and Arthur stepped back as the man came back towards him. "I'll show you another way out," he said and walked off down a path that Arthur hadn't spotted.

He wasn't given time to question since the man vanished a second later and Arthur had to jog a few steps to catch up, the stranger now guiding him through long complex tunnels that had probably taken months to made. "Are there other people here?" Arthur questioned considering it was impossible for one man to do all this.

"Why do you ask?"

"Why do you answer my questions with a question?" Arthur asked and got no response. He was about to complain even further when he let out a yelp and grabbed his leg, leaning against the wall as he tried to ignore the pain. Looking down at the source of the pain he saw there was a huge cut down his calf and blood oozed from the wound, he couldn't even remember getting injured.

"You're going to get blood everywhere," a tone of annoyance came from beside him and he would have glared if he had the energy. How dare he sound annoyed when he wasn't the one in pain. Arthur didn't have time to respond as he sunk to the ground and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he was nowhere near the boat to get to Gaius on time. Especially since he could already feel himself slipping away. He didn't even know who he was with and for all he knew he wouldn't be waking up again.

His eyes opened a little when he felt a warm breath going against his face and once again two blue eyes stared at him but this time filled with concern and care. "You're safe here," he softly told Arthur and put his hand over the one covering the wound. "You have nothing to fear."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 05<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you awake? Can you hear me?" A voice broke through the darkness and Arthur's eyes slowly opened to see the stranger sat on the bed beside him. "Hello sleepy head, I see his royal highness decided to join the living." Arthur frowned at the reference, how did this man know he was a Prince? Had he been mumbling in his sleep? "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Bloody fantastic," he murmured and pushed himself up so he was sat up in the bed. "What happened?"

"You passed out after you realised you were bleeding a little," he pulled back the sheet covering Arthur's leg and inspected the wound. "It's looking a lot better thanks to my amazing abilities," he said proudly.

"Think highly of yourself do you?" Arthur asked and the other guy shrugged. "Do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name. Everybody does."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't trust you enough to tell you my name. I have no idea who you are and what you're doing here, for all I know you're here searching for me." He got to his feet and walked over to a small table where there was a jug of water and a glass waiting for him.

"I'm here in search of a man who can tell me about a particular cure I'm looking for," Arthur didn't bother to hide the truth since this man could help him find the one he was looking for. "My father is sick and unless I find this cure he will die. Do you know where I could find him? Are there others on this island?" He asked as the strange man handed him a glass of water.

"You're-"

His voice was cut off by the sound of footsteps above and Arthur grinned when he heard his name being yelled. "That must be my crew!" Arthur pushed himself to his feet and was shocked to find his leg barely hurt, which was perfect since he needed to hurry. He was gone before he could be stopped and Arthur managed to make his way outside to come face to face with Aulfric, "I never thought I'd say this but I'm so happy to see you."

"What's down there?" Aulfric asked and glanced over his shoulder to look at the path now open to them.

"A guy that I stumbled into, he helped me-"

"It's him guys! Get him!" Aulfric yelled and Arthur's eyes widened as half a dozen crew men ran past him, straight down into the home where he could hear a struggle going on.

"Wait, what's going on? What are you-" his words stopped when his helper was dragged from the hole in the ground and glared at them all "-Aulfric stop this! He was helping me. There was this huge creature and-"

"He has the answers we're searching for," Aulfric cut him off and if Arthur wasn't so distracted he'd notice that people kept interrupting him. "Morgana was told by this person that if she found a man living deep in the forest he would have the answers we're looking for."

"Morgana's okay?"

"Yeah. She came to the ship yesterday and told us … well, we can tell you all that later. Right now we have someone to question." Aulfric brushed past him and came eye to eye with the angry man being held by two strong ones, one probably would have been enough. "Can you tell us where the cup of life is?" He asked and when he got no response, Aulfric nodded his head.

One of the guys kicked him in the back of his legs and the man fell to his knees, hiding the pain he now felt. "Stop!" Arthur went to go and help the guy to his feet when another two guys grabbed him by the arms, "What's the meaning of this? Let me go. I'm the Prince, this is-"

"You're tired Sire. You've had a long couple of days and you probably haven't had anything to eat or drink. Take him back to the ship and I'll finish things here," Aulfric ordered and Arthur attempted to fight off the people holding last thing Arthur heard was Aulfric questioning the guy further and suddenly the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 06<strong>

* * *

><p>Once again Arthur woke up with little memory of how he had wound up unconscious and noticed Morgana was looking down at him with a small smile on her face, "Hey." Her voice was soft and tender, a tone that he rarely heard coming from her. "How you feeling? They knocked you out pretty good."<p>

"Once again I find myself asking what happened?" Arthur said quietly.

"After we were dragged underground we found ourselves trapped in this large cage, shortly afterwards this group of people came and talked to us, told us where to find this man we needed to talk to and let us go. They caused us no harm and helped us on our way," Morgana said and stood to show that she was fine. "John got a little scared so I don't suggest we take him on anymore missions off the ship. Lancelot on the other hand-"

"What happened to the man?" Arthur asked without letting her finish and she looked down at her feet. Never a good sign. "Morgana, what did Aulfric do to him? He did nothing but help me and if Aulfric has harmed him in anyway then there will be hell to pay. I owe that man my life," he said as he saw her shifting her weight between her feet. "Tell me."

"You have to understand, this man has the answers we're looking for. He could save Uther's life and when he didn't answer Aulfric's questions … well … he decided the way to move forward was to bring him with us until he gives us what we need." Arthur was on his feet a second later and winced when the pain shot through his leg, he inwardly wondered why it hurt now after having more time to heal when it hadn't before.

"Where is he?"

"Arthur-"

"Tell me now or I beat the answer out of someone, I don't mind either way."

"He's in the hold," Morgana whispered and Arthur pushed past her to go out onto the deck. Making his way down the stairs he got to the hold without much trouble and felt his chest tighten when he saw a figure stood in one of the cages. No question who it was.

Walking slowly over to the cage bars, Arthur took in his appearance and saw what he'd feared. The man was covered in dirt and there was a dark bruise on the side of his face, "Are you okay?" Arthur got no response and he clutched the bars tightly. "I'm sorry for how they've treated you, if I had known I would have-"

"Would have what, asked me nicely?"

"I wouldn't have thrown you in here and beaten you for answers, which you didn't even end up giving. Tell me something, why didn't you answer him? It would have saved you a lot of trouble and they would have left you back on that island," Arthur suggested.

"I only give answers to those who deserve them," he replied and crossed the distance so he was stood on the other side of the bars. "Tell me, do you deserve the answers you seek?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you greatly for the reviews :) Hopefully this chapter was what you hoped for<strong>

**Updates may be twice a week if I'm feeling nice**

**Until next time**


	3. Magic

**Day 05**

* * *

><p>"Where can we find the cup of life?" The older man asked and Merlin met his gaze without fear. He had seen many men like him who believed they held power over everyone when in fact they were the weakest of them all. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you tell us what we want to know or we'll show you-"<p>

"Aulfric-" one of the men enlightened Merlin to the older mans name "-maybe we should question him back at the ship. We don't know how many hours of sunlight we have left and we need to leave before the tide goes out."

"Give me a few more minutes with him," Aulfric said and turned to face the other men. "Everyone back to the ship and make sure his highness is comfortable, also clear a cell." Two cold eyes looked back at Merlin, "I have a feeling we'll be needing it." It took a little under a minute for the crew to leave and Merlin was left with Aulfric, along with the two men holding him down on his knees.

"No one leaves this island unless I want them too," Merlin told him coldly as he spoke for the first time.

"So I heard. There are rumours no one has ever left here," he came forward and crouched in front of Merlin. "We mean you no harm boy. Just tell us what we want to know and we'll leave this place, nobody has to get hurt." Nobody being him. "Where is the cup of life?"

Merlin remained mute and let his thoughts go back to the young Prince who he had been watching over for a few days. The wound in his leg had been deep enough that unbeknown to him unless it had been Merlin working on him, he would have lost the leg and most likely his life. Fortunately Merlin had been in a generous mood and decided to help the stranger who had brought his crew onto his island. Until now they hadn't caused him any harm and therefore Merlin had given them the same courtesy, that was likely to change.

Aulfric grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head so he was looking up into the eyes of a man who was used to getting answers. "We'll take you from here, don't doubt that we will if you don't answer me. So just tell us-"

"You can't make me go anywhere," Merlin calmly replied and his fingers uncurled from his fist in preparation on what he was about to do. "You have _no_ idea who you're messing with."

"No, I don't, however I honestly don't care. As long as I get what I need from you then I'm a happy man," Aulfric pushed Merlin's head to the side and got to his feet. "Bring him to the ship." A small smile came to his lips at the thought of these puny men taking him anywhere, except that smile fell from his face when something smacked him across the face and the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 06<strong>

* * *

><p>"You haven't spoken a word since you got here," a feminine voice echoed through his cell and Merlin lifted his gaze from the floor to see the silhouette of someone stood in the shadows. It was the early hours of the morning and barely any sunlight could enter the lower decks, he wasn't surprised he couldn't see her. "Are you okay?" She asked and stepped closer to the cell bars.<p>

Merlin frowned in slight confusion that someone would care about his well being when he was now a prisoner of the vessel now sailing across the open water. "What is your name?" She asked and wrapped a delicate hand around one of the bars, Merlin had a feeling that even though she may appear delicate, this woman could kill if necessary. "Do you want anything?" Apparently she wasn't going to be quiet and get the message either.

"What is your name?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Morgana, I'm Arthur's sister." Interesting how they looked so unalike. "I saw the wound on his leg when they brought him back. Did you help him?" He gave a small nod in return. "Thank you," she now whispered and smiled. It was clear to him that she cared for her brother deeply and he knew that if anyone tried to harm him she would be the first to step in harms way to protect him. It made him wonder what it felt like to love someone as much as she did him.

"Tell me, do you agree on Aulfric's methods in extracting information from someone?" Merlin questioned and saw her look away from him.

"My father is very sick and if keeping you here will save him, so be it. I understand that it is wrong to kidnap someone from their home, to treat them like a caged animal but we have no idea what you're capable of. We're going off rumours here, for all we know you could kill everyone on this ship if we let you go." She had _no_ idea what he could do. "I am sorry we had to do this. If you had simply given us the answers we sought then we would have left you."

"I doubt it," Merlin got to his feet and brushed off his clothes as he approached the bars. Considering what rumours he knew were circulating the surrounding areas he was surprised she didn't back away. "What none of you understand is that I don't have to be out of this cage to kill you all-" she took a small intake of breath "-and I don't like being kept in small places. You would have had better luck getting the answers from me back on that island, keeping me here will do you no good and I won't be telling any of you where the cup of life is."

"Please," Morgana said and clutched another bar with her free hand. "You may have anything you wish in return for the information we seek. We'd be in your debt."

"Your brother is already in my debt," he responded and backed away from the bars so he was deeper in the shadows. "He is beginning to awaken. You better go and see to him, I'm betting he's the type of guy who doesn't enjoy being knocked out." Morgana was gone in an instant and his head turned a little to the side when he scented something in the air, something that he'd only ever smelt on his island. "Interesting."

Almost ten minutes later he was standing opposite the Prince with only black, thick bars separating them. For some reason Merlin found himself fascinated by the man looking at him with the bluest eyes Merlin had ever seen, however that wasn't saying much since he didn't leave the island. "Tell me, do you deserve the answers you seek?"

"It is up to you whether I deserve them but I am asking you to tell me so I can save my father. I would owe you-"

"Why does your family believe that by telling me that you'll owe me will mean I tell you where the cup of life is?" Merlin asked and leant his forehead against the bar, "Do you believe that I cannot get anything I desire?"

"If you could do that you wouldn't have been living underground now would you?" Arthur responded quickly and he let out a small laugh, he caught on quickly and never missed a thing. He had every right to think that Merlin hadn't chosen the life he led, honestly Merlin hadn't, but he could change that with the flick of his hand. "Would you help us if you weren't locked inside this cell?"

"You'd let me go to get the information you want?"

"Of course," Arthur went over to the keys hanging on a beam and unlocked the cell without hesitation. Did this man not treasure his own life? Merlin could have been anyone and Arthur hadn't even brought a sword to protect himself. "Now will you tell me?"

Merlin kept his gaze on the Prince as he took a step through the now open door and wiggled his fingers at his sides out habit, "Let me ask you something first." No protest was given. "You came all the way out here in search of a cure for your father and yet you weren't even sure if there was one, you are traveling based on a rumour. Correct?" A nod came in return. "Why put so much faith in a rumour when it could get you killed?"

"Because I refuse to let my father die without trying everything I possibly can. If your father was dying wouldn't you go to the furthest reaches of the world just to find a way to save him?" Arthur questioned and Merlin inwardly winched. The young Prince had no idea just how close to the truth he was hitting. "Please help me. He's running out of time."

"You let him out?" Aulfric appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Merlin watched amusingly as Arthur put himself between them. It was strange to see someone protecting him. Anyone he had once known knew he didn't need it. "Did that bump on the head make you confused? We have to keep him locked up until he tells us what we need to know."

"Maybe he'd be more inclined to tell us something if you didn't lock him up!" Arthur remarked and Merlin was tempted to clap, at least he was on the right tracks. "You took him from his home, caused him physical harm, kept him locked in a cage and I doubt you've fed him. There's no wonder why he isn't telling us anything." He turned and faced Merlin with anger in his eyes but it wasn't directed at him. "You are free to roam the ship however you please. Unfortunately we can't take you home but we can drop you off at the nearest dock."

"Thank you," he said as the Prince turned to walk past the Aulfric.

"Oh and Aulfric," Arthur said like something had just crossed his mind. He was stood a few steps up from Aulfric and looked down at him with authority, "If you ever knock me out again I'll have you thrown overboard. Do I make myself clear?" Aulfric gave a small nod and remained silent, watching as his Prince went to join the rest of the crew.

"You may have the Prince fooled but not I," Aulfric spoke to break the silence and Merlin raised an eyebrow in question. "I know what you are and just know that I'll be watching you. If I feel that you are a threat to him then I will kill you myself, understood?" He was trying so hard to sound just like the Prince and give off the aura of being threatening.

"If you know what I am then _you_ should understand that I can't be threatened and just like him I don't like being knocked unconscious, do that to me again and I'll make your worst nightmares come true."

"You don't scare me."

"Then you're a lot braver then you look," Merlin teased and vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 06 (Night)<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur opened the door from his cabin to step out onto the main deck, the night sky watching over him and the full moon beaming down onto the ship. It was nights like these that made him tempted never to return to Camelot. What could be more beautiful then what he saw before him?<p>

As he walked forward he noticed something in the corner of his eye and turned to find the 'prisoner' sat on the edge of the ship, his gaze focused on the moon. Arthur couldn't help but notice he had a magical feel about him, that even after everything he'd been through he still was unafraid and found none of this terrifying. "Hello," he said without glancing down at Arthur and the Prince instantly crossed his arms, conscious of the fact he hadn't even looked down to know he was there.

"Hello, what are you doing up?" Arthur asked.

"Unfortunately I wasn't given a bed to sleep in and none of the crew seemed willing to share," his eyes fell to Arthur, "Unless you're offering?"

"My apologies, I didn't realise you hadn't been provided with a place to sleep. I can go-"

"I wouldn't sleep anyway," he was interrupted. "It's too cramped down there and I prefer to sleep out in the open."

"Hence why you live underground," Arthur pointed out and leapt up to straddle the edge of the ship to face him.

"Good point."

"Are you going to tell me your name?" He couldn't help but ask since he was tired of referring to him as anything _but _a name. "You know mine, probably most of the crew since you've had the entire day to watch us. It isn't fair that we don't know yours."

"You may call me Emrys."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not really called that?" Arthur asked and only got a smile in return. "Well Emrys, I wish to thank you for tending to my leg back on the island. I was a stranger to you and yet you helped me, I'm very grateful." His hand dropped to his leg as he tried to ignore the pain that seemed to be constantly there now that he was back on the ship. "Do you have anymore of whatever you used to heal the wound? It's been bothering me ever since we left."

"It's because I've stopped helping the wound heal, wasn't feeling very generous after being kidnapped from my home."

"Well can you help me-"

"You seem to need an awful lot of help from me," Emrys commented and leapt from the ledge so he was stood. "I feel sorry for whatever Kingdom you will become King of if this is how you deal with things. Maybe you should learn on how to help yourself rather then rely on others."

"If I knew how to heal my leg I would but even Gaius is struggling," he turned so he had his back to the ocean.

"Very well," Emrys came forward so he was but a mere inch from Arthur's knees and put his hand on Arthur's thigh. The Prince became tense as he watched Emrys close his eyes and whisper quietly under his breath some words that Arthur couldn't quite make out. Suddenly a warm feeling surrounded his leg and his eyes widened when two golden eyes stared back at him.

"Sorcerer," Arthur hissed between gritted teeth. He'd always been warned of such people who were determined to overthrow his Kingdom. Uther often told him stories of how they'd use spells in his past to bring him down.

"I prefer the term warlock," Emrys replied as the warmth left Arthur and the 'warlock' lifted Arthur's trousers to inspect the wound now completely healed. "You wouldn't be alive if I didn't use magic. You should be grateful not fearful."

"I don't fear you," Arthur spat.

"I keep being told that today," Emrys commented and dropped his hand to his side. "Your leg won't bother you again." He turned and took a few steps away which were quickly stopped by a firm grip holding onto his arm to prevent him from going any further. "Was there something else you wanted?"

Arthur remained silent for a few moments as he tried to word what he wanted to say. At first he had intended to tell Emrys that he was going to return back into the cell where he wouldn't be a danger to his crew, except after showing Arthur exactly what he could do, Arthur doubted a cell could keep this man trapped. "Why haven't you left the ship if you know magic? There must a spell you could use to go back your island."

"Maybe I like it here," Emrys said and as he turned to face Arthur he took a step closer. The Prince didn't even realise he hadn't released the sorcerer. "Maybe I've been waiting for a Prince to take me away from that island and show me what life is really about."

"My my, what do we have here?" Arthur turned his head at the same time Emrys did and saw a woman stood beside the main mast.

"Who are you?" Emrys asked before Arthur could speak.

"My name is Nimueh, I am the keeper of the cup and the one you must face to possess it." Arthur instinctively went for his sword but with a small flick of a finger the woman made the sword vanish. "No need to be violent Arthur, I have simply come here to talk."

"Give me the cup of life," Arthur demanded.

"I'm afraid it's not quite that easy," she took a step towards him and Arthur raised an eyebrow when Emrys put himself between them much like Arthur had done with Aulfric and him. Except now Arthur knew Emrys didn't need any protection. "Apparently you don't take after your father, he would never have a sorcerer protect him." Nimueh backed off and skimmed her fingers through the cold air like it was water. "I came to tell you how you can get the cup of life."

"I thought Emrys could tell me that," Arthur stated.

"He could only tell you where to find me, he cannot however tell you what I would ask in return for the cup." She smiled and came around the mast like she was studying the ship. "There are six tasks you must complete in order to win the cup along with a riddle that comes with them."

"A riddle?" Emrys questioned.

"The sacrifice that is made can be found at the beginning of the six tasks. It is what you would truly miss and that which you treasure most in this world. Once taken it cannot be returned." The words made little sense to either of the men and Arthur noticed a small frown appear on Emrys' face as he turned on the spot when Nimueh circled them.

"How will I know what each task is?" Arthur asked.

"Because he will," Nimueh looked at Emrys specifically and suddenly the sorcerer let out a painful cry. He dropped to his knees and clutched his hand, Arthur quickly kneeling at his side in concern. "Until we meet again," Nimueh whispered and Arthur watched with wide eyes as she vanished into thin air. His attention was soon back on Emrys who was breathing deeply and whispering words that Arthur didn't understand.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Emrys lifted his head and outstretched his shaking hand towards Arthur, revealing a word that had been cut deeply into his skin in the palm of his hand. In a language that Arthur didn't understand. "What does it mean?"

"Magic," Emrys said and took his hand back to hold tightly with his unharmed one. It was the first time Arthur had seen real fear in the sorcerer's eyes since they had first met.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the few who reviewed :) I always love hearing from people<strong>

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's a hassle but even a few words are nice, especially if they contain comments about what people want to see in the story or what they don't like. **

**The story has just begun and I hope people enjoy the rest of the journey our boys are about to take**


	4. Stepping Ashore

**Day 07**

* * *

><p>"That's it? Nothing about where we have to go, what we have to do … nothing?" Morgana asked as she took a seat beside Gaius and Arthur shook his head. Ever since Nimueh had appeared last night he had been trying to figure out what she meant by 'magic' was a task. Did he have to find someone with magic? Done. So that couldn't possibly be it. He could seek out other users of magic but then what?<p>

"Maybe Emrys isn't telling you everything," Aulfric suggested.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you say that only he would know what the tasks would be in the future, who's to say he doesn't know more about it? Yes, he had a word marked into his skin, but what if he had been told more?" When he got a look of confusion back he quickly added, "I've heard of sorcerers who could communicated telepathically."

"You think that Nimueh told him more by talking with him using her mind?" A small nod confirmed Arthur's question. "Surely he would have told us then? He doesn't want to be here and the sooner he helps us the sooner he can go home."

"We have no idea what that man wants," Morgana commented and frowned a little when the boat rocked quite viciously. "Maybe the best thing is to find the nearest dock and ask the towns people if there are any other rumours about the cup? They might have some idea about these tasks."

"I guess that is our only option," Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to look out of his window. The sea was rough today and the crew were working hard to keep the boat steady, unfortunately Arthur didn't know enough about sailing to be able to help them. "Where is Emrys? Someone should be keeping an eye on him. Like you said Morgana, we don't know who he is or what he wants to do. He might be angry at being used and take it out on the ship."

"I think if he had wanted to do that he'd have done it earlier," Lancelot finally spoke up.

* * *

><p>Merlin was sat down in the cell when a young woman came down with a plate of food. He watched curiously as she didn't hesitate to enter and there was no fear when she approached him. She was either very stupid or very brave. "What's this?" Merlin asked.<p>

"I heard you hadn't eaten since you got here and thought I'd bring you some," she said softly and knelt down to set down the food. For some reason she made no movement to get to her feet. "I'm Gwen."

"Emrys," he introduced himself politely.

"What are you doing down here?" Gwen asked as she looked around at the damp cell. "You're free to explore the ship and do as you wish. I hardly think you'd want to stay here … of course I don't know you well enough to know what you want … incase this is what you want … but obviously you-"

"I'd rather sit down here then have the entire crew look at me like I'm a monster," Emrys quickly interrupted her babbling and took a piece of bread from the plate. "Apparently you're not used to sorcerers."

"Magic is forbidden in our Kingdom," Gwen explained and flattened out her dress a little. "Our King believes that those who practice magic are evil and dangerous."

"What do you believe?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I believe that just like a sword it depends on the person wielding the magic," her eyes dropped to the ground. "My father was accused of using magic a few years ago and was executed."

"I'm sorry for your loss, I know what it feels like to-" he hesitated and then decided it best not to reveal specifics "-lose someone that dear to you." Merlin picked up the apple from the plate and held it out towards her, "You should eat something yourself, you look hungry."

"I brought the food for you," Gwen replied.

"And I am grateful to you for it but I will not deprive you of a meal," a look of shock was given in return from being caught out. "I'm guessing the food is rationed whilst at sea so you don't run out and I doubt anyone else would offer up their meals to a stranger let alone a sorcerer. Please, eat."

Gwen gave a small smile in return and went to lean over for the apple, however the apple came to her instead with a mere thought from Merlin and he was happy to see she wasn't afraid of his magic. If anything she looked delighted when her fingers wrapped around the fruit. "Is that all you can do?" She asked with excitement and took a quick bite from her apple.

"I can do much more-"

"Gwen?" Both turned to see a young man standing at the base of the stairs with a frown on his face, "What are you doing down here?"

"I just wanted to bring Emrys some food," Gwen explained quietly.

"Morgana's looking for you," he stated and Gwen was quick to get to her feet, Merlin and the food forgotten. He watched as she brushed past the guy now looking at him with slight curiosity and what Merlin perceived as jealousy. Was this Gwen's partner in life? "Do I have to warn you not to harm her?"

Merlin smirked and sat back against the wall as a grape hovered inches from his lips, "I do not harm those who are innocent." Funnily enough Merlin had never harmed anyone so the mere thought of hurting someone made his skin crawl. Except he couldn't let them know that. Right now his reputation was the only thing keeping the crew afraid of him and once that was gone … he didn't dare think about what they'd use him for.

He was left alone after a few seconds and Merlin raised his hand to take the grape between his fingers, however it was soon forgotten when his gaze fell to the word etched into his skin. The pain had quickly gone last night and he didn't know it was there unless he looked at it. Whatever game Nimueh was playing was cruel and Merlin knew that he couldn't leave Arthur and his men until their quest was complete. He just wished he'd had more choice in the matter or had at least been asked.

Who wouldn't say yes to an adventure when they had been stuck on an island for over a decade?

* * *

><p><strong>Day 08<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur turned to his crew after they'd reached their destination, "You know the plan. Ask around, see what people know about a woman called Nimueh and six tasks she might have set. Be discrete and have some fun whilst you're here. Who knows when we'll next be ashore. We leave tomorrow at midday, don't be late or we're leaving without you. Dismissed." He watched as the men basically ran from the ship and into town, the freedom nice after being stuck on a ship for a little over a week.<p>

"Sire," Lancelot came up behind him and he turned. "What are we going to do about Emrys? He could wonder off and then we'd have nothing to go off for the tasks." They both turned to look at the sorcerer who was looking out at the town from the side of the ship, making no indication that he was about to make a run for it. "I could watch over him for you? Make sure he stays out of trouble."

"I think it would be best if you stay with him," Arthur commented and wondered what thoughts were going through the sorcerers mind as he watched the town. "Think you can handle him by yourself? I could find a couple of the men to go with you."

"I can manage Sire," Lancelot gave a small bow of the head and made his way over to stand behind Emrys. Arthur on the other hand left the ship and went out in search of answers.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to leave the ship at any point?" The man behind him asked some time after the rest of the crew had left. Merlin ignored him and clutched the edge of the ship, his eyes never leaving the town. He had never seen such buildings before and the amount of people walking the streets was overwhelming, how did they all not bump into one another? Somehow they all managed to weave through the crowd without much trouble.<p>

"Is every place like this?" Merlin asked.

"Most," he replied and came to stand beside Merlin instead of behind. He took one look at Merlin and then laughed, "You look like you've never seen buildings before." The laugh quickly faded when he saw Merlin glancing nervously in his direction, "You've never seen buildings before …" he repeated in surprise.

Merlin remained closed mouthed and turned his back on the foreign place that brought fear along with excitement inside of him. "Have you never left that island?" The stranger asked and Merlin averted his gaze. "Look, it's nothing to be afraid of. You might find you actually have fun, so how about we get off this ship and find a local tavern so we can get a drink?"

He gave a small nod and followed … "What's your name?"

"Lancelot."

"Emrys," he introduced himself even though the crew probably already knew his name. Merlin kept walking until his feet touched the ramp onto the dock and he hesitated, not quite sure whether he wanted to step off the ship. If he did he'd truly be accepting the face he wasn't going home any time soon. He was facing a world that had been forbidden from him for so long and he was afraid it wouldn't live up to expectations.

"You coming?" Gwen's voice said behind him and he turned to see her stood with the tall, dark haired women he knew as Morgana. He was about to reply with a casual comment when Gwen linked her arm with his and led him down the ramp, Morgana right behind her incase he tried to turn back. "Don't look so afraid, with Lancelot and Morgana by your side no one can hurt you." She acted like Merlin needed protecting.

"I've already found the perfect tavern," Lancelot claimed and held open the door as the girls took Merlin inside. It was the strangest thing to have people so close to you and to actually willingly touch you. Even when he was a boy his parents were a bit nervous around him. "You three find us a table and I'll get us the first round."

* * *

><p>"So how long have you been able to do magic?" Morgana asked as they walked down the street. Lancelot and Gwen were lagging behind whilst exchanging quiet words, no doubt they wanted their privacy.<p>

"I was told I could move things with my magic before I could even talk," Merlin replied and looked up at the sky briefly. It was rare for him to see the sky since he a) lived underground and b) had the trees to block out the sky for the rare occasion that he ventured from his home.

"How did you end up on the island alone then?" The question didn't get answered and Morgana frowned a little, just like Arthur she wasn't used to being ignored. "Why are you helping us? You could leave just by the flick of your hand."

"I am not helping you. Nimueh may give me knowledge of the tasks when the time comes but I am in no way helping you complete them, besides … I want to see what's out there." Merlin turned on the spot and opened up his arms, "I want to see more amazing buildings and meet loads of new people."

"I guess in a way you should be grateful we took you then," she commented and Merlin shrugged as he came to walk beside her once more. He would have preferred not being knocked unconscious when leaving the island and starting out on this adventure. "You know you're not as bad as I thought you would be," Morgana said as Merlin looked at her in confusion. "You're nice which is a strange concept for me considering I've grown up being told sorcerers were evil. I might find myself even liking you soon enough."

"Thanks I guess?"

Morgana smiled in return and was about to say something when the sound of people screaming from further down the street could be heard. Lancelot was quick to put himself in front of them all and Gwen clutched Morgana's arm as they backed away. Merlin on the other hand remained where he was and waited for whatever it was to come closer. It couldn't be worse then what was on the island and there had been many times when Merlin had fought them off.

"Emrys, come on." Lancelot hissed between gritted teeth and grabbed the back of his jacket, dragging him into the shadows of the nearby homes.

"They might need help," Merlin whispered.

"There's not much we can do without the rest of the crew here. There's one of me and we have no idea what we're-"

"I'll deal with it then," he stepped from the shadows before they could stop him and slowly made his way down the street. Of course he knew this was a stupid idea and that he could get hurt but after being trapped on the ship for so long his magic was itching to be used. What better way then defeating a beast? "Where are you …" Merlin muttered as he glanced down nearby alleyways.

That's when the sound of footsteps filled the air and he looked ahead to see a crowd of people running towards him out of the fog. He put his back to a wall as they passed him and noticed a few of the crew members amongst them, telling them where they could hide. "Emrys?" Arthur's voice sounded out and he looked to see him standing there whilst breathing heavily. "Where's Lancelot?"

"With Gwen and Morgana," he replied and his body tensed when the loud sound from before approached them. "What is it?" Merlin asked.

"I've never seen anything like it," Arthur stated and Merlin came to stand by his side as the beast approached. "It had the head and body of an eagle but the feet and tail of a lion. I didn't have a chance to fight it since I had to get the commoners to safety." Apparently the Prince of Camelot looked after the 'little' people before himself. "You should hide somewhere. We don't know how dangerous-"

"I can look after myself," Merlin replied and they both fell silent as the beast emerged from the cold, night mist. Arthur had been right in his description. He just hadn't mentioned the fact it was huge. Larger then any beast on his island. He instinctively took a step back and Arthur went forward, "Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not going to run away like a scared girl," Arthur spat back and unsheathed his sword.

Merlin watched as the Prince charged forward and attacked the beast with the intention of stabbing it through the chest with his sword, except that was quickly ended when Arthur's sword didn't even scrape the surface of the beast. Instead it bashed its 'paw' against Arthur's chest and he flew through the air, landing at Merlin's feet funnily enough. "Told you it was an idiot move," Merlin told him.

"Watch out!" Arthur yelled and Merlin looked up to see the beast coming down on them from above. Merlin let out a noise as claws dug into his shoulder and he was pulled into the air, only to be quickly dropped on the ground with force. putting his hand over his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding, Merlin pushed himself up so he could lean against the building he'd been thrown near and he saw Arthur getting back to his feet.

"Does he never learn?" He muttered under his breath as he watched a series of trained movements that gave Arthur the opportunity to strike the beast three times. Not once did he harm it. Impressively Arthur didn't get hurt during the attempt either. Suddenly that changed and Arthur was lying on the ground, staring up at the beast now coming down on him. "_Tódrífan_," he said instinctively and the beast bounced off an invisible barrier.

Arthur looked towards Merlin and stared at the outstretched hand casting the spell, Merlin tried to ignore the look of fear flickering in his eyes. The magic intensified as the beast attempted to attack Arthur again and Merlin counted down the seconds until it flew away, where to … Merlin wasn't sure. Instead of thinking about it he slipped to the ground and tried not to pass out, especially in front of Arthur.

The Prince ran over and knelt by his side, "How bad is it?"

"Oh just a scrape, nothing serious." Merlin lied as he closed his eyes and sent his magic to his shoulder to help the process of healing go faster, "You should go and check on everyone."

"You expect me to walk away when you're lying here injured?" Arthur asked and glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was around. "Seeing as everyone else was sensible enough to hide I guess it's my job to get you some help." By the time he looked down the bleeding had stopped and Merlin was pushing himself up. "What … how?"

"You have your skills and I have mine," Merlin managed to get to his feet without wavering.

"Emrys!" Gwen emerged from a nearby building and ran over to him. "Are you okay?" Merlin noticed the look on Arthur's face when Gwen showed him concern and smiled.

"I'm okay. Attend to your Prince, he's probably got a few bruises that need tending to." He moved away without waiting to be told to stay and paused when the rest of the crew ran past him to check on their Prince. Merlin wasn't a part of them and he didn't intend to force his way in.

"Sneaking away?" Morgana said from a nearby porch and he smirked, of course someone would notice him slip away. "Why don't you come take a walk with me? I think you need to get away from all this." How right she was. He felt like he couldn't breathe surrounded in all these buildings.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews! :) :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the latest installment, please review and I'll probably get another chapter up soon. I can't seem to wait a week to write the next chapter. **


	5. Manners

**Day 08**

* * *

><p>Morgana was leading him towards the ship and away from the town when his footsteps came to a halt, his gaze turning towards a forest that looked out of place next to the large buildings. "Emrys, you okay?" He gave a small nod and changed direction, ignoring Morgana who called after him. His feet picked up speed the closer he got to the trees and finally he found himself somewhere that felt like what had been home for a very long time.<p>

When he reached a clearing in the forest a small sigh of relief passed his lips and Merlin stopped so he could take in his surroundings. It was strange, he'd spent so long on that island wishing to be anywhere else and now that he was, Merlin wanted now more then ever to return. At least there nobody judged him, he could act freely and there wasn't anything new to face.

These people lived in stone buildings like it was natural and ignored the beauty of nature that could provide them with the very same qualities of a home. You didn't need stones surrounding you to feel safe.

His eyes drifted closed as he let the sounds of the forest encircle him and instinctively his magic flared to life. Without asking nature provided him with the power he needed to finish heeling himself and in return he gave a little back using his magic. The forest would now be stronger, healthier and nurtured. Something his island had always been.

It was the small gasp that broke his focus and he turned to see Morgana peering out from behind a tree, her eyes fixated on him. "You're glowing," she commented quietly and he looked down at his hand to see she spoke the truth. However now that his attention was elsewhere his magic faded and he returned to his usual self. "You didn't even say anything … how is that possible?"

"Not all magic needs words," Merlin briefly replied and tried to look casual when he looked towards the ground. He still felt uneasy being around other people after so long of being alone.

"My Father always told me that sorcerers had to say spells to use their magic, it was why many couldn't fight back when …" Morgana drifted off and Merlin had a feeling he didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. "Can you do more without speaking?"

"Saying the words only helps the intensity of the spell for me, otherwise I feel no need to speak and I haven't been taught enough spells to say them anyway." He knelt to the ground and pressed his fingertips to the grass, his magic flowing from him as he willed nature to speed up. Morgana approached him as she saw something move beneath the ground and he heard another gasp escape her when flowers began to grow around them. Flowers that weren't due to be seen for a very long time.

"They're beautiful," she whispered in awe and bent down to study one of the flowers by her feet. Merlin on the other hand rose to his feet and watched as she smiled, no doubt by the way she had been brought up that she had never imagined magic could be used for such a simple matter. "I have often wondered whether Uther was wrong about magic. I thought surely not all sorcerers could be evil." Her green eyes shone in the moonlight as she looked up at him, "I think I was right."

Never had anyone looked at him with such admiration before and acceptance, not even his Mother could hide the small flicker of fear in her eyes when he used magic. Yet here was a perfect stranger staring up at him like he was the best things she had ever seen. In gratitude, Merlin offered his hand and helped her to her feet. Only to bend down himself and pluck a flower from the ground, replacing it with another seed beneath the ground. Merlin gently placed the flower in Morgana's palm and she brought it close to her chest like it was a treasure.

"I'm-" Morgana went to say but suddenly her name being called out could be heard from afar. "Who's that?"

"The rest of the crew, no doubt they fear for your safety. After all, there's a sorcerer roaming free who could harm you without hesitation." Merlin pointed out and turned to walk away, having no intention of returning to the ship that night.

"I don't think you would," she spoke out and Merlin came to a stop to listen, "harm me I mean. You've helped those you barely know and I think if you had wanted to escape you could have. I know you must be feeling a lot of different things right now but if you ever need someone to talk to, to listen, I'm here."

"I'll keep that in mind, my lady." Morgana's name was yelled once more and the young women glanced away from Merlin's back just long enough for him to escape, by the time she looked back he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 09<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that the only source of information we have that could lead us to the cure of our Father is now wondering out in the forest, alone?" Arthur said through gritted teeth as he clutched the edge of his desk, Morgana standing sheepishly on the other side.<p>

"I couldn't exactly stop him and I reckon he'll come back."

"He's not going to come back Morgana. Sorcerer's don't-"

"I don't think everything Father told us was true Arthur. I saw Emrys perform magic and it wasn't to cause any harm. He even saved your life yesterday." Arthur didn't need reminding, he had thought himself dead before Emrys had used his magic to protect him. "Could someone evil create this?" She came forward and placed a small white flower on the desk in front of him, "He could have harmed all of us if he wanted too and he didn't. Doesn't that say something?"

"It says that he's smart. He's only here to help us, it doesn't mean I trust him. However it doesn't seem to matter anymore since we've managed to lose him!" He brushed past her and went out onto the main deck to see some of the men returning from their night out. Most of them looked a little worn out but Arthur didn't question why, it was no mystery what his men got up to when allowed off the ship.

"When do we set sail Sire?" Lancelot asked as he approached Arthur.

"Not until we find the sorcerer. He's missing and I regretfully have to say that we need him. Nobody rests until he's back onboard, am I clear?" Nobody dared to argue back and soon Arthur was left standing alone on his ship, his men now running around the town. When he heard footsteps behind him he didn't turn to see who it was, he already knew. "Where did you see him last?"

"As I said, in the forest. He's probably-"

Arthur didn't wait to hear what she finished with, instead he jogged from the ship and went to where Emrys was spotted last. He would go from there. As he weaved through the trees he tried to find any sign of movement but it was only when he came to a clearing that he found something odd. Where the grass should be clear of any plants there was hundreds of small white flowers like Morgana had shown him. "Emrys!" He yelled.

Frowning in annoyance that he didn't get a response he slowly made his way through the flowers and went back into the thick of the forest. He went slowly now as he went deeper into the unknown and his hand rested on his sword, ready to use it at a moments notice. "I don't have time for this," he muttered as he clambered over a fallen log and gave it a good kick in annoyance. Except instead of hearing the sound of his foot meeting something solid, a loud sound roared from behind him.

He didn't even have time to make a reach for his sword before the creature swiped its claw at him and sent him flying into a tree. Arthur moaned from the pain now emitting through his back and pushed himself to his knees, praying the beast wouldn't attack again. The feeling of something cold pressing against his face made him shudder and he turned his gaze to see it had been the falcons beak nudging him, smelling him. His hand went to his waist and scowled when he came back empty handed. Where was his sword?

"Having fun?" A teasing voice came from above and Arthur looked up to see none other then Emrys sat up in the tree.

"Aren't you going to help?" Arthur demanded to know as he looked back at the beast who was now staring at him in curiosity. "It's looking at me like I'm its next meal."

"Probably are," came a short response.

Arthur could have sworn he saw the beast stick out its tongue as if taunting him, "Help me!"

"Sorry, I don't take orders." He glanced up to see Emrys lying down on the branch he now occupied, clearly having no motivation to help Arthur who was about to become an early morning snack. "However if you could manage to squeeze a please in there, I'll consider helping you." Since when did the sorcerer decide to get an attitude? He hadn't had a problem with helping Arthur before.

"Sire?" A new voice joined the group and Arthur looked past the beast to see Lancelot stood amongst the trees with a sword in hand. At least now he wasn't just depending on a sorcerer to help him, he had a fellow knight with him. "Emrys?" Lancelot now noticed Emrys lying up in the tree.

"Lancelot," Arthur was annoyed to see that Emrys suddenly found interest in what was going on down on the ground. "Get out of here whilst you still can." Emrys leapt from the branch to come and stand beside Arthur as he watched the beast turn its attention to Lancelot. "Oh boy."

"You know this could have all been solved if you had helped me before," Arthur muttered.

"Could you both stop talking and help me, please?" Lancelot yelled as he backed away with a sword held high.

"Notice that Arthur? He said please." Emrys was smiling down at Arthur and he couldn't ignore the feeling of his chest tightening, except he didn't have time to analyse that feeling since a moment later Emrys was being thrown through the air by the beasts tail whacking him across the stomach. He was finally up on his feet a moment later and would have gone forward to check the sorcerer was okay if it wasn't for Lancelot coming to stand in front of him.

"Get out of here Sire," Lancelot ordered as he stepped backwards.

"We can't just-"

"He can take care of himself. You have no weapon and I can't help both of you. Go and get help, now!" Arthur would have lectured him about ordering the crown Prince around if not for the situation they were in. Instead he ran through the trees and towards town, hoping that he found someone quickly.

* * *

><p>How long Merlin had been lying there, he didn't know. All he did know was that his body was in so much pain that he wasn't even going to attempt to move and his arm hadn't completely healed from last night. Things weren't looking good for him and he knew Arthur wouldn't get back in time to help him. If this beast was going to be stopped it would be down to him and Lancelot.<p>

Easier said then done some might say.

"Emrys!" A low voice said and Merlin opened his eyes to see Lancelot lying on the ground near him, there was blood running down the side of his face where he'd obviously hit against the ground. "Try and get away whilst I distract it," Lancelot suggested and Merlin watched his trembling hand reach for his sword. Lancelot wouldn't last another hit.

He tried to protest that he had more chance then Lancelot did at surviving but the knight was already pushing himself to his feet, facing the creature that would kill him. Emrys raised his hand and willed his magic to protect Lancelot but it stayed still inside him, for once not answering his call. "Come on," he muttered.

His hand dropped when he could no longer hold it up and his mind went back to when Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot had taken him into the tavern. Showed him that not everyone looked at him like a monster. He could see himself liking the three of them if they had enough time and it seemed that was about to be taken from him. Just like his home. His family. People who he had thought were his friends. He may not have been able to stop things happening in the past but he could now, if he tried.

A moan came from Lancelot as he fell down onto the ground and the beast went to make the final blow, such pleasure in its eyes from being able to kill its prey. _Come on, it's now or never._ His eyes closed as the magic burst out of him and unbeknown to him Lancelot chose that moment to thrust his sword up into the beasts chest, Merlin's magic surrounding the weapon upon impact. The beast let out a terrible cry as Lancelot withdrew his sword and both watched as the creature stumbled back into a tree where it crumpled to the ground.

The knight was panting as he dropped his sword and attempted to catch his breath, the adrenalin covering the pain he should be feeling. Merlin didn't have such a luxury. "Emrys?" Lancelot questioned and turned to look at him, quickly crawling over to assess the damage. "Are you hurt?" Well, that was obvious. "Can't you use your magic to heal yourself?" No, he was too tired from helping knights who thought themselves invincible. "Geez, my head hurts."

Merlin shifted a hand so it rested against Lancelot's thigh and without much thought sought the source of pain, seeing that Lancelot was going to be in real trouble if he didn't get help. Once more it seemed like it was up to him. How these men survived without him he'd never know. "Lancelot," he said quietly but the knight seemed to hear perfectly fine. "In the cell … there is a small vial-" he paused to take a small breath "-make me drink it when you take me back."

"Take you back to the ship? I can barely stand myself, I hardly-"

"Hælbære," the spell whispered from his lips and his magic flowed through his fingers. He could see the moment Lancelot felt its effects since his eyes widened and colour returned to his cheeks, his body no longer swaying from side to side.

After what felt like days the spell ended and Merlin's vision began to fade, colours now turning into a blur as his body began to shut down. The last thing he heard was a small thank you and then he saw and heard nothing.

* * *

><p>Nimueh watched through her crystal at the scene, her eyes filled with interest and fascination at what she had just seen. She had thought when she had set the task that it would take a lot longer then it had. The sorcerer was a lot more willing to protect the humans then anticipated. She had believed Emrys would be hesitant and only use the magic when his own life had been in danger, not another.<p>

A small smile came to her lips as she watched Arthur and his men emerge from the trees, his two female companion followed and were quick to surround the unconscious sorcerer. It seemed even they were beginning to like the sorcerer who they were meant to hate.

It mattered little to her. She would simply adjust her tasks to make them better suited and harder for the group to complete. Emrys was a player she couldn't predict and from now on she would be keeping a watchful eye over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long break. Exams and holidays occurred but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of writing. My other story will be updated soon and I hope I still have some readers left.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated, whether compliments or critique. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Dragonlords

**Day 09**

* * *

><p>Arthur stood to the side as Emrys was carried back to the ship by a few of the men and a strange feeling welled up inside him, something that he didn't recognize. He didn't have time to study the feeling since his attention was soon taken by the image of the beast lying dead on the ground. Why was it that whenever something was dead or asleep it looked more innocent then it actually was? It was much like Emrys, unconscious he looked harmless but once awake it wasn't hard to see he held great power. The air around him felt like magic.<p>

"How did you kill it?" Arthur questioned Lancelot who came to stand by his side.

"I don't think _I_ did. As before, my blade never got close to harming the beast and then suddenly it was surrounded in some kind of blue mist. I then struck the beast and the result is what lays before you. I believe Emrys must have done something. Why, I'm not sure." He noticed there was a look of confusion on his knights face and no doubt there was one covering his face. The sorcerer's actions made no sense.

He hadn't even attempted to protect Arthur before and yet the moment Lancelot got involved the sorcerer had been down on the ground with his intention to help clear. By the looks of it he had even helped Lancelot to the point that he could no longer remain conscious. Did he not wish to see Lancelot harmed? Why was that? Arthur was finding it irritating that he didn't know such things and normally he could just order someone to tell him such things but Emrys wasn't just _someone_.

"We should head back to the ship Sire," Lancelot suggested and picked up his sword from the ground that was oddly clean of any blood. The Prince was about to agree when his eyes widened in shock when he witnessed the beast beginning to turn into ash. Slowly the ash began to rise into the air and the breeze took it off into the sky, leaving no trace of the creature. It was like it had never existed.

In its place was now a women he recognised to be Nimueh and he raised his hand to stop his men from attacking, knowing that she meant them no harm. "Your first task is complete," she told him with a smile and he frowned. He didn't remember completing any task. He certainly hadn't used any magic of his own. "Magic had to be used to defeat a beast made by magic, the sorcerer had to help you out of choice and he did so willingly. The next task won't be as easy."

"You call that easy? That thing almost killed me."

"Being of royal blood means you'll always be in some kind of danger. Your life will be threatened many times and magic may sometimes be the only protection you have."

"Magic is forbidden in Camelot," Arthur pointed out.

"For now."

Nimueh vanished without another word spoken (including no clues on what the next task may be) and he exchanged a look with Lancelot before heading back to the ship, his thoughts going over what she'd said. It seemed she had the thought that magic would one day return to Camelot and he would be alive to witness such a thing. Did that mean his Father would lift the ban once healed? Maybe he'd see that not all magic was harmful when such a thing was going to be used to save him.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11<strong>

* * *

><p>"There's no sign of a vial in his cell Sire, we've searched the ship incase he left it somewhere else but nothing can be found. Are you sure that's what he requested?" Aulfric asked and Arthur looked towards Lancelot who gave a small nod. There was no question, Emrys needed that vial. It had been two days since they went back out into open sea and the sorcerer had yet to awaken, his body as still as the dead.<p>

"Where is he now?"

"Down in the cell," came the quick response.

"Bring him up here, we need to keep a close eye on him since he's our only source for the next task."

"Is that all you want him up here for?" Morgana suddenly spoke up and they all looked her way in question. The past few days she had barely said a word and now she suddenly had an opinion? He didn't like how she was acting since the sorcerer came into their lives. "Do none of you care that he saved that entire town? That he's hurt because of you? He isn't just some object that you can use, he has feelings and he needs our help. If we can't find that vial then we should find something else that could help him."

"What do you suggest?" Arthur muttered quietly in shame.

"Doesn't Gaius know something? He's been around, heard things, was around before the purge." Lancelot suggested and nobody noticed Aulfric glaring in his direction. "He might understand why Emrys needed this vial. There's no harm in asking him is there?"

"Alright, go and get him. He can take a look at Emrys at the same time," Arthur ordered and everyone left apart from Morgana. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

"I just think maybe you should show a little appreciation for the fact Emrys saved your life and Lancelot's. Stop worrying whether he'll be able to tell you the next task and start worrying that a man who just saved your life is possibly dying. Forget he's a sorcerer, he's still a human being."

"What is going on Morgana? Why are you being so protective over him? He's just a sorcerer."

Arthur actually took a step backwards and the back of his knees hit his chair when he saw the expression unfold on Morgana's face. First there was fury and then a look he had never seen from her, disappointment. "You sound exactly like our Father." She left without another word said between them and he didn't understand why sounding like his Father was such a bad thing. Uther had been a great King and Arthur would be proud to be like him.

"Sire, we have Emrys."

He called them inside and watched as the sorcerer was taken off into his side chamber where his bed was situated. Oddly enough he looked tiny in comparison to Arthur when he lay on the bed at night. "How is he doing?" Arthur asked as they stepped back to allow Gaius to inspect him.

"No change," Lancelot replied.

There was silence as Gaius studied the sorcerer and Arthur saw a hint of fascination cross his face before he whispered, "Interesting." He then pulled Emrys onto his side and gently pushed down his top to inspect his shoulder, why he was doing this Arthur wasn't sure. "As I suspected." Gently lowering Emrys onto his back, Gaius stood tall and turned to face them all. "He is not only a sorcerer but a dragonlord as well."

"That's not possible. My Father killed all who claimed such a title," he commented.

"Then you can understand why not all dragonlords came forward, Sire. It is said the power is inherited, once the father dies the child can wield the power to control the dragons they come across." Which meant Emrys had no Father, which should surprise him but considering he had been alone on an island, having parents was unlikely for him. "I suspect in the vial was a potion that the dragonlords made to help those who used so much power that their body shut down to preserve strength and would not awaken without the substance."

"How come you know so much about dragonlords?"

"As you know I was with your Father before the purge, I met a lot of people, including dragonlords. I had some time to learn of their ways before their demise." Gaius slowly turned his gaze to look down at Emrys and a quiet sigh slipped past his lips, "Why this man is not with his people I do not know."

"Well we can't do anything now can we?" Aulfric said and moved further into the room to grab everyones attention. "He is clearly not going to wake up without that vial and we're wasting time worrying about him. We should head back to Camelot-"

"We can easily get him what he needs," Gaius spoke up. "I know of a small town where a few dragonlords sought protection and I believe they're still there." No one questioned how he knew, Gaius was a knowledgeable man and Arthur wouldn't condemn him for it. His Father may have killed anyone who dared suggest they knew where dragonlords hid but Arthur was different, they had not caused any harm to him and therefore no harm would come to them.

"How far are we from this town?"

"If memory serves me well we could reach there by nightfall, fortunately we are close and I know of no other places they could be."

"Good, we can't afford to waste anymore time."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11 (Night)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Should we be wary of these people? They could harm us if they learn who my Father is," Arthur said quietly to Gaius as they entered the quiet, dark town. The buildings were small and there was not a soul to be seen, that didn't mean they weren't being watched.<p>

"They will cause us no harm if we show we're not a threat." Arthur glanced back at Lancelot who, along with a few others, carried Merlin in their arms. "They're here," Gaius suddenly whispered and the Prince looked forward to see a large group of people who had appeared as if from nowhere. They hadn't even made a sound.

"Why are you here young Pendragon? Your name is not welcome here." The person who spoke was clearly the leader and stood tall at the front of the group. Many wore cloaks to hide their features and Arthur wondered what weapons could be concealed beneath such clothing.

"We seek the help of a dragonlord. One of the men onboard my ship has fallen ill and my physician says he cannot be helped without a potion made by such people."

"Who is your physician?" Gaius stepped forward without prompting and the leader walked towards him, Arthur couldn't help but move his hand to the hilt of his sword. "Gaius!" The man suddenly sounded a lot more cheery and put his hands on Gaius's shoulders, "I didn't think I'd see you again. You should have said you were coming, I would have had a welcome party come greet you at the dock."

"I didn't know I was coming until this morning," Gaius admitted.

Arthur watched suspiciously as they began to speak in quiet words and he noticed another step forward, their gaze drifting to Emrys who remained unconscious. When they were close enough Arthur saw it was a woman, her eyes filled with confusion and worry. It was like she feared for the sorcerer's life. The woman moved closer to the leader and rested her hand on his arm, which made him look towards Emrys.

When both moved to get closer to Emrys, Arthur stepped sideways to block their path and gripped his sword to show his intent. They weren't getting any closer unless he said so. "Can you help us?" Arthur asked.

"We can," the woman replied.

"It will take us a while to gather the ingredients, you are welcome to stay here until then. We have a bed in our home where your sorcerer can rest and we'll see if we can help him tomorrow." The group started to head back to their homes and Arthur watched as his men went towards the inns surrounding them, most of them exhausted from the journey they had made. Arthur had pushed them hard in order to make it here in time.

"Thank you …" his voice drifted off as he waited for a name to be supplied.

"Balinor, and this is my wife Hunith." Balinor turned and whispered something in Hunith's ear, clearly a request since she left his side and disappeared down a street. He presumed she was going ahead to make room for their new guest.

"Do you have another spare bed? I'm afraid I can't leave his side," he stated. There was no way he was risking the sorcerer leaving again, who knew what trouble he'd get up to in a new town.

"Afraid not but we have a floor."

He blinked a few times when it was suggested he'd have to sleep on a floor but he decided that now wasn't the time to remind them who he was. These people were already wary enough. "Thank you, that will do. Lead the way." Balinor went in the same direction Hunith had gone and Arthur nodded his head towards the men carrying Emrys. He hoped they knew to be cautious, they had no idea what lurked in the shadows here.

* * *

><p>"We meet tomorrow morning where we all separated, spread the word, I don't want anybody to be late." A small nod in confirmation was given and Arthur shut the door on his men, wanting to get back to Emrys to check up on him. Heading up the stairs, he ignored the look Balinor gave him and went towards the room where his sorcerer rested. As he about to push open the ajar door he heard a voice inside the room.<p>

"You've grown up so much," Hunith whispered to the unconscious sorcerer and Arthur watched in confusion as she pulled the blanket up to cover him further. If he didn't know any better he would swear the woman cared for Emrys. "You shouldn't spy on people Arthur, didn't your Father ever teach you manners?"

Finding no point in hiding, Arthur stepped through the door and Hunith stood to full height to face him. She had such a gentle expression on her face and he wondered if that was how his Mother would have looked at him if she were alive. "Do you know who he is?"

"No, I do not. Not anymore." Which meant she had once upon a time known Emrys. "I know who you are though. Son to Uther Pendragon, Prince of a kingdom called Camelot where people like my husband are not welcome and where magic is banned. You question nothing your Father says and trust every judgement he makes. Yet you are now using magic to get what you wish."

"How do you know what I'm doing?" He asked with suspicion.

"The journey you are making is known by many, you are being watched and studied-" there was a brief pause as she studied him "-You are not what we expected." Hunith glanced back at Emrys and then brushed past him, "Sleep well young Prince." The door was shut behind him and he was left alone with an unconscious sorcerer that confused him more every day.

"You're the most annoyingly, confusing sorcerer I have _ever_ met. My Father never warned me about people like you. All I was taught was that sorcerer's were evil, nothing else. Then you come along and mess that all up. Have I thanked you for that by the way?" He pulled off his tunic and threw it on the ground, his eyes now staring down at the bed that had been made up for him. It didn't look particularly comfy. "I can't believe some of the things I'm doing on this journey."

Noticing there was a candle still lit by the sorcerer's bed, Arthur crossed the small room that was about the size of a broom closet and he paused as his eyes fell once again to Emrys. Unconsciously he gently brushed the hair across Emrys's face and wondered what his life had been like growing up on that island. Alone. Without touch or comfort. Arthur may have grown up without loving parents but he had friends, knights and Morgana. Who did Emrys have?

Pushing the thoughts to one side he bent over and blew the candle out, surrounding them both in darkness. Tomorrow Emrys would be healed and no doubt a new task would be revealed, question was what would it be and in the end, what would be the sacrifice?


	7. Partners In Battle

**Day 12**

* * *

><p>"Don't you understand what you've done?"<p>

"I wasn't-"

"You have caused so much pain, the loss our people have now suffered will never be forgotten and all because you were selfish. I told you to do nothing. Asked you to be the man I knew you could be and yet … how am I meant to leave this house with the knowledge I have you for a Son?"

"I couldn't just do nothing. I had the power to-"

"Just because you have the power doesn't mean you should use it. It's something to be mastered, controlled, only used when necessary. What you did was foolish."

"Can you just listen to me for just a second?"

"No! You lost that right the moment you left this town. Our people will judge your actions and you will suffer the consequences without question. Anything other then your death will be generous."

* * *

><p>Merlin opened his eyes and looked up at a ceiling he hadn't seen in a long time. He could remember the last night he was here, how he'd counted down the hours and watched as the sun filtered through the curtains. When he turned his head to the side he saw that the curtains were no longer hung, instead he could look straight through the window and see that the sun was high in the sky.<p>

He thought at first he was dreaming because there was no way he could be here and yet deep down he knew that his dreams wouldn't bring him here, it caused him too much pain, showed him a life he constantly tried to forget.

"You're awake," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Looking over towards the door he saw Arthur stepping into the room with a bowl in his hand. He shut the door behind himself and then approached the bed, a small smile on his lips. "We were afraid you'd never wake up. Here, eat this." Merlin was given the bowl after sitting up and he looked down at a meal he had oddly missed, even though he remembered hating the taste. "Hunith made it."

His eyes closed as what felt like a knife went through his heart and he felt his magic bubble under his skin, desperately wanting to seek out the woman who used to hold him whenever he was scared. Setting down the bowl as his hands began to shake he looked at Arthur who was watching him silently. "What are we doing here?" Merlin asked.

"We couldn't find the vial you asked for and Gaius suggested we came here when he learnt you were a dragonlord. They gave us the potion you needed and here we are, you may now thank me."

"Thank you?"

"For bringing you here rather then letting you die. I'm nice that way."

How someone like Arthur was going to be King one day was a mystery to Merlin. He certainly didn't act like a King. "Thank you Sire for not letting me die, I'm sure that was very difficult for you." Pushing off the blanket covering his body, Merlin got to his feet and put a hand to his head when the world began to spin. He suddenly felt two firm hands on his shoulders and wondered what Uther would say if he knew his Son was helping a sorcerer remain standing.

"If you're up to it we could go outside and meet up with everyone, they're all at the festival that involves some form of competition. Apparently it happens every year and hundreds travel from around the country to come here, turns out we weren't the only arrivals last night. People are signing up today and the first round is later today, should be exciting. I wanted to let the men have some fun before we set sail."

For a man who rarely spoke to him, Arthur was suddenly very talkative.

"I'm sure you'd like to thank Balinor for the potion as well," the Prince added.

Ten minutes later Merlin was stood behind Arthur as they waited for Balinor to approach them, currently he was helping the signing in process and appeared busy. "We could do this later," Merlin suggested but was ignored. He really didn't want to do this.

"Pendragon," Balinor said when he came to meet them and Merlin resisted reaching out to grab the back of Arthur's top. He was all of a sudden feeling like a little child and in need of some comfort. "I see your sorcerer decided to wake up."

"Decided to take his time but yes, he woke up. He came to thank you actually," Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist and pulled him forward. Unknowingly introducing Merlin to his Father who he hadn't seen in over a ten years.

As Merlin lifted his gaze to meet Balinor's he tried not to show the fear he felt inside and saw there was no tenderness in the man's eyes like there had been when Merlin was growing up. Balinor looked a lot older then he remembered and Merlin could see that time wasn't nice to him. "Emrys, say thank you," Arthur hissed and Balinor raised an eyebrow in question of the name being used.

"He doesn't look like the type of person who takes orders," Balinor commented and Merlin winced. That was unfair.

"Balinor, we need-" a familiar voice cut into the conversation and Merlin turned to face a man who used to be his best friend. He ignored the look Arthur gave him when he clearly saw Merlin knew people here and instead waited to see how Will would react. The last thing he was expecting was for Will to drop the parchments in his hands and throw his arms around Merlin's neck, clinging onto him like his life depended on it. "Where the hell have you been?" Will hissed.

At first he didn't move, the shock of actually being shown affection from someone still raw and then his arms encircled his friend. The back of Will's top was gripped tightly in Merlin's fingers and he buried his head in Will's shoulder, receiving the first hug he'd had in twelve years.

"If you'll excuse me Pendragon I must get back, you are welcome to stay for the duration of the festival but I must ask you find an inn to stay in. My wife and I can't afford to keep guests right now." The sound of footsteps let Merlin know his Father had left and he clung to Will more, the rejection reminding him of his past.

"Emrys, want to explain what's going on here?" Arthur asked and Merlin remembered that he wasn't alone with his friend. Pulling away from Will regretfully he saw his friend glaring at the Prince, if his temper was anything like it used to be then Arthur was about to get a mouthful.

"Will why don't I see you later? We can catch up then," he suggested and Will stormed off in a huff.

"You make absolutely _no_ sense Emrys. You don't thank the man who gave you the potion, saved Lancelot when you didn't have too and now greet a stranger like you've met before. Explain yourself."

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Merlin replied and saw a line of people forming to sign the parchment for enrollment into the competition. "What happens in the competition?" He attempted to change the subject and for some reason it worked.

"Apparently all the people are teamed up, one normal person and one sorcerer. They then face all the other pairs and the winner may then attempt to retrieve a prize that has never been seen or won. Many are saying its impossible, it's why the competition is so popular, they all want a chance to see this mystery prize." Arthur was looking towards the enrollment line and Merlin could see the desire in his eyes, he wanted to know what the prize was too.

"Arthur Pendragon wanting to join sorcerers to see what the fuss is all about is probably something nobody would ever see," Merlin commented and tilted his head a little when Arthur looked back at him. "I bet you're wishing you were nicer to me. I might have considered entering with you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Morgana, you seen Emrys around?" Arthur asked as he spotted her walking with Gwen.<p>

"I think I saw him heading that way towards the outskirts of town earlier," she pointed to where she meant and carried on walking.

Normally Arthur wouldn't be searching for any of his men when he'd given them the day off but Emrys wasn't just anybody and he hadn't been seen by many during the course of the day. If he didn't know any better he could swear that Emrys was avoiding the people of this town. He'd even spotted Will searching for him earlier.

As he passed the line for enrollment he couldn't help but feel the slight pull that came with every challenge he set his eyes upon. Except the only sorcerer who could possibly sign up with him would never do it and if his Father ever found out he'd finally discover whether or not he would be exempt from the death penalty for being associated with a sorcerer.

He could imagine trying to explain to his Father that he was doing it all for him, that getting help from a sorcerer was the only way and that this competition was all part of that. Somehow. Arthur just desperately wanted to find out what this prize was and maybe be the first person to retrieve it. It had to be something special if no one had managed to bring it back from wherever it was.

His thoughts distracted him enough that he hadn't even realised he was approaching a lake and spotted Emrys stood by the edge. Arthur almost didn't continue since Emrys looked so peaceful and had obviously come here to be alone, except the sorcerer took the decision out of his hands. "Hello Arthur," he greeted and glanced over his shoulder. "Come to make sure I hadn't run off?"

"No, I came to check you were alright."

Arthur moved to stand beside Emrys and looked out across the water, the sunlight bouncing off the surface reminded him of the lakes near Camelot. He'd never felt so far from home.

"I used to come down here a lot when I was little," Emrys suddenly said and Arthur glanced over at him in curiosity. "The water was always so calm, so still, that I felt all my worries vanish into thin air and for just a few moments the world had stopped. I'd close my eyes and listen to the sound of the leaves blowing in the wind, imagine I was somewhere far away having a grand adventure."

He watched as Emrys closed his eyes as if he was reliving what he was telling.

"My parents never found me here. Nobody did. It was like this part of the forest kept me hidden because it knew that I needed time to myself. Somedays I was tempted to just stay here and never go back. At least here I knew I was safe."

"You weren't safe with your parents?" Arthur couldn't help but ask.

"I used to be." Two blue eyes opened and Arthur could see the vulnerability staring back at him, something he bet Emrys would never admit to. "You shouldn't have brought me here Arthur."

"Why?"

"Because they'll want to send me back," Emrys whispered but it was quiet enough that Arthur caught every word. They stood in silence for a few moments and Arthur had so many questions running through his head, like what had happened in the sorcerer's past, who were his parents (even though he had a pretty good idea already) and where would he be sent to? The island?

However the moment to ask passed and Emrys turned to look back out across the lake.

"Excalibur," he suddenly said.

"Excuse me?"

"The next task, something to do with Excalibur. It's a sword that was created by dragon's breath and forged for one man to wield, no other could access it's true potential. Dragonlords are the most likely people to possess such a weapon and I believe-"

"-that Excalibur is the prize at the end of the competition," Arthur finished the thought for him. There was a hint of amusement in the sorcerer's eyes before he turned to face Arthur. "Which means if we want to keep going we have to win this competition and succeed in retrieving the sword." Easier said then done. "Don't suppose you know where I can find a willing sorcerer to team up with to win such a prize?"

The first genuine smile came to Emrys's lips and Arthur was slightly taken aback at how much it suited the sorcerer. "I think I know of someone who could help you."

* * *

><p>"Finally our last minute entry into the tournament, Arthur Pendragon and Emrys!"<p>

The crowd cheered as the two of them walked out into the arena and Merlin glanced up into the stands to see his parents watching him silently, neither clapping or cheering for his arrival. That was not surprising. Fortunately for him none of the other dragonlords had recognised him. Yet.

"The first round is simple, one person from every pair will battle another and the winner gets to go through to the next round. However-" the man yelled before people could yell out "-you may be asking yourself why not just send out the sorcerer as they'll have more chance defeating whoever is sent out against them. The answer is simple. If a sorcerer enters the arena and wins the round, they'll leave with two points in their favour. If a non-sorcerer enters the arena and wins the round, they'll leave with five points.

Points gained during the rounds will be tallied up at the end of the competition and used to determine how many lives they'll have in the finale. More on that nearer the time. Whoever enters may use whatever they wish to defend themselves, no other many join them and the round ends when the opponent is no longer able to continue. Any intentional death blows will mean elimination from the competition."

They were told to wait in small tents surrounding the arena as the first two men to face each other stepped forward and Merlin followed Arthur into a bright red and yellow tent. "Basically if we want to get points, which is clearly important for the last round, I have to go out." Arthur stated and crossed his arms, "If we want a guarantee win then we send you out." That was obvious.

"Most of the pairs will send out their non-sorcerer's," Merlin pointed out. "They won't want to show how powerful their sorcerer is until they have too. Otherwise the other pairs will know their strengths and weaknesses. I say we send you in."

"And what if they _do_ send out a sorcerer Emrys? I know nothing about fighting sorcerer's and can't exactly defend myself against magic. They'll have me defeated before I can batter an eyelash."

"Then I'll go out."

"No, like you said they'll be watching to see how powerful you are. I just wish there was some way that I could fight against magic when I have none of my own."

Suddenly an idea sprung to mind and Merlin grasped Arthur by the shoulders, "Maybe there is a way."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked out into the arena with a sword in hand and laughed under his breath when he heard his men cheer over the crowds, even Morgana joined in with them. Until now he had been pretty calm about facing his opponent but when it was clear a sorcerer was about to face him he felt the nerves begin to bubble under the surface.<p>

The large man stood on the other side of the open space and let fire dance across his hands, showing Arthur exactly what he would have to face. He was clearly confident in his abilities and didn't see Arthur as a threat since all the young Prince had with him was a sword. A simple weapon couldn't defend him against magic.

His eyes darted behind the sorcerer to see his partner on the edge, watching with confidence and a glint in his eyes. It probably meant Arthur wasn't going to leave this round without a few cuts and bruises. Looking over his own shoulder at his own partner, Arthur saw that Emrys wasn't looking too nervous either (then again he wasn't the one facing a sorcerer with no magic of his own) and he hoped their plan worked.

At the sound of the bell Emrys gave him a small nod of encouragement and Arthur lifted his sword as his opponent approached him.

"Ready for a little heat Princey boy?" The man asked and the fire spread up his arms as the flames grew.

"Oh you have no idea."

There must have been something in his eyes that unnerved the guy because suddenly the flames shot from the sorcerer's hands and went straight for Arthur's chest. The entire arena held their breath as Arthur didn't attempt to dodge the attack and his hands tightened on the hilt of his sword when the spell came within an inch of his body.

A large gasp left the crowd as the spell vanished into thin air and the sorcerer glared at him in confusion, knowing that Arthur wasn't the sorcerer so had no power to do such a thing. He tried a few times more with the same spell and then Arthur stepped forward, swinging his sword with speed and only with skill did he stop just before it connected with the sorcerer's neck. "Yield," he requested.

The sorcerer didn't hesitate to do so and the crowd erupted into cheers, amazed at what they had just seen. Arthur turned on the spot and grinned at Emrys who was quickly coming up to congratulate him, his own smile beaming back at Arthur. They were soon joined by Balinor who took Arthur's hand and gave it a firm shake, "How on earth did you do that Pendragon? None of his spells touched you."

Everyone seemed to know that his actions were being questioned and all fell silent to hear the answer.

"The instructions were clear. I was to enter the arena by myself and could use any form of defence, therefore it was not against the rules to have Emrys here cast a spell on me so that no spell could harm me. He used his magic before the round, not during. That way he wasn't a part of the battle." A look of shock passed over Balinor's face and he glanced over at Emrys who shifted nervously beside Arthur, not meeting the man's gaze. "It was his brilliant idea."

"Well … congratulations. I have to say no one has ever thought up that strategic. I'm sure many will look forward to seeing what you do together in future rounds." Soon enough Arthur was leaving the arena with Emrys by his side and he put an arm around his partner's shoulder.

"If every round is as easy and quick as that one, I fear for our competition Emrys."


	8. Sunrise

**Day 13**

* * *

><p>Arthur had his sleep disturbed when a loud sound snatched him from his dreams and brought him back into reality. His eyes parted to glance at the door and he let out a moan when he realised it wasn't even past sunrise. Whoever was knocking on his door would be dealt with tomorrow. With that in mind he rolled over and faced the wall, now determined to fall back to sleep.<p>

The person on the other side of the door had other ideas.

Somehow the knocking got louder and faster, until Arthur could no longer take it and his blanket was thrown to the ground as he stormed over to pull open the door aggressively. "What the hell do you want at this hour?" He demanded to know when he saw it was Emrys with his fist raised in the air.

"I want to show you something," he replied with a small hint of excitement in his voice.

"And this something couldn't wait until later?"

"No, get dressed and come on. We don't have long."

Grumbling in frustration he shut the door in the sorcerer's face and looked over at the bed, half tempted to just get back in it and ignore Emrys. However he found himself curious as to why Emrys was suddenly eager to actually converse with someone, especially himself. So far the sorcerer had remained oddly quiet and rarely talked to others. Whatever it was that needed to be seen must be important.

So that's how he found himself walking through a dark forest in the early hours of the morning with a sorcerer leading the way, their footsteps the only sound to be heard and the destination still unknown to the young Prince. "Is it much further?" He asked as he almost tripped over a root sticking up from the ground.

"Actually we're here," Emrys said just as Arthur walked into the back of him since he'd stopped so suddenly. He glared at the sorcerer's back as he stepped away and looked around, finding that there was nothing special about the place they now stood. It looked exactly the same as all the other places they'd just gone through to get here.

"If you've brought me out here to look at a forest plant or something you do realise I will kill you?" Arthur commented.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" Emrys teased and leapt onto a branch that he shouldn't have been able to reach let alone jump onto. However the gold fading from his eyes let Arthur know that magic was the answer. "Come on."

"I'm not climbing that tree."

"Why not?"

"Prince's do not climb trees."

That didn't mean he hadn't wanted to climb trees since he was little. Camelot was surrounded in the largest trees he'd ever seen and not once had he been allowed to go up them. From the window he had often watched from as a child he had seen groups of boys egging their friends on to climb the tallest ones, never had they reached the top. He knew he could have done it.

"Then why doesn't Arthur climb this tree instead?"

A loud noise emitted from his lips when his feet suddenly lifted off the ground and he floated to join Emrys on the branch, his hands instantly grabbing onto the sorcerer's arms to steady himself. Before he could argue the point that Emrys was only here to help him, not mess around, his body was moving through the branches and up towards the tip of the tree. Unconsciously his eyes snapped shut and his fingers gripped Emrys tighter when they sped up.

He hadn't even realised they'd stopped until a hand covered one of his own, "You can open your eyes Arthur."

Arthur didn't even bother to tell the sorcerer to address him properly, he feared that if he did then Emrys could quite easily let him fall to his death. Even without being able to see he knew they were very high up. "I'm just tired, decided to take a quick nap on the way up here," he lied.

"Of course, how silly of me to think that the Prince of Camelot was afraid of heights."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Arthur exclaimed with fury and he opened his eyes to glare at Emrys, only to find him smiling at him happily. It was strange to see such a genuine smile, normally people around Arthur smiled just because he was the Prince and it was their duty to humor him. Emrys felt no such obligations. "So why am I up here?"

"Well I realised last night that you probably don't spend a lot of time in trees-" Arthur was about to tease that Emrys clearly did but the sorcerer kept talking "-and there is one sight that every person must see. I don't know if we'll have another chance to do this so I couldn't forewarn you about waking you up." The sorcerer grasped him by the shoulders and gently turned him around, the Prince now ignoring the fact that there was nothing beneath his feet.

"This is idiotic Emrys, there is nothing ..."

His words were lost to him as his eyes focused on what was in front of him.

The sun was rising in the distance, breaking the surface of the ocean and making colours appear in the sky that Arthur didn't think possible. As the sun rose higher into the sky the light began to shine against the water and almost appeared to be sparkling. There was only one word he would use to describe such a view.

Magic.

A word that would get him killed back in Camelot but out here, where nobody could hear him, he could say whatever he wanted. There were no rules or restrictions, no expectations about his behavior. Emrys was right, he could be Arthur out here, _just _Arthur. "Did you do this back on your island?" Arthur asked quietly when he remembered he wasn't alone, that two hands were holding him steady by the shoulders.

"Sometimes but it's never fun when you're by yourself," he replied softly in Arthur's ear and the Prince felt a pang of pity for the sorcerer. He couldn't imagine being by himself for so long.

They stood in silence for a little while longer before Emrys released his shoulders and Arthur spun on the spot to grab Emrys by the wrist, his eyes wide with fear. "You're not going to fall if you don't have hold of me," he explained and gently pried Arthur's fingers from his wrist. "I want to show you something and if you're up for it I want you to do it too, okay?"

"If I say no will you let me down from this tree?" The answering smirk gave him his answer.

Arthur watched as Emrys backed away from him and his feet landed on the top branch, the moment he did he spun on the spot and took off at a run. The moment Emrys leapt off the branch Arthur ran forward without considering that Emrys couldn't keep him afloat if he moved and watched as the ground below him began to rush towards him. In a mere second there was a large force crashing into him and he was suddenly falling down the side of a cliff.

He only had a few moments to feel the terror that this was the end before a hand grabbed his own and his entire body froze in midair, the ground now still and the wind no longer blowing through his hair. Arthur's breathing was now deep and fast, his own hand tightly gripping the one holding his. He knew it was Emrys without looking. "Why the hell did you move? Are you an idiot or something? You could have died! You're bloody lucky this cliff was here, gave me enough time to cast the spell."

Emrys kicked his hip and Arthur rolled midair to see the sorcerer glaring down at him with gold eyes, the magic now in constant use to keep them up the air. He kicked out again but Arthur was ready for it and grabbed Emrys's ankle, only the sorcerer retaliated by making Arthur fall ten feet before stopping him with magic. "Would you calm down! You're going to get me killed at this rate."

"Maybe you should stop being such a prat!"

"I'll stop being a prat when you stop behaving like a child! You can't just fly up into trees and leap between them like it's normal without expecting someone to get worried. What if you hadn't been able to stop yourself from falling? You'd have fallen to your death and-"

"I know my limits. If i thought-"

"You don't know anything Emrys! Not about your limits or what real life is like. You've been on that island so long you've forgotten that out here you can't do anything you want, that having magic isn't normal and acting like a monkey is just plain weird."

Arthur waited for the comeback, the remark Emrys would make about Arthur's own frame of mind, except none came. Instead the sorcerer stared at him with a masked expression that didn't let him know what his companion was feeling. He couldn't tell whether he was angry or upset.

"Funny how in about twenty seconds you'll be begging me to use my magic," Emrys commented coldly and Arthur's face paled as he felt the magic leave the air around him. He knew this time he wouldn't be stopped from falling and not even a scream left his lips as he dropped towards the ground. Arthur wasn't going to give Emrys the satisfaction of him begging to be saved, he'd rather die. Which was looking likely to happen any second now.

* * *

><p>Merlin watched as the Prince sped up towards the ground and sighed as the magic left him, shooting after the man who he knew wasn't going to die by his hands. Contrary to popular belief Merlin wasn't a killer. He didn't even stay behind to watch Arthur recover from the fall and no doubt glare up at him. Instead he used his magic to lift himself through the air and over the top of the cliff.<p>

Only to be greeted by the sight of Balinor with his arms crossed.

"That was risky letting him fall like that, you might not have been able to catch him."

"How would you know what I can and can't do? You haven't seen me in twelve years." Merlin went to walk past him but a firm hand came around his arm, however it was quickly removed with a mere thought and Balinor hissed as he stepped back, his hand now stinging from the shock Merlin had given him. "Touch me again and I'll show you _exactly_ what I can do."

"I never thought you'd grow up to be like this."

"Well a person can change a lot when they're stuck on an island alone for so long. I'm sure most people would have lost their minds during that time." Merlin almost had. It wasn't long before Arthur found him that he had started talking to himself whilst walking through the trees and attempting to find creatures to converse with. After all animals were better then nothing.

"I was hoping we could talk," Balinor interrupted his thoughts as he walked into the forest and Merlin paused in his tracks. "Your Mother wants to see you, talk to you, get to know you again. We know there's nothing we can do to change what happened but maybe-"

"Are you seriously standing there and suggesting that we become a happy family again?" Merlin said with bitterness and turned to face the man he had once called his Father. "I would rather be stuck on that island for the rest of my life then talk to you two again. You both just stood there as they banished me there! My own parents. Do you have _any _idea what that feels like? Don't you remember-"

"I remember everything perfectly Merlin, I may be old but I have never forgotten that day. You know the reason you were sent there and your Mother and I couldn't stop that. Once your sentence was given it had to be carried out."

A memory entered his mind at those words and he winced as his mind took him back to the moment when he was dragged from his home. The sky had opened up that day and the heavens had poured with rain, soaking Merlin through as he was tied up with silver chains. He had watched as his parents stood at his window and did nothing. Say nothing. They hadn't even found the courage to apologise or say goodbye.

"That's all in the past though," Balinor spoke up and Merlin's eyes fluttered open. He didn't have to feel his cheek to know a tear had escaped. "Come home and have some breakfast, I'm sure your Mother-"

"I have no Mother. I have no Father. You are _nothing_ to me, you hear? Nothing."

"How dare-"

"What's going on here?" Arthur's voice interrupted and Merlin looked away from the Prince as he joined the two of them. He didn't know why Arthur was here after what had just happened but he was inwardly grateful for the intrusion, however he wasn't going to let him see him cry. "What did you do?"

Merlin felt anger stir from the accusation and turned his head to tell Arthur exactly what a prick he was being when he noticed the question wasn't aimed at him. It was directed at Balinor.

"You presume it is me who is the problem here?"

"I do," Arthur replied without hesitation and Merlin felt a little guilty for letting him fall so far towards the ground. "I suggest you leave before I force the answer from you." For some reason Balinor didn't protest and left the area without another word said, his gaze never meeting either of theirs.

"Why didn't you think it was me?" Merlin asked quietly.

Arthur didn't respond and instead came striding towards Merlin with determination. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself before he was shoved and due to tripping over his own feet, Merlin ended up flat on the ground with a Prince glaring down at him. "That was for dropping me down the side of a cliff," he simply stated and then helped Merlin to his feet with a smile now on his face.

"You're not mad?"

"At first I was but you'd be surprised what a long walk can do to clear your head. I didn't mean to upset you Emrys, I'm just not used to sorcerer's acting so openly in front of me and it'll take some time to get used to it." Arthur randomly began patting Merlin down to rid his clothes of some dirt and Merlin wondered if the man in front of him had ever apologised or if this was as good as it was going to get.

"You do know I wouldn't have let you die right?" Merlin asked as they began heading back towards town.

"Oh I don't know, you had this shifty look in your eye that got me worried for a moment. Just ... next time you're angry at me, don't teach me a lesson by doing that again okay? I good punch would do just the same." Both of them ended up smiling by the time they entered the outskirts of town and Merlin had almost forgotten his encounter with Balinor.

Almost.

* * *

><p>"This task is simple. You are both to enter the maze and the points will be determined by your actions at the end. This will become clearer to you when you reach the end of the task. Magic has been cut off from the maze so you'll both enter as equals, the first twenty pairs to reach the center of the maze will move onto the next round. Anyone remaining in the maze after these finalists have gone through will be called out."<p>

Arthur's eyes widened as a huge bush emerged from the ground and opened up to reveal the entrance to the maze. He presumed all the other pairs saw similar things where they had been directed to go.

Glancing sideways at Emrys he saw the sorcerer looked on edge and he presumed it was because Emrys would be without magic, something he wasn't used to. "Hey," Arthur whispered to get his attention and a pair of nervous blue eyes turned to look at him. "Don't panic alright? This task will be easy. Just an easy maze where we only have to get to the center, what could be easier?"

"Did I also mention there might be a few surprises inside?"

A sword appeared in both their hands and Emrys raised an eyebrow, "You were saying?"

"I think I know how to fight a beastie or two, we'll do great."

At the sound of the bell they both walked inside and Arthur shuddered as the bush closed up behind them, surrounding them in darkness as well as silence. Not even the sound of the crowd entered the maze. Emrys seemed to be scared as well as nervous since Arthur suddenly felt a small grip on his sleeve. "Don't run off, okay?"

"As if I'd leave you behind," Arthur responded and took a step forward. Wondering what the path ahead of them would bring.


	9. Fear

**Day 13 (Continued)**

* * *

><p>The moment they'd stepped into the maze Merlin had felt wrong. It wasn't just the knowledge that he didn't have magic that was getting to him, it was the fact that without magic Merlin was useless and if they came across anything all he could do was duck and cover. "Come on Emrys, the others will get ahead if we don't hurry." Arthur picked up the pace and consequently made Merlin go faster since the young warlock was clutching his sleeve.<p>

"I don't know how to use a sword," Merlin quietly admitted and there was a small chuckle coming from the Prince shortly afterwards. "Why is that funny?"

"I've seen what you can do, can probably guess how powerful you are, yet you can't even do the most basic of things."

"Why would I ever need to learn how to use a sword? My magic protects me."

"Incase a situation like this happens. What if someone discovered how to block your magic? You'd be defenseless." His laughing continued as they rounded a corner and suddenly silenced when they both looked up at a large snake that could easily swallow them whole.

Arthur shoved him backwards without even looking at him and Merlin fell back against a hedge wall, his sword landing on the ground a few meters away. He watched from where he sat as Arthur swung his sword with skill that was clearly drilled into him since birth and attacked the snake, no fear on his face. Merlin wished he could be like that, to go into a battle with the confidence he would come out alive. Even with magic he feared it was never enough.

Back on the island he had always chosen to run rather then fight.

The battle with the snake was over before he knew it and Arthur wiped his sword clean of blood, quickly sheathing it as he turned to face Merlin. With an eye roll and a smirk, Arthur offered his hand to help Merlin to his feet which the warlock took. Once standing Merlin grabbed his sword and looked sheepishly towards who he now saw as a warrior. "Sorry," he muttered.

"What for?"

"Not being able to help, I guess I won't be much use in this task."

"Nothing to apologise for Emrys, I knew you'd be of little help to me in here. Lets to make sure you come out of this alive alright? I can't always protect you in here, you'll have to defend yourself at some point." He patted Merlin's shoulder and walked off, indicating the conversation was over.

Merlin walked slowly past the snake that lay dead on the ground and paused to watch as it dissolved, vanishing into thin air. His eyes instantly picked up the trails of magic left behind and unconsciously his fingers trailed through the air, hoping to catch some of the magic for his own. However it passed through him with no effect and a sigh left his lips, he already missed his magic and barely any time had passed.

"Emrys!"

Running down the path he caught up with Arthur who was glancing from right to left, deciding which path to take. "Right," the word left his lips before he could stop himself and Arthur looked at him with question in his eyes. "I think, just a hunch." For some reason Arthur didn't hesitate when he turned right and when Merlin grabbed his sleeve he didn't stop the warlock or mock him.

Silence followed as they walked down a never ending path and Merlin itched to say something, to question Arthur about his life. It wasn't everyday he got the chance to talk to someone. Eventually he'd be sent back to the island where he'd only have himself for company.

"Spit it out," Arthur suddenly said and when Merlin didn't reply he looked back at him. "I know when someone wants to ask something of me. Just ask but I can't guarantee an answer."

"Back in Camelot ... do you have friends?"

"A Prince doesn't have friends, such a luxury cannot be afforded. Friends can easily become enemies."

"A real friend wouldn't turn against you," Merlin commented.

"How would you know? You don't have any." He flinched from the harsh words directed at him and fell silent, his gaze falling to the floor. Arthur spoke the truth but it still hurt. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. You just chose to speak of a subject I'm sensitive about." There was a pause and Merlin thought that was it when Arthur continued. "I used to have a friend when I was younger and there was a time when I couldn't imagine growing up without him. However he betrayed me and ever since I can't bring myself to care for another."

"That was just one person, you shouldn't cut yourself off because of that."

"I haven't cut myself off, I just don't have any friends." Merlin couldn't imagine leading a life where it was a conscious choice not to have friends. "Did you have any before you went to the island?" Arthur asked, not bothering to ask why Merlin had been on the island, he knew no answer would have been given.

"I had one friend. When I was growing up I was picked on a little because of my ears, this friend defended me and ever since we became the best of friends. We did everything together. There were times that we'd run through the forest and pretend we were knights running from beasts, which we obviously defeated with magic in the end. They were the one person I wasn't afraid to use my magic around. The only one who didn't look at me like I was a monster."

"Surely your parents had magic?"

"Yes but I could do things, things they had spent their entire lives trying to master, before I could even walk. My Mother used to walk into my room and find the ceiling looking like the night sky, the stars so bright that it felt like you were really outside. I was told that normally it would take great concentration and power to do such a spell, yet I did it when I couldn't sleep and needed something to do."

"What happened to them, your friend I mean." Merlin was about to answer when his footsteps halted, his eyes staring ahead at the man stood in their path, the very same person they'd just been talking about. The Prince looked ahead and saw what Merlin saw, "Will right?"

"To pass you must face your greatest fear," the man said but in a voice that was not his own. It was clear to the both of them that this wasn't 'Will' but another magic trick. "Both must pass if you are to reach the end." He vanished much like the snake did and they were left with two doors ahead, each with a letter engraved into the wood.

"A and M," Arthur pointed out and frowned. "Clearly the A is meant to stand for Arthur but what does M stand for? Shouldn't it be E?" He looked towards Merlin in question and he gave a small shrug, not wanting to confirm or deny what Arthur was questioning. "It'll be interesting to see what I most fear, I was under the impression I feared nothing." He strolled forward and threw open the door, surrounding them in a white light that caused Merlin to close his eyes.

* * *

><p>When Arthur opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself in Camelot. At first he thought that maybe he'd never left, that everything until then had been a very weird dream, at least he thought that until he saw that Emrys was stood beside him. The sorcerer who had never once stepped foot inside Arthur's home. "What is this place?" Emrys asked.<p>

"We're in Camelot ..."

"This is your home?" The sorcerer didn't wait for a reply before he ran from the room and through the halls of the castle, Arthur quickly following. Soon they were outside in the courtyard where all was silent and he frowned, this time of day there should be over a dozen people walking past them. "I didn't realise your Kingdom only accommodated one person."

"I don't understand ... this isn't-"

Suddenly the sky above them darkened and Arthur shivered as a large breeze came up behind him, his attention now being moved to the growing fires around them. He ignored the tug at his sleeve that he knew was the sorcerer as people emerged from thin air, all of them injured and screaming in fear, their legs taking them quickly across the open ground to take cover. It soon became clear what they were running from.

Cenred's men were running across the bridge with swords raised, blood covering their blades and satisfaction on their faces. They were taking the Kingdom for themselves. Where was his Father? The Knights? Someone should have been here to protect the people. "Arthur," a quiet voice broke his thoughts and he turned on the spot to see an older version of himself coming down the steps. He had never seen himself look so tired and unmotivated, he wasn't even carrying a weapon.

"You have my Kingdom but please don't harm my people!" The older Arthur begged and his heart stopped dead in his chest. Camelot was his, Uther was not to blame for the attack and Arthur wasn't even trying to fight back. He was giving up. Arthur had failed to be the King his Father had been. "Have mercy!"

"Arthur," the voice spoke again and his face was taken between two cold palms so he was staring into two blue eyes. "This is not real. You fear that you'll fail as a King, that your people will suffer if you fail to protect them but this _hasn't_ happened yet. Camelot is safe. Your future does not have to become this if you do not allow it."

"What if I can't lead them? I am not as strong as my Father, I could make a mistake, Camelot could-"

"You are stronger then you think Arthur Pendragon. The fear you feel for this outcome is not unusual, every King fears failure, don't become a King who doesn't believe they can make a difference. You see before you what can happen if you give up, show everyone that you may not be your Father but someone better. Someone who will fight to protect his people and create a Kingdom that will be known throughout history."

The world around him disappeared and not once did his gaze waver from the sorcerer's. No, from Emrys's.

They were back in the maze like no time had passed and Arthur realised he'd reached up to hold onto Emrys's wrists, keeping his palms on Arthur's cheeks. Neither spoke a word as they stood there in silence and Arthur didn't know how to express his gratitude for the help he had received. Without Emrys he would have lost himself in his fear. However now wasn't the time to stall, Emrys still had to face his fear and they still had to find the centre of the maze.

"If I asked you to close your eyes and not see what I fear, would you?" Emrys asked.

"That's hardly fair."

"It's for your own good. I know what I'm going to see and I know how to get past it, however you will see what I see. With your fear I didn't feel scared because I did not care for a Kingdom that was not my own. My fear is different." Arthur frowned at his words, they made little sense. "What I will face would scare even the bravest of men."

"I highly doubt anything you are scared of will scare me Emrys. Lets get this over with so we can win this round."

Emrys looked at him silently for a moment before dropping his hands, directing one towards the door marked 'M' and it swung open, once again he found himself surrounded in a white light.

This time when he opened his eyes he didn't have to be reminded that it wasn't real. He found himself in an unfamiliar place and Arthur presumed he was underground from the way the walls looked. There were even roots growing down the walls. Turning to look at Emrys he saw his expression was still and masked, not revealing or indicating whether this was what he feared. Then again fearing a room was rather stupid considering how Emrys said most men would be scared of his fear.

"E-"

His hands instinctively reached up to cover his ears as a loud sound went through the room and he didn't understand why Emrys just stood there, staring towards the door that Arthur guessed would open. What was going to come through it? A beast? The thing he feared? Or nothing at all?

What he did not expect was for a small, cloaked figure to open the door and slam it shut, the locks he hadn't noticed before now bolting shut. The figure double checked the locks before running over to the bed now appearing out of thin air and they pulled the cloak tightly around them, their gaze never leaving the door. That was when Arthur realised it was a small boy, one with huge blue eyes and it took a few minutes for it to click that it was Emrys as a child.

"What's going on?" Arthur couldn't help but ask with his ears still covered.

"The monsters are coming for me," the boy replied instead of the man. His hands shook as he clutched the cloak around him, "Night falls and the monsters always come for me. No matter how far I run or where I hide they always find me. I must remain brave and strong, they must never scent my fear. If I am brave then they'll come get me. They won't leave me here."

"Emrys, explain."

"I was eleven when I was brought to the island and left with nothing. I first lived above ground so I could sleep under the stars but I soon realised I was not alone. The island had creatures of its own and I had to quickly learn how to hide from them. What magic I had used on instinct became a necessity to survive and I began to form a place to live underground, a place where the monsters couldn't find. No monster could get through the doors to my new home."

Arthur had dropped his hands as he listened to Emrys and when he finished the Prince noticed the shrieking sound had stopped. That didn't mean the young boy was any less frightened. He remained sat up in bed with his eyes fixed to the door. If anything he looked even more scared. Maybe when there was silence it made him wonder where the monsters were, at least when you heard them you knew they weren't right outside your door.

"You fear the beasts." It was a statement not a question however no answer was given. "Emrys, was it the beasts you fear? Cause if that's true then you know you're no longer on that island, I know being stuck with me isn't exactly fun but it's a lot better then being stuck here. Remember that you're back in the maze and this will all be over."

"It's never over," the man whispered and the image around them changed.

The noise outside was quieter now but constantly there and Arthur went to look at the boy, except now he was looking at a teenager. A bored expression was across his face and he was throwing a ball of light against the wall, his eyes still focused on the door but not out of fear. They looked at it with expectation. "You stopped fearing the beasts," Arthur pointed out.

"That's obvious."

"So that's not what you most fear," he added.

"Clearly."

Now he was confused. He had thought this was all about Emrys fearing the creatures on the island, that was what he had explained, except now it had become obvious that wasn't the case. Apparently Emrys couldn't get past his fear either because the maze didn't appear, they remained in the room underground where they watched a young sorcerer lose hours of sleep but not because of the monsters.

Arthur decided he needed to step in and crossed the room to face Emrys, "What do you fear in this room if it's not the monsters?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie. We were taken here for a reason and I'm here to help you like you did for me, except I can't do that unless you let me."

"I was eleven when I was brought here," the teenager spoke and Arthur decided he was going to get more out of him then out of Emrys.

"You've already told me that."

"I was here until you took me."

"Again, I already knew that."

"I was here for twelve years."

"This is getting us nowhere," Arthur said in frustration and walked over to sit on the bed. As he sat beside the teenager he looked towards the door and knew nothing could harm him here, it was magic, this had already happened. His eyes drifted sideways where they landed on a large wall covered in markings, markings that were simple lines that were repeated hundreds of times. The ones at the top left looked like they'd been there a long time.

"What are those?"

"A line for every day I was left here," Emrys now spoke up.

He hadn't realised how long it really had been for Emrys until he saw the hundreds of lines covering the wall and he watched as the lines began to duplicate until the wall was no longer enough. Another wall began to get covered until the entire room was marked. "My fear became reality," Emrys said and Arthur realised they both now stood in the marked room, no furniture in sight. Not even a bed to sleep in.

"You feared that you'd never leave the island?" This time he made sure to make it a question.

"You're getting warmer," Emrys muttered and walked over to the markings. "When this room was filled I stopped marking how long I had been here. Seemed pointless and depressing."

"For heaven's sake tell me what you're afraid of!"

"That i'll stay here forever-"

"That's what I said-"

"-and nobody would come and get me."


	10. Reality against a dream

**Day 13 (continued)**

* * *

><p>Merlin would be lying if he had forgotten about the markings on the walls. He had told himself that once he filled a wall someone was sure to come. Anybody. Somebody. There had to be one person out there who would come to the island and rescue him. Unbeknown to Arthur he could never leave the island by himself, he had to be taken off by another either by force or invitation.<p>

His fingers lightly traced over one particular marking that to this day haunted him.

It had been a usual day on the island. The monsters had gone to their homes, Merlin had been allowed some time outside and he'd just returned from his morning hunt to mark the wall with the latest day. That was when he had heard the sound of the animals in the forest making noises that meant they were unhappy. That something was disturbing the peace of their home.

He'd instantly been on his feet and charging towards the water where his eyes had landed on a large ship passing by. A smile had broken up across his face and Merlin had thrown his arms into the air, his mouth opening to yell. However after having not spoken for so long his voice was quiet and husky, no way loud enough to grab the people's attention on board.

Minutes passed with Merlin waving and running down the beach, following the ship in hopes of being spotted. After being stuck on the island for five years he was ready to leave. However the ship kept going and the people left him to rot on his hell island. That was how the rumours started.

When you hear about Merlin's island you hear that a ship that goes near will never be seen again. What nobody realises is that the only reason they don't come back is because of the monsters, not Merlin. For when Merlin got upset and his magic began to run wild on the island, the monsters had stirred from their slumber and come to see what was going on. Upon seeing the strange vessels they had sped out across the water and killed everyone onboard, the ship soon crushed so it sunk to the depths below.

Merlin had ran the moment the monsters had finished their destruction. They believed Merlin had been the cause of the vessels arrival and now sought to destroy him to stop it from happening again. From that point onwards Merlin had never dared run to the water whenever he heard a passing ship because he knew he would be too late.

Too late to stop them or warn them.

* * *

><p>He'd been standing there a while now. Just letting his fingers go over the same mark repeatedly and Arthur was beginning to think that they'd never leave. Clearly Emrys didn't know how to get past this fear and he was sinking further into the trap, what if they never got out?<p>

Arthur tried to think of something to snap the warlock out of his thoughts. He needed to show him that he wasn't trapped on that damn island and that someone had- that's it.

"I came for you." The words left him before he could stop himself and Emrys's eyes shifted to look at Arthur in the corner of his eye, his attention now on the Prince rather then the memories. "You feared that nobody would ever come for you. That you'd be stuck on that island forever. Well, I came for you didn't I? I came searching for you, seeking you out for answers and I took you onto my ship."

"Aulfric did that, not you."

"I would have done it too if I'd been given the chance. I wouldn't have knocked you unconscious but I would have asked you to come with us, help us on our journey where you could be free to do whatever you wished. Either way you're not here anymore-" he waved at the room "-you're stuck in a maze with me where there isn't a stupid tree in sight."

"And afterwards, when you're done with me?"

Arthur walked over to the sorcerer's side and turned him to face him, staring at him with determination. "When we have completed our journey, when my Father is cured, you are free to do whatever you wish. Whether that be to remain in Camelot with m-" he stopped himself before he finished that word "-my people or to explore the new world you are now a part of. I will _never _let you be taken back to the island Emrys. I have a feeling you couldn't be taken back even if someone wanted too."

Something passed across Emrys's face when Arthur told him he would never have to go back to the island and suddenly the world around them went white. He'd done it. The man in front of him believed he would never have to go back as long as Arthur kept his word and the Prince had no intention of breaking his promise.

"Thank you," Emrys whispered into the silent air as the maze shot up around them and Arthur smiled with the silent message of no thanks was needed.

"You know I was sure that when you were about to see your fear that it would be a life without magic," Arthur commented as they stood there. "Most sorcerer's say they can't imagine life without it. That they are scared of the day they can no longer use it."

"Magic is a part of me, without it I wouldn't be alive." The sorcerer brushed off the invisible dirt on his clothing and walked a few steps away, trying to get past the brief moment of closeness they had had. "Besides, I have you to protect me when I don't have magic in here, I have nothing to fear. Right?"

"Right," Arthur agreed and they started off back on their journey. Emrys's fingers curling around his sleeve after a few steps.

* * *

><p>"We have to be getting close to the end by now," Arthur said after turning yet another corner and Merlin rolled his eyes. He must have said that a hundred times by now. He'd already lost track of time and it had felt like days since he last saw sunlight. Did time even flow the same here? They reached another crossroads.<p>

"Left," Merlin muttered and the Prince charged down the path to leave Merlin to follow. He no longer felt the need to hold onto Arthur as they walked since they hadn't come across anything in hours. He just wanted to lie down and go to the sleep. To forget the stupid tournament and leave so he could use his magic, he felt empty without it.

"Emrys we're here!"

His gaze lifted from the ground at the sound of those three beautiful words and he saw Arthur standing in a huge circle of open space. Merlin instantly began to run forward and had soon joined him, never being so happy to see a place that was not closed in by hedges. They had done it. What had been seen as an impossible task was now complete. Merlin could get his magic back. He wouldn't be defenseless.

"Welcome," a new voice joined them and Merlin spun on the spot to see an old man stood off to one side. "You have both come so far and done so well, but will you pass the final hurdle? It is the choices we make that show us who we really are. The maze taught you about each other and now it is time to learn about yourselves."

Both competitors were confused at the old man's words and Merlin went to question him when he felt the ground beneath his feet weaken. Looking down with wide eyes he saw that his feet were beginning to sink. "Wh-" he couldn't complete his word as his body jolted from the sudden movement of his legs now going under. "Arthur!"

The Prince had already seen that Merlin was sinking after no questions had been made by his sorcerer and was now grabbing onto both his wrists to prevent him from sinking further, his own feet meeting solid ground. "Let him go! I choose for him not to sink. That is my choice," Arthur yelled thinking this was the final task and Merlin clung to Arthur's hands as he was pulled in further. "Damn it let him go!"

"No harm will befall him."

"Arthur," his voice sounded weaker now as the ground around him squeezed his body the further he sunk. Fear was beginning to course through his blood at the thought of being buried alive and he attempted to get free, Arthur using his body weight to pull Merlin up. Nothing budged him. It wasn't long before Merlin's chest was beginning to sink beneath the ground.

"Keep fighting," Arthur hissed and adjusted his grip so he could try a different way to pull Merlin out. "You will not die here, I swear it. We're going to get out of this stupid maze, win this stupid tournament and get that stupid Excalibur. You hear? We did not just do all this for nothing."

"I can't ..." Merlin hissed a little as his shoulders went down into the soil and his chest felt like it was being squashed between two stones. "Help," it was getting harder to talk and he feared for when his head would go under. There would be darkness. No air. Nothing. Merlin didn't even have his magic to get himself free.

Arthur must have seen something in his eyes because he found the strength to pull harder and a tear escaped Merlin's eye from the pain of the pull. His neck submerged he could no longer talk and Merlin wondered if Arthur would be the last thing he ever saw in life.

* * *

><p>"I order you to let him go. Let me take his place. He can't ... he's ..." Arthur didn't know what he was going to finish with as he thought of the fear Emrys must be feeling right now. He was sinking most likely to his death and his magic had been taken from him. The maze had scared him enough, this must be terrifying him. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered to Emrys as the sorcerer attempted to struggle.<p>

Emrys didn't reply but instead met his gaze, the tear running down his cheek might as well have been thousands and Arthur felt useless. There was nothing he could do. With all the training he had had and the battles he had faced, nothing could prepare him for this. To see such defeat and fear in ones eyes, that was what could shatter a knight. Emrys hadn't even look this scared in the second challenge in the maze but maybe that was because he had known it was a memory. This he knew was real.

"I will get you out," Arthur promised and his breath caught his throat as Emrys's face went under. Only one arm remained above the ground. "I will choose to free you. No matter the question. Keep breathing, living, do not be afraid and know I will come for you. Do you understand me?"

The only answer he got was a slight grip around his wrist as the hand began to sink beneath the ground and Arthur stared at the still grass in silence. Without thinking about it he began to dig. His fingernails breaking in the process and the dirt most likely was ruining his expensive clothing. "Emrys!" He yelled and let out a frustrated cry when his fingers met stone. In the end it was a single fist smashing against the ground that made him admit defeat.

"I told you no harm would come to him," the old man spoke up.

Arthur felt the anger rising and lifted his head, the man visible through the strands of his hair that had fallen across his face. "He was scared, couldn't you see that? This place had taken his magic, the one thing that had kept him safe all these years and then you buried him in the ground! Of course some harm will come from this. He will have nightmares, dream of this for god knows how long and you made me watch. You. Made. Me. Watch."

"So?"

"You made me watch as one of the strongest people I know was reduced to nothing. For that I will make you pay."

He rose to his feet swiftly and instantly went for his sword, not even thinking about the consequences of killing the man before him. No one should be able to make another look so terrified. No one deserved that amount of power over people. However there was no sword where his hand went and he saw it hovering in the air beside the man. "You will not be needing this. It's use for you has passed."

"Wait-"

"Your choice is simple. I have a simple question for you and you must answer honestly-"

"I'm not-"

"Failing to answer the question will mean elimination from the competition. Points are awarded for the answer you give. Are you ready for your question?" When a firm nod was given the man carried on. "Right this second you could choose for your Father to have never befallen ill, to never have come on this quest and to be the Prince you once were, all you would have to do is step through the door in front of you and it will come true."

Well there was no choice to be made. Arthur was already heading straight towards the door with his arm outstretched, after all this was all this journey had been about, for his Father to get well again. What better way then to make it never to of happened?

He was halfway there when he remembered there was another choice. What if that one was better?

"And the other?"

"To remain in this reality where you search for the cup of life-" Arthur didn't bother to ask how the man knew of his quest "-and face the risk of your Father never recovering."

"That's not really a choice now is it? You've given me the option to have everything I've been searching for without having to go through the pain and frustration. Why would I choose to stay here?"

"This is where you learn something about yourself."

Arthur was left alone after those words and he stared at the closed door in front of him. He didn't understand the choice to be made. He wanted his Father to be healed. So why was he hesitating?

* * *

><p>Merlin clutched his throat as the air rushed into his lungs and he pushed himself onto his knees so he wasn't lying down. The air around him felt unfamiliar and foreign, it belonged to a place that he had never been to before and Merlin feared to open his eyes. Except he needed to move on from here, get back to Arthur to let him know that he was okay, that the ground hadn't buried him alive. Arthur could be fighting for his life back at the maze in anger that he'd watched Merlin die.<p>

"You have a choice to make young warlock," the man said and he looked up to see the old man from before. He was stood on the sand by the ocean and Merlin instantly got to his feet, his eyes looking at the trees around him. The island was here. Merlin was stuck back on the island. This was a nightmare becoming reality all too quickly. "Are you ready?"

"Send me back, _please_." Merlin pleaded and clutched his sleeve, knowing his magic was still gone.

"If you step through this door-" one shimmered into place on the beach like it had been there since the start of time "-then everything you have done will be corrected. There will be no deaths. No loss. You will have lived a life with love and friendship."

"And if I choose not to go through the door?"

"You remain in the current reality. Where you are a prisoner aboard a ship and only being used as a vessel of messages for the tasks they need on their journey. There you have no friends or family. You are an outsider." Merlin clutched his sleeve tighter and held his arm around himself, trying to stop his body from running towards the door that could lead him to a better life. "You would be free. No more nightmares. No more monsters. Just you, your Mother and Father."

His foot inched across the sand as if dragging him towards the door and he gritted his teeth, telling himself to stop hesitating. _I deserve a better life. I didn't deserve to be left on that island_.

The choice was over in that split second and Merlin dropped his arms to his sides, no longer feeling the pull towards the door. "I choose this reality where I am helping another cure his Father." He knew had he been in the other reality it would have been a lie. Every choice he had made until this moment had been his own and if that had been changed then he wouldn't be himself. His life would be a lie. It was up to him to change his life to how he wanted it to be, not by magic or changing history.

He couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart as the door disintegrated into ash and blew away in the wind, the choice to have a 'better' life now gone. "What was Arthur's choice?" Merlin couldn't help but ask.

"One much like yours. He could step through a door and go into a reality where his Father was never will, where he'd never leave Camelot and everything was as it once was. You may not leave here until he has chosen." The man explained and vanished, not having to say the other choice was to remain in the current reality which Merlin had gone with.

Merlin knew why he couldn't leave where he stood. If Arthur decided he wanted to save his Father, it meant never coming to the island, never meeting Merlin and taking him from his prison. It meant no one had come for him.

_I will never let you be taken back to the island Emrys._

Funny how those words were already being tested and Merlin no longer felt so sure that Arthur would keep his word. When given a choice, who would _choose_ to save him?


	11. Fingertips

**Day 14**

* * *

><p>"You are taking a long time young Prince, all the other contestants have already made their choice, now you must make yours." Arthur averted his gaze from the door to look at the old man who stood nearby, his gaze filled with knowledge as well as questions. He didn't seem to understand what was taking him so long. "Your sorcerer took mere moments to decide his fate, why do you take so long?"<p>

"It shouldn't be this easy. Everything I have faced in this maze has been a task, something to get past and yet you simply offer me a choice to fix everything. It doesn't make sense. I won't just walk through there without thinking things through."

"Times up."

"What happens if I don't make a choice? Do we simply fail this round?"

"You must always make a choice."

Arthur's hands curled into fists and he looked over at the spot where Emrys had been taken from him. Apparently he'd been given a choice and had already made up his mind, apparently he didn't have the hesitation like Arthur had. Did that mean he was over thinking this?

The thought of Emrys stirred something in his mind and he rethought the choice. He could walk through that door and his Father would have never gotten ill. Which meant he never set off on this journey. Consequently never finding the island or Emrys. That was it. The choice. It didn't have anything to do with his Father. If Arthur walked through that door then Emrys would be left on the island, alone, forgotten, unwanted.

_Scared_.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"What was Emrys's choice? Am I allowed to know that?"

"You are given the answer to such a question once you have made your own choice. And before you ask, he knows what choice you have to make." Which meant Emrys was probably waiting back with the crowd to learn his fate. He'd be staring at the maze and hoping Arthur kept his word. His life in Arthur's hands.

Looking down at his palms he felt his mouth dry and his chest tighten up. Was this what it would feel like when he was King? To have such power over people's lives, to know that every choice you made could effect more than just yourself. Did he want to know that feeling? He could walk through that door and forget this, go back to being ignorant.

"Your choice Pendragon, make it."

* * *

><p>Merlin hugged his knees to his chest as the sun set and another night fell across the island. He felt like he'd been back on the island for forever when in fact it had only been a day. The dread that he was never going to leave was beginning to creep in and he closed his eyes, willing Arthur to choose him.<p>

"Emrys," a voice yelled and Merlin turned his head to see a Prince emerging from a door.

It was one of those moments that you could only imagine happening in fairytales. Where the sad, lonely boy was waiting to be rescued and when he was beginning to lose hope, their saviour arrives. Merlin didn't care how sappy it was, right now Arthur was his hero.

Arthur only had a few brief seconds to realise he was about to be tackled before Merlin was throwing himself at the Prince, his arms wrapping around his neck so tightly there was the threat of breathing becoming a problem. Without hesitation he buried his head in Arthur's neck and told himself not to cry, to not give Arthur another reason to think Merlin was weak.

He didn't even flinch when Arthur's fingers slipped through his hair to hold the back of his head, keeping Merlin in place as Arthur let his choice sink in and the comfort of being in another's arms calm him. No words were even spoken as they stood there. Well, Arthur stood there. Merlin on the other hand was hanging in the air with his feet a few inches from the ground. He was getting no complaints.

"Are we interrupting something?" Morgana's voice suddenly sounded besides them and he felt a slight shift as Arthur looked towards his sister. "Took you two long enough. Everybody has gone to bed, we thought you'd never be coming back."

"How long were we gone?"

"The whole day-" so not the same amount of time it had felt like for them "-and you passed! You're in the final twenty. The result appeared on the scoreboard earlier, must have been when you two made your choices. So what were they?"

Arthur must have felt Merlin tense since his grip tightened, "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow Morgana? We're both tired and Emrys can barely stand up by himself." Something must have happened between the two siblings since Morgana didn't protest and Merlin turned his head a little to look at her leaving. Had Arthur given her a look to make her leave?

"Are you okay?"

Merlin turned his head and rested his forehead against Arthur's cheek, his eyes fluttering closed. "I'm more than okay," he whispered in response and sighed as his body began to shut down. "Don't freak out but I really don't have the energy to move."

His eyes flashed gold as the magic surrounded them both and there was a sharp intake of breath as Arthur found himself standing in the hall of the inn they were staying in. "Sometimes I forget that you're not just any sorcerer," Arthur commented and Merlin laughed under his breath.

"You have no idea."

Deciding that his clinging was probably getting annoying, Merlin pulled away from Arthur and felt the warmth leaving him instantly. Who knew Arthur Pendragon was so warm?

"Goodnight Arthur."

Leaving the Prince standing outside his bedroom door Merlin started walking down the hall and towards his room, it was only when his hand rested against the handle that he paused. "Arthur?" He looked over to see Arthur remained standing where Merlin had left him, "Thank you. I'll never forget what you did and it's thanks to you that I'm stood here now."

"As if I'd leave you behind," Arthur had clearly intended to sound like he was teasing Merlin but instead Merlin saw the seriousness of his words. Words that had been used once before when they'd entered the maze. So as he watched the door close behind Arthur he couldn't help but smile. He was beginning to see a whole new side of Arthur Pendragon and secretly he really liked what he saw.

* * *

><p>The bed was empty.<p>

Arthur Pendragon had come to talk to Emrys, in the middle of the night apparently, and the bed was empty. Not that it was unusual for people to get up during the night but he'd been standing there a while now and the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in. Where on earth was Emrys?

He'd woken up after a few hours of sleep to realise he'd never found out Emrys's choice and instead of waiting until morning the Prince had walked calmly to Emrys's room and discovered it empty. The thought crossed his mind that he'd never seen the sorcerer sleep. He'd always been out whenever Arthur sought him out during the mornings and Emrys had never had a bed onboard the ship.

"Emrys?"

"What are you doing in my room Arthur?" His eyes snapped to the window to see nothing there but he could have sworn that's where the sound had come from. "I'm on the roof," the answer came to his unspoken question and Arthur poked his head out the window to see two feet dangling above him. "Coming up?"

"How do you expect-"

His body was suddenly being lifted through the window and up onto the roof next to Emrys, the only sound of his movement coming from his body landing on the roof. Sitting up slowly so not to fall, he looked over to see Emrys staring out across the village with an unreadable face, which Arthur found oddly annoying.

"What are you doing up here?"

The sorcerer gave a shrug as an answer and Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, unconsciously aware that he probably looked terrible after getting straight up from bed. "Why were you looking for me?" Emrys suddenly asked and the reason for Arthur being there resurfaced.

"I wanted to ask you what choice you had to make. Apparently you made it quickly, unlike myself, and I was wondering if it was anything like mine."

"What, whether to pick having a healthy, happy family or be stuck here in a reality where everything is cold, dark and pointless?" Emrys sneered and Arthur frowned. He'd never heard someone sound so bitter and yet thoughtful all in one sentence.

"Is this reality really so bad?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Arthur, think about it. In this reality I have no friends, no family, I technically don't have a home and I'm currently being held hostage by a group of strangers simply because another sorcerer decided to play games with us."

"There are numerous things wrong with that statement," Arthur pointed out and tried to catch the young sorcerer's eye. "You would have friends if you tried to get to know some of us, family are the people you choose rather then by blood, your home is wherever you wish it to be and you are most certainly not a hostage. You are not bound up, locked away in a cell, we feed you and let you walk around freely, nothing about that screams prisoner to me."

Emrys didn't seem to have anything to say to that since his lips tightened and a look of concentration came over his face, like he was thinking everything through.

"I could be your friend," he said without thinking and winced inwardly when two wide eyes turned to look at him, "If you'd like me to be."

"Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, wants to be friends with a sorcerer?"

"I don't think of you as a sorcerer you know, you're just Emrys to me ..." he drifted off as his thoughts went to the time when Emrys had told him his name. Except he hadn't said it was his name, he'd simply said '_You may call me Emrys'. _

"Will you ever tell me your real name?" Arthur asked.

Another shrug and silent answer. Gritting his teeth in annoyance Arthur faced forward and glared out at the village, wishing for once the man sat beside him would answer a simple question.

"Did you know that Ealdor is known for being the home to a large falcon that is a very long way from home and yet never returns?"

"How utterly fascinating Emrys, please tell me more," he replied sarcastically.

"Usually this type of falcon is known for being tiny, but this one was double in size and never showed any signs of going home. It used to sit up in that large tree over there in the middle of the village and watch the people below. Many believed the falcon brought luck to the village." The Prince looked towards the tree and saw no such bird, which was quickly explained without having to ask. "The falcon vanished one day without warning over a decade ago and ever since the village has struggled to harvest good crops, some pray that it will one day return."

"So much fuss over a stupid bird-"

"Falcon."

"-falcon. I bet there are loads of people named after it, there are many children in Camelot named after the Knights as they are seen as strong, loyal names."

"I believe only one was named after such a creature."

"And what was this poor person named after? I bet it's a really stupid name."

Emrys gave a small laugh under his breath and hugged his knees to his chest, "He was called Merlin."

* * *

><p>Merlin watched as the sun rose over the horizon and the early morning risers began to head towards the market to set it up for the day. It was a small groan beside him that reminded him he wasn't alone and he turned to watch the Prince turn over to face him. Apparently at some point last night Arthur had fallen asleep.<p>

Not that Merlin minded, everybody needed to sleep. It was just the unlucky few like himself that struggled to do so. After being on an island filled with monsters for twelve years, Merlin had learned to go without sleep for days at a time. The fact he was no longer in a place he knew just worsened the length of time he went without rest.

He was surprised Arthur had managed to fall asleep out here. The roof wasn't exactly comfortable and he knew Arthur was used to high standards of living, yet he had stayed. It's not like he had been caught up in their conversation. After Merlin had told him about the 'falcon's' name Arthur had been fairly quiet and only brought up random topics that could easily be forgotten. His question of Merlin's choice not mentioned again.

What would it have been like to grow up being a Prince? To have every desire fulfilled and every person adore you. Arthur could probably ask for anything in the world and it would be given to him without hesitation. However he also had the weight of a future Kingdom on his shoulders, on that he was scared of failing and Merlin couldn't imagine having such a burden.

Did Arthur dream about being King? Merlin wasn't sure. Except when he watched the Prince he thought that he'd never seen the man looked so relaxed, peaceful. If Merlin didn't know who Arthur was he'd just presume he was a normal person with a normal life.

Without thinking he reached out and only paused when his fingertips brushed Arthur's cheek. Was it a crime to touch something as royal as the man before him without purpose? Nobody would question a touch if it was intended to help the Prince but a touch for means of curiosity, that was another matter. Merlin had never allowed himself to consider that he could touch another after everything that had happened and yet he found himself _wanting_ to consider it.

_Do it. No harm will come to you. Nobodies around to see._

The first touch sent his magic pulsing through him and his eyes closed whilst his body adjusted to the change inside of him. Only when he felt like he had it under control did he allow himself to continue, his fingertips cautiously brushing against Arthur's cheek in fascination. Was all skin as smooth as his? Did the sun make every person look so ... godlike? "I must look so scrawny next to you," he thought out loud.

His eyes drifted down to Arthur's lips and his fingers followed suit, wondering who would be the one to claim these lips as their own in the future. Merlin knew what a kiss was, that it was something shared between two people in love, but he had never experienced such a thing. The only time he'd seen such an act was between his parents and even then the memories were vague. Did Arthur have someone back in Camelot who kissed him before he slept and when he woke up?

"Emrys?"

Morgana's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he lost his balance on the roof, sending him off the edge. If it wasn't for the magic that was begging to be released he would have slammed into the ground, instead he hovered in the air for a brief moment and then softly touched down. The laughter coming from the two Pendragons made him blush and once he was on his feet he brushed off his clothing so he had something to do.

"What were you two doing up there?"

"Nothing!" Merlin instantly responded and crossed his arms when Morgana gave him a knowing look. His Mother used to look at him like that. "Were you looking for us?"

"Just to let you know the next round is in an hour, should be a quick one. The points are going to be tallied up and then that will determine what will happen tomorrow in the last round." Morgana twirled her hair around her fingers and tilted her head to the side, "There's also a big feast on tonight."

"Feast?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Arthur. A feast, where we eat food and have a good time, something we often did in Camelot. There's also going to be dancing!" Something she apparently was looking forward to and Arthur even looked a little interested. Merlin on the other hand suddenly felt like he'd rather be anywhere else. "Alright Emrys?"

"Yeah, I just ... I've got somewhere to be."

Merlin left without another word and had no idea where he was going but he needed to get away. He had no idea how to act during a feast, how to eat properly without insulting anybody and worst of all dance.

_I'm going to look like a fool_.

"Emrys! Emrys! You need to get me off this roof! Emrys!"


	12. A Moment

**Day 15**

* * *

><p>"We have tallied up the points and tomorrow this will determine what you will be allowed to take with you into the final round. Well done to you all and I look forward to seeing you at the feast later today." Balinor bowed his head in parting and left to join Hunith on the edge of the arena.<p>

The task had been simple. They had been presented with two cups filled with clear liquid, one of which had been filled with poison and the other water. After being told that only one cup could be drank by each and that all liquid had to be consumed, everyone had quickly started talking it out. Many had simply picked one each and wished the other luck.

Not them.

"_We should pour the liquid into one," Emrys muttered._

"_What?"_

"_If we pour all the liquid into one cup then we'll know for certain which will be poisoned. That way only one of us has to take the risk." _

"_How do we decide who drinks it?"_

"_Well that's obvious, I can't let the crown Prince of Camelot sacrifice his life for mine now can I?"_

In the end Emrys had simply snatched the cup off the table and gulped it down in one, Arthur staring at him in horror from being tricked. The sorcerer hadn't even given him a chance to argue his point, to discuss other ways of getting past the task and there had been no smile on his face for the entire task. Ever since this morning he had barely looked Arthur's way and he was beginning to get the impression he was being ignored.

Turning his head now to look at Emrys he found the man was already leaving the arena and heading towards the forest where he seemed to spend most of his time. As Emrys slipped between the trees a few birds flew off into the sky and it reminded him of their conversation from last night, how Emrys had told him about a falcon called Merlin. Why he had suddenly decided to announce this was still a mystery.

Another thing that still confused the young Prince was what had happened this morning. He hadn't remembered falling asleep on the roof but had clearly remembered waking up when he had felt something soft brushing against his face. Fortunately he hadn't shown his awareness since suddenly Emrys had begun tracing his face with his fingertips and whispering things under his breath. His actions hesitant and obviously under the impression that nobody would find out about it since the moment someone made themselves known the sorcerer had stopped.

Now Arthur was being ignored and he didn't like it one bit. It wasn't like it was _his_ fault for the interruption.

"Everything alright Arthur?" Lancelot asked as he joined Arthur's side.

"You spoken to Emrys today?" Arthur replied without answering the knight's question.

"No, I don't think anybody has. He's kept to himself like usual a-"

"Something the matter?" Morgana suddenly spoke up behind them.

"Arthur thinks something's wrong with Emrys."

"I didn't-"

"Why? What did you do? Was this because I interrupted you two on the roof?"

"What roof?"

"Nothing-"

"Those two spent the night on the roof of the inn and I walked up to see-"

"Morgana!" Arthur said her name with force and she fell silent, her eyes widening at the tone he'd used. He had nothing against people who liked to gossip, it was how he found out about things going on in the castle back in Camelot, however he wouldn't stand for gossip about himself or Emrys to be spread. Especially if it meant Emrys would become even more distant around him, if that were possible.

"I'll see you two at the feast," he broke off the conversation and left the two in his wake. Needing to get away from the both of them. Right now he had a sorcerer to pursue.

* * *

><p>Merlin peered around the side of the inn as he watched the people of the village head towards the feast. He'd spent the entire day avoiding people, in particular an annoying prat who had decided it was his mission in life was to find Merlin. Many times Merlin had resorted to using magic to be undetected and now he was feeling a little fed up that he was having to hide in a place that he had once called home.<p>

"Want to tell me why you're hiding back here?" He spun on the spot to face a curious looking Morgana who was peering over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Are you not going to the feast?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I have servants who hide better then you do back at home. Now answer the question, are you not going to the feast?"

"I am going."

"And that's why you're hiding back here in the shadows whilst my brother searches for you amongst all those people," she teased and her eyes thinned a little. "What's the matter? Are you still upset that I disturbed your morning with Arthur?"

"My what?" Merlin looked at her with wide eyes and clutched the sleeve of his jacket, trying to hide the fear from his face. He had thought she hadn't seen that part.

Instead of explaining herself Morgana simply turned him on the spot and gently pushed against his back, "Go to the feast. Arthur will be happy to see you there."

"I'm not going," Merlin claimed as she carried on pushing him forward and she hesitated when she heard his voice falter. He didn't wait for her to ask why. "I don't like big crowds of people alright? I'm still getting used to all this and I can't deal with that right now. You should go and have fun with your friends, I'm perfectly happy by myself." He began to walk away before she could stop him.

"Emrys," she called after him and he paused in his footsteps. "You may not want to tell my the main reason why you're not going there tonight but I want to give you a bit of advice. You've spent many years alone on that island, don't waste the opportunities in front of you to start a new life just because you're scared, otherwise you might as well have stayed there."

Silence followed long after Morgana left and Merlin watched from the sidelines as the feast began and the dancing commenced. His eyes followed Arthur crossing the dance floor and for some reason his chest tightened when he saw his hand take another. Arthur gracefully lead Gwen away from the dining tables and into the middle of the couples dancing, a huge smile on both their faces as Gwen was twirled into his arms.

His hand instinctively went to his chest to clutch at his top, not quite sure why he was suddenly feeling what he did and in the end he couldn't take it. Merlin's feet carried him away from the festivities and back towards the outskirts of town where he pressed himself against a wall as he tried to gather his thoughts. Why did the sight of Gwen and Arthur dancing bother him so much? He didn't care what Arthur did. Did he?

Merlin told himself it was because he'd been jealous that Arthur could dance the way he could. How he simply took a step forward and made it look like the most complicated move in the world. Even as Merlin stepped forward to attempt such a move he tripped over his own feet and ended up sprawled on the ground, now glad he was attempting to dance here rather then back in the feast. Being teased right now wasn't exactly appealing.

* * *

><p>"May I cut in Sire?" Lancelot asked after lightly tapping on Arthur's shoulder and the Prince gracefully bowed out. Giving a small smile to Gwen he left to stand near Morgana who was watching the couples dance. As he joined her he turned to see Gwen laughing at something Lancelot had just told her and he couldn't help but want what they had.<p>

"They look happy don't they?" Arthur commented to his sister.

"Yes, they do. I think time away from the castle is helping them relax a little around each other. Remember when they would simply share a look here and there, never daring to make the first move? It was sweet." Morgana turned to look at him and Arthur felt a shiver go through him, like she had a hidden meaning behind her words. "It was nice of you to dance with Gwen."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Arthur, please. If this had been a feast in Camelot you wouldn't be seen dead dancing with a servant, our Father wouldn't approve." Arthur was about to argue his point when she kept going, "Did you manage to find Emrys by the way?"

"No, I've stopped trying. If he doesn't want to come to the feast and dance-"

"He's over there," Morgana nodded towards a clutter of houses and crossed her arms. "Didn't look like he had the intention of coming here. Maybe he needs a nudge."

"I'm not going to go and get him like a servant. If he-"

"Go and get him Arthur, he might be nervous."

He left without bothering to reply since it would end up in an argument and stormed off towards where she had pointed, now annoyed he was chasing Emrys rather then motivated. He'd been searching all day, now that the feast had started he really didn't want to leave but apparently his sister had other ideas. So when he turned a corner with the intention of yelling at the sorcerer, he didn't expect to find himself quickly ducking back behind the corner so not to be seen.

Pressing his back against the wall he frowned at the thought at what he'd just seen. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn he'd seen Emrys dancing ... or what could have been perceived as dancing. As he peered around the house he watched as Emrys twirled on the spot with his arms in the air, his eyes closed as if imagining people around him and Arthur had to hold back a laugh when he tripped over his own feet.

Suddenly he could understand why the news of a feast with dancing had put the sorcerer in a bad mood. He'd probably never danced a day in his life and was already feeling out of place, stick him in front of everybody and you'd have one uncomfortable man.

It was a few seconds later when he realised he was actually walking towards Emrys and before he could stop himself he'd grabbed one of his hands and the other was gently placed on Emrys's waist.

* * *

><p>Merlin's eyes snapped open when he felt another take his hand and his magic flared to life when his eyes met a pair of blue ones. Arthur must have felt something change because his eyes widened ever so slightly that wouldn't have been noticed if Merlin hadn't been so close and then a small smile tugged at his lips, like he knew exactly what he was doing to Merlin when he didn't even understand it himself.<p>

Without a word the Prince began to move his feet and Merlin followed suit, his body tense with anticipation and nerves. He couldn't dance, it was the reason why he had been hiding back here, yet right now he felt like he could do anything. His feet moved gracefully, there were no missteps or faults. It was like he'd been dancing his whole life. Merlin presumed that it had something to do with the fact he was dancing with someone who had grown up learning to dance like this.

His thoughts distracted him for a brief moment and if it wasn't for a small squeeze around his hand he would have missed a step, however Arthur was concentrating enough for the both of them.

It felt weird to be doing something so ... normal and for it to feel like the most amazing thing in the world. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe that one day he'd be dancing, then again he never thought he'd leave the island so lots of things were happening to him lately that he didn't expect. Another thing to add to the list were the feelings he was suddenly having for the man who was teaching him to dance.

Arthur was probably doing this out of some kind of pity after he realised why Merlin had been the way he was all day. There was nothing to indicate this was more then that. At least he thought that until his body was tugged forwards so there was no longer any space between them. Merlin braced a hand against Arthur's chest to stop their faces from colliding and the joined hands were brought between them, making the bubble they'd made for themselves smaller.

Merlin tried not to read too much into it. Really he did. Except Arthur was looking at him like he was the only thing in the world right now and his magic was almost singing inside of him. His instincts told him to lean closer, to remove the gap between them and let his emotions take hold. It was something he hadn't let happen in a long time but for some reason this moment felt right.

He expected at any moment for someone to appear, to interrupt whatever was happening and then they'd just laugh it off. Nothing came. At some point their feet had stopped moving and now they were just stood there, the only sound to be heard was Merlin's own heartbeat that he feared Arthur could hear. He gave no indication that he could.

Merlin's vision focused in on Arthur's lips and suddenly all he could think about was kissing him. It was unlikely they'd get another moment like this. Tomorrow they finished the tournament and then they'd move on, completing the tasks Nimueh had set and Arthur would once again be focused on saving his Father. His thoughts made him move his head ever so slightly forwards but a sharp squeeze around his hand stopped him.

"I should get back," Arthur whispered and Merlin felt like the world around him all of a sudden get darker. "The other's will worry where their Prince has gone, they'll start searching for me soon." Hands were dropped and Arthur brushed past him as he made his way towards the feast, Merlin still remained staring where Arthur had been. What had just happened? One second they'd been so close that Merlin could feel the Prince's breath on his lips, the next Arthur was running for the hills. "You coming?"

What did normal people do in this situation? Merlin had never imagined he'd be in it and now that he was all he felt like doing was crying. Turning his head to the side he looked at Arthur over his shoulder, "Go on ahead. I'll meet you there, I have to grab something from my room." He let a small smile come to his lips and Arthur didn't ask again, he turned and left Merlin stood there with his smile quickly fading.

In the end Merlin wasn't seen again that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 16<strong>

* * *

><p>"As explained at the start of the tournament your points will be tallied and today you learn why. Through this obstacle is your final task. The points give you the order in which you select a weapon, the team with the least will end up choosing last obviously. We cannot tell you what you'll face but know your weapon will aid you more then you think."<p>

Arthur looked over at the other teams and saw them eyeing up the weapons, he on the other hand already knew none of them would suit him. If they were to face something on the other side of the wall they now faced he would need a sword, not something that had been made to look powerful.

"First we have Arthur Pendragon and Emrys, please step forward and take a weapon."

Emrys stepped forward without hesitation and grabbed the smallest knife they'd offered, clearly intended for the last team to take. After weighing it in his palms he gave a small nod and it suddenly floated towards him, the magic only leaving when his hand took the small hilt of the knife.

"This task has two parts. The first is to find a way through the wall, many have not passed this half and many will fail this very day. Your second task is beyond the wall. Good luck."

Balinor briefly looked towards Emrys with an expression that Arthur had only ever seen used when someone was worried but that didn't make any sense, why would the leader of the dragonlords worry for a sorcerer who probably meant nothing to him. When he looked at Emrys to see if he was looking back he saw the man standing silently and staring at the wall.

"Shouldn't we see if there's-"

His words were cut off when the wall beside them suddenly cracked in half and Arthur stepped back as both sides parted, leaving them a passageway into some woods that he knew weren't from this land. Emrys once again didn't wait for Arthur's opinion and simply walked forwards, stepping through the wall with no fear. Hadn't Balinor just said that many didn't even get past this part? Emrys hadn't even battered an eyelid.

It probably hadn't been his best move to piss off a sorcerer who clearly had enough power that he could take Arthur out with one blow. He hadn't forgotten about last night. Arthur just was choosing to ignore it and pretend nothing happened. If anybody _ever _found out that he'd danced with a sorcerer let alone the other thing, he'd never be allowed back in Camelot again. It was hardly his fault that Emrys had looked so adorable trying to dance and when they'd been pressed together it had almost felt like there was magic in the air.

"Arthur, lets get this over with shall we?" Emrys yelled back and Arthur suddenly despised his own name. It had sounded like venom coming out of the sorcerer's mouth. This last task wasn't going to be easy. That much was obvious.


	13. Excaliber

The moment the wall closed off behind them both men came to a stop. What they had been expecting, neither knew, but what they _didn't_ expect was to be standing amongst pillars that were tall enough to touch the sky and each of which had a symbol scratched into the stoned surface. Arthur was idiotic enough to reach out and attempt to touch one before firm fingers circled his wrist.

"Wise move young warlock, for those who are not cautious are usually the ones that perish first."

Merlin turned his head to look at the new arrival and saw a young boy leaning against a pillar, his blue eyes directly at them both and yet at the same time looked straight through them. Instinctively Merlin used his grip on Arthur to move him so he was directly between the two. He could taste magic in the air and was no fool to think they were safe. There was a reason after all that nobody had completed this task.

"What must we do to win excaliber?" Arthur suddenly asked.

"Interesting," the boy muttered and directed his gaze towards the Prince. "How do you know that such a prize exists when none have ever laid eyes upon it?"

"Just tell us what we must do and be done with it," the Prince replied impatiently.

Whilst Arthur was getting all prattish, Merlin studied the symbols more closely and saw that although the symbols looked fairly similar, there was a slight difference in each. He doubted the differences would be noticed upon first glance and guessed that was where many failed in this task. They weren't patient.

"-stop being a nuisance!"

Merlin tuned back into the conversation and looked back at Arthur who was attempting to push past Merlin to get closer to the boy, except his magic was holding Arthur back. "Calm down Arthur, you're behaving like a child." The words were harsh and unnecessary but Merlin was in no mood to put up with the Prince's behaviour and honestly he didn't care if his words caused a rift between them. In his opinion what had happened last night was unrepairable anyway.

"And you're behaving like a wounded puppy but you don't see me pointing it out," Arthur replied quietly and ripped his arm from Merlin's grip.

"Maybe I wouldn't be acting this way if you hadn't chickened out last night."

"What are you talking about?" He replied but his averted gaze meant Arthur knew exactly what Merlin was talking about. This pissed Merlin off to no end and suddenly he found himself pinning Arthur up against one of the pillars with a mere inch between their lips. "Emrys! What-"

"You can lie to everybody else about what happened last night but not to me. We both know that if you hadn't changed your mind last night we would have k-"

"Excuse me?" A small voice interrupted them and both turned their heads to the side to see the boy smiling up at them. "Not that I don't mind watching a bit of drama but can we get on with the task? I have a lot of pairs to get through today and you're just the first." Merlin pushed away from Arthur at these words and turned his back, now ashamed that he'd forgotten how to act around others.

What was it about Arthur that made him act like this? Around others he was typically calm and quiet, not wanting to make his presence known and with the intention of listening in on conversations that had nothing to do with him. If Arthur was around he liked to make his opinion known, he was often in a bad mood from something the Prince had done and he didn't _want _Arthur to be conversing with anyone but him. He was acting like a spoilt child.

The alternative that came to mind was something he didn't dare think about.

"This task simply requires you to choose one of the symbols. Every symbol here is different and yet possesses similar qualities, you may only choose one between the two of you. You may begin." The boy vanished into thin air and Merlin heard a sigh come from Arthur.

"Not exactly challenging ... which means there must be a trick to it," the Prince pointed out the obvious and began walking around to inspect the symbols himself. Merlin on the other hand went over the boys words and sat down against a pillar so he could get a clear view of the area.

It felt like days until either one of them decided to speak and surprisingly it wasn't the warlock who did.

"I apologise," Arthur suddenly spoke out as he inspected the same symbol for the hundredth time. Merlin lifted his gaze from the ground and raised an eyebrow in question even though the Prince couldn't see him. "Earlier you said I chickened out and you're right. You have to understand that certain things are expected of me and if people found out that you and me ..." he drifted off as if the end of the sentence was limitless.

"It may come as a surprise to you but I do understand," Merlin replied and Arthur finally turned to look at him. Getting to his feet he walked slowly towards Arthur and reached forwards which caused his partner to tense up. He knew it was cruel, that what he was about to do would probably cause more harm then good, but if Arthur was going to deny them both something they wanted then Merlin wanted to let him know it was the wrong decision.

So with a gentle touch he placed his fingers on Arthur's right arm and slowly let them glide down the fabric until they met bare skin that was surprisingly warm. Merlin curled his fingers around Arthurs fist and let his body inch closer, his head tilting down so he could look at what he was doing. As he pried the small knife from the Prince's tight hold, Merlin looked back at Arthur whose face was surprisingly closer then he remembered and the tip of his nose lightly brushed against Arthur's jaw.

"You're being unfair," Arthur whispered quietly with a tone that Merlin had never heard before. That tone of voice was enough to send shivers down anybodies spine.

Turning his head so that his lips brushed against Arthur's ear he smiled whilst he replied, "Life's unfair."

Without hesitation he stabbed the small knife into the pillar behind Arthur and the Prince stepped aside when everything around them began to shake, even the sky appeared to be moving. It was only when a loud crack was heard behind them that they turned to see the floor splitting in half. A large stone then pushed its way to the surface and a sword hilt could be seen on the top. Neither had to ask to know they were looking at excaliber.

"Congratulations, you are the first two to ever complete this task."

The boy had returned and now stood beside the rock, his eyes fixed on the sword that he seemed to want for his very own. "Such a sword was made using a dragon's breath and may only be wielded by one person. The future King of Albion."

"I'm the future King of Camelot not Albion," Arthur announced proudly.

"Then you won't mind trying to take the sword from the stone. After all if you are who you say you are then the sword will simply remain where it is."

* * *

><p>The last thing Arthur expected to happen was for the sword to glide smoothly from the stone and when he looked over at the boy he was smiling smugly. This couldn't be right. Yes they had come here for this very sword but he wasn't meant to be King of whatever place was called Albion. He was Prince Arthur of <em>Camelot<em>.

"Stop over thinking things," the sorcerer remarked and took the sword from him to take a look for himself. "It's certainly a beautiful sword, well made, the engravings may need looking in to-"

"What on earth do you know about swords? This could be the worst made sword in the history of mankind and you'd still be clueless." Arthur snatched the sword back and made his way towards the exit. He needed to get out of this place. Arthur didn't want to talk about last night, what the future held, who he was meant to be. Nothing. All he wanted was for his Father to get better and the sooner they got back the sooner they could leave this place.

"Rage." Arthur turned to look at the sorcerer who now made no sense and saw that his eyes were no longer blue, instead a cloudy mist filled his pupils and his entire body was still. Taking cautious steps forward, he waited for Emrys to explain himself and his grip tightened around excaliber.

"Our next task is rage."

Those words still haunted him as they walked from the town the next day and as he glanced over at Emrys he saw a similar expression to his own covering his face. "You never told me how you knew how to get excaliber," Arthur pointed out to break the silence and the whole crew turned their attention on the two of them. "Well, explain?"

"He didn't specify where the symbol was and when I picked up the knife at the beginning I remembered feeling something on the hilt. I then saw a small hole in another symbol that would fit the blade and came to the conclusion that both symbols had to meet to complete the task. Most probably don't pass since they choose the largest weapon at the beginning which doesn't possess a symbol."

"And when did you realise all this?"

"About thirty seconds after he explained the task."

"And you waited so long to tell me this? We could have been out of there hours ago."

"I forgot you don't like staying in one place for too long," Emrys muttered and brushed past him to board the ship first. Arthur crossed his arms and came to a stop, watching his men follow. Back home he wouldn't allow someone to talk to him in such a way, he was a Prince after all, he deserved respect and Emrys was treating him like another normal peasant. Except in a way that's what Arthur liked about him.

"What have you done to piss Emrys off?" Morgana asked as she came to stand beside him.

"It doesn't matter," he replied.

"Clearly it does. We can't afford to lose him Arthur, he's our only hope in saving our Father and if you're the reason he leaves I'll make your life a living hell."

"More then you already do?" Arthur teased and got a shove in return. "Just get onboard alright? I want to complete the next task." Not that anybody understood what the next task meant. There wasn't much you could get from 'rage' and Arthur was beginning to fear the tasks would take longer then this one. He couldn't afford to waste so much time. "Come on Arthur!"

* * *

><p>Merlin was scratching his name into the front of the boat when he felt a presence behind him, he already knew it wasn't Arthur and there were only a few who would approach him without fear in their step. "Do you want to talk about what's made you so upset?" Morgana asked quietly.<p>

"I'm not upset," he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right and happy people enjoy standing by themselves and scratching weird names into a boat." Before he could cover it up she was peering over his shoulder at his name and there was a hint of interest in her eyes, "Care to tell me who that name belongs to?"

"What does it matter?"

"You barely speak, tell us nothing of your past and never mention knowing anybody else. However this name appears and you expect nobody to ask questions?" Morgana turned and rested her back against the side of the boat, "Why won't you let anybody in? Is it really that difficult?" When Merlin didn't reply Morgana sighed, "What will it take for you to talk to one of us?"

"It's not like you lot talk to me either. All I know about you is that your Arthur's sister and you live in Camelot, apart from that nothing. So maybe for me to start talking you would have to start sharing as well." Turning on the spot he faced Morgana, "For example, when I'm around you I can taste magic in the air. At first I thought it was to do with traveling to new places but I can't feel the magic anywhere apart from around you. Can you explain that?"

Morgana fell silent all of a sudden and her own arms crossed over her chest, as if protecting herself. "I don't know why you think you can feel magic around me. Magic isn't allowed in Camelot. I could be executed for you suggesting I had anything to do with magic."

Merlin instantly rested a hand against Morgana's arm and smiled, "Magic isn't something to fear. It is the wielder that makes magic evil, just like it's the soldier holding the sword that makes him who he is. In Camelot you are surrounded daily by people who call people like me evil and it can't be easy to even begin to think you may differ from them, however if you find that you need to talk about it, just come to me. I may not like talking about myself but I can help you."

"I don't need help."

"Okay," he accepted that she wasn't ready for his help and dropped his hand. "You must be brave to have lasted so long in Camelot."

"I am not brave. Bravery comes from fighting in battles and facing dangerous foes."

"Not all the tim-"

A loud sound filled the air and both shielded their eyes as a huge gust of wind blew across the ship, rocking it from side to side violently. Merlin grabbed onto the side of the ship and looked down at the water to see a large grey shape forming. He knew it was a reflection but even then he couldn't make out what it was. His hand shot out in front of him and the wind died down, allowing everybody to straighten up and drop their arms.

"What was that?" Merlin heard Arthur ask as he came out of his cabin.

"Ealdor ..." Lancelot now answered and Merlin's head sideways to see that the large grey shape had been smoke. The entire town was up in flames in the distance and screams sounded through the air as everyone fell silent.

His entire body stilled as his magic amplified the two screams he didn't want to hear and a soft hand rested against his arm, however the voice didn't register. Instead his magic suddenly filled the air and surrounded him, causing a bright light to blind everybody and when they could once again see Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Arthur ran up towards his sister who was leaning back against the side of the boat with a hand wrapped around her neck, her green eyes wide and he thought for a moment Emrys had done something to her. However when he got closer he found there was a tear running down her cheek and her hand gripped his arm the moment he was within touching distance. "We must stop him."<p>

"Stop who?"

"Such sadness and anger, he won't be able to stop himself."

"Morgana tell me what you mean!"

"Emrys," she hissed and her grip tightened. "Can you not feel it? His magic fills the air we stand in and it's _screaming_. I have never felt such sadness before and he will harm those responsible for his pain." Arthur moved directly in front of her and cupped her face gently between his palms. She had never looked as she did now. Even her eyes appeared to be glowing which he knew wasn't possible.

"Emrys is fine Morgana, he's right-" That's when he realised Emrys was in fact gone and when he looked around the rest of the ship he saw the sorcerer was nowhere to be seen.

"He looks down at the faces of his people and his heart weeps, never has he felt such grief and never has he felt so alone. The magic coursing through him will run wild and seek out who is responsible. Nothing will stop him from quenching his thirst for revenge and his rage will be felt by all."

"Rage?" Morgana suddenly sucked in a breath of air and her eyes cleared, her focus now on Arthur. "What is it? Can't you feel him anymore?"

"No ... which means his emotions are no longer a factor in this. His magic has taken over."


	14. Rage

Merlin should have known what to expect when he appeared in the middle of the village. He had heard the screams. Felt the pain. Now all he had to do was see it. As his eyes adjusted to the fires surrounding him he barely registered that his magic formed a barrier around himself so not to be burnt. Instead he focused on the bodies that now littered the streets of a place he once called home.

"Merlin," a soft voice whispered and he flinched when a hand wrapped around his ankle. Turning slightly so he could peer down at the poor person who would not likely live the night, his eyes met those of his mothers and the world came rushing up towards him as he fell to his knees. His hands shook as he cupped her face between his palms and he whispered words that made no sense to him. For his magic had slowly begun to take over and with it came the knowledge on how to be used properly.

"Sweetie, you must stop. It is my time," she told him quietly and raised her own hand to press against his cheek. He shook his head and clutched at her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm as he enchanted any spell that came to mind. "You do not have such power over life and death."

"You have no idea what I can do," he replied and squeezed his eyes shut. "You shall not die. I will not allow it."

"I may not know what you can do but I know you are a strong, handsome young man who has done me proud. If there ever comes a day when you forgive me and your Father for our sins then I know I can rest in peace. You did not deserve the life you lead, Merlin. You deserved so much more."

"Stop talking like it's goodbye!"

"We said goodbye a long time ago my Son, the moment I let them take you to that island was it." He ignored the dampness he could feel beneath his knees as her blood stained the ground he had once walked on as a child. "I will watch over you from the heavens," she said through her dry lips.

"Mother don't go," he pleaded and his eyes parted to look down at her. Only her eyes weren't looking back at him. Instead they were closed and her body lay limp on the ground apart from the hand he clutched to his cheek. "Moth-" his voice broke at the end and he turned to look around him. "Somebody ... help," he could barely get the words out as the blood soaked into his clothes.

"Poor poor sorcerer," a woman's voice sounded and he didn't turn around to face her. He wanted to remain at his Mother's side where his magic could be of use to him. There was still time. There had to be. "I remember being here once before, don't you? Your Father was dying and instead of ignoring me you begged me to spare his life. Offered your own in his place."

Merlin could feel his magic beginning to leave the air around his Mother's body, clearly realising that even though Merlin didn't want to give up, this woman was lost to the world. Instead the magic turned its attention to the woman behind him, recognising that she was the reason they had been trapped on an island for so long, that they hadn't been able to run free, that every night they stared in fear at a thin door because of the monsters that haunted their every waking moment.

"We suggest you leave," Merlin whispered in a voice that was not his own.

"We?"

Pressing a soft kiss to his mother's head, Merlin rose to his feet and turned to face her. Around his hands his magic turned to black flames and when his eyes inspected the new form of magic, he smiled. "You stuck us on an island for over a decade. Is it really so impossible to think that I wouldn't find some way of keeping the boy company?"

"You speak as if you are two separate entities."

"Oh you have no idea."

xox

Arthur set his foot back on solid ground slowly as his eyes looked towards a village that should be making some kind of noise. Instead he heard nothing. "Lancelot," he called and his knight was at his side a moment later. "Tell the men to be on guard and to search for survivors. You and-"

"Sire, I don't think there will be."

He turned his attention back to the village where Lancelot was looking at and because a tree had finally broken off from its roots, it had fallen to reveal a place where none could have survived. Arthur's grip on his sword tightened as he began to make his way through the ruined town and his eyes began to take everything in. Homes were burnt down to a crisp. Bodies littered the streets. Flames were now dying down after destroying what they could.

"What do you think happened?" Morgana asked quietly as she walked by his side.

"You said that all you could feel was rage earlier and that was the next clue for the tasks, maybe Nimueh had something to do with this."

"And if she did? Emrys is only here because we got him involved, it'll be our-"

"It's nobodies fault but hers if she did this. We are not to blame. We weren't to know the village would be destroyed if we carried on with these tasks. Now tell the men to spread out and look for Emrys, he'll be around here somewhere." Arthur only had to give a look to shut his sister up and she turned to face the crew, he on the other hand went straight towards the forest where Emrys often went.

It didn't take him long to find out that was exactly where Emrys was. After all, who wouldn't see the huge black flames that were consuming the forest and yet didn't produce any heat? Arthur hesitated before approaching such magic. He had no idea what it would do to him if he got nearer and Emrys wasn't exactly controlling it right now.

"He was so angry."

Arthur turned to see Nimueh leaning against one of the few remaining buildings that lived on the outskirts of the forest. She looked like she hadn't a care in the world ... apart from the look in her eyes and the way her hands clutched at her arms that were wrapped around herself. "What did you do?" Arthur asked.

"I knew by destroying his home that he'd get angry, of course he would, but I never imagined him to become like this. He shouldn't care this much. These people weren't really a part of his heart any longer, they cursed him out without a second thought."

The ground beneath their feet rippled and when Arthur looked up to speak to Nimueh he found her to be gone, the magic now increasing in size coming closer to where they stood. Arthur decided that if Emrys really wanted to kill him then the magic would have devoured the village by now and so with a deep breath he took a step through the flames.

What he didn't expect was for everything to just stop.

There was no sound coming from the village, no leaves falling from the trees or wind pushing through the branches. It was like time had stood still and had forgotten to include him. Sheathing his sword with the idea that nothing could harm him, Arthur made his way through the silent forest and approached the water where he knew his sorcerer would be. As predicted Emrys was there but instead of standing on the edge he was on the water, literally. His feet barely skimmed the waters surface as he stared down at the depths below.

"Emrys," he called.

Two black eyes snapped up to look at him and Arthur took a step back, which was returned with a smirk. "You should not be here. You are not welcome here. No one is welcome here but me." Emrys bent down and skimmed the water with his fingertips, "The depths are so dark. I wonder what it would be like to sink into them."

"Lets not do that alright?" Arthur said and crept forward hesitantly. "Emrys, what Nimueh did back there was unfair. I'm sorry that because of my quest your people were killed. I'm sure they didn't suffer-"

"They suffered. My Mother died in her own blood and the last words I spoke to her were that she meant nothing to me. That she was not my Mother. She died thinking I did not love her." His fingertips curled into fists and Arthur frowned, he hadn't realised Emrys's Mother had been one of the victims. He had not mentioned he had family here. "My Father died thinking the same."

"Your Father died a long time ago," Arthur commented as his foot slipped into the water. "Gaius told me that you had the symbol of a dragonlord, that your Father had to of died for that to happen. Your Father did not die this day. I'm sorry that your Mother-"

"My Father was killed today," Emrys muttered but his voice could have been a yell. "Balinor was my father."

Arthur stopped in his tracks and stared a the sorcerer who would no longer meet his gaze. Balinor was Emrys' Father. That made no sense. He had seen them stand together, talk together, they did not talk like Father and Son. Balinor had never suggested Emrys was his Son even when they'd carried his unconscious form into the village. However it would explain Emrys's reluctance to thank the man after being cured.

"I understand how you must be feeling-"

"No you don't!" Suddenly Emrys was directly in front of him as he stood his ground in the shallow banks of the water and Arthur looked up to meet his gaze. "None of you have _any_idea what _I_feel. None of you have gone through what I have. None of you understand what it's like to have your parents leave you on a deserted island for twelve years and have nobody to talk to. To then come back and realise that they've all moved on, they didn't care what I had been through, that I had been alone. They just wanted to clear their conscience. I might as well have been a pet dog."

"Emrys, I doubt they saw you as a dog. Of course I have no idea what you've been through but that doesn't mean I don't know what pain feels like, what loss does to ones heart. I have never known my Mother and it eats at me every day."

"Rather that then having her die in your arms I expect."

"Emrys-"

"_Stop_saying _that_name!" Two firm hands grabbed him by the shoulders and Arthur hissed at the burning sensation he could feel against his flesh. Apparently Emrys couldn't control all his magic like he could do with the forest, this magic was hurting him. "I hate this world. I hate this place. You all treat each other like dirt and make buildings that don't need to be there. I can't breathe surrounded by those things. People shouldn't be locked up like that."

"They're not locked up. They choose to live like that," Arthur explained softly and put his hands around Emrys's wrists. "You are upset and angry, you can't run to your hole and hide from the world out here and that frightens you, I get it. Just take a deep breath, calm down and start controlling the magic inside of you. Otherwise my men will be harmed and I can't allow that."

"You'd kill me if I harmed them."

"Yes," Arthur answered honestly. "Just like I'd kill any one of them if they meant harm to the others. You are a part of my crew now, one of us, you will be treated as such. I let you into my world so please don't destroy it."

"Your world is a cruel, dark place," Emrys whispered and his grip loosened, the magic evaporating into thin air. Arthur let the breath he didn't realise he was holding go and Emrys sunk down into the water so he was eye level, his forehead quickly pressing against Arthur's as he closed his eyes. "She killed them Arthur. I'm alone. My parents, my people, they're all gone. I'm the last dragonlord and now I don't belong anywhere."

"You belong with me," the words escaped him before he could stop them and Emrys's eyes fluttered open. "It is not the place but the people that make you feel like you belong. We may not have known each other for very long but you belong at my side-" Arthur didn't even think when his head tilted so his lips brushed the sorcerer's, "-you feel _right_ at my side."

"Arthur..."

His name was all that he needed to close the gap between them and suddenly he felt like the world was on fire. The desire he had been denying suddenly came to the surface and whilst Emrys's hands gripped him tightly, Arthur's were dragging the sorcerer's body closer. He had never kissed another man before and found that unlike a girl's soft, willing lips, Emrys's were firm and as determined as his own. Surprisingly Arthur found he preferred it like this.

The moment was cut very short however when the body in his arms went limp and Arthur caught Emrys before he fell into the water, his body now unconscious and cold. Arthur smirked a little as he lifted the sorcerer up into his arms, "Damn I'm good." Of course his words fell on deaf ears and there was nobody around to hear, otherwise he wouldn't have dared make such a joke. It was just not a Prince like thing to do.

With that in mind he carried Emrys from the water and out through the trees where his crew were waiting for him. The bodies had been dealt with and there was no longer any reason to stay, for now they would sail the open sea and hope their sorcerer would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin jolted upright as he escaped his nightmares and stared ahead as he tried to catch his breath, the only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat ringing in his ears. He'd been there again. Staring at Nimueh as she teased him about his Mother's death and then began to taunt him that he had yet to see the outcome of his Father's body.<p>

He had felt the anger rising within him, known his magic would take over and yet for some reason hadn't cared. Why should he? He had nothing to live for now anyway. Deep down when he had left that island he hadn't been seeking new places, he had been searching for a way to get back here, to see his family and find out whether they actually cared for him. Yes he'd been angry, mostly hurt, but that hadn't meant over time he wouldn't have forgiven his parents. Now he wouldn't have the chance.

So he'd let go. Let the rage take over. Shown Nimueh exactly who she was messing with and now he might lose everything. The entire crew had seen what he'd done, seen the power he possessed with little effort, it was unlikely they would keep him onboard the ship. If they did it would be as a prisoner who wouldn't be trusted and-

His thoughts were cut off when a warm hand pressed against his back and his entire body tensed. He hadn't even considered to look around to see where he was. There were times he forgot he wasn't back on the island and he wasn't safely asleep underground.

"Emrys, are you okay?"

Turning his head to look over his shoulder he saw none other then the Prince of Camelot lying next to him on a bed that wasn't meant for someone of his own status. There was concern in Arthur's eyes as he pushed himself up and the hand rose on Merlin's back to rest on the back of his beck, fingertips now softly running through the ends of his hair.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked.

Merlin considered telling Arthur what was plainly obvious but that meant opening up his heart, letting someone in when the closest thing he had to family had just left him in this world alone, he wasn't ready to move on yet. "Nothing," he lied and turned his head away, now staring into the darkness rather then at Arthur who was no doubt frowning.

"You don't have to be so brave Emrys, nobody but me is here. To everyone out there you'll still be the strong, powerful warlock that nobody will dare mess with-" at these words Merlin winced and Arthur seemed to sense those were the wrong choice of words "-what I mean is they'll respect you just like they do me."

"They'll fear me not respect me," he muttered.

"I know my men and that means when you walk out those doors tomorrow you'll have a lot of people talking to you, you won't be able to hide below deck anymore."

"I never-"

"Hush now, we have tomorrow to talk about everything. Right now you need to sleep."

Merlin suddenly found himself being pulled back down onto the bed where his head now rested on one of the softest things Merlin had ever felt. A small smile tugged at his lips at the thought of being asleep next to a Prince after everything they'd been through, "Hey Arthur-"

Turning his head to look at the Prince he found Arthur was already fast asleep, a light snore the only sound he now made. Merlin moved onto his side and studied the Prince, wondering how such a man existed. He'd never seen something so ... perfect. There was not a single fault Merlin could find. Not yet anyway. They still had a long journey ahead of them and that was enough time for things to fall apart.

"Goodnight," Merlin whispered and when his eyes read the word flying through the air he wasn't even surprised. His rage had passed, Arthur had helped him with that and now the next task was upon them. However that could wait until morning. For now he would sleep and hope his Prince could keep the nightmares away.


	15. Loyalty

**Day 21**

* * *

><p>What Arthur didn't expect when he opened his eyes was to find himself alone and a drop of water running down the side of his face. The fact he was inside a dark cave where the only sound he could hear was dripping water didn't quite sink in until he was on his feet and staring into darkness. None of his men could be seen and the fact Emrys wasn't by his side worried him. After what happened with his parents Arthur didn't want him to be alone.<p>

"Morgana?" He called out for his Sister who was unlikely to have gone far and got no response. Instinctively he went for his sword when he still didn't hear anything and his hand wrapped around Excaliber, with her at his side nothing could go wrong. "Is anybody there?" Arthur questioned as he made his way forwards with his feet barely leaving the ground, he would be no good to anybody if he suddenly stepped into a hole.

Suddenly it was like someone had flicked a switch. The darkness now vanished and was replaced with light, light that came from balls of fire that now hovered all around him. "What-"

"Do. Not. Move."

Arthur's feet froze on the spot and he tilted his head up in the direction of Lancelot's voice. His eyes widened when he saw his friend high up in the air in what seemed like a bubble with a stern expression on his face. "Lancelot, what are you doing up there? Are you trapped?"

"Look down and try not to panic."

The sound of one of his bravest Knights having a quiver in his voice made Arthur nervous and he took a deep breath as he glanced down at his feet. At first he saw nothing was wrong, that Lancelot was being over dramatic, that was until he saw that there was actually very little ground beneath him. The fact he hadn't fallen off the small island he was on was amazing in itself. He could probably walk from one end to the other in under ten steps.

"Where is everybody else?" Arthur asked as he looked back up at his friend.

"Some are above me, others are below, I'm not sure whether all of us fell or not."

"Fell?"

"A few days ago Emrys came running out of your quarters saying you could not be woken. We tried everything but nothing would wake you. Emrys said his people told him of a plant that was found in this very cave that could possibly help you. When we came here things started to happen. Accusations were thrown around. People were blamed."

"People?"

"Okay, Emrys was blamed. Some of the men thought he'd done something to you and that he'd purposely led us here," Lancelot explained and Arthur noticed a few people in the air above him. It made him wonder where Emrys was. "A fight broke out, people were fighting others like they were their worst enemy. Suddenly the ground beneath us gave way and we all fell. I thought we were all dead when just as quickly as the ground fell, we stopped."

"How am I down here then?"

"Emrys must have lowered you there. I barely remember what happened." Arthur's body tensed when the cave around him shook and small rocks bounced off the bubbles the crew were being held in, shockingly he had one around himself that stopped the same rocks landing on him. "Do you remember anything before you woke up here?"

Arthur's mouth opened to answer before his cheeks went red, the memory of sharing a bed with Emrys surfacing. He remembered waking up to find Emrys sat up in bed, obviously distressed and Arthur had done his best to comfort him. He knew little about comfort but he'd managed to get Emrys to lie back down and fall asleep, at least he thought he did. Arthur couldn't actually remember Emrys falling asleep.

"Sire?"

"I just fell asleep, nothing unusual."

"Maybe one of the men did something or someone slipped onboard. There has to be a reason why you wouldn't wake up," Morgana yelled out and Arthur turned his head to find her hovering in the air behind him. "Yes, I'm here."

"Why didn't you speak up earlier when I called out for you?"

"Wanted to see what you'd do. Don't worry, I would have called out if you'd gone near the edge." She twirled in the air and smiled, appearing to be having some fun out of this. "So what should we do? I'm getting bored of just hovering here, it's been way too long since my feet touched solid ground."

"Wait, how long have you been up there?" Arthur asked.

"No idea, feels like forever."

Arthur frowned and slowly moved over to the edge of his small island, peering down into the depths of the cave to see more of his men hovering in the air. Including Gwen who seemed to be singing to herself to remain calm. "Does anybody know where Emrys is?" Silence was his answer. "Someone has to know where he is. Can nobody see him? Emrys!"

* * *

><p>Merlin looked at his palm where the small bubbles of light shined and it dimmed as more his strength slipped away from him. At first he'd been easily able to keep them all in the air, keeping them from harm, but as the hours wore on and his energy dropped, it became harder. So now he sat back against the cave wall with the crew's lives in his hand.<p>

"Emrys! Are you there?"

His eyes closed at the sound of Arthur's voice. So he was awake. He remembered waking up in that bed and rolling over expecting to find Arthur smiling at him, instead his Prince had appeared dead. Merlin had tried everything to wake him up, called out his name, used his magic, even tried a lame attempt of kissing him awake. Nothing had happened. None of the crew had managed to wake him, they'd even blamed him a little on the ship, it was only when they reached the cave that the accusations began to fly around.

"Emrys!"

"It's Merlin," he muttered and looked at the brightest ball of light on his hand. No doubt who it was.

"If you can hear me bring me to where you are! I know it's you doing this! I won't believe for a second that it's your fault that I wouldn't wake up!" Turning his head to the side his eyes looked over at the edge where the ground had given way. It seemed so far away and at the same time he felt he could quite easily fall over it. "Emrys! Stop ignoring me!"

Lifting his spare hand he put his palm up towards the cave ceiling and willed his magic to wrap around Arthur, to bring him up from the depths of darkness where the rest of the crew waited. The sound of people yelling let him know his magic was doing as asked. The crew still didn't believe Merlin was innocent and having their Prince moved from their sights couldn't have been easy.

As a blond Prince landed on the ground Merlin felt some of his nerves settle and his hand dropped to the ground, "Good morning your highness. Pleasant dreams?"

"Emrys!" Arthur ran over and knelt by his side, Merlin now suddenly finding his face cupped between two warm palms. "You look terrible. What's the matter? Are you hurt?" The concern was shocking and Merlin found himself just as lost as he had been when they'd been in Arthur's bed. "Emrys, did one of my men harm you?"

"I'm fine," Merlin replied and directed his gaze back at his palm. "Your crew are just really heavy."

"Why didn't you bring them up?"

It was a logical question and Merlin wasn't going to admit that he'd been scared. Arthur hadn't been there when his men had been accusing Merlin, some had even unsheathed their swords and it had frightened him. Merlin hadn't wanted to fight back, it would have risked Arthur never letting him back on the ship and right now that was all Merlin had. "I'll bring them up right now."

Merlin closed his eyes as his magic poured down to surround the crew and bring them up, Arthur still holding his face in his hands. "You should probably stop that before the others see you," Merlin muttered and met Arthur's gaze. "It wouldn't be proper for a Prince to be seen like this with a man, let alone a sorcerer."

"Shouldn't that be up to me to decide?"

Neither had a chance to answer that question before men began to land on the ground behind Arthur who immediately got to his feet, greeting his crew with a smile. "Heard you lot have been causing a bit of trouble," he teased and Merlin moved further into the shadows.

"We believe Emrys has been using his magic on you Sire. He was in your chambers without permission and he was the last person to see you awake, we have every reason to believe he's responsible for you not waking up." Leon looked over at Merlin and his hand went to his sword, Merlin instinctively put a shield around him but knew it wouldn't hold. He was finding it hard enough to keep his head upright.

"Emrys did nothing. He's innocent."

"You don't know that for sure Sire," Gwen interrupted. "I have nothing against Emrys but it is awfully suspicious."

Merlin's fingers curled around his sleeves as the crew began to argue with their Prince about whether he was responsible. They were questioning why Merlin had brought them here, why Arthur had been found by him and whether they should keep Merlin in the cells for their Prince's safety. None of them were asking Merlin what he thought. All of them had forgotten who had been the reason all the bad things had been happening to them.

Nimueh.

"Arthur," he said as he got to his feet and moved out into the open.

"Oh the sorcerer wants to speak," a young man yelled out and suddenly he had the entire crew looking at him.

"Emrys?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" Merlin asked and found himself facing the end of a dozen swords. "I won't harm him. I need to talk to him about what's going on."

"Then speak," Leon ordered.

"Guys seriously, what's going on with all of you? Emrys has helped us time and time again, he's not likely to turn on us now. Stand down."

"Sorry Sire, when it comes to your safety we're not going to take any risks."

Merlin glared down at the ground as they once again began arguing about him and he wondered whether they would ever get out of here. Clearly this cave was bringing out the worst in people and Nimueh had intended for this to happen in order for the next task to get underway. He knew the next task, it had come to him before falling asleep on the last night Arthur had been awake, he realised now he should have shared this knowledge then.

"I know the next task," he yelled out and this seemed to get everyones attention. "Loyalty. Can't you see that Nimueh is testing our loyalty? This cave is bringing up questions in your mind that shouldn't have surfaced! You all know I would never go against Arthur, he saved me from-"

"Maybe Nimueh is saying that you're not loyal," someone spoke out. "The entire crew is loyal to Arthur and now she's letting us know that maybe you're not."

"What ... no, that's not what I-"

"It would make sense," Leon now contributed. "Arthur's only been under attack since you came into the picture. You haven't truly proved your loyalty to him. You haven't been tested."

"He shouldn't come with us!"

"He's a sorcerer!"

"Guys, stop it."

"Magic corrupts!"

The yelling continued and Merlin would have said something if he didn't suddenly feel magic flood the cave, his gaze lifted from the ground and met those of Morgana's who was looking at him with fear. He looked at the crew and knew they wouldn't listen to him. They wouldn't leave.

"Emrys, no!"

How Morgana knew what he was going to do, he didn't know, but a second later he raised his palms and sent out a wave of magic. Yells were suddenly heard throughout the crew as they watched boulders fall from the ceiling and landed on a barrier that was barely above their heads, many even lay on the ground as if that would have protected them.

Merlin closed his eyes as he felt more rocks hit his magic and after the magic he'd used up to stop everyone from falling, he didn't doubt that he wouldn't be able to hold the barrier up for much longer. "Emrys," a soft voice broke his thoughts and he felt some strength go into him when warm fingers linked with his own. Opening his eyes he found himself staring at Morgana who had a look of determination on her face. "You're too weak to do this by yourself."

"I can do this," he lied.

"You're not invincible," she said firmly.

"Emrys," Arthur's voice interrupted them and Merlin felt his free hand being taken by the other Pendragon. "How long can you hold this for?"

Morgana gave him a look that told him to tell the truth but he couldn't do that, not with Arthur depending on him to save his crew. "Long enough, start getting people out of this cave."

"Alright, Morgana start-"

"I'm not leaving him here, he needs my help."

"There is nothing you can do to help him," Arthur stated and Merlin glanced at Morgana frowning. Now would be her chance to tell him that she had magic inside of her, that she could actually help, but when a sad expression went across her face he knew she wouldn't. Morgana instead released his hand and Merlin instantly felt his magic cry out at the loss of help.

"Distract me," Merlin pleaded.

"What?"

"Distract. Me." Merlin gritted out between his teeth and his grip tightened on Arthur's hand, "Tell me about Camelot. About the Kingdom you'll one day rule."

"I wouldn't know where to begin," Arthur said softly and sat down on the ground beside him. "When I was a young boy I used to think the castle touched the sky, the corridors felt like mazes and everything was mine to claim as my own. I dreamt every night of the Kingdom it would become under my rein, obviously they were childish dreams so I mostly thought of laws where feasts would be held every day, that festivals became the norm and that everyone had to clap when I entered a room."

"I bet you were an annoying child," Merlin teased and then winced when more boulders fell.

"Oh yes, very annoying. I bet you were the same."

Merlin shrugged and looked over at the men crawling from the cave as they glanced nervously up, they still didn't believe he would protect them. Maybe they were right. Maybe his loyalty did need to be tested. Right now he had just about enough magic to get himself out but that would mean sacrificing half of the crew who remained in the cave. His loyalty to Arthur was the only reason he remained where he was.

"Maybe we should talk about the tasks, it is after all the reason why we're here."

"We can talk about anything you want," he replied quietly.

"Well the tasks so far have been magic, excaliber, rage and now loyalty. Even with loyalty put into the mix I don't know what the sacrifice will be. She said it was at the beginning of every task but that makes no sense." Merlin's hand was held tighter as Arthur went deep into thought and Merlin closed his eyes, feeling his magic beginning to severely weaken. "Have any ideas Emrys?"

Truth be told he had a hunch what the sacrifice would be but it couldn't be right. He couldn't be right.

"Arthur, time to go." Both of them looked up to see Leon standing over them, "Everyone's out."

The Prince got to his feet as Lancelot came to join them to make sure they all got out, all of them smiled at each other and then looked down at Merlin. "Up you get Emrys, time to get out of here."

Merlin gave a small smile and shook his head, "Afraid I won't be coming."

"Excuse me?" Arthur's tone now hardened.

"I was never getting out of here," he replied and the barrier dropped by an inch. "I have to keep the barrier up until you've left and that requires I stay here."

"No!" The young Prince dropped to his knees and cupped his face between his hands, "I am not leaving you here. We'll make a run for it. We can make it, together." Before Merlin could stop him Arthur had come forward and pressed his lips forcefully against his own, trying to show Merlin that he wasn't going to be argued with. That no one argued with the Prince of Camelot. "Don't give up on me. I know you lost your parents, that your home was destroyed but you have to keep going. I _need_ you to keep going."

"I'll survive this," Merlin whispered.

"If you stay here you won't."

"I have too Arthur. Nimueh said I would help you with the tasks and I doubt she'd go back on her word, which means I still have two tasks to help you with. Now leave and hope I'm right. As long as I'm needed I won't leave your side."

"Emrys, please don't make me walk away from you." Arthur dropped his forehead against Merlin's and closed his eyes, whereas Merlin looked sideways to meet Leon's gaze. His thoughts must have been obvious since the Knight nodded his head and whispered something to Lancelot, he quickly nodded in agreement. "We've only really just started on our journey ... we haven't had a chance to ... oh I'm no good with words but you know what I mean."

"And we'll have time," Merlin said and covered one of Arthur's hands with his own. "Forgive me."

"For what?"

Merlin pressed a sad kiss to his Prince's lips and felt a tear run down his cheek, "For this."

Arthur suddenly found himself being man handled by his two closest Knights and dragged away from Merlin, "What are you doing? Let me go! I order you to let me go!" He watched as Arthur struggled with all his might and Leon and Lancelot were clearly having trouble holding him. "I will execute you both if you don't-"

He fell unconscious as Merlin used the magic holding up the far end of the cave up to knock him out and the Knights nodded in appreciation. "Get him out of here," he demanded.

"Your actions won't be forgotten," Leon stated.

"Your loyalty is clear," Lancelot added.

Merlin felt a wave of magic hit him and he smiled, "The next task is identification."

"You just said you would tell Arthur-"

"I lied. He won't need my help for anymore of the tasks if I've predicted right. Just remind him of the falcon I told him about back in Ealdor when he's completed the next task, should help him save his Father. Now go!" The knights nodded and carried Arthur towards the exit of the cave, Merlin watching with sad eyes as he thought about how Arthur would react when he woke up.

"Forgive me," he pleaded and dropped his hand to his side as the magic left him. The sound of rocks falling was the last thing he heard before darkness overcame him.


	16. Grieving

_Arthur smiled as Emrys set down a basket on the ground and opened it up to reveal a small feast for the two of them, all of Arthur's favourite foods included. "What's brought this on?" Arthur asked as the sorcerer sat down next to him on the rug that had magically appeared on the ground beneath him._

_"Can't I just want to treat my King to a picnic?"_

_"I still can't get used to being called King," he admitted and lay back on the rug with his hands behind his head. "Even after all this time it doesn't sound right. My Father-"_

_"Hey now-" a soft hand came against his cheek and his head was turned to the side "-we did everything we could to save him. You couldn't have done anything more. All you can do now is show your Father what a great King you are and not compare your reign to his."_

_"He was a lot more confident then I was. Many feared him."_

_"Your people shouldn't fear you Arthur," Emrys said softly as he brushed his thumb over Arthur's lips. "Besides, you have one thing your Father didn't have."_

_"What's that then?" He asked even though he already knew the answer._

_A tender kiss was pressed to his lips and Emrys smiled, "Me."_

_"I might not always have you. One day you may find this life isn't so very interesting anymore. That you'd rather explore the world then rule a Kingdom with me."_

_"If you think I'd ever leave you then you don't know me very well Arthur Pendragon," he said sadly._

_"I believe I know you very well Emrys," Arthur said softly and leant forward to brush their lips together._

_"Didn't we talk about this? I don't want you calling me Emrys, that name's for people who I don't know or trust. I think we're way past that point."_

_"Sorry, old habits die hard. M-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 22<strong>

* * *

><p>It was like Arthur blinked and the entire world had suddenly changed in front of him. Before he had his sorcerer lying beside him with the sunlight beaming down on them, now he was lying outside in a damp, foggy, open piece of land where his men slept soundly around him. Rubbing his eyes as he sat up he tried to recall what he had called Emrys, why he'd suddenly be renamed, however it would not come to him.<p>

"Sire, you're awake."

Sitting up slowly he looked to his side to see Lancelot sat upon a log near a fire, his expression soft as well as cautious, as if waiting for Arthur to do something. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

"I can't-"

Suddenly everything came flooding back and Arthur clutched the blanket that had been covering him tightly as he replayed the image of being dragged away from Emrys, his two closest friends preventing him from staying. Lancelot seemed to realise that he was no longer as safe as he once was and got to his feet at the same moment Arthur did, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"-believe you did that! How dare you defy your Prince!"

"Sire, you must understand, that cave was coming down and we had to get you to safety. Emrys knew he couldn't leave and you weren't-"

"How did you even manage to get me out? You two wouldn't be able to hold me," he commented.

"Emrys, turns out he could manage to use just enough magic to knock you out. We went back to the cave when we'd carried you to the men but by the time we got back ... the cave was gone. It was just a pile of rocks. I'm sorry-"

"You took me from him," Arthur said through gritted teeth and suddenly he grabbed a sword that one of his men was holding nearby, the man not skilled enough to stop his Prince from taking his weapon. He was moving before anyone could blink and Lancelot met Arthur's sword with his own with a pained look on his face.

"Sire, you have to understand-"

"Understand? You are not _his_ Knight. You were not his to order around. He was _mine_ and _you_ made me leave him there to die!" Another strike was made and his Knight took a step back to soften the blow, others now surrounding them incase they needed to step in. "What you did was unforgivable!"

"Arthur!" His body came to a stand still as Morgana stepped through the crowd. "You need to calm down. Lancelot was doing what was needed to be done and Emrys knew you wouldn't leave unless forced. Now put down your sword and take a moment."

"I'm-"

Arthur held up his hand to silence Lancelot, his sword falling from his hand to land on the ground, and felt his legs beginning to shake, his entire world closing in on him. Before he could crash to the ground, firm hands grabbed his and he was lead away from camp. As his eyes focused he realised he was being guided away from camp by his sister.

"Morgana, I feel like I can't breathe."

His sister came to a stop and cupped his face in her palms, "You're breathing just fine. Just focus on me, try to block everything else out and keep moving." Unbeknown to him she had started moving again and his feet followed after her, "You're going to be okay."

"I can't ... I can't ..." her words hadn't been enough since his legs gave way beneath him and suddenly he was sat on the ground. "It's over. There's no point ... it's over."

"Arthur, we'll save our Father. There will be other ways and-"

"I'm not talking about him!" Arthur exclaimed and glared at her angrily, "You think I care about Father right now? He's still alive. He still has a chance. Emrys on the other hand ... he's gone. We took him from his home, his family died because we dragged him into this and now he's d-" he choked on the last word and one of his hands wrapped around his throat as the tears began to emerge.

"Listen to me well brother. Emrys knew what he was getting into when he joined us on our quest, he stayed by your side because he wanted too and you know as well as I that if he had wanted to leave he could have. None of us could have stopped him. Your friendship was strong enough to keep him here."

She had no idea what he felt for Emrys. That it hadn't been just friendship between them. However he couldn't even tell her that as his chest tightened and the words became lost to him. All he could do was clutch her hands as she reached out to him. He clung to her hands like they were his sorcerer's and prayed with all his heart that Emrys was safe. That somehow he hadn't been crushed by those rocks.

"Now not all is lost Arthur. Emrys told your Knights the next task and another clue to help us finish our quest to save our Father's life. The next task is identification."

"And the clue?" He whispered quietly as he held back the tears.

"Something about a falcon," she said and brushed the hair across his forehead. "He said it would help in the final task. His sacrifice won't go to waste. Our King will live because of him."

What she said was true but yet Arthur found that he really didn't care if it meant he'd never see those two big blue eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 27<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you think this wise my lady?" Leon asked Morgana as they stepped out onto the deck where the stars watched over. "We should be seeking new cures, not waiting for Arthur to get over his grief and figure out what the next task means. We may be too late."<p>

"Those tasks are the only things that will save my Father," Morgana explained and leant back against the mast. "Do not think that I have considered seeking alternatives. I have. However we both know there won't be anything else out there that we can get in time to help Uther."

"Then maybe we should be thinking more about-"

"Hush now Sir Leon, I did not bring you out here to talk about the affairs of the tasks or my brother."

"Then why did you request my company?"

"Because it is a beautiful night and it's the first chance we've had to appreciate it. Our quest will carry on soon, for now lets relax and enjoy what we have." Her eyes looked up at the sky and she felt her magic flow through her calmly, "You never know when it could be taken from you."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 28<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I could be your friend. If you'd like me to be."<em>

_"Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, wants to be friends with a sorcerer?"_

_"I don't think of you as a sorcerer you know, you're just Emrys to me ...Will you ever tell me your real name?" Arthur asked. A shrug followed with no answer._

_"Did you know that Ealdor is known for being the home to a large falcon that is a very long way from home and yet never returns?"_

_"How utterly fascinating Emrys, please tell me more," he replied sarcastically._

_"Usually this type of falcon is known for being tiny, but this one was double in size and never showed any signs of going home. It used to sit up in that large tree over there in the middle of the village and watch the people below. Many believed the falcon brought luck to the village. The falcon vanished one day without warning over a decade ago and ever since the village has struggled to harvest good crops, some pray that it will one day return."_

_"So much fuss over a stupid bird-"_

_"Falcon."_

_"-falcon. I bet there are loads of people named after it, there are many children in Camelot named after the Knights as they are seen as strong, loyal names."_

_"I believe only one was named after such a creature."_

_"And what was this poor person named after? I bet it's a really stupid name."_

_"He was called Merlin."_

* * *

><p>"Merlin," the name slipped from his lips as he stared down at the blank piece of parchment in front of him and Arthur sighed. For the past few days he had sat in his room and ran the scene through his head. Yes, the name was important. Important enough that Emrys had decided to leave this world telling the Knights to remind Arthur of this story. However all Arthur could think about was the look of shock on the sorcerer's face when Arthur had said he could be his friend.<p>

It made him wonder what had been going through Emrys's mind when they had kissed. If friendship had shocked him so much then something more probably would have done the same. What would it feel like to be surprised that someone actually cared for you? Then again he had seen what Emrys had feared whilst being on the island, he knew that his sorcerer had feared no one would come for him, it shouldn't be that much of a shock that Emrys hadn't expected anyone to care for him after that.

He tried to focus his thoughts. Clearly this falcon meant something, that _Merlin_ was the key to the last task but for the life of him Arthur couldn't figure it out.

"Arthur?"

His gaze lifted from the desk and met the gaze of his sister, "What is it Morgana?"

"I thought I could help you figure out what Emrys meant, two minds are better then one I hear." She shut the door behind her and came to the desk to take a seat, her expression soft as well as cautious. "Tell me again what he meant about the falcon."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and leant back in his seat, "In the town of Ealdor there was a falcon that was twice the normal size of its breed. It vanished one day without warning. It was seen as lucky. Some boy was named after it. There was nothing else to it, nothing that could explain what Emrys means by asking me to remember it."

"And the bird-"

"Falcon."

"-falcon, it was called Merlin?"

"Yes but I don't see why that's significant."

Morgana frowned and played with a knife that had been sat on his desk, her focus on the tip of the blade. "You say the witch, Nimueh, gave you a clue about the tasks as well?"

"Yeah, something about the sacrifice being at the start of every task."

"Which have been magic, excaliber, rage, loyalty and now identification."

"Do you have to voice all your thoughts outloud Morgana? It's highly annoying." A glare was sent his way as he got to his feet to fetch himself some water from the jug sat on a side table. He rarely remembered people coming into his room but apparently someone had managed to leave him food and water every day. "You clearly-"

"That's it!"

Morgana's sudden loud voice made him jump and throw water down himself, "Morgana!"

"Don't you see Arthur?" She came to stand in front of him and smiled smugly, like she had just accomplished something impossible. "_Merlin_."

"Yes, the falcon's name, we've established that."

"No, you're not understanding me."

"Well maybe if you actually told me-"

"The sacrifice you'll have to make is Merlin. The beginning letter of every task spells out Merlin!"

Arthur stared at her silently as he worked it out in his head and realised she was right. That made the most sense and clearly Emrys had come to the same conclusion. If he wanted to get the cure for his Father then he would have to sacrifice- "A falcon."

"Sorry?"

"To save our Father's life I have to give up a falcon that I've never even seen. That doesn't make sense."

"Or that little boy Emrys told you about."

"He never said when this happened. It could have happened decades ago, centuries ago. This kid may not even be alive anymore and even if he is, I don't know him. I've never met anyone called Merlin. It's hardly a great sacrifice for me." He walked over to his window that overlooked the surface of the ocean and waited for Morgana to reply, except she didn't. When he glanced over his shoulder she had a sad expression on her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing ..."

If it was nothing then why did she look so sad?

* * *

><p><strong>Day 30<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Leon asked as they peered through the bushes to watch the bandits below that were currently eating their dinner. A village nearby had said the bandits had threatened their homes and livelihood, fortunately for them Arthur had been wanting a good fight for a while now.<p>

"We outnumber them three to one, we don't really need a plan do we?" Arthur commented and his knight nodded in agreement, moving quietly to join his fellow knights waiting behind a nearby bush. Nobody wanted to be around Arthur when they attacked, they weren't sure whether Arthur would use the opportunity to attack them in revenge, he still hadn't gotten over his loss.

"Now?" Lancelot mouthed silently.

Arthur nodded and let out a war cry as he leapt to his feet to charge into camp. He expected this to go smoothly, his knights were well trained and they had yet to be defeated. At least that would be the case if these had been normal bandits. However instead of facing cowering, powerless, normal bandits, Arthur and his men were faced with half a dozen sorcerers.

He only just managed to use a tree as a shield when a spell was sent his way and Arthur's eyes widened when a couple of his crew flew past him to land dead on the ground. His grip tightened on his sword as he peered around the trunk to see Lancelot take down one of the bandits, his sword making a clean kill. So as long as they got close enough then these men could be killed. It was getting close enough that was going to be tricky.

"Sire!" Arthur looked sideways to see Leon with his back to another tree. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"We don't-"

His words were cut off when the sounds of screaming men filled the air and both men stared at each other in fear, wondering how many of their men they'd just lost. Arthur felt his anger rise within him at the thought of losing more people he cared for and he moved out into the open, his eyes seeking out an enemy. Instead he found them already dead on the ground by his feet.

"What on earth happened here?" Arthur yelled and looked sideways when a figure emerged from behind a tree.

The world seemed to fall silent as the man pushed back his hood back and Arthur gripped Excaliber tightly, "What ... I thought you were dead."

"Well I couldn't very well leave you by yourself now could I?" Emrys replied and no one even tried to stop Arthur when he covered the distance in a few steps and brought his sorcerer tightly into his arms.


	17. Days blurring into one

"Why are you doing this to me?" He softly whispered as his fingers lightly traced the edges of the crystal he watched through.

"Because one day you will be my destruction, but only with the King at your side."

"Then kill me and be done with it."

A cold hand slid around his neck from behind and he stiffened, "I wish to make his Highness suffer. It is because of him people like me and you cannot walk the lands freely without looking over our shoulder or seeing something in the corner of our eye." Sharp nails dug into his flesh as her grip tightened. "I will take his heart and destroy it."

"What do you mean take and destroy his heart? That makes-"

"Oh dear boy, _you_ are his heart."

A loud scream sounded through the land as gold eyes reflected through the crystal and the man fell to the floor, his hand clutching the one link he had to his King as pain soared through his veins.

* * *

><p>Arthur clutched the edge of his ship as the wind carried sounds past him, it was almost like the world was screaming and wanted him to know something was wrong. As his eyes opened to look out across the ocean he let his mind race with ideas and thoughts, the past few days catching up with him.<p>

Ever since Emrys got back he hadn't been the same. Arthur often found the sorcerer watching him with a look that put him on edge, the blue gaze no longer a comfort to the Prince. Emrys talked amongst the crew like he was a part of them and rarely was away from Aulfric's side, the two of them whispering secrets that they would not share. Not even with him.

"You look troubled Sire," a voice chimed in with his thoughts and he turned his gaze to Emrys. His words pointing out another change since his return. Arthur was no longer called by his name and even though he should be happy that Emrys was giving him the respect he deserved, he missed the way the sorcerer said his name. He used to say it in a way that Arthur felt like his name was the only one that mattered.

"Just thinking," he replied quietly and turned to look back out at the ocean. "What did you mean when you told Leon and Lancelot that I should remember the falcon from your home?" When no immediate answer came Arthur glanced the sorcerers way to find the man had become very still, his eyes darting from side to side as if he was going through his memories, trying to decipher what Arthur meant.

"I believe they misheard me," Emrys stated. "I don't recall anything about a falcon."

"What-"

"If you'll excuse me, I must go discuss something with Aulfric."

Watching Emrys walk away left Arthur with a frown on his face and questions with no answers. How could Emrys not remember the falcon he had told Arthur about whilst on the rooftop? It seemed like an important story and if he had used his last words to inform his friends of such a story, it had to have meaning. It seemed that only time would let Arthur know exactly what was going on.

* * *

><p>"You belong with me. It is not the place but the people that make you feel like you belong. We may not have known each other for very long but you belong at my side, you feel right at my side." The woman waved her fingers and the words vanished from the air, the whispers of smoke brushing against his face as the memories surfaced to his mind. "Such beautiful words from someone ... well, from someone like <em>him<em>."

"Those words do not sound like they are yours to be heard," he muttered from where he lay.

"Oh my dear boy I hear everything and know everything. I can watch someone like you cower on an island, learn to dance in the streets of Ealdor, kiss a Prince who would see you burn back home."

"You may see all of that but it's the littles things you won't notice."

She got to her feet and walked over to him, her magic soaking into the floor so he could watch the Prince below him. Arthur was simply just stood on his ship talking to Morgana, a small frown on his face and the words that used to have meaning now lost to his confused mind. "I notice he hasn't even thought about the next task. I notice he hasn't questioned how his sorcerer survived without a scratch. Those are the things that matter."

Thin fingers reached out to touch a Prince who made him feel things he didn't understand, "He matters to me."

His head was turned to look away from the floor to meet two gold eyes and the world went black.

* * *

><p>"Odd," Arthur muttered from Lancelot's side as they kept watch whilst the men bathed in the lake.<p>

"What's the matter?"

"Emrys no longer as his dragonlord mark on his shoulder," he pointed out and Lancelot looked at the sorcerer to see for himself. "I was under the impression it was something that would never fade from his skin."

"It's just a mark sire, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Maybe his magic got rid of it when he healed himself from the cave in."

"Possibly ... stay on watch Lancelot, I need to go and talk to Gaius."

* * *

><p>Below him the Prince sat at his desk and stared ahead whilst in thought, his meeting with Gaius having just ended. Every day they searched the physicians books to see if there was a way a dragonlord mark could be removed but so far had come up with nothing. This was bringing up more questions that Arthur didn't have the answers to.<p>

"He's suspicious," he whispered quietly in hope.

It was one of the few moments when his captor wasn't looking over his shoulder and watching Arthur with him. He knew that he should be resting, not all of his wounds would recover unless he let sleep claim him but he feared that if he closed his eyes that Arthur wouldn't be there when they opened again.

"_Magic,"_ Arthur muttered under his breath but the silence around him amplified the sound. _"Excaliber. Rage. Loyalty. Identification. Something beginning with N." _ He was trying to work out the riddle it appeared. As his eyes fluttered closed and he listened to the sound of Arthur breathing, he almost missed the last word. _"Merlin."_

His eyes shot open at the sound of the name and he wished to hear it again.

"_The sacrifice is Merlin. If I wish to use the cup of life I must sacrifice Merlin ..._" he fell silent and suddenly got to his feet in annoyance. _"I don't know a bloody Merlin. Never seen a falcon called Merlin either. It makes no sense!" _A knife was thrown across the room and wedged itself into the side of the ship, the Prince's annoyance being ventilated through the only way he knew how.

"I take it our young Prince doesn't like my riddle," a voice said behind him and he turned away with his own emotions coming to the surface. "Time's running out your highness," she teased and coldness overcame him as her icy fingertips brushed the hair from his face. "Do you remember who you are yet?"

No reply was given but it wasn't needed. She knew that he could tell you everything about the people through the crystal but when it came to his own life, he couldn't tell you a thing. He was a blank slate. All he knew was that the Prince was his to protect and cherish, even without his memories he knew this to be true.

"_Swefecung_," the spell was whispered through the air and his body felt the magic overtake him. Darkness quickly following suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 63<strong>

* * *

><p>"I wish to be alone," Arthur requested as they made their way into a village and his crew bowed their heads as he took off in the direction of the forest that outlined the homes. His feet began to pick up the pace as he neared the trees and by the time he blinked the trees were whizzing past him, the ground beneath his feet now felt like air as his boots barely touched the soil.<p>

He needed to get away from everything. From everyone.

It had been a long month, Emrys had never gone back to being the man he once knew and he wasn't any closer to working out the task. His Father was no doubt on death's door and he had no way of stopping it. Morgana had convinced him that it was time to head home and face the fact that he may have a Kingdom to rule when he stepped off the ship in Camelot. So when he saw the opportunity to weigh anchor at a nearby village that would let his crew rest before returning home, he took it.

Now all he had to do was keep running and hope his destiny didn't catch up to him. The weight of the crown already bearing down on him.

Arthur ran until his legs could no longer carry on and without much thought he collapsed into the long grass that hid from the world. Rolling onto his back he looked up at the clear blue sky that could be seen through the gaps of the tree branches and smiled, the blood now pumping through him clearing his mind.

His eyes drifted closed unconsciously and the wind soared over the grass tips surrounding him, like the forest was letting him know he was accepted here. With that in mind he took some deep breaths so his body could relax and opened his eyes in order to watch the day go by. However when he opened his eyes he was met with a sight that both confused him and worried him.

The only way he could describe it was by saying imagine a glass panel hovering in the air above you without any kind of support, then put a person on the other side of it that didn't have the forest above them but a dark room. Arthur remained motionless as two dull blue eyes stared down at him and fingers traced his features on the solid glass, almost like they were imagining the fingers touching Arthur's face.

"Emrys ... what's going on?" He said quietly and Emrys's eyes widened, almost like he hadn't expected Arthur to question what was happening.

"Is that my name?"

"Last time I checked yeah," Arthur replied and leant to the side to see that the world was the same if he looked around the glass panel, it was only when he looked 'through' the glass that it was a different place. "How did you get there? I only left you on the dock a little while ago."

"Emrys doesn't sound right," his sorcerer replied without answering Arthur's question. "Why can you see me? The witch said it only worked one way."

"What witch? Who's taken you?" His voice grew stern from the urgency to get some answers. "And why do you look like you're dying? Are you injured?"

"My body is healing. Many of my bones were broken and some of my organs began to fail, my magic is slowly repairing all my wounds. It has taken a very long time."

"Emrys you're making no-"

"That is not my name," Emrys interrupted. "It sounds wrong and doesn't feel right. Besides you're right, Emrys is back on your ship."

"No, he's looking right at me." Arthur tensed as the glass panel came closer and forced him to lie back fully on the ground, his sorcerer lying right about him. "If you are not Emrys then who are you?"

A frown covered Emrys's face and his fingers curled into a fist, "I do not remember. For weeks I have watched you live your life and know things about it I shouldn't. I know that when you sleep you like to have a sword close at hand so you are ready for anything. That when you think nobody is looking you feed stray animals because you feel sorry for them." There was a brief silence and the soft blue gaze dropped to Arthur's lips, "That when you kiss you do it with the same amount of passion you have when going into battle."

"How long have you watched me for?" He asked quietly.

"Sometimes it feels like forever," Emrys finally answered a question asked and then his eyes saddened. "You haven't been smiling lately. I used to love to watch you smile. Why are you not happy? Is it because you can't do the next task?"

"I miss you," Arthur said before he could stop himself and the sorcerer looked at confusion. "You haven't been the same- no I know you think it's not you but listen- you haven't been the same since you got back. You're always talking to Aulfric, you're joining in with the crew, Gwen-"

"You miss having Emrys's attention all to yourself," a small laugh escaped Emrys's lips.

"As if! I don't need your attention, I can cope well enough without you walking in my shadow." Arthur turned his head to the side and frowned, he didn't depend on anyone. Suddenly a warm hand pressed against his cheek and as he turned his head he met two gold eyes that made his heart race, "I was under the impression you couldn't get through the glass."

"I feel like I can do anything when I'm near you," Emrys admitted and brushed his thumb over Arthur's lips. "My magic sings when I watch you. Why is that?"

"Probably the same reason why my heart beats faster when you look at me like you're doing now," Arthur admitted and took Emrys's hand in his own. The moment their hands met a flash of blue went through his sorcerer's eyes and he suddenly took a sharp intake of breath, colour now returned to his face like he had healed from his wounds in an instant.

"Arthur?" Emrys said his name like a question with a quiver in his voice and fear in his eyes, his grip tightening on Arthur's hand. "What-"

His voice was cut off when a large gust of wind swept through the grass and Arthur covered his eyes to stop dirt flying into them, the warm hand belonging to Emrys now vanishing. Opening his eyes in worry he saw that the glass panel was gone, along with his sorcerer.

"Emrys?" Arthur got to his feet and looked around at the forest surrounding him, only to find that Emrys was stood a few meters away with a puzzled expression on his face. "What just happened? Are you okay?"

"Sorry sire, what do you mean? I've been sent to find you by Sir Leon, apparently we must reach Camelot as quickly as possible, news has traveled of your Father's illness and the city is under threat." Emrys went to turn in order to walk in the direction of the village but Arthur crossed the distance between them instantly, his hand gripping cold one that remained slack in his. "Sire?"

"Kiss me," he ordered.

"I'm afraid I don't understand-"

Arthur didn't wait, he pulled Emrys by the hand and brought their lips together forcefully. He knew the instant their lips touched that he was being tricked.

"You're not him," the Prince hissed and shoved the impostor away as his other hand went for Excaliber.

"Are you alright Sire? You're acting rather oddly."

"Stop it! You're not Emrys. I should have noticed it sooner. You haven't been yourself ever since you appeared when we attacked those bandits. What have you done with him? Why was he hurt? Who's the witch that has him? Is it Nimueh?"

"I don't-"

"Time to come clean," a new voice joined in and both men turned to see Morgana stepping out from behind a tree. "We've been suspicious of you for a while now. You can look like Emrys. Sound like him even. However he was with us for a whole month and we learnt to tell the difference between him and you."

"You don't know a single thing about him," a deep voice came from Emrys's body. "The only reason you figured it out was because the Prince knew Emrys intimately." A small smug smile came to his lips, "I wonder how your Father will react when he learns his only Son likes men."

"It's time for you to be gone and return Emrys to us," Lancelot said as he emerged with the other crew members. All of them with faces of determination and swords drawn to fight. They were getting Emrys back one way or another that was for sure. "You have taken our friend from us and that's something we'll never forgive. However if you return him to us we won't harm you in any way."

"You want him?" The sorcerer asked as black smoke began to surround him, "You're going to have to kill me to get him back."

"That won't be a problem," Arthur muttered and charged with Excaliber ready to draw blood.


	18. Sacrificing memories

Merlin bashed his fist against the ground as the crystal went black and blood dripped from his hand as his magic willed the crystal to change back, to show him Arthur once more. Being trapped here meant he couldn't help his Prince defeat things he stood no chance against, he may be powerful with a sword but that was nothing against magic. Arthur needed Merlin's help. Now more than ever.

The sound of heels brought him back to reality as he remembered why he couldn't help Arthur and he turned his head to the side to peer up at Nimueh who was frowning in confusion, obviously expecting to see him watching the crew like he usually was found doing. Her gaze dropped to Merlin's fist which had blood flowing onto her crystal and a small smile tugged at her lips, "Remembered have you?"

"Why did you take me from him? You said I was there to help him with the tasks and we haven't completed them yet," Merlin said as he forced his magic not to kill her. Yet.

"I can do anything I want Emrys," she replied coldly and waved her hand to rid them of the now useless crystal. "If I wish to take you from him, I will. If I wish to play mind tricks with him, I will. You think I actually want to help him cure Uther?" Nimueh sat down in a large chair that had appeared and looked down at him, "That man will pay for what he's done to me."

"Why offer to help then? Uther will die without your help, you could have just stayed away and Arthur would have spent the remainder days of his Father's life searching for you who I know he'd never have found unless you wanted him to."

"I have my reasons just like you have yours."

"What?"

"I could ask you the same thing Emrys. Why do you help the young Pendragon? He hates your kind. Will never accept you in his kingdom let alone his bed. Do you honestly think you have a life with him after this?" She turned her head to look at something and he followed suit, seeing a familiar face looking down at him.

"Arthur?"

"Hardly," the figure answered in Nimueh's voice and Merlin averted his gaze.

"I'd just like you to take a moment and really look at him," she commented and he listened to her footsteps draw nearer to the fake Arthur. "He was built to be a King, to rule a land which his Father destroyed and maybe one day he'll help rebuild it. Now look at you." Merlin couldn't help but look up and see himself standing beside Arthur. What he saw made his heart sink. She was right. They didn't fit.

There was Arthur looking like a God and there was himself, looking like he had no place in the world, let alone in an almighty Kingdom. Where Arthur was golden like the sun, Merlin was as dark as the moon. Arthur had radiance glowing around him and Merlin attracted the shadows. You would never see two more people so much the opposite to one another.

These thoughts must have been obvious on his face since Nimueh laughed under her breath and made the two images disappear whilst Merlin dropped his gaze to the floor, his body yet to rise from where it lay. "So Emrys, let me ask you again. Why do you help Pendragon when in the end he'll turn his back on you just like everybody else has done?"

"Because he swore he would always come back for me," Merlin whispered and with great effort pushed his upper body from the ground with hands that shook. His body cried out to him, telling him it wasn't ready to be used and it still needed time to heal. His bones may be mended and organs repaired but that didn't he could use them yet, his muscles were still repairing themselves.

"You shouldn't be moving warlock, you know better then I that it takes months to heal wounds as severe as yours were. It has only just past one moon cycle." He could see amusement on her face but there was a quiver in her voice, like there was some small glimmer of fear from seeing Merlin actually moving.

Ignoring her comment he forced his feet to go beneath him so he could push his weight up, the balls of his feet covered in fresh skin that had yet to touch solid ground before and he ignored the sting when they moved slightly. Flicking his hand his magic formed a staff from the seat Nimueh had vacated and he used this to hoist himself up, knowing the magic used would cost him later.

Finally he stood and lifting his head-which he couldn't remember feeling so heavy- he stared at his captor with determination in his eyes. "You will release me," he ordered.

"You think you can make me do anything I don't want to do?" Nimueh asked and laughed, "You really think you're all that don't you? Just because you can master magic without much thought doesn't mean you're unbeatable. I've had years to learn magic up to your standard, I control life and death, I am the sorcerer sorcerer's fear, there is nothing you can do to defeat me."

"You don't have someone to fight for though," Merlin replied calmly and his magic began to rise to the surface at his command. "Someone who you would protect no matter the cost and that is why you'll always have someone who can defeat you."

Just as he went to cast a spell Nimueh clicked her fingers and brought his attention to a table to her side. A table that had only one item upon it. There was but a single cup and it was enough to stop him with hesitation. "Is that-"

"The cup of life," she finished for him. "This is what your Prince has been looking for all this time. A single mouthful of water from this cup and his Father will live for many healthy years. Such an item is priceless." Her slim fingers glided across the rim of the cup and he knew that if he tried to fight her again she would make sure Arthur never found the cup. "Can you believe your life is worth something this small?"

"My life isn't being exchanged for the cup Nimueh, it is for Arthur's Father."

"Ah so you have figured it out then, here I was thinking I was about to ruin the big surprise at the end of this little story." She picked up the cup and began to closely examine it, "You'd think Arthur would find another way to save his Father if it meant losing you. So if the task at the moment is identification, what do you think the last task will be?"

That was easy. "Name," he said confidently.

"Your reasoning behind this assumption?"

"It has to do with something beginning with N and all the tasks have included both me and Arthur being tested. This one has to do with trust. I have refused to tell him my name because I didn't know if I could ever trust another." He went quiet but saw she meant for him to go on. "By telling him my name I'll also be telling him that I am the sacrifice and he'll have to choose between me and his Father."

"You're sort of right," she replied and set the cup down. "The last task will be called name-worthy. Like you said it will be all about you telling Arthur your name. However he will not get the choice of you or your Father. When your name passes from your lips the cup will appear before you both and the deal will be struck, whether Uther drinks or not."

"That just makes this easier, he won't have to choose."

"Yes, true, but you will." She slowly made her way over to him and walked behind her, her fingers trailing across the back of his neck. "The day you tell your beloved Prince your name will be the last day he ever remembers you," she told him quietly and his body stiffened. "The sacrifice never specified you dying Emrys. You two jumped to that conclusion yourselves. When the sun sets on that final day you will be mine to do with what I wish and he will go on with his life with no memory you even existed. His love for you will vanish and everything you had will be destroyed."

"You cannot make someone forget another completely," he said firmly.

"Are you sure about that? Are you positive that I can't just replace you with another and adjust his memories a little?"

"You'd have to find someone who Arthur would believe would be there for him like I was."

"And who better then the captain of his ship?" Nimueh announced and skipped over to a crystal forming on the wall. There appeared an image of Aulfric sitting at a table where two mugs sat and Arthur facing him, both looking serious and deep in thought. "A captain would face any task with his Prince."

"But Aulfric-"

"Would have to have the memories too, good thinking there boy. However you see Aulfric is mine." An image of Nimueh talking to Aulfric a mere week ago appeared and Merlin gripped his staff tighter, "He knows the plan. Helped me think up ideas on how to adjust Arthur's memory so he's there and not you. Wasn't too difficult really. He admitted to having magic in the first task and that was how he defeated the griffon. Excaliber was easier since he just had to follow Arthur into the maze and help him get the sword. Rage was accomplished by Aulfric losing family in Ealdor and Arthur helping him see sense. He proved himself loyal when he rescued Arthur from the cave in."

"And the last two?" Merlin couldn't help but ask with a catch in his voice.

"He will identify an intruder on board the ship and have them killed, which will happen any day now so the person will actually be dead, can't have small details like that being forgotten. Still working on the name-worthy task but I still have time, I'll figure something out."

"It'll never work. Arthur-"

"Won't even blink at the thought of Aulfric doing all these things. He trusts his men."

"The crew will remember me."

"Oh their memories are easy to change. They barely spent any time with you. You actually were helpful in that aspect, by distancing yourself from them you actually made it easier to be sacrificed. Thank you for that." As she walked around Merlin stared ahead lost in thought. Could she really do it? Make it that Arthur didn't remember him? At least before Merlin had thought he would be remembered for saving the King, that their brief time together would mean something, now he was finding out it was all for nothing? And what was to become of him? By the sounds of it he was to remember everything.

Suddenly his chin was being gripped and he stared into two golden eyes, "Feel like he's worth fighting for now?"

"Get away from him," a loud voice yelled and Merlin turned his head to the side to see Arthur standing there with the fake Merlin lying on the floor by his feet. "I said-" Arthur took a step forward and lifted his sword as Nimueh turned to face the Prince "-get away from my warlock."

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter but I think it'll work better this way when I write the next chapter from Arthur's point of view which will carry on from the previous chapter (you could call this the interlude)<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story, I know I haven't been great with updates but I'm hoping to pick up the speed a little now that we're coming closer to the finish line (never fear there are plenty of chapters to come)**

**R&R if you want, thanks for reading!**


	19. Stories of the past

Arthur would like to say it was easy defeating the intruder, that all it had taken was one swing of his sword and it was all over. However that wasn't the case. He and his crew fought invisible opponents that the sorcerer created with his magic for what seemed like forever. Every second that passed began to eat away at him as he feared what was happening to Emrys wherever he was trapped, every second Arthur was here fighting was another moment Emrys could be getting harmed. He needed to finish this quickly and get to him, especially considering how weak his sorcerer had looked, he didn't look like he could have fought off a puppy let alone his captor.

"Enough of this, face us yourself you coward!" Arthur yelled and a deep laugh sounded behind him, spinning without hesitation he swung his sword to decapitate the sorcerer but once again was met with thin air like before.

"Does it anger you that you were tricked for so long?" A soft voice whispered in his ear and Arthur found he suddenly couldn't move, magic now thick in the air as it trapped him. "I knew you were suspicious of me, I am not a fool, but you didn't even question me privately about my strange behavior, which is odd. Unless you feared you'd be right and that you had infact lost your sorcerer."

"I haven't lost him," Arthur said through gritted teeth as he struggled against the spell.

"Oh? Then where is he?" When no reply was given the sorcerer laughed, "That's what I always liked about you Pendragon, you could never admit when you were wrong." Finally he came to stand in front of the Prince and Arthur told himself it wasn't Emrys staring at him right now, it was an impostor. An impostor who had been within killing distance of his crew for a month now and even though Arthur had had his suspicions, he hadn't expressed those thoughts with anyone. What if he had killed one of the crew? It would have been Arthur's fault. "You never question things you don't understand do you? Emrys was with you for a while, you knew he had been sent to the island for a crime he had committed and yet you never asked why. You'd think you would have before letting him onboard your ship."

"It wasn't my place to ask," he attempted to defend his actions.

"Possibly ... or maybe you were afraid of what you might hear. Until now you haven't truly seen how powerful Emrys is but if you learnt the truth behind his banishment you might realise there's a reason to fear him like his people did." A frown crossed his face as the sorcerer spoke, he was speaking like he knew every detail of Emrys's life and the fact he was confident to use it against Arthur meant whatever he was going to say would change everything. Was what Emrys did so terrible that Arthur would now learn to fear him?

"Are you going to kill me or are you just going to bore me to death?" Arthur asked.

'Emrys' laughed and lightly traced Arthur's lips with his fingertips, those blue eyes Arthur should have realised weren't their usual brightness now inspecting him like he was prey that had been caught. Which technically he had. "So many questions going through that mind of yours, it's a miracle you haven't questioned him. Did you not wonder why his Father was a dragonlord and yet he was one as well? Or maybe he was lying."

"He wasn't lying," Arthur didn't hesitate to say. He had witnessed the grief and anger Emrys had felt after his parents death, no one could have faked that much emotion. His magic had run wild through the village and Arthur could still remember how Morgana had feared that he wouldn't be able to be stopped until he had sought out revenge against those who had harmed his people. "If you know so much then why don't you tell me why Emrys was banished? I know you're itching to tell me."

"Messing with you is so much more fun though."

"Tell me and you can do with me what you wish," he replied and saw a glint of excitement in the sorcerer's eyes. Suddenly two firm hands grabbed him either side of his head and the world faded away into nothing.

* * *

><p>"Mother, they're back!" The little boy yelled from the doorway and Hunith - who Arthur recognised from Ealdor - came to stand at his side with a smile on her face. They watched as dragons flew down from the sky and landed out on the open fields, their riders calmly sat on their backs whilst they waited for the beasts to lie on the ground. Hunith didn't even attempt to stop the boy from running towards them and Arthur had never seen someone look so happy to see their people.<p>

It soon became evident however that something was wrong when one of the riders leapt off their dragon and grabbed the boy as he passed, carrying him away from the dragons. "Let me go!" The boy screamed at his captor and Arthur saw the boys eye's go gold before the man was forced the release him. "Father!" He called and sprinted towards a dark brown dragon that had curled up on the ground. His point of view changed so he was now watching the boy approach him rather then run away and that's when his eyes fell upon a body lying beside the beast. A body belonging to a man who Arthur had seen standing alive and well a little over a month ago. "NO!" The boy screamed as he fell beside Balinor and tugged at his arm, "Father wake up! Father!" Arthur's eyes widened as he witnessed the boy begging for Balinor to wake up who he claimed was his Father. That could only mean that the boy knelt on the ground with tears flooding down his face was none other then Emrys himself.

"Balinor!" Hunith now appeared at Emrys's side and cupped the man's face between her palms, "Open your eyes love. Let me know you're alright."

The man's eyes slowly opened and he looked through fazed eyes at his family, "It is time."

"No, Father! You must live."

"Every life must come to an end," he whispered and clutched Emrys's hand. "You will do nothing to change my fate Son. Understand?"

"But-"

"You are to do nothing with your power," he said as firmly as he could and then fell unconscious.

"Hunith, we have to get him inside so the physician can take a look at him."

"Then do it!"

Magic suddenly hummed in the air and Balinor was lifted off the ground by three sorcerers, all of which looked like they were struggling. Arthur remembered Emrys using a similar spell to keep them afloat in the air when they'd fallen over the side of a cliff, he hadn't made any indication it had taken effort. Just how powerful was Emrys?

"Where are you taking him? Mother, stop them!" Emrys screamed and the dragons turned to look at the distraught child. Strange how they shouldn't be acknowledging his pain considering he wasn't a dragon lord yet. "Just heal him with magic! Someone-"

"Stop causing a scene son," Hunith commanded and Emrys stopped struggling against the man holding him in his arms. "They will do what they can."

"He doesn't have time! Can't you tell, he's-"

"I don't have time for this. You may see your Father when you've calmed down, men get back to your dragons, leave my son alone."

Emrys was released and the boy watched everyone walk away from him, none of them noticing the magic shimmering around him. Suddenly he vanished from sight and appeared inside a cave where a small fire was lit, showing the numerous drawings that had been carved into the cave. "He's going to die if I don't do something," Emrys muttered and Arthur's eyes widened when a dragon's head emerged from the darkness. "Tell me what I must do."

"You cannot control life and death, if it is his time to die then so be it."

"No! Father cannot die, I will not _let_ him die, do you hear me?" Emrys ran over to some books lining the side of the cave and he began going through one of the larger ones, his eyes seeking out a specific spell. "I remember seeing a spell. It will save him."

"You are not strong enough young warlock."

"Says who? I can do spells those lot wouldn't dream of doing, I just need time-" he stopped mid sentence when he found the spell he was looking for and Arthur looked over his shoulder to see some strange writing next to a picture of a cup. "This is it. I can do this."

"I wouldn't-"

"Don't you understand, if I don't do this he'll die. My Mother needs him. I need him. Our people need him."

"This amount of power shouldn't be given to one person alone."

Emrys considered the dragon's words and then smiled, "I'll bury the cup. No one will know about it and it'll never be used again."

Suddenly the world spun and Arthur was then watching as Emrys stumbled into his home, his hands clutching the cup of life which hummed between his palms. There was water running down his face from the rain and his skin was so pale that Arthur was surprised he hadn't passed out. "Son, you're too late." Hunith whispered quietly as she clutched her dead husbands hand and Emrys fell to his knees beside her, his back now to Arthur. The boy had to of known it was too late, the dragonlords mark was burning his flesh right this very moment and that only happened when the Father died.

"I can save him," he whispered and handed over the cup to his Mother. "Make him drink this and he'll live."

"What-"

"Do it ... please." The small child fell against Hunith's side as she took the cup and his eyes came to land on his Father, waiting for them to open from whatever spell he had cast. Hunith hesitantly did as her son had asked to humour him and when nothing happened she set the cup on the floor, her hand slowly running through her son's hair in comfort. "It will work," he said with determination.

Arthur blinked and the image was gone, replaced with a scene of chaos. The town's people were facing the dozens of dragons lined up on the fields and Arthur could have cut the tension with his sword. Many of the sorcerers had magic surrounding them, why he wasn't sure, the dragons could not harm them when they were dragonlords. "You have killed one of our own," the large red dragon bellowed down at them and Arthur only just realised Emrys stood at the front.

"I did not mean too! It was meant to take my life, I did not know-"

"You foolish child! The life of a dragonlord is worth more than yours, you mean nothing to this world, a dragon on the other hand is. For your Father to live you killed one of us."

"Please forgive him, he did not know what he was messing with. He is but a boy."

"A boy that has too much power," it replied and lowered its head so it was level with Emrys's. "You are not worthy of the power you possess. You mess with magic that is only for the wicked and cruel. From this day forth no dragon will obey any command given by the dragonlords. We will go so far from here that our existence will become a myth. Let all know that this boy is the reason dragons no longer exist." Many of the dragons flew off into the air at that point and Emrys was shoved behind Balinor's body.

"Take my life then if that will balance this crime. Do not punish our people for his mistake. Their magic will be weak without your presence, you know this, just like you'll not be a full strength without us."

"So be it. We'd rather be weak then be near a dragonlord who sacrifices our lives to save his own."

By the time the dragons had vanished out of sight the people of Ealdor had backed away from Emrys and glared at him with hatred, the loss of the dragons too fresh to see past the anger. Emrys stared up at the sky with fear and worry, clearly knowing that everything was about to change. "Father-"

"You _do not_ get to call me that ever again. Take him to the cells whilst the council discusses his punishment." Arthur watched as every dragonlord sent binding magic towards the boy who didn't struggle, he simply stared at his Father who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Father please don't do this. I meant to sacrifice my life not one of theirs. I wanted to save you." His words began to fade as he began to be moved towards the town, "Father! Mother! I'm sorry! FATHER!"

* * *

><p>"You see what the young sorcerer did? He is the reason dragon's no longer are seen in these lands, why your Father no longer can use dragonlords to defeat his enemies. So many lives could have been saved if they had fought by the King's side. All those lives lost because he wanted to save his Father. Never knew someone could be so selfish."<p>

"He was only a boy," Arthur muttered under his breath as he tried to calm down. He felt so many emotions right now that if it wasn't for the magic holding him up then he'd no doubt be on the floor. Emrys had only wanted to save his Father, he had been a small child who didn't understand the magic he used and had been given a punishment worse then death. His people had banished him to an island because he had done the one thing any of them would have done if they could of. "He did what he did to save his family. It wasn't his fault-"

"It does not matter if he meant to do what he did or not, in the end he changed the fate of everybody's lives and many now suffer the consequence."

"He didn't deserve to be trapped on an island for twelve years."

"For what he did he should have been trapped there for thousands of years you foolish Prince! He deserves to feel the pain we felt, the sadness of loss and anger from being powerless. Do you have any idea how many of us want to teach him a lesson? To show him-"

"That day will never come. I won't let any of you touch him. If you touch him I will kill you, do you understand? I will kill you."

"You and what army?"

"I don't need an army," Arthur's arm suddenly struck forward and dug a dagger into the sorcerer's chest where his heart rested. "I just needed to keep you talking. I've seen how hard magic is to many of you, you need concentration and focus. Your anger and words were all I needed to escape your spell enough. Now take me to Emrys or I will make your death long and painful."

"Hard to make it long when you hit my heart," the sorcerer spat as the image of Emrys was replaced by another man's.

"Just missed the heart," Arthur commented and felt the spell release him completely. "Do you honestly expect me not to know where the heart is? I missed it by an inch, next time I'll either hit your heart or another artery. Your choice. Die without pain or slowly."

"Since when did you become such a cold blooded killer?"

"Since you took the one person who means everything to me," he said quietly.

The sorcerer suddenly started laughing and staggered back a little as he clutched the wound on his chest, "You really are clueless."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you get it yet? You save your Father and he'll be the sacrifice. Just like he lost the dragons for his people, you'll lose the love you feel for him."

"He won't be the sacrifice. The sacrifice is someone called Merlin."

"Then let me ask you this," the sorcerer came forward and was Emrys again. "Have I ever told you my real name?"

As the body dropped to the floor by Arthur's feet the trees around him darkened and his crew turned to shadows, leaving him to see Nimueh standing very close to Emrys who looked like he could barely stand. Picking up his sword that had somehow managed to end up by his feet, Arthur stepped over the sorcerer's body and glared at the witch. "Get away from him," he said loudly and both the magic user's looked at him. One with confusion and another with relief, like by Arthur being here everything would be alright. "I said-" he stepped closer to them and faced Nimueh "-get away from _my_ warlock."

"Oh look what we have here, the Prince has come to rescue his sorcerer. How very heroic."

Nimueh moved away from Emrys with her hands raised and Arthur didn't hesitate to hurry over to his warlock, his sword now sheathed as he went to cup Emrys's face. "Are you okay?"

"What took you so long?" Emrys teased quietly and leant into Arthur's touch, his eyes fluttering closed as his hand grabbed Arthur's wrist. "Please don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you," Arthur replied and put their foreheads together. "As long as you never leave me again Emrys."

Or should he say _Merlin_?


	20. Hounds and Castles

Emrys-no, _Merlin_- surprised him by pressing a soft kiss to his lips and slipping his fingers through his hair, holding him in place as they parted. "Never by choice," he whispered quietly against Arthur's lips.

"Sixty seconds," Nimueh suddenly spoke up and he looked in her direction to see her twirling the cup in her hands. Every part of him told him to reach out and grab it, end all these tasks so he could get home to his Father, except the sorcerer in his arms needed to be taken to safety, he had yet to find out what had been done to his warlock.

"Excuse me?"

The witch simply smiled and waved her hand to form a dark mist that quickly took the shape of a large canine. Its fangs began to drop from its gums and the two eyes opened to shine red in the darkness. Nimueh ran her slim fingers across the creatures head and Arthur forced Merlin to take a step back as more of them began to form behind her. "You have sixty seconds until my puppies here get hungry."

Suddenly the world spun around them both and before Arthur could do anything Merlin was ripped from his grasp, "Merlin!" Arthur reached blindly in front of him and willed for his fingers to come into contact with something. "Where-"

His words were cut off when the air was knocked out of him as his body was forced to the ground and he opened his eyes to find his crew staring down at him. "Are you alright Sire? What happened?" Lancelot asked and helped Arthur to his feet.

"What's ... where am I?" Arthur asked.

"You and that sorcerer vanished right before our very eyes. We feared you'd never return. Just as we were about to go searching in the forest you appeared on the ground and here we are. Where's Emrys?"

"Hello Gentlemen," Nimueh yelled across the clearing and the crew surrounding him unsheathed their swords to protect their Prince. "As I have told the young Prince, you have sixty seconds until I release the hounds. Good luck and may speed be with you." She gave a playful curtsy and a body appeared where she had previously stood.

"Emrys!" Morgana exclaimed.

Arthur pushed past his men to reach Merlin first and caught him just as he began to fall towards the ground. Lowering him slowly so he could lie on the grass, Arthur cupped the sorcerer's face and looked down at him with concern. "Can you hear me?" Arthur asked and his eyes parted slightly. "Merlin, can you hear me?"

Two blue eyes snapped open and stared at him, confusion apparent.

"Arthur, what did he mean by releasing the hounds?" Morgana asked as she came to kneel beside Merlin who had yet to speak a word. A growl answered her question and they looked past Merlin to see the creatures lining up in front of the trees, their eyes honed in on Arthur almost instantly. "Arthur please tell me those things are harmless and are simply being curious."

"Afraid not. We need to move, now." Arthur turned his attention back down to Merlin, "Do you think you could run?"

Merlin hesitated at first and then gave a small nod. The Prince was about to offer help when magic filled the air around them and the warlock got to his feet with ease, "We better start running."

* * *

><p>At once all the crew began to sprint across the clearing and in the direction where Merlin presumed the ship waited for them. His body cried out with every movement he made and the only reason he remained upright was because his magic was pumping adrenaline through him. His eyes remained locked on the back of Arthur who kept looking back to make sure he was following and Merlin couldn't help but give a small smile of reassurance to his Prince.<p>

The day you tell your beloved Prince your name will be the last day he ever remembers you. When the sun sets on that final day you will be mine to do with what I wish and he will go on with his life with no memory you even existed. His love for you will vanish and everything you had will be destroyed.

Nimueh knew how her words would effect Merlin. That he would begin to question his relationship with Arthur and it may cause him to hesitate when helping the Pendragons get their Father back to full health, especially if it meant his existence was forgotten. It would be like being back on that island again where no one knew who he was or how he had come to be there, except this time he would have had a taste of freedom.

He'd have a taste of what love could be like.

Without realising his feet had come to a stop and the crew ran on ahead, determined to reach the ship before the hounds caught up to them. Would they all forget him? Was his existence so meaningless that Nimueh would only really have to change one persons memories significantly?

"What are you doing?" Arthur's voice sounded through the forest and Merlin looked up from the ground to see the Prince running back towards him. "We don't have time to stop and think!" The Prince grabbed him by the arm and attempted to drag him forwards except the sorcerer stopped him, "What's the matter?"

Two blue eyes stared back at him and Merlin studied the face of the one person who he'd made a difference for. There was no doubt in his mind that Arthur had changed since meeting Merlin, he accepted magic with little hesitation now and he had heard the crew whisper in the past that Arthur smiled more. If Merlin were to sacrifice himself, would that smile remain or vanish like the Prince's memories?

"Emrys?"

His magic flared to life beneath his skin as Arthur cupped the side of his face and Merlin remembered when he'd woken up here, how the Prince hadn't called him by that name. It didn't make sense, if Arthur knew his name then the tasks were done, this should be their last day together. However no cup had appeared and Arthur now used his other name.

Merlin unconsciously put a hand to his head as the thoughts swirled inside his head and confused him further. Too many things were going on at once and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Sleep and forget about the past month.

"I need to lie down," he said quietly and let his legs collapse beneath him. Arthur went down with him and knelt on the grass, his eyes now focused on the forest behind Merlin. Clearly watching out for the hounds. "You should go," Merlin commented.

"I'm not leaving you. Get up, we need to get back to the ship."

"Arthur-"

"I swear if you tell me to leave you again I'll knock you out and carry you myself. Do you-"

Arthur's words were cut off when a growl came from behind Merlin and he glanced over his shoulder to see all the hounds mere meters away from them. His magic shot from his hand as he turned and vaporized the nearest hound, its howl not even having time to pass its lips. The moment of triumph passed however when another leapt towards them and collided with Arthur who had gotten to his feet.

Both hound and Prince rolled until they crashed into the base of a large tree, Arthur now holding off the hound's head so it's teeth wouldn't rip off his face. Merlin's hand raised instinctively to send a spell in their direction except no magic came to him this time. Even when the hounds began to approach him cautiously, his magic refused to be used and Merlin's arm gave out beneath him, causing him to lie on his side.

Feeling the wounds he'd spent the past month healing Merlin let out a cry of pain and gripped the grass by his head, praying his death would come quickly. Even as he felt the breath of a hound on the back of his neck he didn't dare turn to face his doom, instead his eyes locked on his Prince who had managed to fight off the previous hound but was now surrounded by a dozen others.

"Mer-"

"Emrys!" A new voice joined them and Merlin had just enough time to see a figure running towards him before his world went black.

* * *

><p>The last thing Merlin ever expected was to wake up and find himself staring up at the canopy of a large bed that he had no recognition of. His hands gently ran across the soft sheets he lay upon and he turned his head to the side to small the familiar scent of Arthur. At the thought of his Prince he looked towards the empty side of the bed and then surveyed the room to find himself alone.<p>

Slowly sitting up he found that his body was healed and his magic returned, almost as if he hadn't had an entire cave collapse on top of him. There was no signs of wounds on his skin either which meant the hounds had failed in their task. What had happened then? Had everyone managed to escape? Was he back in Nimueh's evil clutches?

Hearing a scream come from outside Merlin leapt from the bed and rushed over towards an open doorway, leaning over the paling he looked down to see it had only been a young boy running away from his Father playfully. A small smile came to his lips from the sight and when a breeze brushed past him did Merlin look up to find himself staring out across a large city.

Taking a step away he clutched the top covering his chest as his eyes took everything in. From the tall buildings to the small stalls selling food. The city seemed to stretch on forever and as he glanced to his side he found that he was in the largest building of all. It's walls were built tall and firm with bricks that looked so old that they had to have been there since the beginning of time. There were statues lining the edge of other structures like the one he stood upon and he could just about make out the image of people stood inside rooms through an open door.

Glancing beneath the structure he saw there was merely air beneath the ground and Merlin found himself backing up into the unfamiliar room at the thought of nothing being underneath him either. Backing up against something he spun to see it had been a bedpost of a bed that was larger then any bed he had ever seen. Everything in this room yelled money and power, something he was a stranger to. "Arthur?" He couldn't help but whisper as he stood in the center of a unknown building.

"Ah, you're awake." Merlin turned his head to see a man dressed in armor stood at another door Merlin hadn't spotted and he let his magic begin to surface, not trusting the stranger for a second. "His highness said you may have woken up when no one was around, just to be difficult. I'm to-"

"Don't come any closer!" He exclaimed when the man took a step forward and the Knight raised his hands.

"Easy Emrys, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do you know my name?"

"The-"

"Where am I?"

"Your-"

"Where's Arthur?"

"Please, you need to calm down. You've been through a lot and we need the physician to check you over, your body may not be completely healed yet."

"As if I'm going to let any of you near me, not again. You can tell Nimueh that I'm not falling for her tricks. If she wants me she'll have to catch me first." Without hesitation he ran towards the open doors and jumped over the paling, the ground quickly rising to great him which was stopped with a simple thought. Merlin's feet touched the ground gracefully and noticed the people around him had stopped walking to observe him. Most of them with fear in their eyes.

"Seize him!"

Looking left he saw half a dozen Knights running towards him with swords drawn and he fled the scene, quickly creating an opening in the large building he'd just left he entered an empty corridor and sealed the entrance way, hearing the men crash into the wall on the other side. Catching his breath Merlin looked up and down the corridor to see both ways looked similar, neither saying where they ended up.

In the end his only destination in mind was a way back to Arthur.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he jumped?" Arthur asked angrily.<p>

"I mean he saw me and jumped off the balcony, by the time I got out there he was gone. I've got men searching the city and castle, he can't have gotten far."

"Did you explain to him where he was?" When no answer was given Arthur got to his feet, "Did you tell him that he was at least safe?" A small shake of the head was his response. "Then no wonder he ran! He's been a captive for a month, his first reaction is going to think he was captured again and of course he'd then escape. I gave you one simple instruction, go and look after him. Was that so hard?"

"Sire, I-"

"Are you such an incompetent fool that a simple instruction-"

"Arthur," Morgana interrupted and the Prince looked in her direction. "He tried his best. Emrys is no doubt close by and we'll find him, so calm down and sit your royal backside back down on your throne. You're not helping Emrys by getting angry at someone who could be out there searching for him."

The doors burst open and his Knights entered the room quickly, all of them red in the face and out of breath. "Sire, we have tried catching Emrys but failed. Every time we get too close he uses his magic and evades us."

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself," Arthur muttered and pushed past his men with the intention of searching the castle. However his sorcerer was now merely steps away with his two wide blue eyes staring at Arthur in fear. "Emrys!" Arthur took a step towards Merlin but stopped when the sorcerer raised his palm in the Prince's direction. "Emrys, what are you doing? It's me, Arthur."

"Sire, maybe you should-"

"Be quiet!" He ordered Sir Leon without taking his gaze off Merlin. "Emrys, you're safe here. I've brought you back to my home, Camelot. I aplogise if my men scared you, they mean you no harm and there's no need for you to defend yourself." Merlin's hand wavered a little as his eyes took in the scene and Arthur noticed his feet were covered in scratches. "What happened to your feet?"

Merlin glanced down and then his gaze snapped up, his arm now firm instead of dropping. "It doesn't matter what happened to my feet. Where's Arthur? Where's the crew?"

"We're here Emrys," Morgana said as she came to stand behind Arthur.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"When I first met you-" Arthur started and took a small step forward "-I was injured and on the verge of passing out. Do you remember what you told me?" Merlin frowned a little as he seemed to search his memories and Arthur helped him remember. "You told me I was safe in your home. That I had nothing to fear."

"Anybody-"

"No, only me and you could know that. I have told no one how I stumbled across your home or how you treated my wound. I wouldn't share those memories with anyone." Arthur had managed to get close enough to have the palm pressed against his chest and he smiled at his sorcerer, "Just like we know each others fears from our tasks in the maze."

"You fear you cannot rule like your Father has done," Merlin whispered and his arm bent so Arthur could step closer.

"And you feared that no one would come for you. I told you that I had come for you and that once this is all over you are welcome to stay in Camelot with me and my people." Cupping the side of Merlin's face he could tell his warlock was still a little unconvinced. "You belong at my side," he whispered for his ears only and Merlin finally focused on Arthur, "You feel right at my side."

"Arthur..."

Just like before Arthur covered the distance and pressed his lips softly to Merlin's, the hand on his chest now curling into a fist so the material of his shirt was gripped tightly. It was only the thought of his people standing behind him that had him pulling away gently. "At least you didn't pass out this time," he teased.

Merlin smirked and rested his forehead against Arthur's, "We're safe?"

"As long as we're together."


	21. Gardens of Heritage

Merlin stared out across the gardens as he pushed open the large wooden door leading out to them. He found himself often coming out here when the people inside the castle started their day. So many of them complained that they had no time to do anything and yet none of them realised they had all the time in the world. Someone like him had no time at all.

Arthur had told him all about his new plan. He no longer was going to save his Father using the cup and was seeking out other ways to save the King, however the attempts were pointless. The King was getting closer to death every day and it was only a matter of time before he died. They still had a way to stop that and yet the Prince wouldn't let Merlin do the one thing he could do to help.

So as the Prince carried on his days in the castle and the crew got back to their normal lives, he found himself out in the gardens where he felt most at home. Here they had trees and plants that he recognised, he could feel the sun against his face and the magic coursing through the ground. Unbeknown to Arthur but Camelot had old magic running through its foundation and Merlin's own magic buzzed from the feel of it.

As he stepped out into the sunlight he covered the distance to a nearby tree and placed his palm upon it, smiling to himself as the magic soured up to greet him. "I ask you to protect my Prince when I'm gone," he whispered like he had done every day so far. "He will be a kind King and many will seek to take advantage of this, I wish for the magic of this land to help him when his weapons cannot. To show him that magic is good when used for the right tasks."

It saddened him that Arthur would no longer trust magic when Merlin was gone. Their time together had taught the Prince that magic could be used for good but with his memories altered and his Father once again whispering his opinions in Arthur's ears, it was likely the Prince would believe magic to be evil once again.

The magic of the earth wrapped around him as his emotions spilled out into the tree and he fell to his knees as he thought of a life without Arthur. There would no longer be any reason for him to think of ways to make Arthur laugh, no more smiles that would be only for him and secret touches that were used to make him feel things that his magic never do.

He imagined walking up to Arthur and telling him his name, ending the grief the city was feeling at the loss of their King. However his own selfish needs to spend one more day with Arthur overcame this desire and Merlin would never forgive himself if the King died because he hesitated.

As he closed his eyes and let the scene unfold inside his mind, Merlin got to his feet to face the garden where he imagined his Prince stood waiting for his words. "Arthur, I don't know where to begin. We've been through so much together, and we've always pulled through. When we first met you annoyed me like crazy and your prat like behaviour made me want to punch you so hard... but then things changed." He could imagine how Arthur would try and interrupt him but with a quick look the Prince would fall quiet once more.

"Things changed when the tasks became more personal, when we had to enter that maze and I got to know you better, I got to know the real Arthur. The one that nobody else gets to see. And he wasn't so bad. In fact... Do you remember when I said I knew little about love? Well that wasn't true... well it is but... I know it is unconditional, unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable to be without and can be a huge mistake for loathing. And... I think... I'm feeling a change, something... you, make me feel... I don't know."

Merlin paused as he tried to think of the right words to say. To portray to Arthur exactly how he felt in the little time they had left together.

"What I'm trying to say is, Arthur... I think I love you... my heart, it feels as if my chest can barely contain it anymore... as if it doesn't belong to me anymore, it belongs to you... and if you wanted it, I wouldn't need any great declarations of affections or demonstrations of devotion... just the knowledge that you love me too... your heart, in exchange for mine..." Merlin's hand pressed against his chest where his heart thumped beneath the skin.

"That's all I need to know to get me through this. That you love me even when you won't remember me."

"You must be the man everyone's been talking about," a stranger's voice broke through the silence that followed his words and Merlin reacted purely on instinct. His hand shot out and magic soured through the air to surround the man he didn't recognise, who was now looking at him with softened eyes. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

"Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"My name is Uther Pendragon, I believe you know my Son, Arthur." The restraints instantly vanished and Merlin took a step back as the man straightened out his clothing. Merlin cursed himself for not holding back on his magic, especially knowing the cities view on it, but he still wasn't used to the fact he was safe here. That it was only his own stupid mistakes that could get him killed. "Relax, I care little about your magic."

Merlin frowned and watched as the King slowly walked over to the tree Merlin had been at previously, his own weak hand raising to press against the bark. "Me and my Wife often used to come here. She felt peaceful in these gardens."

"I ..." for some reason words had suddenly become a problem for him.

"Many of my people have come to visit me as of late, speaking like they are saying their goodbyes, especially my daughter. She has told me of their quest to search for a cup and how instead they found a man fit to rule at my Son's side." Uther turned to face him and Merlin was surprised to see a smile on the man's face. "I have heard a great deal about you and wish to thank you personally for helping my Son through this."

"You're not going to kill me?"

"Are you a threat to Camelot?" Uther asked and he shook his head. "To my Son?" Another shake of the head given in return. "Then I see no reason to kill you. Especially since you apparently will be sacrificing yourself on my behalf which I don't fully understand."

"To save a life there must be a sacrifice," Merlin commented.

"Which is you?" Merlin nodded. "Why?"

"The sacrifice that is made can be found at the beginning of the six tasks. It is what the bearer of the cup would truly miss and that which they treasure most in this world. Once taken it cannot be returned." He recited the words he knew off heart and looked down at the ground, "The sacrifice is me."

"You are what my Son cares for most," Uther said rather then asked. Suddenly a hand came beneath his chin so his eyes were raised to meet the King's. "You would so willingly give your life so I could live?"

"Camelot needs their King."

"And that cannot be Arthur?" Uther asked.

"I will not make Arthur choose between us," Merlin replied firmly. "He set out on his journey to save his Father and that is what he shall do. I will treasure the moments we had together and hope that my sacrifice benefits the Kingdom."

There was a pause as both men looked at each other and then Uther dropped his hand, "You speak like you're not dying. When my Wife found out about her coming death, after she had discovered that Nimueh had tricked us, she began to speak in the past tense. She often said she _would_ treasure the moments she had with me and _hoped_ that our Son would make a fine King." Merlin remained silent and refused to confirm the Kings words. "Whatever you are planning I ask that you talk to Arthur about it. He has already lost this Mother, don't make him lose you as well."

"He won't even remember I existed your Majesty," Merlin admitted.

"The heart cannot forget what truly makes it whole," the King replied softly and moved away from him. "Goodbye Merlin."

Merlin blinked as the sunlight hit him squarely in the face and found himself suddenly alone, the King nowhere to be seen. Frowning in confusion he turned to see if Uther had walked behind him and saw only an empty garden. As he walked back towards the door he remembered Arthur telling him that Uther was bedridden and hadn't awoken in weeks, which only confused him further.

All he knew now was that he had a task to fulfill and a royal prat to see.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched from his window as his sorcerer walked around the grounds below where he was often found during the day. For some reason Merlin was now talking to himself and walking around with his eyes closed. He had hoped that upon arrival to his chambers Merlin would be asleep in bed, recovering from the ordeal when he'd been a prisoner of Nimueh, something he refused to talk about even to Arthur. His sorcerer was troubled and that worried Arthur, Merlin should be happy now that he was safe in Camelot.<p>

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Morgana asked as she stepped through his open door and closed it swiftly behind her with a wave of her hand. Arthur raised an eyebrow at her in question and she shrugged, "Nobodies around."

"You can't take risks like that Morgana," he replied and looked back through the window.

"It's not like Uther can do anything about it and you'll be King soon, you're hardly going to execute me when lover boy uses magic too."

"Don't call him that."

"Why not? It's what he is."

_Not lately_, is what Arthur wants to respond with but instead remains silent. It had been a little over a week since their return to Camelot and Merlin's awakening and nobody quite knew what was going on. There were whispers of Arthur becoming the King in a matter of days, other rumours spread that the current King would be healed soon and everything would return to normal. Which gossip Merlin believed Arthur didn't know.

"Have you talked to him about our Father?" Morgana said as she looked over his shoulder.

"Of course I have. I told him the day he woke up."

"I take it he didn't agree with our decision?"

"No. He doesn't understand how we can just let Uther pass over when we've spent so long searching for a cure. If we've worked out by now that Merlin is the sacrifice then he certainly has, I don't see why he's so eager to die for someone he doesn't know."

"It's not for Uther and you know that," Morgana said quietly and turned him so he wasn't concentrating on Merlin. "He doesn't want you to feel the loss he has. We saw how he was when he lost his Father and they'd barely known each other, I can't imagine what it'll be like for us."

"We made our choice Morgana. Our Father has lived a long and healthy life, he has ruled Camelot well and if there was a way to keep them both I would, however I can't imagine a life without Merlin. I will not imagine a life without him. Can't he see that?"

"In time he will," she told him comfortingly and brushed the hair across his forehead. "You could go and talk to him, see if you can explain it to him further?" Both looked back down towards the gardens and found them to be empty, Merlin nowhere to be seen. "That is if you can find him."

"Find who?" Merlin's voice sounded behind them and both Pendragon's turned to see him stood in the now open doorway, Morgana's magic bypassed.

"You actually," Morgana replied and gave Arthur's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll leave you boys to talk."

* * *

><p>Merlin turned his head to the side to see the door close and his fingers curled as his magic locked it securely. No one was getting through that door without his say so. No interruptions. As that thought crossed his mind he tried to remain calm and turned to face Arthur who had somehow managed to move closer without Merlin noticing.<p>

"What were you doing down in the gardens?" Arthur asked.

"Thinking about things."

"Anything you wish to share?"

Where did he begin? That he'd been visited by Arthur's dying Father? That he wanted to tell Arthur everything Nimueh had told him and tell Arthur that it was alright, he had accepted his fait? That all he needed to know was that Arthur loved him, no matter what? There were so many ways he could start, so many ways this day could end, what he wasn't sure about was how to get everything out in the way he wanted to.

"Em-"

"Don't," Merlin interrupted and lifted his gaze to meet Arthur's. "You know that's not my real name so don't bother using it."

"Emrys _is_ your name," Arthur said firmly as if willing it to be true.

"That's not what you called me when we were in the forest as the hounds surrounded us. You said my real name. You called me M-" a hand was pressed against his lips a moment later and his back now flat against the door from the force the Prince had used.

"Don't you dare say it," Arthur whispered and Merlin witnessed anger turning to anguish in a mere second. "I risked enough saying it once. I shall not take that chance again. You are forbidden from speaking your name, do you hear me? I am _not_ losing you. I _refuse_ to lose you."

The Prince rested his forehead against Merlin's and closed his eyes, his hand now dropping to press against his chest where Merlin's heart beat fast with anticipation. So he hadn't misheard that day, Arthur truly knew his name. Which meant the task was all about Merlin telling his name rather than Arthur learning it. Merlin hadn't willingly offered up his name, hadn't put trust in the man ordering him to remain mute, therefore there was no cup to use.

"Your Father has to live," he replied quietly since they were so close.

"Camelot will have a King, I shall lead them and make the Kingdom stronger then it has ever been, but only with you at my side." Fingers curled to grip the material of Merlin's top and he willed himself to remain strong, not to give in to the desire to stay with Arthur. "Uther has lived a long life. He will die knowing that his Kingdom is in safe hands and I will not let him down. He will not suffer."

"You're asking me to do nothing when we both know I can save him."

"Saving him means you die," a choke came from his Prince and Merlin brought him into his arms, Arthur now burying his head into Merlin's neck and gripping the back of his shirt for dear life. "I promised you I'd never leave you, just like you did for me. Don't leave me alone. Not when I've just found you."

Merlin held Arthur tightly and both remained silent as they tried to calm themselves down, the sunlight beaming in through the window reminding him that he may not experience many more moments like these. When they weren't a lost sorcerer and a young prince. They were Merlin and Arthur. Two people who hadn't found each other in time and were destined to part when both knew they could achieve greatness.

It was then that Merlin realised Arthur was never going to let him die. He'd probably separate them if it meant Merlin never speaking his name. So as Merlin threaded his fingers through Arthur's golden locks, he closed his eyes and let his mind deviate a plan. A way to make what he wanted, happen.

"You won't lose me," Merlin lied but he knew Arthur would believe him. The Prince was hearing what he wanted so he'd believe it to be true. That was confirmed when Arthur lifted his head and met his with a huge smile on his face. "How about tonight we arrange a feast for the whole castle. Invite the crew and some people from the Kingdom, make a real night of it. Let me thank them all for welcoming me into their home."

"It's _your_ home too you know," Arthur reminded.

A soft smile came to Merlin's lips and he pressed his own hand to Arthur's chest, "I believe home is where the heart is and if you're here, then Camelot is my home."

"You're going to love it here Emrys," the Prince claimed and opened the door to their side. "I'll organise the feast at once. We'll have music and dancing, and wait until you see the food the cooks can prepare, you'll never go hungry again. I'll have a tailor come and fit you with some robes, have to show you off now don't I?" He smiled and left the room with a bounce in his step, Merlin slowly drifting out into the hallway to watch him go.

"It'll break his heart," Morgana spoke up behind him and he turned his head to the side in question. "Please don't do this. He needs you. Can't you see how happy you make him?"

Merlin's fingers curled into fists at his side and he turned his head forward, "I have no idea what you mean. Now if you excuse me, I have a feast to prepare for." His words were left hanging as he walked away from the witch and he prayed that Arthur didn't see through his facade as easily as Morgana had.


	22. History Retold

He was sat up in a tree the day he saw a ship on the horizon. The beasts were fast asleep in their homes and Merlin often used this time to search for fruit hanging from the branches, except his attention had been quickly taken by the sight of people walking across the deck of the ship. All of them carried swords and many kept glancing nervously towards his island, like they knew not to step ashore.

Merlin leapt across to another tree with better cover as a small boat was dropped to the water and five people climbed down a ladder to get inside. All of them men apart from one.

As the strangers travelled through the forest Merlin followed from above and resisted smiling when one of them said, "Does anybody else feel like we're being watched?" They had to of known they were being watched from the moment they arrived, people couldn't just walk onto an island unnoticed, if it wasn't him watching them it would have been the beasts.

When they approached an area Merlin typically avoided he came to a stop and lay on a thick branch to watch the scene unfold. Once they reached the other side of the clearing they'd be in the beasts layer, where they wouldn't stand a chance of escaping. He knew he should do something, yell out to them to warn them, except he wanted to see what they would do. See if any of them possessed magic.

At least that was the plan until his eyes met those of the leader. Of course the blond man didn't know he was looking at Merlin, to him Merlin was simply another branch, but Merlin could have sworn the man squinted like he could tell there was someone staring back.

Shrinking back into the leaves he felt his magic wrap around him in protection as the mans gaze threatened to see past his enchantment and as the man's hand went to his sword Merlin's magic shot towards the ground. A moment later the man yelled, "Stop!" Discovering the ground was now softer he was hesitant to continue but the woman seemed to say something before running past him and straight towards the edge of the clearing.

His conscience suddenly got the better of him and he made a loud sound be heard so the people down below would stop. Swords were drawn and their attention was directed up at the trees instead of the beasts that were beginning to awaken in their homes. Merlin had no choice. Either he found some way to protect these people or he'd have to watch them be torn to shreds.

Turning his palm towards the ground he willed his magic to do his bidding and as planned the ground began to sink beneath the woman's feet. "Arthur!" She yelled and Merlin felt his magic pause for a mere second from learning the leaders name who was now running towards her. Sending out more of his magic the others began to sink into the ground a lot faster but _Arthur_ seemed to be focused on saving the woman.

It was only when Arthur discovered himself alone that he began to become angry, yelling up into the trees that he should be the one to be taken, not his friends. Merlin used his magic to protect the young warrior as he stormed through the forest and he only left him to it when he was far enough away from the beasts that he could probably survive on his own.

Leaping from the tree he was in, he let his magic surround him so he went straight through the ground and landed in his underground tunnels. He had people to send home.

* * *

><p>Merlin shook his head as the memory faded from his mind and he gazed upon Morgana who was chatting to her brother as they danced. How things had changed since he had come into their lives. He remembered seeing the two of them walking onto his island like they owned the place, like they had nothing to fear. Since then they had learnt that being a royal didn't mean you could control everything and sometimes you'd have to depend on other people.<p>

"Decided what you're doing to do yet?" Nimueh's voice sounded behind him and Merlin didn't bother to pretend to be surprised, he had been expecting her.

"I haven't changed my mind. I will sacrifice my life for the King's."

"So why the feast?" She asked.

"You say I'll remember everything?" Merlin replied and a small noise of agreement came in return. "Then I want one last memory that will remind me of the man I've come to love."

"I really don't understand you Merlin. How could anyone be so selfless? Do you want to be miserable, is that it? Don't think I don't know what you did that day on the island when they came, you helped them leave, didn't even try to keep them there so you would have company. You didn't bother telling them that if they took you then you'd be free."

"I have my reasons."

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is anybody out there?"<p>

Merlin watched as the fierce woman shook the cage bars and sighed, what was he meant to do now? Just tell them to leave? Why were they even here anyway?

"My lady, maybe we should rest. Who knows where this man is we seek, we could have to search for days and it'll be tiring."

They were searching for him?

"Arthur's still out there! How do you expect-"

"Why are you searching for someone?" Merlin asked as he stepped out from the shadows, his magic creating a sheet between them so they saw another man, one who was old and unmemorable. "What do you want from this man?"

One of the men seemed to hesitate before replying, "He knows of a cure for our King's illness. Are you he?"

They wanted the cup of life. An object which he hadn't seen in over a decade and something he never wished to see again. That cup had cost him his family, his home, the creatures he had once loved. He'd never again see a dragon because of the foolish actions of a child. Who knows what consequences would happen to these people if they used it for their King.

He would not be the cause of more misery and pain.

"No, but he does live deep in the forest. However he will not help you. It is not safe here, I suggest you return back to your ship and go home to your King." Merlin turned to go when a hand reached through the bars to grab his wrist.

"Please, my brother is out there alone. He may be strong but he cannot fight that which he doesn't understand. I heard rumours of magical beasts living on this island, he won't be able to defeat them with a mere sword. We will leave if you help Arthur." The name sparked his magic once again and Merlin took in the appearance of the young woman, she seemed to be speaking the truth.

"Very well. When you wake remain on your ship and I will return him to you."

"Wake?"

That's when all four of the strangers dropped to the ground like flies, his sleeping spell now activated.

* * *

><p>"Emrys?" Merlin blinked and found himself facing Arthur, Nimueh now long gone after he'd sunk back into his memories. "Care to dance?"<p>

"Last time we danced it didn't end so well," Merlin replied.

"Maybe this time it'll end differently," Arthur smiled and lead Merlin out onto the dance floor. He nervously met the eyes of a few others as they reached the center and tried to ignore the fact everyone was probably watching. Dancing wasn't exactly something he was good at. He'd avoided the last feast for that very reason. "Relax," a soft voice whispered in his ear as he was pulled into the Prince's arms.

Wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck Merlin kept his eyes fixed on the two blue ones staring back at him and let Arthur lead, his feet now slowly moving in time with the music. "What were you thinking about back there? You looked like you were in another world."

"I was just thinking back to the time we first met," he admitted.

"Ah yes, you had a right attitude on you back then. Wouldn't answer any question I asked."

"You insulted my home, how else was I meant to react?"

"Could have just done what you wanted to do and kiss me," Arthur said quietly and Merlin sniggered under his breath. "What's so funny?"

"I seem to recall you holding onto me very tightly when I was lying-"

"-on top of me."

The Prince's words were quiet and his eyes dropped to Merlin's lips. It wasn't a look he was used to. Yes they had shared a few kisses, but nothing more. So why did this look make his heart race and his palms sweat. "You know, I never did properly thank you for helping me that day." Arthur told him as he brushed their lips together and Merlin tightened his hold around Arthur's neck so their bodies were pressed together intimately.

Merlin could remember perfectly how Arthur had looked at him that day, like he was a stranger and he'd immediately sought out escape roots before Merlin had uttered a single word. The way Arthur looked at him now made him feel wanted, safe, protected. Like if one of those beasts entered the castle hall Arthur wouldn't hesitate to protect him.

* * *

><p>How could someone look that peaceful and harmless when they slept? Merlin had been watching over the man named Arthur for a few days now and he had yet to wake up. Truthfully Merlin was glad that he wasn't waking up since he was one of the first people he had seen since his banishment to the island.<p>

_I wonder what kind of place he comes from._

Did this stranger live on an island like Merlin? Was he a Knight that the King had entrusted his life to or maybe someone related to the King? He had after all looked at Merlin's home like he couldn't imagine living in such a place. Also ... Did he have a wife waiting back home for him?

As this thought crossed his mind Arthur shifted in his sleep for the first time in days and Merlin leant over him, "Are you awake? Can you hear me?" Sitting down on the edge of the bed he pressed his palm to Arthur's forehead to see his temperature had dropped since last night. Then as if Merlin's touch was magic itself, the man awoke and looked up at him in confusion. "Hello sleepy head, I see his royal highness decided to join the living."

Merlin was going to go with the idea that this man was someone royal, even if he was wrong anybody compared to Merlin looked and behaved like a royal, it's not like he had any money that could put him in the ranking of even a mere servant. "How are you feeling?" Merlin asked.

"Bloody fantastic," Arthur replied and pushed himself up which caused Merlin to lean back a little. "What happened?"

"You passed out after you realised you were bleeding a little," Merlin teased and pulled back the sheet to inspect Arthur's wound. Turned out his magic was improving the injury significantly, "It's looking a lot better thanks to my amazing abilities."

"Think highly of yourself do you?"

Dropping the sheet Merlin gave a small shrug and looked away, deciding it was better not to answer with the truth. He hadn't thought highly of himself ever since he conjured up that stupid cup to save a Father who had later banished him. "Do you have a name?" Arthur suddenly asked.

* * *

><p>Funny how a question that was asked at the very beginning was what was causing all the problems in the present day. Back then he wouldn't have given up his name for anything and now he desperately wanted to say it to Arthur so he could save his Father. Did he not understand how much pain he would be in if Uther died? That is could simply be resolved by Merlin answering one of the first questions Arthur had ever asked him?<p>

Merlin looked to the side as Arthur was approached by Lancelot who whispered a few words to him and noticed that night had fallen over Camelot. How do you look at a night sky when you know it'll be your last in a place you now call home?

"When?" Arthur's voice broke his thoughts and Merlin's attention turned to him to see the Prince's face had gone pale. Instantly his grip tightened on the Prince's arms and he looked to Lancelot who had many of the Knights now stood behind him.

"Another day maybe, Gaius says that he doubts he'll last the day."

Arthur was gone from the room a moment later and Merlin watched as the guests returned to their seats, the gossip of their King now on death's door now on their lips. Merlin instantly chased after Arthur and found his Prince sat at his Father's bedside where Gaius was explaining to him that there was nothing more to be done. That it was Uther's time to pass over.

"I thought you said we'd have more time," Arthur said quietly.

"His body is weak Sire, over the past few days he's just given up fighting. I suggest tomorrow you arrange for people to say their goodbyes, I can't see him making it to another night."

Gaius passed Merlin on the way out and the sorcerer awkwardly stood by the door, not sure whether he was welcome. "Arthur, I can stop-"

"No!" The voice was loud and firm, something he hadn't expected from Arthur. "You will not sacrifice yourself for him. It is his time. I just thought I'd have more time to prepare myself and the Kingdom for his absence." Arthur gently brushed his fingers across his Father's face and Merlin gripped his sleeve, resisting from yelling out his name for all the world to hear. He could do it now, yes it wasn't when he had planned but it would make things less painful for Arthur. He wouldn't have to sleep through the night with the thought of his Father dying.

"Father!" Morgana burst into the room and ran to Uther's side, gripping his hand tightly. "When?" She asked with a broken voice.

"Tomorrow sometime," Arthur whispered and Merlin noticed a gold flicker in Morgana's eyes.

_If you plan to do something, do it soon._

The strange in his voice made him take a step back and his back hit the frame of the door as Morgana turned her gaze towards him.

_Do not make my Father suffer much longer if you plan to rid him of his pain. If I cannot stop you from breaking my brother's heart then I ask you do not prolong my father's death._

Merlin gave a small nod of the head and went forward to place a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Come. We should get some sleep. There will plenty of things to do tomorrow that will require you at your full strength."

Arthur didn't put up much of a fight and soon enough was being lead back towards his chambers were he went to promptly sit on his bed, leaving Merlin to shut the door. As the bolt was about to be locked Merlin heard but two words whispered in his mind.

_Thank you_.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea how to rule a Kingdom," Arthur admitted as Merlin made a fire appear in the fireplace with a mere thought. "I've always had the thought in the back of my mind that because I had more time that I'd have more days to prepare myself. I haven't had that time. What if the people don't wish to follow me? What if the council doesn't support me? What if-"<p>

"Ssssh," he hushed the future King and came to stand between his knees. His hands now running through the blond locks that would one day support a crown. "Never have I met someone so perfect and well suited to rule a Kingdom. You will be the greatest King anybody has ever known and your story will go down in history."

"How can you know that?" Arthur asked as he placed his hands on Merlin's waist.

"Because I have faith in you Arthur Pendragon and so does the whole of Camelot." He didn't hesitate when he dipped his head to join their lips together in a soft kiss, the hands at his waist pulling him closer and his own hands dropped to cup Arthur's face. "Only I could fall in love with a King," Merlin said against Arthur's lips and Arthur pulled away to stare at him with wide eyes.

"You love me?"

Merlin couldn't help but smile as he remembered the whole speech he'd prepared for this moment and now that the time was here he found that just saying a few small words expressed all that he needed to say. "My heart is yours my King and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Suddenly his world was spinning and he found himself with his back against the sheets, a smiling, blond prat hovering above him. Their lips crashed together without another word said and Merlin felt his body arch as warm fingers slid beneath his top. He even let out a small sound as Arthur's tongue rolled and thrust against his own.

All Merlin kept thinking was why hadn't they done this before? Why had he waited until their last night to discover what real pleasure felt like? His skin felt like it was on fire and at the same time Merlin wanted more. He no longer wanted delicate kisses, ones that were shared between shy couples, but ones that were filled with heat and were so intense that it made his toes curl.

His top was pulled up and over his head without disagreement, as was Arthur's, and Merlin's breath caught in his throat when their skin touched. Sensing that Merlin wouldn't have the capacity to kiss back, Arthur dipped his head and started pressing kisses down Merlin's sensitive neck, Merlin's lips now parting in a gasp.

How could he give this up? How was he going to give Arthur up when every night he could feel like this?

Merlin's fingers gripped onto Arthur's hair and he pulled him back to his lips, prying them open with ease and desperation. "Merlin-" Arthur said his name as they broke for a quick breath and Merlin's heart stopped briefly in his chest. "You have my heart," the Prince admitted and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's lips. "You have no idea how much I love you."

_There it is_.

As Arthur continued to press kisses down Merlin's chest the sorcerer lay there as the reason for why he could do this became obvious. Because at the end of the day he would do anything for Arthur to stop him from feeling pain and now he knew that Arthur really did love him. It was no longer the knowledge that Merlin was what Arthur treasured most that would make him say his name, it was the memory of Arthur whispering those words to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Arthur asked when Merlin didn't respond to his kisses.

"I'm more than okay. I'm perfect."

* * *

><p>As the sunlight broke through the window Merlin let a sad smile come to his lips and he rolled over to find Arthur asleep, his face was pressed into the pillow and there was a peaceful expression on his face, much like the one Merlin had seen when Arthur had been asleep on his bed back at the beginning.<p>

"Hey Arthur," he whispered and brushed Arthur's fringe across his forehead. His Prince mumbled in his sleep and tried to ignore Merlin, but that wasn't going to work. If today was going to be his last day he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Arthur. Which meant no sleeping.

Pressing a kiss to Arthur's lips Merlin gently pushed Arthur onto his back as his Prince began to respond and smiled when two firm hands pulled him on top of a warm body. He indulged Arthur with some kisses and then pulled away, his forehead now resting against Arthur's.

"You know I can finally answer one of those questions you asked me back on the island," Merlin muttered.

"And what's that?"

Pressing his lips to Arthur's ear he whispered four words, "My name is Merlin."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting, I'm enjoying reading every single one of them. I hope you're still enjoying where the story is going and can't wait to hear what you think of the latest chapter. <strong>

**Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! **


	23. Sunset

You never know the biggest day of your life is happening until your stood right in the middle of it. When you're staring at the sun slowly disappearing over the horizon and wishing that time would stop. How in one day so many things happened that could have changed everything.

Today was the day you committed to something or someone. The day you got your heart broken. The day you met your soulmate. The day you realised there's not enough time because you want to live forever.

As your fingers cling to the one thing that matters most to you, you take in every detail, treasure every breath shared between you and wish with all your might that one day you'd see each other again. That not even magic could keep you apart.

"It's not enough time," Arthur whispered.

"We don't have a choice, it's done."

"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have been?"

"You won't," you reply quietly. "No one will know but me."

"Everything that we did ..."

"Never happened."

"I'll remember. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget."

As the light vanishes behind the hilltops of Camelot, the biggest day of your life ends.

* * *

><p>"Arthur wait, please, let me explain!"<p>

Merlin's hand shot to seal the door shut with magic but Arthur stormed through it as planned without looking back. "Arthur!" His magic dressed him with a mere thought and he dashed from the room in bare feet, his eyes seeking out the man who looked like a dagger had been stabbed through his heart.

Hearing something crash in the corridor at the end to his right, he ran as fast as he could, like he was back on the island and running from the beasts, but when he turned the corner there was no one to be seen. Not even the early risers of the castle who got up to do their chores.

"Arthur!"

His voice carried out through the castle, no longer caring who he woke and letting the Prince know he was being sought out. No response came. Not even his magic could locate the angry warrior.

Rushing down some stairs he searched blindly for Arthur and only slowed when he began to become short of breath, his body not yet recovered from his ordeals. "Please," he begged the castle for help and a stairwell opened up ahead of him. He didn't hesitate to run forward into the darkness and as his feet descended the stairs he barely noticed the wall closing up behind him.

From the momentum of the decent he tumbled forward as he reached the ground level and fell straight onto his face, his body now trembling as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Arthur," he tried to get out loudly but ended up coughing blood onto the soil beneath him. Wait, why was there soil beneath him?

"I have waited a long time for this day," a loud voice said from above him and he lifted his head to see two golden eyes coming towards him. "Rest young warlock, we have a lot to discuss and plenty of time to do so."

* * *

><p>"Want to talk about it?" A soft voice broke his thoughts and Arthur looked over his shoulder to see Morgana stood behind him. "Don't give me that look, the whole castle knows what's happened, it's not every day you hear yelling that early in the morning." She took a seat next to him on the dock and looked out across the ocean, "Can you believe that it was only a few months ago that we set sail from here?"<p>

Arthur didn't bother replying, how could he when there were a million things running through his mind? He should have known Merlin wouldn't give up so easily. When Arthur had suggested a feast the sorcerer had been agreeable for once and hadn't uttered a word since about his Father. All the clues had been there and yet why-

"Because you love him."

"What?" Arthur asked.

"If you're asking yourself why didn't you see that he was going through with the plan anyway it's because you love him," Morgana explained and pushed her hair aside to look at him. "Love blinds us all Arthur, it's why some choose to avoid it because it's a weakness that can be exploited."

"Well clearly he doesn't love me, he wouldn't be doing this if he did."

"That man loves you more then anything on this earth and is sacrificing himself so you can be happy. Arthur, can't you be happy that we're getting our Father back? Camelot will finally have their King back."

"And what about me? What do I get?" Arthur pushed himself to his feet and kicked a small stone into the water. "I get to live a life where he's not stood by my side. I'll have to watch my Father rule this land whilst knowing the man I love was the reason he's stood there. We agreed Uther had ruled a good reign, why did that have to change?"

"Because we're not the only ones who can make that decision."

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me Son, what do you see?"<em>

"_Wisdom. Power ..." he paused for a moment, "Magic."_

"_And what must one do with such a thing?"_

"_Protect that which we love and treasure."_

Merlin's eyes opened to face a world he had never believed he'd be a part of again. Surrounding him were ordinary people who got on with their lives without magic. Something he had never had to experience himself. He had always had it with him, an invisible weapon he liked to think, but now he realised his words as a child had been correct. His magic was not to be used like a sword, it was to be used to help those he loved and to create a world where people like himself could live without fear.

"Tick tock goes the clock for the sorcerer and the prince," a feminine voice sung into his ear and he inwardly shuddered.

Looking back over his shoulder he saw Nimueh through a large crystal and glanced around to see nobody had noticed such a magical object. Sighing with exhaustion he turned and crossed his arms, "What do you want witch? You cannot grant me my last day in peace?"

"Just making sure you're sticking around for your end of the bargain. Can't have you running off now can we?"

"Believe me when I say I won't be going anywhere."

* * *

><p>They both stared silently at the cup that rested on the side table next to their Father's bed and Arthur couldn't find the strength to step forward. "How can I do it Morgana?" He whispered, "How can I save my Father when the cost is the man I love?"<p>

"Because it is what Merlin wishes to happen and it cannot be undone."

"What if we weren't to give him a drink from the cup?"

A soft hand settled on his shoulder and he turned to look at his sister. "It has already been decided and I don't believe Merlin can be saved whether our Father drinks or not." She gently brushed past him and picked up the cup, "Did you fill this?"

"I did not," Arthur replied and went to her side to peer into the cup. "Maybe it's filled using magic?"

"Yes ... must be."

* * *

><p>"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just-" Gwen stopped talking when she realised Merlin was barely listening and shut the door quietly behind her as she began to approach the sorcerer. "You know you're not meant to sit there right? Only his majesty can sit upon that throne."<p>

Merlin turned his head to look at her and smiled sadly, "I won't tell if you won't?"

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Thought I'd see what it would feel like to be King," Merlin replied and pushed himself up off the throne. "Turns out its not for me. It's rather ... lonely being in this empty hall."

"It's normally filled with people. Lots of them. The King often holds meetings in here with the Knights or the council, they can last for hours."

"And the knights remain standing throughout this?"

"I believe so. Well I'm under that impression, I'm not sure myself since I can't go to them, I'm just a servant. You could ask-"

"How about we make a gift for our young Prince?" He suggested and rubbed his hands together as he made his way into the middle of the hall. Gwen followed him slowly and cautiously, "What shape would you recommend that represents equality?"

There was a pause before Gwen replied, "A circle."

A small god was made in agreement and Merlin knelt on the floor, his hands pressed against the wood to seek ancient knowledge from the castles foundation. "Ácumendlicnes forecyme sum behréowsungtíd hwonne á béon efenheafodling," the words flowed from his mouth without a second thought and the magic went from his fingertips and into the ground below.

"What-" Gwen's words were cut off when gold light shot up around Merlin and he got to his feet to let the magic do his work for him. Backing up a few steps he smiled as the object became solid and revealed a gift like no other. He watched as Gwen took a step forward and let her finger tips trace words that belonged to the old religion. "What do these mean?" She asked quietly as if being loud would ruin the moment.

Merlin went to the markings to her right and they flared to life at his presence, "Mín brytencyning."

* * *

><p>"Merlin, what are you doing in here?"<p>

Tilting his head to the side he looked at Morgana over his shoulder, "Please don't call me that." He saw her give a small nod and he turned to look back at the full cup. "He couldn't do it could he?"

"No. His hand was shaking so much when he lifted the cup that I told him I would do it to spare him the pain. He's out walking the grounds if you wish to speak with him."

"He will come see me when he's ready to accept what's happening."

"I don't think he'll ever be ready to accept that he's losing you. He started this journey a Prince and came back-"

"Sum brytencyning," he whispered and she smiled.

"You're learning to speak the language of the old religion. How? You've hardly had the time to do so."

"I have my ways." Truthfully the words had been coming to him more easily since his visits to the garden this week and it was a pity that he couldn't explore the language further from the books he new waited in the library of this castle. "You can tell Arthur that he won't have to use the cup."

"And why's that?"

"Because it should be me who finishes this. Once and for all."

* * *

><p>"Sire," Lancelot spoke up and Arthur opened his eyes to see his friend staring down at him. "I've been told to tell you that your Father has been given the cure and will be healed by morning."<p>

The words were like a dagger to his heart and Arthur actually put a hand to his chest to make sure his heart remained beating. Of course Merlin would have made sure the King got the cure. He wasn't going to let it hang in the air. However it now felt like there was no turning back. There wasn't a chance he could save Merlin. Tomorrow he would wake up and face the rest of his life without him.

Lancelot didn't say anything as he took a seat next to Arthur on the ground and leant back against the wall. His friend wasn't going to pretend to know what Arthur was going through. Nobody could.

"How can I face him and know his death is my doing?"

"I cannot answer that for you Sire. However what I can say is that you are lucky to have loved and to be loved in return. It is a rare thing for one to find in life." Arthur turned to look at Lancelot and saw him staring at the open window a few levels up. Like he was trying to see someone specific. "Are you going to hide from him all day? I was under the impression the riddle meant your treasure wouldn't live past the sunset?"

"You are correct."

"Sire, that's in a matter of minutes. Haven't you been watching the horizon?"

His blue eyes lifted from the grass to see the sun disappearing behind one of the towers of the castle. The colours of the sky reflecting the mix of emotions he had felt during the day. Just like when the sun had set and the sky turned black, his heart would turn cold.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!"<p>

His name was yelled when the large wooden doors swung open and the sorcerer turned to see a worn out Prince who had clearly run through the castle searching for him. "You came," Merlin said under his breath and suddenly he had two arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I should have been here, should have been at your side today instead of moping around the castle, should have-"

"Ssssh Arthur, it's alright." Merlin gripped Arthur's hair between his fingers and held on tightly, taking in the Prince's scent whilst he still could. The fading light in the room reminding him that his time was almost up.

"None of this is alright. How can this be alright?" Arthur pulled away so their foreheads were pressed together and his lips brushed Merlin's, however the man was shaking so much that he couldn't find the strength to kiss his lover. "You must know that I love you with all my heart. Not a day will go by where I won't think about you. I will spend every waking moment trying to find a way to get you back."

Merlin closed his eyes and tried to find the words to tell Arthur that he wouldn't even be remembered. That Arthur would never again have his name pass his currently shaking lips. "I spent my childhood surrounded by people who never understood me. Where my magic was seen as a weapon or a threat. Then I found myself alone on an island and I felt even more alone- no let me finish- and when I first met you I thought it was just another part of my life where I would feel like an outsider."

He cupped the Prince's face and met his gaze, "_You_ have made me feel safe and wanted. _You_ gave me a place to call home. _You_ saved me even when you didn't know me. I will forever love you Arthur Pendragon."

His Prince went to reply when the room darkened further and he looked over Merlin's shoulder, when the body he held tensed he knew there was a matter of minutes left. "It's not enough time," Arthur whispered and pressed his lips lightly to Merlin's.

"We don't have a choice, it's done."

"How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have been?"

"You won't," he replied quietly. "No one will know but me." Realisation came across Arthur's face and his grip tightened if possible.

"Everything that we did ..."

"Never happened."

"I'll remember. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget." Soft kisses were pressed all across his face and Merlin turned his head to bury his head in Arthur's neck. He didn't want to watch the world darken. All he wanted to do was hold Arthur as tightly as he could and pretend that this was all a horrible nightmare. "I'll never forget."

That's when he felt the magic surround them and he knew he'd lost his Prince forever.

* * *

><p>Arthur put a hand to his head as dizziness washed over him and he stumbled back a few steps as he tried to regain his balance. However he quickly had to regain his senses when he no longer felt alone and he opened his eyes to find himself staring into the eyes of a large beast.<p>

That very monster let out a roar and Arthur fell backwards from the force of the sound. As he pushed himself up onto his elbows his chest tightened and his breath stopped when the beast leant down towards him, it's paw reaching out as if to reassure Arthur.

"Gu..." the word was on the tip of his tongue as he lay back down on the ground, his entire body being covered by whatever this creature was and his hand reached for a sword that wasn't there. How a creature of such a size got into Camelot he didn't know. It's not like it could have just walked through the front door.

He was about to yell for help after he realised he had no weapon when the paw gently pressed against his chest over his heart and the beast looked at him like it was staring into his soul. "Stop looking at me like that, it's creepy." Why he was suddenly talking to a beast he wasn't sure, however he could have sworn he saw hurt flash through the two eyes staring down at him before he heard approaching footsteps.

"Sire!"

Arthur tilted his head to see four knights enter his room with swords raised and the weight on his chest seised when the beast leapt towards the balcony. Getting to his feet he was pushed behind Lancelot and watched as the beast took one last look at him before leaping out into the night.

All five men rushed out to stare down into the courtyard to see the beast vanishing into the shadows and Arthur smiled, "I feel a hunt coming on men."

* * *

><p>Ácumendlicnes forecyme sum behréowsungtíd hwonne á béon efenheafodling - Bring forth a time when all become equal<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you SO much for all the reviews! I didn't expect so many and have felt I needed to make this chapter a good one. This chapter was meant to leave you a little confused since it only shows you parts of the day but all will be revealed in due time.<p>

For now please enjoy and keep reviewing.


	24. Seeing is Believing

_I'll never forget._

Merlin's eyes snapped open as a sound echoed through the forest and he lifted his head from his paws. For weeks he had been like this. Trapped inside a body that was not his own. If that wasn't bad enough he also had Arthur and his fellow knights tracking him down every night. At the beginning he had tried to communicate with them but had quickly learnt they couldn't understand him.

What he was, he wasn't sure. All he did know that if he didn't run then he'd surely die.

So as he lay there, his head held high, his eyes sought out any movement around him. Over the past few days he had seen no sign of Arthur, however that didn't mean he wasn't out there, waiting for his opportune moment.

**Maybe I should give up**

It wasn't the first time that thought had crossed his mind, after all with the whole not being to communicate part of this curse, it meant his thoughts were his only company.

**I can't run forever.**

When nothing stirred the wildlife around him after a few minutes Merlin lowered his head and closed his eyes, wishing for this nightmare to end. Ever since that sun had set nothing had been the same. All he had expected was to blink and find a man who didn't recognise him. Not to have turned into something that his lover now hunted. Could he even think of Arthur as his lover anymore? Technically it hadn't happened. It was just a memory that belonged to one pers- creature.

"Do you think it's asleep?"

"I don't know. Is everyone in place?"

"Yes sire, we've got the beast surrounded."

"Excellent."

His heart sunk at the sound of Arthur's voice. This was not the man he had fallen in love with.

"Be careful men, it may have its eyes closed but every creature can fake sleep."

Merlin didn't even bother to pretend to sleep anymore. As he heard the first man exit their hiding place he lifted his head and watched as more followed. Each with swords drawn and a shield held to protect themselves. Turning his head to the side he found Arthur in an instant, his blond hair shining in the moonlight and his confident smile plastered across his face.

"Why is it not running Sire?" He heard Lancelot ask from Arthur's right hand side.

Arthur remained mute as he studied Merlin and came to a halt, his eyes curious and cautious.

**Remember me. Look into my eyes and remember what we had. Please. I beg of you.**

Something seemed to flicker through Arthur's eyes before suddenly there was a loud crash in the distance. Instantly Merlin turned his head and scented the air, discovering it to be the smell of hounds on their way. Dozens of hounds. If it wasn't bad enough that he was surrounded by knights, now he had hounds hunting him too.

* * *

><p>Arthur held his sword tightly as his eyes stared into the darkness of the forest where the sound had come from. His men did the same, none of them acknowledging the fact they had a beast mere meters away.<p>

_They cannot handle that many hounds._

The voice broke into his thoughts and he turned to see none of his men had spoken, all of them too concerned with whatever was now approaching them. He then met two blue eyes and found himself frozen. For weeks he had come out into these woods to seek out this beast. His Father had told him not to bother as it was doing no harm to the people and apparently couldn't be caught, Arthur had been trying to prove him wrong.

However every night when he closed his eyes he saw a figure staring back at him. They were covered in darkness, no features to tell Arthur who they were, except for two blue eyes. Except the figure had been in the shape of a man, not a beast. So why did Arthur feel like the eyes he stared at now were the same ones he saw whilst he slept?

**Run**

Arthur blinked at the demand and his sword lowered ever so slightly, something which the beast saw and seemed to spark something inside of it. All of a sudden it was on its feet and taking a step closer.

His lips parted, about to yell out to his men that the beast had suddenly decided to join in the fight before that very creature leapt at him. Instinctively he raised his sword and as black fur passed over him the tip of his blade cut into the flesh. This didn't seem to slow it down however as it took out two hounds behind Arthur which had been an inch away from taking his head off.

"Sire!"

Looking over to Lancelot he saw his men fighting off other hounds and saw where his Knight was pointing, indicating that it was definitely time to go. Giving a small nod in return they both headed deeper into the forest and Arthur could hear the hounds chasing them. All they needed to do was get back to the horses. Then they'd be so far away that the hounds wouldn't be able to touch them.

"ARTHUR!"

Suddenly a large force went into his side and Arthur let out a large gasp as his body smashed into the ground. As he pushed himself up, his hands curling into fists as pain shot through him, he watched as a shadow covered him and a warm breath exhaled against his neck.

"You don't scare me," he hissed as he felt teeth brush his throat.

Turning his head to the side to see if any of his men had managed to escape, his eyes widened when he saw the beast they'd been hunting running straight towards him with determination in its gaze. How he knew that was what the beast's eyes showed, he couldn't even begin to guess, all he did know was that if that beast didn't slow down it was going to crash straight into him.

At the last second Arthur remembered he had a hound above him as the beast crashed into it and took its place above Arthur, who was quick to turn over onto his back. Four large legs caged him as black fur blocked his view above, fur that he noticed was covered in a liquid that began to drip onto him. The beast _had_ been injured earlier when Arthur had tried to defend himself. Yet here it stood, protecting him when for many weeks Arthur had tried to kill it.

* * *

><p>Merlin let out a loud roar to let every hound know exactly how he felt about them harming his King and a twinge of satisfaction went through him as the hound in front of him took a step back, its eyes widening in fear. What surprised him more was that it suddenly turned and ran off into the forest, leaving him to stand over Arthur in stunned silence. He hadn't expected the battle to end so quickly.<p>

**What is-**

His thoughts stopped when a sharp pain shot through his side and Merlin turned his head to see an arrow coming out of his fur. Looking towards the forest he saw numerous knights appear from their hiding places, all of whom were carrying some form of weaponry, Lancelot himself carrying the bow.

As the pain went through his body he dropped his gaze to meet those of Arthurs and then fell to his side as the Prince scrambled away in fear of being squished. Merlin didn't know how to handle this situation. Until now he had hands to cover his wound, fingers to pry arrows from his flesh and the ability to heal himself with magic. He had none of those. For once he was completely helpless and vulnerable.

With an entire hunting party surrounding him.

"Sire, time to go! We don't know when those hounds will come back and we're down a few men. Lets get back to Camelot."

The words were background noise as Merlin let out a whine in distress. He didn't want to feel like this. He had no one to help him, no power to defend himself and no doubt was about to be killed by the very people he had once protected. He didn't even notice that his legs were pushing against the ground in an attempt to get away from the men.

Unexpectedly a warm hand slid into his fur and Merlin tensed in fear as two blue eyes came to meet his own. "Take it easy okay?" Arthur said as he snapped the end of the arrow off, his gaze now on the wound Lancelot had inflicted. "I'm sorry my men shot you, they thought you were attacking me."

Merlin didn't bother to lift his head from the ground as he felt the dizziness kick in and laughed inwardly. He should have known this was the way he was going to go. Not from the actions of Nimueh but from the men of Camelot. Arthur's men to say the least.

* * *

><p>Arthur tried not to panic when the beast didn't respond to his words and when he saw the surrender in the eyes staring at him he felt confusion arise. Why did he suddenly feel the need to heal this creature? Something which he had set out to destroy. He should be ecstatic right now but instead he was concerned.<p>

"You can't give up, do you hear me? We're going to get you back to Camelot-"

**Stubborn Prat**

"-and Gaius ... wait, what? Did you just call me a prat?"

He could have sworn a smile reached the creatures lips in amusement when all of a sudden he was thrown back through the air to land at his men's feet, all of which helped him up so he was standing. Lancelot passed him his sword as Nimueh appeared out of thin air and smiled at them all.

"My my, isn't this interesting. A Prince trying to save a mythical beast when from what I hear you were trying to kill it."

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Arthur replied.

"Clearly," she replied smugly and crouched down to look at the beast which had yet to move. "How are you doing my pet? Regretting your decision?" The beast snapped its large teeth at her hand as she reached out to stroke its head and she laughed, "Still have some fight left in you I see."

"You speak like this animal has a mind of its own," a knight spoke up.

"Out here where magic roams the forest you cannot trust everything you see. Where you see a beast-" she waved her hand and Arthur clutched his sword as smoke surrounded her "-I see a man who has lost his way."

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Where the beast once was, there was a man lying on the cold ground with little clothing covering him and the wound still bleeding from his side. His dark raven coloured hair covered his face as he remained motionless and if it wasn't for the fingers curling into fists on the ground Arthur would have presumed him dead.

"Much better. I was getting far too bored with him being a beast, he didn't really do what I wanted him too." Brushing her palms down her dress like she had just done a chore she gave a mocking bow to Arthur, "Until we meet again Sire." Barely anyone noticed as she vanished and Arthur was walking towards the stranger without hesitation, his sword now sheathed.

"Sir, are you-" A hand shot up in his direction as a warning sign and Arthur stopped in his tracks as the man slowly got to his feet, the hand remaining strong whereas the rest of his body shook. "My men can help you with that wound if you'd let them take a look. I apologise-"

"Please leave," the man said quietly as he clutched his side.

"If you'd just-"

"Please."

The knights behind him no doubt were appalled that a man would dare interrupt Arthur once, let alone twice, however the Prince remained silent as the stranger lifted his head just enough to look at Arthur through his dark locks. Two eyes that were blue now began to glow as magic seeped from the man's hand and into his body, the arrow head dropping to the ground as the skin healed.

Now the story he'd tell his Father when he got home would end here. That the man had performed magic before his very eyes and after Arthur had protested to the use of magic, the man had vanished much like Nimueh had. However that wasn't the case in real life. Instead Arthur remained still and oddly not scared of the magic he was witnessing.

"Do I know you?" He randomly found himself asking as the gold vanished from the man's eyes.

"Maybe in another lifetime," came a quiet response and then the man was on the move. In the opposite direction to Arthur.

"Wait here," he yelled back to his men and he found himself going after up until now he thought was a beast. What must have it been like to be trapped inside that body that was not his own? How could this man possibly be alright? "Hey slow down! I want to talk to you!"

* * *

><p>He had to get away from here.<p>

It was one thing to be a beast and be in the presence of Arthur, at least then he could pretend to be something else. To act like they hadn't meant anything to each other. Except right now, with Arthur chasing him in curiosity, it reminded him too much of what he'd lost. Something which he knew he'd never get back.

"Just stop!"

A twig was thrown at his head and Merlin spun on the spot to see Arthur a few meters away, his hand held in midair like he couldn't quite believe he had just resorted to throwing a stick to get someones attention. "Finally," Arthur said as he clapped his hands together to rid himself of the dirt, "You know I could have you beheaded for treating me this way, even excluding the whole magic side of things."

"Just because you want to talk to me doesn't mean I have to talk to you. Now can you go back to your castle and leave me in peace?"

"No, I shall not. I wanted to apologise for hunting you the past few weeks, if I had known what you were I would have-"

"Not once did I retaliate against your men when they chased me. I never attacked you when I could see you camped out during the night. So what gave you the right to hunt me down with the plans to kill me just because I existed in this forest?"

"I saw you in Camelot-"

"And decided that was reason enough to kill me? I would have hoped the future King would be wiser than that."

"Now hang on a minute, you don't even know me. How dare you talk about me like that when for all you know I have every good reason to hunt you down."

"All I know is that the Prince stood before me is a coward and a fraud," Merlin replied and he could see the anger growing in front of him. "The Arthur I know feared that he wouldn't be able to lead his people and never harmed an innocent unless proven otherwise. He didn't shoot first and ask questions later." During his words his feet carried him forward until he was within touching distance. "The Arthur I know is so much more than the boy I see standing here before me."

"You have no right-"

"I have every right Arthur Pendragon. You may not know me but I certainly know you and believe me when I tell you that if I had known this was the kind of man you were before I met you, I would have walked in the other direction before helping you." A lie, obviously. However right now Merlin was beyond confused with everything going on and his emotions were playing up.

One moment he was a helpless beast and the next he was a man faced with his past that could destroy him.

"I don't know who you're talking about but we've never met. You don't know anything about me."

"Sadly I think you're right," Merlin replied and took a step back. "I don't know anything about this version of you and I probably never will." Not giving him a chance to respond Merlin walked away and darted around a tree to walk North towards a village where he could find a bed for the night. Except instead he found something else facing him.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"I came to clean up my mess. You honestly didn't think this was over, did you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Du du duuuuuu<strong>

**Things are starting to come to an end surprisingly, even if you can't see it yet. I'm thinking no more than 5 more chapters to go! Maybe an epilogue if I'm feeling nice.**

**Just wanted to shout out to EVERYONE who has stayed with me throughout this story. I know updates haven't been as regular as many of you would like but when you have a story with so many twists its hard to keep up. My own fault really.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the latest installment, please review if you have any comments and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible**


	25. True Allies and Enemies

"_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan"_

Merlin slowly began to regain consciousness as the words surrounded him in warmth and magic, the voice gentle and kind, as if singing him a lullaby. As his vision began to focus he saw the outline of someone sat in a cell next to him, their mouth moving in time to the words and their fingers letting tiny flames dance over the tips.

"_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_

_Do thir, dileas Fein"_

Somehow he managed to find the strength to push himself up and two gold eyes turned to look at him, their owner finally known to him and it was the last person he expected to see. If there was one person you expected to be in the cell next to yours, this person wasn't them.

"_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go_

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan."_

He lifted his hand to push the hair away from his face, however the sound of chains rattling broke the silence that had followed the song and he found himself staring down at large, strong chains that were bound around his wrists. Instantly he called upon his magic to release him but instead of seeing the chains fall, they tightened.

"Your magic won't work with those on," the woman told him calmly and Merlin glared over at her.

"As if I'll listen to you. You're the one-"

"I didn't put those on you. Like yourself, I have similar chains around my own wrists," she said as she lifted her hands to reveal she was telling the truth. "I'm a prisoner just like you."

"You? A prisoner? Please, this is probably another plan of yours."

"Believe me when I tell you that I'm not your enemy."

"I will _never _believe a single word that comes out of your lips. You took everything from me. My family. My home. Arthur. There's nothing more you can do to me."

"As long as your alive there will always be something to take away from you. I won't be the one to take it from you though," she gave a sad smile and then turned to look ahead. "He will."

If it wasn't for the bitterness he saw in her eyes Merlin wouldn't have bothered to look, however if there was one thing you did it was look into the shadows when a powerful sorceress looks close to terrified. So Merlin turned his head to look over his shoulder and felt his body inwardly shudder as a familiar face came from out of the darkness. The memory of how he lost consciousness now perfectly clear. "You?"

"Yes, _me_."

* * *

><p>"Arthur you seem distracted as of late, is anything the matter?" Uther asked as they ate their evening meal.<p>

"No Father, I'm fine."

Both men knew this was a lie and Arthur kept his gaze down at his untouched food. For days now he had felt like something was wrong, like there was something missing and for the life of him he couldn't think what. He often found himself turning to share his thoughts with someone who wasn't there and when he tried to think about what had made him do such a thing he got a migraine and normally had to find a place to sit down for a few minutes.

His dreams didn't help. He would see himself in places that he had visited during his journey to save his Father, however instead of reality, he was faced with something different. Instead of Aulfric standing in front of him, the man from the forest took his place and there was an expression across his face that Arthur had never seen before when he was looked upon.

The stranger would talk to him like they knew each other well and Arthur felt desire soar through him whenever their briefly touched. His eyes sought out the man when in a crowded area and his fears lessened when the man smiled back at him. It made no sense. Arthur had only met him once. Now he couldn't get him out of his head.

"How is training going? I hear you've been pushing the knights to their limits out on the field."

"They need to be ready for anything," he simply replied.

"Yes but that doesn't mean working them until they can barely walk. Maybe you should-"

"I am treating them how they should be treated. If any of them are complaining then they can come directly to me and I will find them a more suitable position in this Kingdom." When his Father didn't respond Arthur lifted his gaze and saw Uther studying him with a concerned expression, "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought ... never mind."

"No, tell me, you thought what?"

"I just thought I had raised you to be better than this," Uther said and set down his knife and fork. "It's almost like you don't have a heart."

Why did Arthur feel like his Father was right?

* * *

><p>Merlin flinched as the sorceress was struck and felt his magic come to the surface, except the chains dampened the magic almost instantly. This wasn't like the maze he had once been in with Arthur. Here he could feel the magic inside him, letting him know he wasn't alone, unlike the maze when he had felt completely empty. The only thing was, he couldn't tell you which was worse.<p>

"I don't know why I haven't killed you yet. You have been a pain ever since I brought you here," their captor said as they threw the woman onto the ground. "At least you have some company now though. Wouldn't want your last moments to be lonely."

"Last moments? What do you mean?" Merlin asked as he tried to see past the man. "What have you done to her?"

"Never you mind Emrys. Now, I have to get back to the castle, Arthur's waiting for me."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" He yelled as he gripped the metal bars of the cage, his chains tightening around his wrists as his magic tried to stop the man leaving. Only thing was the man didn't need to be stopped, instead he came back and crouched down in front of him, as if inspecting a bug he could easily squish. "What did he ever do to you?" Merlin asked.

"It's people like him who stop my people from coming into this land. With him gone I'll be able to bring them here."

"I swear-"

"Don't waste your breath, there's nothing you can do to stop me and this will all be over before you know it."

"You have _no_ idea what I'm capable of. You touch him, harm him in any way, and you'll feel real pain. Remember what I said on the ship all that time ago?"

"I remember perfectly what you said. And do you remember what I told you?" Merlin tried not to react as a hand grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from the ground, his feet hanging in the air as the breath was crushed from his throat. "You. Don't. Scare. Me." Just as the world was beginning to fade, his body was thrown backwards and he crashed into the other side of the cage, the metal bars no doubt leaving wounds on his pale skin.

Gasping for air as he lay there, his hand going around his throat as the heat from the foreign hand faded, Merlin turned to glare at the two glowing eyes staring back at him. "You're a fool Aulfric," he struggled to make a sound but his voice travelled around the room. "And you will lose."

* * *

><p>"How long have you been his captive?" Merlin eventually asked when he could speak again.<p>

"He caught me not long after I told you the riddle about finding the cup of life. Since then I have either been his prisoner or his puppet. How he found the power to control someone like me is something I thought impossible." He watched as she rose a shaking hand and traced the markings on the chain surrounding her other wrist. "I tried to let you know it wasn't me doing this to you, that I was being controlled, but you didn't even consider the fact that someone like me wasn't that heartless."

"What-"

"Do you really think I would be so cruel to do all those things to you and Arthur? Ygraine was my closest friend, I would never do anything to harm a son she ended up giving her life for."

"You knew Arthur's mother?"

"Yes," she replied and a small smile came to her lips. "Before Arthur was born magic was welcomed in the Kingdom. I used to stand by her side and watch as she ruled over Camelot like the Queen I knew she would one day become. When she asked me to help her conceive a child I couldn't be happier, to put such faith in me ... no one had done that before."

Merlin frowned as he listened to the witch tell her tale. He had never discussed Arthur's mother with him, yes he had known she was dead, but he'd always presumed it was of natural causes.

"After giving birth to Arthur she began to weaken as he grew older. What once was a simple task became a burden to her, I was told near the end of her life she could barely get out of bed." A dark look crossed her face as the memories clearly went through her mind. "When she first showed signs of being ill I went back to my books, researching why my friend was so sick. When I discovered it was because of my magic ... because I had given her a Son, I couldn't live with myself."

"What did you do?"

"I told the King my mistake and said I'd dabbled in magic I had no control over. Uther was furious, saying that all magic was evil and that I had taken his wife from him. If it wasn't for my magic he would have taken my head off right there and then." He inwardly shivered at the thought of being executed. "I never went back."

"Not even to say goodbye?" He asked.

Nimueh turned to look at him and he could see the trace of a tear running down her face, "Could you face the person who you had unknowingly sentenced to death?" The silence in return gave her the answer. "I wanted to make it up to Uther, to show him that I wasn't the monster he made me out to be, so when I learnt of his health I decided to help his Son."

"You just didn't care what the sacrifice at the end of it was?"

"There was no sacrifice Merlin," she replied quietly and he stared at her with a confused expression. "You got the riddle wrong. You all did. Yes, the first letter spelt out your name, but that didn't mean Arthur had to give you up to get his Father back."

"You're not making any sense," Merlin said as he tried to think of another way the riddle could work. "The sacrifice that is made can be found at the beginning of the six tasks. It is what you would truly miss and that which you treasure most in this world. Once taken it cannot be returned."

"Don't you see Merlin? The riddle wasn't just for Arthur, it was for you as well," Nimueh said as she lay down on the ground. "The sacrifice was Emrys."

"I'm Emrys."

"Not anymore you're not. You became Emrys on that island, started every task as the bitter, angry boy who had been abandoned there. However by telling Arthur your name, your _true_ name, you opened yourself up to him and became who you were always meant to be."

"I still don't understand."

"You may not have realised it but you grew fond of being Emrys, not having to deal with emotions-"

"I _never_ grew fond of being Emrys. Being on that island was hell, being alone all those years, it almost drove me insane."

"Yes but after the betrayal of your people you closed yourself off from the possibility of love, protected yourself from heartbreak. You treasured the fact that never again would you be harmed by another because you'd never let anyone get that close to you. At least, you thought that until Arthur appeared." She ran her fingertips through her hair and smiled over at him, "There will always be heartbreak in your life Merlin and once in a while you will miss being on that island where nothing could touch you. Except I think having people to care about is better then being alone."

"So I was never meant to leave Arthur?"

Nimueh shook her head as she closed her eyes, "No warlock ... you weren't."

Thinking about everything Merlin began to realise that him being wiped from Arthur's memories shouldn't have been enough to save Uther's life. He was due to die and therefore a life must be given in his place. Just like the dragon's life had been taken for his Father's ... at least that's what he'd been told. What if the dragons had been wrong?

Then he remembered two golden eyes staring back at him and suddenly memories came flooding back to him that he hadn't even realised had been taken from him.

"_You're awake."_

_Opening his eyes, Merlin stared up at a beast he was under the impression he would never see again. "What are ... how are ... you're a dragon!"_

"_Such power comes with such intelligence it seems."_

"_How are you here? Beneath a castle? Where are the other dragons?"_

"_I have not seen any more of my kind since I was brought here," the dragon replied and Merlin slowly stood so he didn't feel so tiny. _

"_When was that?"_

"_A little over eleven years."_

_That's when it all clicked. This dragon had been taken the same time he had saved his Father, the other dragons believed the beast dead, therefore taking the actions they had. If Uther was responsible for capturing this dragon, for chaining it up beneath the castles foundation, then it was Uther's fault he had been sent to that island. He could have had a life, a family, happiness. Uther Pendragon took that from him._

"It's all his fault," he muttered and his fingers curled up into fists. The man he had thought he'd given his life for had inadvertently sentenced him to be alone on an island for over a decade. "It's all his fault," he repeated as he fell asleep and the anger he felt darkened his already vulnerable heart.

* * *

><p>Whilst growing up Arthur had never felt like his life needed anything. He had been given everything he needed with a click of his fingers and had been told what his future held. He was to become King, a great King, of a Kingdom that was known throughout the lands for its power and leadership. His Father had taught him how to rule, what the people would need him to do, how to set his feelings aside when it came to decisions etc.<p>

So why did there feel like there was something missing?

Here he stood in his Mother's garden, staring at a large tree that he'd been told was often visited by his Mother, and he had never felt so alone. Why did staring at a tree make him want to cry? The closer he got the sadder he felt. As he pressed his palm to the bark and closed his eyes, he could almost feel the presence of another with him.

He suddenly felt like he was being surrounded by a warm blanket and the sadness he had once felt now left him. Pressing his forehead to the tree to be closer to the source of the warmth he tried to think what this all meant. Was this his Mother trying to help him from beyond the grave? Or was this something else entirely?

"_Arthur_..."

The faint voice that sounded both familiar and strange was enough to make him break the contact from the tree, now turning to see his sister standing there. "Did you say something?"

"I've been here for a while ... you ... are you okay?"

"Yes," he said quickly and averted his gaze.

"Arthur, if you need anyone to talk to, you know I'm here right?" She came to stand in front of him and gently tipped his chin up, "What's the matter?"

"Ever since we saved our Father everything has just felt wrong. Like there's something missing." Taking her hand he pressed her palm over his heart, "My heart feels cold and dark, Morgana. Why is that? I should be happy Uther is well. Except every time I look at him all I feel is anger and bitterness. Like he's taken something from me and I want it back."

"What do you think you're missing? Could it be a weap-"

"A person," the words left him without hesitation and as the idea settled he realised he spoke the truth. There had to be a reason he dreamt of someone every night and yet had only met them once.

"You're missing ... a person?"

"Yes and I'm going to find out why they're missing."

* * *

><p>As Merlin stared down at the plate of stale bread and cup of mucky water his thoughts traveled back to what Nimueh had said days ago. "You told me you tried to hint that you weren't in control during the tasks, what did you mean?"<p>

Nimueh ripped her bread open and laughed under her breath, "Did you not find it strange when your Mother was dead that I claimed we had been there once before? That you had begged me to spare your Father? I met you for the first time on that ship, not in Ealdor."

"Why did I not question you?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"You were grieving and angry, I knew it was unlikely you'd pick up on the mistake but I had to try. I think Aulfric did something to you that day. You began talking like you were two identities, acted like I was the reason you were trapped on that island, I even picked up some of your thoughts and you seemed adamant it was my fault. Whatever he did made you angrier and almost destroyed your chances of getting the cup."

"What else?"

"Do you want me to say everything I did? I'm too tired to go into detail."

"Please ... even if it's just brief."

"I changed the fourth task, it was going to be leadership but instead I changed it to loyalty which Aulfric couldn't prevent until it was too late. I thought you'd see that I didn't mean for them to question your loyalty but his." Merlin could remember that task. How Arthur hadn't woken up and when they'd been in the cave he couldn't recall Aulfric being anywhere, he should have known at that point.

"When I had supposedly captured you whilst you were healing, you were in fact here. I managed to speak to you once freely, without his control, and told you that time was running out. I asked if you remembered who you were yet. When I learnt you did not then I worked on helping you. It was why you could see through the crystal and speak to Arthur, I did that."

There was a brief silence and then Nimueh spoke, "When I gave you 60 seconds to get back to the ship that was me. Aulfric was stealing it and I needed you to get back to it as quickly as possible, it was the only way I could make you run in your state."

Merlin didn't know what to say, how to thank a woman who he thought had been his enemy all this time. "Save your breath Merlin, I don't need your thanks."

Without hesitation he moved across the floor and grabbed her hand, causing her to meet his gaze with widened eyes. "Words aren't enough Nimueh. I am forever in your debt, even if that won't be for much longer." His magic reacted to hers and for a moment he could feel it break through the chains, surrounding their hands with warmth that had been taken from them. "However for now all I can do is say thank you. Thank you for trying to stop Aulfric when I have done nothing to deserve your help."

"You are welcome," she replied quietly with a small smile reaching her lips.

"Turns out you've been helping them a lot more then I thought you did," Aulfric's voice broke through the silence and Merlin turned to see him stood in front of the doors. "The question is, what will the King and Prince do without your help? Shall we find out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Du du duuu, turns out Nimueh wasn't the enemy. Expecting that? I may have to retract my previous statement saying that only 5 chapters could be left, I don't think that'll be enough to fit in what I have planned. Hopefully that's a good thing.<strong>

**Thanks to ALL my readers and reviewers. I appreciate every one of you and it's people reviewing that keep me going. I like hearing what people think and sometimes it even gives me ideas on what could happen. **

**Please R&R and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner rather than later**


	26. Forever in my Heart

_"Magic is a part of me, without it I wouldn't be alive. Besides, I have you to protect me when I don't have magic in here. I have nothing to fear, right?"_

"_Right," he confirmed and felt the weight of a hand clutching his sleeve as they carried on their journey together._

"Welcome back your highness," a servant greeted him as his horse came to a stop. Arthur withdrew from his thoughts and gave a nod in return, quick to leave his horse in the man's capable hands. Walking from his men he headed for the castle and looked forward to lying in a comfortable bed instead of lying on a damp floor like he had been doing for a few days now.

The thoughts he was having were becoming a problem. At first they had been during his dreams, something that he could ignore, however now they interrupted his daily routines and people often found him standing around looking aimlessly ahead. He needed to find a solution to his problem quickly or risk it happening in a moment such as battle when he needed to be focused.

He had a feeling if he found the man from these dreams then everything would sort itself out.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for your performance my dear?" Aulfric said as he opened Nimueh's cage doors. The witch attempted to move away from him but whoever Aulfric had working for him easily lifted her from the ground and dragged her outside. "Uther will certainly be surprised to see you, how long has it been, over two decades now right?"<p>

Nimueh made one final struggle against her captors, the dust surrounding them as her dress battered against her captors, and she ended up on the floor with her back to Merlin's cage, who now came forward to take her hand. "She's not going anywhere with you," Merlin stated firmly.

"_She_ is going to do whatever I want her to do and _you_ shall stay here until my return." Why did he make it sound like Nimueh wouldn't be coming back with him? "I can't very well have Camelot thinking I killed their king can I? I need a puppet to do it for me."

Nimueh lifted her head in defiance, "I won't hurt him. Ygraine would never forgive me."

"Well it's good she's not around to see you do it then," Aulfric teased and clicked his fingers. Merlin tried to hold onto her, to stop them from taking her, but he was weak and without his magic he didn't have the strength to stop these creatures.

"I will stop you," Merlin told Aulfric bitterly and the old man chuckled as he crouched down in front of the cage. "I will find some way to stop you," he repeated.

"I'd like to see you try Emrys," Aulfric teased and left with the sound of two large doors locking behind him.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood by his Father's side as he went through yet another pointless meeting with the council about the surrounding villages and increasing taxes. He wasn't sure why he had to be here. He got it. One day this would be his responsibility, however right now all he was focused on was finding that man and sorting out his own thoughts so he could actually rule a Kingdom in the future.<p>

"Sire," a man said as he burst through the main doors.

All eyes went to the back of the hall and Uther got to his feet in anger, "How dare you disturb this meeting! Who-"

"I'm sorry Sire but there's a woman here to see you ... she says her name is Nimueh."

Now it was no secret in Camelot who caused the death of Ygraine, which sorceress was responsible for Camelot not having a Queen, so it was no wonder that everyone was surprised to hear this woman had returned and openly announced her presence to the King.

"Send her in," Uther ordered and the man retreated. "I want her arrested the moment she enters through those doors."

Arthur's hand was already on his sword, ready to defend his Father to his dying breath, except the moment Nimueh entered the room all the weapons around them vanished and Arthur found his sword gone. She smiled happily as she walked forward and the men somehow flew against the wall, knocking them all unconscious. The only people now aware of their surroundings were himself, his Father, Nimueh and Aulfric. Why Aulfric wasn't knocked unconscious puzzled him, what made him so special?

"Greetings your Majesty," Nimueh greeted the King and gave a small bow.

"You are not welcome here witch!" Was that a look of hurt that flashed across her face? "I demand you leave my Kingdom at once."

"Or what?" She replied, as she stood tall and flattened her dress; Arthur now noticing those very hands were shaking. "It's not like you can hurt me."

"You dare threaten my King?" Aulfric yelled out and stepped forward with what looked like the intention of harming her. Except with a flash of gold and a whispered word, the old man was knocked backwards and behind a pillar at the side of the hall.

Now it was Arthur's turn.

However as he went to take a step forward Nimueh seemed to falter in her stance and looked at him with wide eyes, "Please don't." Her voice quivered and she even took a step back, not looking at all like the powerful sorceress he'd faced during his journey to save to his Father. "Run."

"Excuse me?" Uther now spoke up.

She seemed to remember why she was here because her body suddenly tensed up and she slowly reached into her sleeve, producing a small knife no longer in length then his forearm. Arthur instinctively stood in front of his Father, protecting him from harm. He had already lost him once, it wasn't happening again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Arthur said quietly but it was easy enough to hear in the silent hall.

Nimueh closed her eyes and a tear slipped from her eye, "Forgive me."

As the knife flew from her hand and directly towards him Arthur braced himself to take the impact so his Father wouldn't have too, except when the tip was about to break through his flesh, it stopped. Looking down slowly and being careful not to move, he saw a light blue glow surround the knife as it withdrew a few inches and dropped to the ground. "What-"

The sound of someone breathing heavily broke his words and he looked up to see the very man he'd been searching for leaning against a pillar, his hand dropping to his side as the magic left the blade. Arthur had thought he'd looked bad before, even in his dreams there had been occasions when the man had looked close to death, however right now as he watched him grip one of his wrists, he had never seen him look so damaged.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"You know this man?" Uther said as he stepped forward to stand beside Arthur.

Giving a small nod, Arthur didn't understand why the man was suddenly walking over to the witch and taking the hand that still remained midair from when she threw the blade. "You do not need forgiveness Nimueh," he whispered quietly and Arthur felt his Father stir beside him.

"How dare you speak to her about forgiveness! She took my wife from me. It's creatures like her that threaten my land and it's people."

"We are not creatures Uther," he spat back and glared at the King. "We are people just like you who have suffered at your hand and never tried to take vengeance."

"I don't even know-"

Suddenly Nimueh collapsed to the ground and the man fell to his knees, both hands now clutching his head as if in pain. Arthur was quick to move forward and kneel in front of him, trying to see the source of the problem. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?" He went to reach out to take the man's wrists in order to pull his hands away from his head but thats when he saw bruises surrounding them, the skin raw and red like the man had been bound. "What happened?"

"You cannot control me," he hissed and a blue light began to surround them both. "I am not your puppet. You will not make me harm him."

"It's too painful," Nimueh whimpered from where she lay.

"Fight it," the man demanded.

"I ... I can't!"

Her loud scream filled the almost silent room and Arthur moved away from the pair as a dark light began to surround Nimueh. "You need to stop whatever you're doing," Arthur ordered as he got to his feet and as he went to look at his father he saw Aulfric holding his hand out. He was whispering something as well as smiling and truth be told that scared Arthur more then the two sorcerers on the ground. "Aulfric?"

Two red eyes stared back at him and then suddenly there was a sharp pain radiating from his stomach. "NO!" An angry voice reached him as his legs gave way beneath him and then two hands were grabbing the front of his shirt. "Arthur, look at me! Arthur!"

He realised it was the sorcerer and a small chuckle left his lips, "Who are you to me?"

"What?" Wide eyes looked back at him.

"You're all I think about," he said as his head fell forward and nuzzled into the man's neck. "All I dream about." As he glanced down he watched as his own hand wrapped around the hilt of the blade that was embedded in his stomach and he removed it slowly, oddly feeling no pain. That was never a good sign. When he saw red covering his hands he closed his eyes, "Didn't think it would end like this."

"You're going to be fine Arthur."

"I don't even know your name," he whispered and noticed magic trying to enter his wound. However nothing happened. The blood carried on to flow and when he next blinked he found himself lying on the floor, two hands cupping his face.

"Stay awake, I can fix this." The hands now pressed over his stomach and Arthur shuddered at the thought of such pale skin touching his red blood, it didn't seem right. "Save him!" The man begged and looked towards Aulfric, tears now beginning to run down his face. It made Arthur wonder what he was missing. Why one person felt such grief at the thought of him dying that they'd bargain with another.

* * *

><p>"You have nothing to give me that I do not already possess," Aulfric replied and Merlin dropped his gaze back down to Arthur whose gaze was becoming foggy. He tried with all his might to think of something he could give Aulfric, anything so that he would save Arthur when Merlin could not.<p>

"I give you me," Merlin said without hesitation when the thought came to him.

"What?"

"You know how powerful I am, what a threat I would be to you if this man dies and believe me I will make you die a slow, painful death. However if you heal him, rescue the man I love, then I will be yours. To do with what you will. I will never fight you, I _promise_." He felt the hand that had been gripping his shirtsleeve beginning to loosen and his own tightened, "I swear upon my life I will do whatever you wish."

"What if I told you that I'd put you right back on that island again? That you'd go another eleven years without seeing anyone, talking to anyone or touching anyone." Merlin pulled Arthur further onto his lap as Aulfric approached with a smile. "Would you go through all that again just to save him?"

"Yes, I'd do anything for him."

"Deal," Aulfric said firmly and Merlin tensed as red light surrounded Arthur as the wound began to heal. He knew the deal was stupid, that Arthur wouldn't even know who was doing this for him, but as long as his Prince was safe he didn't mind. After all, he knew that island better then anywhere, if he was to be a prisoner he'd rather be one there in comparison to a cage.

Merlin watched, as Aulfric got to his feet, moving slowly back towards Uther who remained standing whose eyes never left his Son who remained lifeless. He wondered if his Father had ever looked at him like that before. "How long do I have?" He asked quietly.

"A matter of minutes," Aulfric sentenced.

Suddenly two eyes were looking up at him and Merlin let out a sound of relief without meaning to. "Welcome back Arthur," he muttered and pushed the blond locks out of his face.

"Why are you helping me?" Arthur asked and gripped Merlin's wrist. "You say you know me but I don't know you. How?"

"Maybe we knew each other in another life time."

"If that were true I'd know your name," the Prince teased.

"Merlin," he answered and smiled softly. "My name is Merlin."

Arthur's eyes widened and he sat up whilst gripping Merlin by the hands, both men looking down to see Merlin fading. "Why are you disappearing?"

"I guess it's time for me to go," he said sadly and looked back at Arthur. "Remember to stay safe okay? I won't be around to watch your back."

"What do you mean? Where are you going? I have so many questions, I keep having these dreams-"

Merlin surged forwards and pressed his lips firmly against Arthur's, his hands clutching the Prince's hair as the world around him began to blur. He wanted to stay. To explain to Arthur that this was all a lie. That Arthur should be sat upon a throne right now, with Merlin at his side, their Kingdom becoming a legend right before their very eyes. "You will forever be in my heart Arthur Pendragon," he said against warm lips.

And then in front of him was no longer a Prince, but a forest.

* * *

><p>"Merlin…" the name passed through his lips as the sorcerer slipped through his very fingers and all that remained was empty air. The silence lasted but a moment before his Father let out a war cry and he turned to see the King swinging a sword that had reappeared towards Aulfric.<p>

The man met his blow with his own sword and smiled, "Thanks to your Son I now own the most powerful sorcerer in the world. I'll be seeing you." Aulfric vanished and Uther threw his sword on the ground in frustration.

Arthur on the other hand moved over to where Nimueh was lying on the floor, his hand taking hers as she met his gaze, "Why don't I remember him?"

"Your memories were taken, the journey you took to save your Father has been changed. Aulfric is not the one who helped you. Merlin was." Her eyes briefly closed and then she smiled, "I'll finally get to see Ygraine."

"My Mother?"

"I can say I'm sorry," a single tear ran down her cheek and Arthur felt his hand begin to heat up. "Find him. He's where it all began."

As the sorceress passed away Arthur's memories flooded back into his mind and Aulfric's guidance was replaced by Merlin's support. His heart literally began to ache at the thought of what Merlin must have gone through since the separation. The confusion of becoming a beast, of then being turned back into a human and then clearly being taken captive by Aulfric.

"I will find you," he promised silently and thanked Nimueh for freeing him of the deceit he'd been under for too long.

* * *

><p>Merlin panted as his shaking hand bolted the door closed and his head hitting the wood was barely heard of the sound of the beasts roaring above him. "Hello old friends," he whispered and locked the rest of the door with his bare hand.<p>

Walking backwards slowly, he felt his body sigh in relief as he sat down on the bed and his magic began to slowly heal the wounds Aulfric had inflicted upon him. His eyes fell upon the marks on the wall and he imagined them being repeated, how long the days dragged on and how the nights still haunted his nightmares.

This time he had good memories to fill his mind though. He had the image of Arthur and how someone had looked at him like he was the greatest thing in the world.

His magic slowly left him through his fingertips and he suddenly felt another presence in the room, "I guess one would slowly go mental if another decade was before them with no one for company." Merlin smiled and looked upon Arthur's face that had never looked so handsome, "However we won't let that happen."

"I think we are already too late my love. We are past the point of no return," he replied to his magic and knew there would be no coming back from this.


	27. Finding each other

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Two yellow eyes opened to watch as the door shook from the impact of whatever was knocking on the other side. It was the same every night. Constant knocking to remind him that he wasn't alone on this island. That no matter how far he dug underground, how fast he ran during the day, they'd always find him.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I don't know how much more I can take of this," he whispered and felt warmth spread over his arm where his magic gently placed a hand. Turning his head away from the noises, he looked up at the glowing image of his Prince and gave a small smile in return. "How long has it been?"

Arthur looked towards the marked wall and Merlin turned to see marks beginning to glow, what once used to be a couple of lines shining back at him was now closer to a hundred. His heart sunk at the sight and the grip that had once been loose now tightened on the blanket covering his cold body. "Stay strong, someone will come."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Merlin gave a small nod and ducked under the blanket to block out the room around him. "Whether it be beast or Prince, someone will come."

* * *

><p>"You can't keep doing this to yourself Arthur," Morgana said as she chased after Arthur down the corridor. "You've been out at sea more than you have been in the castle since … well, you know since when. It's not healthy. No man is meant to be out on open water for that long without taking a break."<p>

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Send out others to find him. You have Knights at your disposal, men who will search for Merlin, you do not need to be on every search expedition. You have a Kingdom to-"

Arthur threw his sword down onto his table upon entering his chambers and glared at his sister, "Our Father has a Kingdom to run thanks to Merlin. He does not need me at his side to do so. Every day I spend here, listening in on meetings that I cannot recall, is one more day he's stuck on that island."

"He'll be fine. We all saw how powerful he is and he's been on that island before."

"And it nearly killed him!" Silence filled the room as they both stared each other down and Arthur felt his anger leave him, only to be replaced with worry and sadness. "You didn't see the memory of him on that island, where he spent his life in a room covered in marks, a mere thought of not being rescued running through his mind. I don't know if he can last as long as he did last time. Especially after spending so long out in the real world."

"Then you know what you must do."

"What?"

Morgana picked up his sword, Excaliber by name, and held it out towards him. "You do whatever is in your power to find him. Even if that means reaching out to people this Kingdom has long fought against. We've already seen that it is not the magic that makes a man evil, but the person itself. Maybe there are others out there like Merlin, people who will not only fight to save one of their own, but people who are ready to fight along side a Pendragon who will bring about a new age."

A firm hand wrapped around Morgana's and the Prince stood tall as he asked, "What about you? Will you fight by my side?"

Two golden eyes looked back at him and Arthur had his reply.

* * *

><p><em>Silence<em>.

It was what woke Merlin that cold night and he pushed the blanket off himself as he studied the motionless door. Now you'd think that he'd be grateful for the peace, that he'd finally be able to sleep without the constant fear of being killed, however when there was nothing but the sound of his own breathing, it just made him fear what the beasts were doing instead. Had they found another way in? Were they laying a trap? Was something worse scaring them away?

With a flick of his hand the blanket turned into a cloak and as he tied it around his neck, Arthur came to stand in front of him. "You should remain here," he suggested. Merlin shook his head and went to move past him, however a strong grip came around his arm to stop him. "It is not wise to go out there alone in the dark. You know this."

"I have you don't I?" Merlin questioned, his mind long since pushed aside the fact that it was his magic facing him and not Arthur.

"Always," Arthur replied quietly and took a step back.

Merlin pulled the hood up over his head and unlocked the door, his steps now quiet and swift as he moved through the tunnels. As he emerged into open air his eyes sought out any of the beasts he knew haunted the night and he did find them, just not in a way he expected. They hid amongst the shadows, their eyes wide with fear and all half their usual size. "What-"

Suddenly something came at him from the bushes and Merlin fell to the ground as he tried to pull off the creature from his face, his heart racing in his chest as the adrenaline kicked in. With one final tug the beast flew away and buried into the ground, leaving Merlin panting as he tried to understand what happened.

"M … Merlin?"

It was the hitch in Arthur's voice that got him to turn around and his heart stopped as he watched his Prince beginning to fade. "No, no, no, no!" Crawling over on his knees, Merlin grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and met his gaze. "Why are you vanishing? Arthur!" His grip tightened in desperation as two eyes stared back at him one last time and then he was grabbing thin air.

Falling onto his hands, Merlin shook his head and tried to reach out for his magic. "Bring him back," he pleaded and gripped the grass in his fists. "He's mine, bring him back to me!" His lips began to say words that he didn't even have to think about, the magic always coming instinctively to him, however now there was no magic to answer his pleas. "Help me!" Merlin begged as he looked upon the beasts that had now come out into the open, "I'll do anything. Please, he's all I have."

"_Poor sorcerer, what are you going to do without your magic?"_ Aulfric's voice filled the forest and Merlin had to stop himself from screaming out. _"Just had to make sure you wouldn't try anything I'm afraid. Who knows what you'd do with all that power and all this time by yourself, you might of actually worked out how to leave that island."_

"I promised I wouldn't," he whispered and his head bowed in defeat. "You have taken everything from me."

No reply came and Merlin felt his body fall sideways, submerging him in the long grass that held little comfort. He didn't even feel fear when the beasts began to grow to their full size and approach him, their steps not hesitant as Merlin no longer held a threat to them. "What are you waiting for?" He asked when the largest one stood a mere metre from him, "I am no threat to you. Finish me off, like you've always wanted."

His eyes began to feel heavy as the beast breathed on him, its face lowered to look at him, and Merlin could have sworn he saw it smile. _"Sleep," _it commanded and who was Merlin to refuse such a request.

* * *

><p>"You think this will work?" Arthur asked his sister who came to stand next to him.<p>

"They think it will and we have to have faith they know what they're doing," she replied and took a hold of his hand to finish the chain of people holding hands. "Now do you remember what you have to do?"

"Yes Morgana, I think I can manage."

"Sire," a man spoke up and he looked forward to see close to two-dozen people staring back at him. "We will begin if you'll allow it?" Arthur gave a firm nod and tightened his hold on Morgana's hand. "Here we go."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you kill me?" These were the first words out of Merlin's lips when he regained consciousness, his body weak and heart heavy, the thought that this nightmare may never end beginning to take its toile on him. "Just be done with it," he pleaded quietly.<p>

"_You wish to die warlock_?"

"I'm tired," he said as his eyes fluttered open to meet those he feared would be the last thing he'd ever see. "I have spent my life running and hiding away. I can't do it anymore. Not even I am strong enough to get through this and now without my magic … I have no chance. I barely managed to get away from you creatures before, it would be impossible now."

"_If we wanted you dead Emrys we would have ended your life long ago_," the beast replied and suddenly Merlin found food and water appearing near his head. "_We have and always will be here to keep you alive. As a child you had the fear of us haunting your mind, therefore you learnt to search for food in places that no normal person would think to look. If we had not been there, you would have stuck to the ground vegetation where little food grows, instead you looked amongst the trees because we let you believe we couldn't get up there._"

"That doesn't make sense, you banged on my door every night."

"_Fear kept you sane. If you were alone this island would have driven you insane._"

Merlin frowned as he pushed himself up so that he was sitting, "What about those ships you destroyed? They could have rescued me."

"_It was not your destiny to be discovered by them._"

"And that's why you chased Arthur into my home…" Merlin managed to sip at the water slowly as thoughts swirled in his mind. They were right, they had never harmed him in any way and if he hadn't had the constant thought of them killing him, he would have given up long ago. "And now what is your purpose?"

"_To protect you. Like we always have. Aulfric may have trapped you here, taken your magic, but he cannot control us. His people enchanted this island many centuries ago to keep beasts trapped and other creatures slowly began to use it for their own benefit. We are the prisoners of wars, disputes and rebellions. When you've been here long enough the island slowly begins to alter your appearance"_

"You were once like me?"

Laughter broke out across the island and Merlin shivered at the thought of who exactly he was in the company of. _"No warlock, we are not sorcerer's, nor are we humans. We are creatures created by magic and we tire of having no purpose. Therefore upon your arrival all those years ago, we decided to help you, to make sure you didn't become one of us."_

An image of Nimueh flashed through his mind and he lay back down as dizziness washed over him, "Since when did my enemies become my allies?"

Merlin felt the creatures settle around him, their bodies oddly warm and now comforting as he was faced with the prospect of being on this island without magic for the rest of his life. The beast that had been talking to him made the food and water vanish, now wrapping its tail around Merlin's shivering body. _"You are a child of magic young warlock. You may have many allies in things that you once thought evil."_

"I'm technically not a warlock anymore, no magic remember?"

"_Magic cannot be taken from you, Emrys. You are magic itself and when the time comes it will return to you. Now rest, tomorrow is when everything begins."_

* * *

><p>"Look," one of the sorcerers whispered and Arthur turned on the spot to look towards the front of the ship. A ship that was now heading straight towards an island he easily recognised. "It worked," another claimed and Arthur had already released Morgana's hand.<p>

"Merlin," the name slipped past his lips and then without thinking he ran to the side of the ship. He was just about to dive into the water when firm hands dragged him back onto the ship's deck, "Release me!"

"Arthur wait," Morgana requested as the man let go of their King. "You can't just run onto that island without backup or a defence. We don't know what it's like on there anymore. Aulfric may have put up defences."

"No more waiting," Arthur snapped and looked towards the sorcerers. "Do you have the power to transport us all onto that island? Weapons and all?" A small nod came back. "Prepare yourselves, we're going the moment everyone has what they need." He looked back out towards the island where this had all started.

"I have a warlock to find."

* * *

><p>Merlin was hanging from a branch whilst watching the creatures play when a loud crack sounded through the forest. Everything came to a sudden halt as they all looked out towards the boarder and he pushed himself back onto the branch when no other sound was made. "What was that?" Merlin asked.<p>

_"I don't know,_" the eldest replied and Merlin glanced up at the taller trees.

"I'll take a look from up above, maybe I'll see something."

With little effort he began to leap between the trees, his hands and feet unconsciously pushing off the branches he had learnt could take his weight. Upon reaching the tallest tree, he began to climb and made a small hiss when branches snapped back in his face. Why couldn't trees remain the same and not grow new branches every year?

He broke through the top layer of treetops and held tightly to a thick branch as he attempted to see the boarder, except he didn't have to try very hard. He could see what had made the sound. A large ship bobbed up and down on the oceans waves, its decks empty and silent. Whoever had brought that ship here was now on land. Why that had made a loud crack sound he didn't know.

"There's someone here," he yelled down.

_"Can you tell who it is?"_

His silence gave the answer they all needed and Merlin began to make his way back down the tree, his thoughts now occupying his mind. Was it Aulfric? Had he decided to come back to finish Merlin off? It had been quite some time since they had last seen each other and yet that night where his magic was taken still haunts his dreams. What more could he want?

As he reached the bottom, the youngest creature came over and his fingers threaded through its fur. "The youngest are to go and hide. Arthur, you and the other five are to come with me." A small murmur ran through the them and Merlin sighed, "We don't want to risk everyone going encase something happens. The rest of you are to protect each other and only come if we do not return."

It didn't take long for the clearing to empty apart from those left behind and Merlin glanced towards the creature smiling at him, "What?"

_"You're becoming bossy in your old age."_

"You're one to talk," he replied and punched Arthur in the shoulder playfully. "Lets go see to our visitors." Six creatures grinned back at him before they all darted off ahead of him, their speed unmatchable even on Merlin's better days. Grabbing his stick that he'd propped up against a tree, he set off to catch up with his friends, hoping whatever it was awaiting him wasn't something he should be worried about.

* * *

><p>Arthur led the crew through the forest as quietly as possible, remembering the beasts that had once haunted here and yet hadn't appeared. "Be careful where you stand, last time we were here the ground beneath our feet pulled us underneath." Hearing Morgana's warning he glanced down and felt a shudder go through him, which was an experience he didn't want to go through.<p>

"Something's coming," a sorcerer yelled out and they all stopped, Knights with swords raised and sorcerer's with magic at the tips of their fingers. "Whatever it is, its fast." Arthur tried to see whatever it was that was coming but all he saw were trees beginning to rustle in the wind.

Suddenly large shadows appeared in the distance and Arthur recognised them for what they were, "Be ready! Here they come!" He braced himself for impact as the creature up front charged towards him and raised his sword when it was mere meters away. However what he didn't expect was for the beast to come to a stop and roar, causing its companions to stop their approach. "What…"

"Arthur!"

His name had never sounded so perfect and Arthur's sword dropped to the ground as he turned to look at where his sorcerer had emerged from behind the trees. What he didn't expect to find was a man in his thirties, his skin covered with smudges of dirt and holding a stick like he held a sword. "Merlin?"

"Do I know you?" Merlin asked as his eyes darted from Arthur to the people surrounding him. Before Arthur could respond Merlin was looking at the creature that had almost killed Arthur and then laughing, "I've been informed you are a Prince."

"Informed? Merlin, this is a little ridiculous now. Why do you look so old-"

"Is that a theme today? That I'm old?" Merlin said back with a frown and ran a hand through his hair where Arthur noticed a few grey hairs had begun to appear. "I'm not that old," Merlin muttered and then seemed to remember where he was since the stick was drawn up again. "What is your business on my island?"

"I've come to rescue you," he replied.

"Why? Am I in danger? Did Aulfric send you?" Merlin's eyes darted around the forest and Arthur noticed a couple of creatures coming closer to his warlock.

"Aulfric is no friend of ours," Morgana suddenly spoke up and Arthur looked at her as she took a step forward. "We only hoped to find rest for the night. We have travelled far and are very tired."

Merlin looked them up and down before giving a small nod, "I suppose I can offer you a place to rest for the night. Just know that if you try to harm my people, or me, you won't be leaving this island alive. Understood?"

Arthur nodded and watched as Merlin turned to talk to the nearest creature. "What are you doing Morgana?"

"Look, he clearly doesn't remember us and we need time to figure out what to do. This gives us a night to figure out what's goin-"

"Are you okay to follow us?" Merlin asked and Arthur turned to face him, giving a nod in agreement. "You can follow me and Arthur then." He gave a loud whistle and suddenly the largest creature was beside Merlin, the warlock now climbing onto its back with ease. It set off before Arthur could say anything and he looked towards his sister who was giggling.

"I can't believe he named a beast after you," she teased as they set off. Why did he get a feeling that rescuing Merlin wasn't as easy as he thought it would be?


	28. Confusing Memories

"Arthur, how does that man know my name? Do you think Aulfric sent him to spy on me?" Merlin asked as they trekked through the forest, their visitors remaining oddly quiet behind them.

"_If they meant us harm then we'd know about it. For now we must hope they are the only ones here, anymore and we'll have a shortage on food."_

Merlin laughed quietly and rubbed behind Arthur's ear, "You just don't want to share your food. I'm sure I'll find plenty to feed us and I'll get that talkative one to help." Glancing over his shoulder he noticed the blond one was watching him with a frown and his grip tightened on his friend, "He's watching me."

"_No doubt he's curious why you're hanging around with the likes of us."_

"They're the strange ones. Have you seen the clothes they wear? Especially the two up front, they wear material that I haven't seen on the likes of common men." It made him think of royalty when he glanced upon the two leaders and wondered where such people were from. Did they live amongst forests like he did? Or in homes much like the ones he grew up in as a small child?

"_We are nearly there, I suggest you show them where they can rest and I'll take a group of us out to search the woods. Just to make sure they came alone."_

"Let me know when you're back," he said as he leapt off the creature. Landing gracefully, Merlin waited for his friends to have vanished into the shadows of the trees before speaking to the others. "I don't know what you're used to when it comes to where you sleep but we don't have much here so you'll have to make do with what you're given. Please follow me."

* * *

><p>He watched as Merlin dug his stick into the ground and didn't have a chance to cry out when the ground began to swallow them. Now this he recognized. He exchanged a look with Morgana before holding his breath, the ground coming up around his head before he was suddenly falling through a small tunnel, his surroundings dark and the air filled with the screams of his men.<p>

As his body crashed to the ground, Arthur wiped the dirt from his eyes and looked up to find Merlin standing over him. The warlock's gaze filled with curiosity as well as caution. "Are you okay?" Merlin asked and offered out his hand, a hand that Arthur noticed was covered with small scars.

Arthur didn't hesitate to grab Merlin's hand and get to his feet; he did however keep his hold tight when Merlin went to pull away. "Don't you remember me?"

Merlin attempted to get out of his hold and frowned when Arthur only gripped harder, "Let me go!"

"Why don't you remember me? Did Aulfric do something-"

A loud roar filled the tunnels and suddenly he was back on the ground, a large paw pressing down against his chest as the beast growled down at him. Arthur remained perfectly still, his hand clutching his knife that he could use if needed, but he needed Merlin to let him stay here and killing one of these beasts wasn't the way to do it.

"I meant him no harm," Arthur said slowly and raised both his hands up as if to surrender. "I'm sorry for upsetting him, I won't do it again, you have my word." There was a small growl given as a final warning before the pressure vanished off his chest, the beast going over to Merlin. "They're very protective over you," he commented as he got back to his feet.

The warlock looked over at him as he ran his fingers through the beast's fir and smiled, "Why shouldn't they be?"

"Well, for one thing they're beasts. Shouldn't they be trying to kill you?"

"Just because they have teeth and claws doesn't mean they want to kill me. There you stand with swords and magic, should I therefore fear for my life because of it?"

"How do you know we have magic amongst us?"

"Lets just say I know a lot more about magic then most," Merlin's expression turned sad and it was only Morgana gripping his arm that stopped him from stepping forward. How was this fair? He had spent months searching for Merlin, had dreamt of the moment when they were reunited, except Merlin didn't remember him. There wasn't even a hint of recognition in his eyes. "You can rest in there," he pointed towards an opening in the tunnel, "I'll start getting some food together."

* * *

><p>They were such strange people. Merlin had offered them caves to hide in, shelter for the night, and yet there they sat around a campfire in the middle of the night like they had nothing to fear. All of them laughed, some performed minor spells and others danced to music being played by musical instruments that had been summoned.<p>

It was when he noticed his legs swinging in tune with the music that he shrunk back into the shadows, his back hitting the trunk of the tree he sat in, and his eyes wide with the realisation of just how much he missed human company. Yes he had his friends who treated him no differently to another of their kind, except their touch was not warm, something he could barely remember from his childhood.

Suddenly his head began to throb and he had the sudden memory of running his fingers through golden like hair. "_Never have I met someone so perfect and well suited to rule a Kingdom. You will be the greatest King anybody has ever known and your story will go down in history_." Two blue eyes looked back at him filled with such emotion that Merlin let out a small moan as the memory faded, replaced with the darkness of the forest.

Merlin looked down at his hand that grasped at thin air and he drew it back towards his body. He didn't notice the blue swirls of magic dancing around him as his eyes darted from side to side; memories flooding back to him as he felt his heart beneath his hand. He had been off the island, met Arthur Pendragon and fallen in love, sacrificed everything for his happiness.

"Arthur," his heart skipped a beat as he peered down at the camp below and saw Arthur observing his men. _He came for me_. He didn't think twice before grabbing a vine and gliding towards the ground, his feet slipping out from beneath him as he landed, the excitement getting to him.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Arthur crouched down next to him with a concerned expression on his handsome face. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I …" he shook his head as his vision blurred and then he looked up into two blue eyes. "I must have fallen out of the tree." Pushing himself onto his feet he brushed off his clothing and glanced at the visitors who were watching them. "Have you got everything you need?"

The leader seemed to hesitate before smiling a little, "Yes. Thank you."

"You know where the tunnels are if it starts to rain, there's more food in there if you get hungry and I'll take you back to your ship tomorrow." Giving a small wave to everyone, he made his way back up the tree, deciding the dizzy spell probably meant he needed to sleep. At least by tomorrow everything would be back to normal.

* * *

><p>"You really should get some sleep," Lancelot suggested as he took a seat next to Arthur by the now unlit campfire. "He'll still be here when you wake up."<p>

Glancing up at the trees he gave a small sigh, "It's not him though is it? He can't remember us. Aulfric didn't say anything about making him forget me." Running a hand through his hair, Arthur got to his feet and kicked one of the spare logs for the fire they didn't end up using. "He's not going to let us stay here after tomorrow but I'm not leaving here without him."

"Then give him a reason to keep us here."

"Sorry?"

"Right now we're strangers to him, he doesn't trust us, so get him to."

"How do you suggest I do that in a single night? I don't even know where he is."

"Arthur, if there's one thing I've learnt about the two of you, it's that you'll always find each other." His friend pushed himself off the log and began to head towards the tunnels. "Why don't you climb a few trees, it seems he likes to spend his time up there. Should be easy enough if he can do it"

Arthur quickly found himself climbing up some branches way up in the treetops and muttering under his breath, "Climb a few trees he says. It'll be easy he says. I'd like to see him climb trees like a monkey." His head suddenly collided with something hard and he groaned, rubbing the back of his head he looked up to find himself faced with a platform of some sorts. "What on earth…"

Hoisting himself up over the edge, he looked ahead to see a house of some sorts, made up of sticks that had leaves weaving between them. "Geez Merlin," he muttered and made his way over towards the door. "Not hiding underground anymore are you."

Pushing the drape over the opening away from him, Arthur took a step inside and before he could even look around his feet were being swiped out from underneath him, a stick now pressed against his chest. "What is it with you lot and putting me on my back?" Arthur asked Merlin who held the stick firmly.

"Maybe if you had some manners you'd find yourself on your feet more often," Merlin replied and took a step back. The stick was propped up against the wall next to the door and its owner glanced at Arthur with suspicion, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Arthur admitted and rubbed his head as he sat up. "Are your friends up here too? Should I just lie on the floor to save them the trouble of pinning me down?" Something flashed across Merlin's face as the words left Arthurs lips and the Prince couldn't help but smile. Merlin may have forgotten him but the feelings could still be there. He was still human after all.

"They're keeping an eye on your crew, I'm surprised you managed to make it up here, they should have warned me." He went over the door and glanced over the ledge outside, appearing to look for something. "Betrayers," he muttered and Arthur smirked, his face changing the moment Merlin turned to look at him. "Need a hand up again?"

"Sure," he grabbed the warlock's hand and got to his feet. His grip once again tightening around Merlin's to keep him close, "How long have you been on this island?"

Merlin frowned a little and didn't seem to notice his hand still being held, "Since I was a boy. Why?"

"You've never left? Had anybody come and take you off this place?"

"Why would anyone come here? I doubt anyone even knows I'm here."

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Arthur pointed out and smiled as Merlin glanced down at their hands, Arthur's thumb unconsciously rubbing over Merlin's knuckles. "Aren't you lonely out here by yourself? Those creatures can only go so far when it comes to keeping you company."

"I…" His warlock looked up from their hands and Arthur felt his heart flutter as Merlin stepped forward so there were mere inches between them. "Why does my heart ache when I look at you?" Merlin quietly asked as his grip tightened, "Are you a sorcerer? Have you done something to me?"

"As if I could do anything to you, there are rumours saying you're the most powerful sorcerer in the world." His free hand came up to cup the side of Merlin's face before he could look away, "What happened to you Merlin?"

He had meant during their time apart, when Aulfric had taken him from Arthur, except his love took it another way. Merlin took a few steps away and sat down on a carved, wooden seat that he'd clearly made. "A man named Aulfric came to the island years ago. He brought a creature that can suck the magic out of sorcerers and ever since I've been … normal."

"You could never be normal even if you tried," he said without thinking and crouched down in front of Merlin. "Have you tried to get it back?"

"There's nothing I can do whilst stuck on this island."

"Then leave, come with me and we can get your magic back."

"I can't," Merlin whispered as he looked down at the ground.

"Why not? There's nothing to keep you here."

"I can't defend myself out there. Here I feel safe, I know where to find food and have made a home here. Why search for something that won't give me what I want?"

"What do you want?" Arthur asked.

The air seemed to be sucked out of the room when their eyes met and Arthur didn't know how he found the strength to not lean forward and capture the warlock's lips. The man in front of him may not recognise him, may have fooled himself into thinking he was happy here, but Arthur knew Merlin deep down and those eyes were begging him to save him.

"Then how about I help you?" He suggested when Merlin didn't respond with anything. "I can teach you how to use a sword and how to fight, tell you what the world is like out there. In return you can teach me how to climb trees and find food here, I can't depend on you to feed my crew every day."

"You want to stay here?"

"I think we can learn a lot from each other and I need some time away from my home." Arthur smiled as he moved towards the exit and picked up the stick that seemed to never leave Merlin's side. Turning to face him, Arthur threw the stick at Merlin who caught it without breaking their gaze. "I'll meet you at the base of this tree tomorrow morning okay?"

Merlin nodded and then tilted his head sideways, "What do I call you anyway? You haven't given me a name." That question seemed to be the title of their life.

"Arthur, my name is Arthur."

* * *

><p>"<em>He's going to teach you to fight?"<em>

Merlin nodded as he tied up a net of fruit around a tree and smiled to himself, finding himself excited for once. For years he'd had a routine, the same thing every day, and now he had met someone who was going to show him something new. He would actually be able to defend himself without the constant reminder that he was weak without his magic.

"_Do you want me to go with you?"_

"That would get a little confusing, you're both called Arthur funnily enough." When his friend didn't comment on this he looked over his shoulder, "Everything okay?"

"_Yeah. It's nice to see you like this, it's been a long time."_ Arthur came forward and rubbed his head against Merlin's face as he turned around, _"Stay safe my friend."_

"You too. I'll be back before you know it."

The creature leapt off to join the others in the forest who were searching for intruders on the outer reaches of the island and Merlin had a few minutes to wait before the other Arthur appeared. Merlin's grip tightened on his stick at the sight of Arthur emerging from the tunnels, the sunlight bouncing off the blonde's hair and the smile he wore was one that could win any persons heart.

Pain shot through his head again and Merlin put his weight onto the stick as he stared at Arthur, memories flooding his mind, especially ones where Merlin had been watching him from afar. "Arthur," the Prince's name left his lips and he began to move towards Arthur. He could do this; he could remember long enough to talk to his Prince. "Arthur, you found me."

"Well it wasn't exactly hard," Arthur teased and held up the two swords he carried. "Ready to get started?"

Merlin took the sword from Arthur and smiled, "Follow me."

* * *

><p>"I'm tired, can we stop?" Merlin asked as he took a step back panting. They'd been at this for what felt like days and Arthur didn't even look tired. If he was being honest with himself he was beginning to realise that he probably wouldn't last one day out in the real world.<p>

"I suppose so," Arthur smirked and propped his sword up against a tree. "I thought someone who could climb so many trees could last more than an hour. I guess-"

He had already picked up his stick, stabbed the end into the ground and used momentum to push himself up into the air before the words had left Arthur's lips. The tip of the stick whacked Arthur over the head as Merlin hooked his legs onto a branch and began to make his way up the tree. "If you think it's so easy, why don't we see how long you can last doing what I do?"

"Game on!"

They spent the rest of the morning climbing up trees and chasing each other through the forest, racing to where, neither knew. Merlin had laughed more then he could ever remember and didn't even notice them approaching the lake, his eyes on the man chasing him. It was only when his foot met the water that he stopped and he slowly turned to look down at the ripples moving away from him, the memory surfacing before he could stop himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's not coming … is he?"<em>

"_Merlin, have faith, your Prince will come and take you away from here."_

_Looking out across the water, Merlin took a step forward and closed his eyes as the cool water covered his bare feet. There were days he would come here and just stand here silently, praying to whoever was listening that Arthur would come for him. It had been a few years since his magic had been taken and although he was learning to survive without it, he wasn't happy. _

"_It's been almost three years. He's not coming."_

"_He will. It is his destiny to find you time and time again."_

* * *

><p>Arthur felt his chest tighten as he witnessed his sorcerer de-aging, the warlock turning to face him as he looked down at his hands, the signs of age vanishing before their very eyes. He took a step forward as Merlin looked up towards him, his eyes glistening with tears and his hands visibly shaking. "Arthur?"<p>

He didn't hesitate. Arthur was already walking into the water and had his arms around Merlin's waist before another word could be said. He felt Merlin's arms wrap around his neck and warm lips pressed against his skin as Merlin buried his head into Arthur's shoulder. "Please tell me this is real. You finally came for me?"

"No matter where you are, what oceans I have to cross, I will always find you."

* * *

><p><strong>Confused? To be expected. Everything will be explained in the up-coming chapters<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I decided to treat you to a chapter quickly due to the response! Although this chapter wasn't as dramatic as others have been, it's definitely going to leave you with a few questions **

**Happy New Year! **


	29. Fearing Life Itself

"What if I forget?" Merlin whispered as he looked at his reflection in the water. Staring back at him was a depressed, old man, who no longer had anything to live for. "I could live the rest of my life in peace. Thinking that I was never brought here. That this is all I've ever known."

"You know that's not possible."

Stepping into the lake, Merlin ignored the icy sting of the cold water and carried on until his fingertips touched the surface. "I have lived most of my whole life stranded on this island. I think the world owes me this one favour."

The beast stepped into the water after him, "Just come back to the caves Merlin. We'll figure out a way to get you off this island. You won't be Aulfric's prisoner anymore."

"What's the point? Arthur will have lived his life without me, I'd return as an old man who hasn't had to live in that world for a very long time." One of his hands curled into a fist as Arthur's young face stared back at him. It had been years since the anger had left him at the thought of his Prince leaving him here to die. Now he accepted that Arthur had a Kingdom to run and he couldn't just use his time to search for one man.

"I just want to forget."

"Merlin get out of the water," the beast's voice quivered and Merlin didn't respond. His eyes instead transfixed on the water where Arthur's image began to blur. Blue swirls began to rise through the water and wrap around his arms, his eyes glowing the same colour as the magic surrounded him. "Merlin!"

"Arthur," he said longingly as his body began to de-age and the memories began to slip away. His grey hair was replaced with black locks, the skin that was once wrinkled now smooth and fresh, and he no longer felt like he was on death's door. Little did he notice the magic surrounding his friend as well as himself and as the water returned to its normal state, Merlin turned in the water to face the beast.

"We should get back to the others, they'll be wondering where we are, and it's beginning to get dark." Moving out of the lake, he picked up a stick that was lying pointlessly on the ground and swirled it in his hand. "This is cool," he muttered and glanced at the beast. "You know, we're going to have to think up a name for you at some point. I can't just keep calling you beast."

* * *

><p>Merlin's grip tightened when Arthur went to drag him out of the water, which was beginning to freeze his feet, so he remained where he was and pulled his head back so he could meet Merlin's gaze. "You need to tell me what the hell is going on. I finally found you and you couldn't even remember me, let alone you'd aged by like twenty years. What did Aulfric do to you?"<p>

"You came for me," a soft voice replied as Merlin closed his eyes.

"Of course I did. I haven't stopped looking." Glancing down at the water, Arthur noticed that spirals of what looked like magic were still wrapped around Merlin's legs, like they were the roots of a tree tying the trunk to the ground. "What happened to you Merlin?"

"Merlin…" his sorcerer whispered and a small smile appeared on his lips. "I'll have to get used to you calling me that." Hesitant fingers now traced Arthur's face and the Prince tried not to push him, tried not to beg Merlin to tell him everything, but it was difficult after everything they'd been through. "How long has it been since Aulfric took me?" Merlin asked.

"A few months, I lost track of the days when we were out on the water looking for you. We'd be gone for weeks at a time without stopping on land; I was told I often passed out from exhaustion for a few days at a time. I promise you, I looked for you everywhere. I even got sorcerer's involved to find you."

"Months?"

"I'm so sorry it took me so long," Arthur replied quickly and gripped Merlin's waist tightly. "I know how much you hate it here, if I could I would have taken your place in a heartbeat."

Suddenly Merlin was moving away from him, deeper into the water, with a frown on his face as he clutched his top and stared at him like he was in shock. "It can't have been months, you got it wrong."

"What-"

"I've been here decades Arthur! I've lived out the remainder of my life here and then started a new one."

"Merlin, this island must be messing with your memories. It hasn't-"

Arthur had gone to take a step closer to Merlin, to take a hold of him again so that they'd never be parted, except a hand was raised between them and Merlin looked at him coldly, his expression hard and determined. "Who are you?" His sorcerer asked and Arthur frowned in confusion, had Merlin's memories gone again?

"It's me, Arthur."

"You're not him. You think I can't tell when I'm being toyed with? You took my life from me, you took my magic from me, I won't let you mess with my feelings as well. Change back before I make you change back. We made a deal Aulfric and this wasn't a part of it. You can keep me here but it's my own choice what I do with my time."

"Merlin, I promise it's me." Arthur began backing up his steps as Merlin moved forward, the Prince's eyes dropping to the blue spirals around Merlin's legs that were beginning to fade. "The lake has done something to you. Look down, see-"

"The lake did for me that my magic could no longer do," Merlin replied and Arthur's feet finally hit dry land. "It took my pain from me."

"It took your memories from you! Don't you want to remember our time together? Those adventures we had? The nights we shared? Did none of that mean so little to you that you'd rather forget it?"

"What I remember is that I was left here, again, by someone I thought cared about me. Yet decades later here I still was, old, alone, forgotten. I will not be judged for my actions, this island took the memories away that hurt me day and night. Arthur Pendragon has lived out his life back in Camelot and I have lived mine here, nothing can change that and you are not welcome here!"

The air fell silent as Merlin stepped out of the water and the magic disappeared, leaving the sorcerer stood there with his hand raised towards Arthur, his expression changing from anger to happiness in the blink of an eye. "What's with the face Arthur? Don't tell me you're a sore loser, it's only tree climbing."

Arthur didn't think it was possible for his heart to tighten as much as it did. Here Merlin stood, perfectly unaware about what had just occurred, yet Arthur now knew the anger he held within. For some reason Merlin had outlived his life here, grown up thinking Arthur had abandoned him and consequently had his memories taken from him so he wouldn't have to live with that. How could he face this version of the sorcerer who looked at him with such fondness whilst knowing the real Merlin probably hated him?

"Arthur?" A questioning voice broke his thoughts and he realised a few minutes had passed with no words spoken between them. "Everything alright?"

By the sounds of it, nothing had been all right for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Merlin was gathering wood when there was a rustling in the plants nearby, the quietness of the night disturbed and his nightly walk interrupted. Instinctively his hand went for his staff, something he never strayed too far from, and his eyes adjusting to the light to seek out his companion. Who he didn't expect to see was Morgana.<p>

"Can I help you Morgana?"

The woman appeared from behind a tree and sent him a small smile, "How do you know my name?"

"My friends told me," he commented as he went back to collecting wood. His back never turned to her in caution. He still didn't quite trust these people yet. "What are you doing so far from camp? Won't your brother be worried?"

"He's been distracted all afternoon, I doubt he'll miss me too much." She bent down to pick up a piece of wood he'd missed and twirled it in her hands as she walked around slowly. "He tells me your magic is gone. Did Aulfric take it from you?"

Merlin nodded and set his pile down where one of his friends would pick it up, their patrol passing through here in a little over an hour. "He believed I'd find a way off this island if I still possessed my magic, even though I had promised him I wouldn't, we had a deal."

"What deal was that may I ask?"

His hand tightened around his staff as he began to head back to the visitor's camp, his eyes dropping to the ground with the thought of the deal he struck with Aulfric. "My village will remain unharmed if I stay here. Aulfric will protect it and let no harm come to my people."

"They sent you here though, do they deserve such protection?"

"Just because they-" Merlin's words halted as her question went through his mind. Not once had he mentioned his family, his reasons for being here. How did someone like her know so much about him when they'd only just met a few days ago?

In the blink of an eye Merlin had her pinned to a tree with the end of his staff pointed at her throat, her eyes now wide with shock. "Who are you and how do you know so much about me?" Merlin asked quietly as he studied her expression. "Do you work for Aulfric? Does he need to ask me something?"

"I would never work for such a man. I-"

"Then you are here to trick me," he concluded.

"I would never trick you Emrys, you mean too much to me and my brother." At the mention of Arthur his staff lowered a little and he took a small step back. "I didn't mean to frighten you but you need to know a few things."

"Like what?"

"You have been off this island before," she started and he held back a laugh at the thought of being off this island for even a second. "My brother travelled here in search of a cure for our Father, Uther, and found you stranded here after your people had banished you. We took you away with us, we travelled around the world looking for the cure and in the end Aulfric betrayed us all. He took you away from us. Brought you here as punishment and we've been looking for you ever since."

Merlin shook his head and raised his staff, "You're lying."

"I didn't want to have to tell you this way, if I could I would have let Arthur tell you slowly whilst your relationship grew. Except something's coming, something I don't think we can handle alone. We need your magic-"

"Something that was taken from me a long time ago," he interrupted and tightened his hold. "I don't know what kind of game you are playing, who you are working for, but your tricks won't work on me. Tell your crew to pack up their things and leave. You are no longer welcome here."

"Merlin-"

"I said leave!"

Merlin leapt into the air and grabbed onto a branch, his hands reaching out to pull himself further up into the canopy. It couldn't be true. He had never been off this island, he knew nothing about someone called Uther and he certainly wouldn't have let Aulfric take him back here if he'd managed to escape. Not for anything. Once he got off his island, after he learnt how to care for himself out there, he would never come back. Nobody on this planet could stop him.

Except maybe the magic that was suddenly wrapping itself around him and dragging him back towards the ground. Branches snapping as he flew through the air and landed on the ground at Morgana's feet, her eyes glowing gold from using her magic. Merlin scuffled across the ground away from her, his back colliding with the trunk of a tree and his hands clutching at the grass that connected him to the earth.

"Arthur," he quietly called as she stepped closer.

"That's right, do you remember your time with him?" Morgana asked as her eyes began to glow again, her magic leaving her fingertips to create something in her palm. Merlin's heart began to race at the thought of magic being used against him. He'd spent years learning how to survive here where magic no longer existed, now here he was faced with a stranger who had dragged him back down here and now was about to use her magic again. "Look, do you remember this?"

She began to lower her hand that glowed so brightly that he began to squint and he closed his eyes as his head turned away from the light, "Arthur!"

A gust of wind swept through the forest, Merlin's breathe catching in his throat as a shadow stood over him and a loud roar bellowed out towards the sorceress. Merlin reached out to grab Arthur's fur between his fingertips and he watched as his friends formed a barrier around him, all of whom now faced Morgana who had moved away in fear.

"I didn't mean him any harm," Morgana claimed and then suddenly had her own backup.

The visitors broke through the forest with their weapons, swords at hand and magic swirling around their fingertips as they formed their own wall in front of Morgana. Arthur at the front who had never looked so fierce, "What's the meaning of this? Why are you attacking my sister?"

"Arthur, this is a complete misunderstanding. I think I scared Merlin and they responded to it, that's all." Morgana clutched Arthur's arm that held his sword high and Merlin shrunk further into the shadows his friends were making. "Please lower your weapons, you'll only frighten him more."

"_Make no mistake sorceress, we are not afraid of you." _It was the first words spoken by the beasts to be heard by the visitors and they all took a step back as the creatures bore their teeth. _"You are to leave this island, immediately, and never return."_

"What, no!" Merlin peered out through the creatures as Arthur spoke up and saw the Prince had sheathed his sword. "I apologise if Morgana has scared you-" a small growl interrupted him "-I mean Merlin. She meant no harm. We promise to keep our distance from now on."

"_We care little about your promises."_

"Can I talk to him, please?" Arthur requested and Merlin tightened his hold on his friend. "Merlin, I know you're back there. Let me talk to you, that's all I ask."

"_You don't have too if you don't want too,"_ Arthur whispered into his mind and Merlin buried his face into its fur. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Until now he had dreamt of having human contact, of nights spent sat around a camp fire with people who told him stories of adventures. Yet now he found himself wishing for the quietness and comfort of the solitude he'd had before.

"The others can go, take the visitors back to camp and make sure they stay there this time." Merlin ordered and it wasn't long until he was alone with Arthur, as well as his version of Arthur.

"Can we not talk alone?" Arthur asked.

"No," he replied without hesitating and picked up his staff that had lain forgotten on the ground. "After what your sister pulled, I'm not risking my safety around your people anymore."

"I don't know what happened but I do know Morgana and she would never hurt you. It's just a misunderstanding."

"It doesn't change the fact she used magic against me and I want you all gone. This is my home and I don't want you here anymore."

Arthur stepped forward to grab him by the hand but a growl stopped his approach, two red eyes warning him to keep his distance. "I beg of you, do not make me go. There's so much I have to talk to you about, so much to teach you about the world out there. Don't let one foolish mistake stop you from getting off this island."

These people were beginning to confuse him. He had one person telling him that he'd been off this island before with the man stood in front of him, on the other hand Arthur was treating him like he'd never left. Who was he to believe? Was Aulfric doing this to break him?

"You have until sunrise-"

"No-"

"You have until sunrise to leave," Merlin repeated himself and climbed on top of his friend with shaking hands and feet. "If you're not gone by then, we'll make you leave. You have _no_ idea who you're dealing with and believe me, you don't want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm sorry, this has taken far too long to be put up. With university beginning to set assignments and exams being taken, I have less time to write sadly.<strong>

**I hope there are some readers out there and please review to let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	30. Riddles and Punishment

"They're in camp and all accounted for. Even the blond guy hasn't even attempted to leave," a calm voice told him and Merlin gave a small nod of acknowledgement whilst hugging his knees tighter. He found himself staring out across the island as his friend came to sit beside him. "What are you thinking about?"

As a cold breeze flowed across the hilltop, Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, having no idea how to even begin to answer that question. There were so many things to think about.

"She told me the island had taken my memories, that I hadn't spent my life surviving here … what if she's right? What if I had the chance to live out there, in the real world, and gave it up?"

"Can you think of any reason why you would?"

The image of Arthur flashed into his mind and Merlin fell sideways until he was curled up to his friend's fur, his hands shaking as he clutched tightly to the beast. If Morgana had been telling the truth and he had left with them, why hadn't they prevented him from coming back here? Did he mean so little to them?

"Merlin … what can I do to ease your mind?"

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to go back to when I first came here? When I was a mere boy and you all scared me, at least then I knew what to expect, knew that I only had myself to think about. Now with these people-"

"They are not your responsibility, you can forget about them and move on with your life starting tomorrow." Merlin wanted to comment that he didn't want to carry on with this life, that he was tired of existing where his only companions were furry creatures and that when he'd been practicing with a sword today it had been new, exciting, everything he had ever wanted.

Well, almost everything.

"Go to sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." He gave a small nod and smiled a little when Arthur's fluffy tail wrapped around him to stop the night air freezing him. "Goodnight young one."

* * *

><p>It had been surprisingly easy to slip away during the night, at first he had thought it had been on purpose so the beasts would have a chance to chase him, but the further he got the more he was convinced he'd managed to carry out his plan.<p>

He refused to believe this was it. That tomorrow he was expected to jump onto a ship and never look back, to ignore the fact Merlin was here. The sorcerer may have decided it was safer to stay here, to pretend that there wasn't a whole world out there to explore, but Arthur knew the real Merlin would be furious at him for giving up so easily. He just had to find a way to get through to him and that started with finding him.

Yet after a few hours had passed and he'd stubbed his toe once again on a raised root (one of which he was sure was doing it on purpose), he was beginning to think he'd never find Merlin.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" he muttered as he rounded a corner and stopped short when his eyes fell onto an opening, one that he recognized without any trouble. As he crouched down to run his fingers over the smooth dirt that hadn't been disturbed in what looked like years, he smiled as he remembered falling through the very tunnel in front of him and crashing into the sorcerer who he hadn't known then would become so much more than just someone who could help him.

Arthur didn't hesitate to move forward and down the tunnel, his hands grabbing onto roots breaking through the walls to stop him from falling. He remembered perfectly the feel of Merlin lying on top of him, covering his mouth to protect him from the very things his sorcerer now called friends. They had bickered from the moment they met and Arthur laughed as he remembered how difficult Merlin had been to get an answer from, but it was to be expected after being alone for so long.

He made his way through the tunnels, arriving at a wooden door that looked run down and old. As he raised his hand to brush his fingertips across the ruined door, a large gust of wind travelled through the tunnels and forced open the door, revealing a room that Arthur had only ever seen in Merlin's memories back in the maze.

It looked … smaller then he remembered. The walls still had the markings of how many days Merlin had been trapped here as a boy, no more added as every inch was covered, and he couldn't help but feel like he'd just walked into a prison cell.

"_Who's there?"_

Spinning on the spot, Arthur unsheathed his sword and stared down into the dark tunnel, his eyes seeking out the source of the voice. "Merlin?" He asked as he stepped back further into the room even though he didn't recognise the voice.

"_Do I know you?"_

"Not this again," he muttered and jumped as the door swung shut, the locks suddenly bolting shut to keep him in. "Show yourself!"

"_Why don't you come to me instead?"_

The sound of his sword falling to the ground was the only thing heard when the bright light filled the room and the Prince vanished from existence before another word was spoken.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, wake up! Merlin!"<p>

He jolted awake as a hard paw was shoved against his chest and he sat up to see one of the creatures staring down at him with wide eyes, "What's the matter?"

"The visitors, something's wrong with them. They woke up this morning and began to lash out at us, we don't know what to do."

Merlin sighed and pushed his hair from his face, only to notice that Arthur wasn't lying next to him anymore. The ground was empty and had been for some time now. "Where's Arthur?"

"We don't know. I came up here to find you both and it was just you lying on the ground. I'm surprised you didn't freeze to death last night," it mentioned as Merlin climbed onto its back and set off towards 'camp'.

"Did these people say why they were making such a fuss?"

"Something about their Prince vanishing," the beast replied and suddenly they were out in the open where swords were drawn and magic was being used as shield between the beasts and humans.

Without hesitating Merlin used the strength in his legs to leap onto a branch and in the blink of an eye he was across to the other side of the open land and dropping down to face Morgana who was at the front of the group. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded to know as he rose to full height from his crouch, "Why are you attacking us?"

"Where is my brother?" Morgana asked as she held her hand out in front of her, clearly she was going to use magic to get the answers to required instead of words.

"I have no idea where your brother is, maybe back on that ship of yours?"

"Already checked, there's no sign of him. Now tell me where he is or-"

"Or you'll what? Use your magic against me? Believe me you don't want to try that again," he threatened and brought up his staff to protect him the best it could.

"You think that little stick is going to stop me? You have _no_ idea just how powerful I am do you?" She stepped forward and Merlin widened his stance, ready for her to attack. "All I want to know is where he is and then we'll-"

"My, my, what do we have here?" A new voice joined the conversation and Merlin turned to face the one person he thought he wouldn't have to see again. "Emrys, always a pleasure, and Morgana, long time no see!"

"Aulfric," Morgana spat and a shot of lightening went past Merlin's head as it was aimed at Aulfric. Except it never even touched him. Instead the bolt bounced off a shield they couldn't see and vanished into thin air, Aulfric's smile the only thing staring back at them. "What have you done with Arthur?"

"Arthur? I haven't seen him since we were both in Camelot all those years ago," he replied as he observed the people around him. "It's certainly been a long time, hasn't it Emrys?"

"You and I both know it's been months," the sorceress yelled out and pulled Merlin to stand behind her. "Whatever you've done to Merlin, it's going to stop right now."

"_She's changed her tune," _one of the beasts commented and Merlin laughed inwardly.

Aulfric's expression dropped and a cold, hearted man stared right at Merlin, completely ignoring Morgana who stood between them. "You didn't do as you said Emrys, I specifically told you that the deal meant you were not to speak or touch, let alone see another. Yet here you are, surrounded with people."

"They came here, I didn't-"

"Excuses won't help you now Emrys," Aulfric claimed and as his eyes flashed red, Arthur the beast appeared a few metres away with a confused look on its face. "Maybe this will teach you not to disobey me again."

* * *

><p>You know those moments you hear about where the entire world just slows down? When every leaf blowing the wind suddenly isn't moving quite so fast and every breath takes a minute instead of a second? There weren't many times that Merlin could tell you he had experienced those moments.<p>

However as the spell shot from Aulfric's hand, Arthur staring back at him with large eyes, Merlin realized that this wasn't one of those moments. There was no time to look at his friend, to say the things he never got to say, instead he was left staring at an empty space, space that was now covered in black grass and no sign of Arthur.

It took him a while to realize the sound he was hearing was him screaming, that Morgana had her arms wrapped around him as he attempted to move forward and the other beasts were now standing next to him, acting like a barrier. Except it wasn't Merlin they should have been protecting.

"We have to get out of here!" He heard Morgana yell at her people as the beasts began to be eliminated around them. Merlin lashed out at her, tears streaming down his face as his friends vanished before his very eyes and having no power to prevent it. Each of the creatures looked to him for help, their eyes wide with panic and fear, none of them even considering running away when Merlin was so close to danger.

"Pl-please," he croaked out between sobs as more hands dragged him back towards the trees, "Stop it! Please STOP!"

Morgana suddenly stopped moving him and shot a spell out towards Aulfric, the other sorcerer's doing the same in an attempt to stop him. Merlin ran forward without thinking, breaking through the barrier of people around him and moving out into the open land.

As a spell shot towards him, Merlin ducked and rolled across the grass, his hands scooping up his staff along the way. His feet picked up speed as he noticed one of the younger beasts cowering behind one of the older ones, the tears now gone as he was filled with determination.

When Aulfric turned to send a spell towards the elder beast, Merlin dove forward and tackled the younger beast, his arms surrounding it as they fell to the ground and the elder destroyed beside them. He was on his feat a second later, the beast cowering behind him now, and Merlin faced Aulfric without any fear.

"I told you Emrys, you break the deal and there will be consequences."

"They were innocent," Merlin managed to get out as he breathed heavily and he stuck his staff into the ground in front of him. "You won't harm anymore of my friends," he said firmly.

"You can't stop me boy," his enemy responded and raised his hand towards them. "Say goodbye to your friend," he teased and Merlin felt claws dig into his leg as the beast prepared to be struck like its friends were.

Unbeknown to Merlin, Morgana was studying the area there were in and had realized this was where they had once stood upon the last time they came here. It was here their feet had sunk into the ground and moments later had fallen through tunnels to arrive in cages that even though weren't ideal, would be safer then up here.

So as Merlin prepared himself to be a shield for the young beast, the last thing he expected was to suddenly be sinking into the ground and dirt to be coming up around his body. He had no time to react, all Merlin could do was watch as Aulfric stared down at him and then hold his breath as he went under.

* * *

><p>To say that Arthur was getting tired of waking up in places that weren't the same place he had last remembered was an understatement, so as he pushed himself off the ground to face whoever it was who brought him here, he wasn't feeling in the forgiving mood. Except when he turned to face the stranger, it wasn't a stranger at all.<p>

"Merlin?"

"_Not exactly,"_ the boy replied and Arthur took a step back as 'Merlin' looked up from his drawing that he was currently making in the ground with a stick. The two innocent, large eyes stared at him with curiosity and then amusement; "_I should have known it was you out there_."

"I don't understand, how are you Merlin? You're … just a boy."

"_I'm not Merlin," _he responded and clumsily got to his feet. _"He's the only person I've been able to study for so long and I find it easier to get around like this."_

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and moved towards the boy, "Look I don't have time for all these mind games. Why am I here?"

"_I wanted to see what all the fuss was about,_" he commented and reached forward to grab at Arthur's shirt. _"I have to say you certainly look like a Prince, but then again I don't have anybody to compare you too. Haven't had any Princes come here before you."_

The young Merlin suddenly turned and ran across the room, one Arthur now suddenly realized was no ordinary room. Roots of trees broke through every surface of the room, all of which ended up joining together into a small ball that had flowers sprouting from it. Blue spirals wrapped around certain roots and travelled towards the ball, spirals he recognised that had wrapped around Merlin's legs in the lake.

"Who did you say you are?"

"_So many times I have asked myself that very question, but at the end of the day can any of us really answer it?" _He waved his hand and Arthur's eyes widened when scenes of the past year appeared around him. Images of beasts fought, lands visited, and emotions felt, they were all there. Including an image of Merlin who faded along with everything else to be replaced with the boy. _"I liked to call myself Merlin because I am all that he is. There is a reason he came to live here and a reason it will all end here with him."_

"Are you saying he will die here?"

"_Where magic was born and loyalty challenged, lives a boy who is fuelled by rage. His past is now forgotten, identity gone astray, there is but one who will call his name._" The boy held out his hand so the blue swirls went around his own arm and his expression turned to one of sadness. _ "However this man will be too late, with blood and water spilt. His chase is over, the island silent and Excalibur shall lay in wait." _

"Why must everything with you people be in riddles?" Arthur groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't want to figure out anything else! Just tell it to me straight. Is Merlin going to die?"

The room began to cool down and two piercing eyes turned to look at him, _"We speak how we always have and it is you who speaks in tongue. Before there were words there was land and if it was up to us we wouldn't speak at all."_

Arthur reached for his sword as the boy began to change, except he couldn't find it and he suddenly found himself defenceless against something that was clearly powerful. "Look, you brought me here and there must be a reason. Is there something you want? Or did you just want to tell me that riddle?"

"_This boy," _whatever it was indicated himself as he still looked like Merlin as a boy, _"he is a part of us and we are a part of him. You must get him back and help him defeat the intruder."_

"How do I do that?"

"_Retrieve his memories and he'll be able to fight again_."

Sighing in frustration, Arthur leant back against one of the larger roots and crossed his arms. "Without his magic? There's no way he can fight without it."

"_Then I suggest you find a way to get that back as well."_

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe how many of you reviewed! Thank you so much! I wrote this out quickly as a special thank you for your comments<strong>

**Please keep reading and reviewing, things are about to get interesting**


	31. Leaving An Island

_Was it possible to look into another's eyes and know that even though they belonged to a stranger, you couldn't imagine anybody else looking at you that way? That with just with a simple look this stranger could make you feel like your entire world was falling apart around you?_

_Yet you can't move or speak. The ground beneath you now cold and damp as the blood stains the once green grass red._

_And as a cold hand grabs your chin and turns your head so you can no longer see this stranger, instead two red eyes now staring down at you with amusement and triumph, there is but one thing running through your mind and it is not what you would expect at all._

_You see it is not the love that has been forgotten, nor the rage that comes at having being defeated. It's not even the sadness for the life of loneliness you've had to live through._

_It is relief._

_Relief that it is all finally over. So with that in mind, a small smile comes to your lips and the world falls into darkness as you close your eyes to welcome peace._

* * *

><p>"I think he's in shock," Lancelot says quietly as they look over at the broken sorcerer who is currently sat in the corner of an open cage and refusing to acknowledge any of them. "What should we do? We need to find Arthur, get off this Island and make sure we don't bump into Aulfric again."<p>

"All of which we could do if we had the old Merlin back," Morgana muttered and turned to face the others. "Have any of you any knowledge about how to retrieve memories using spells? We need Merlin back if we're going to-"

"That kind of magic isn't within our power," a woman spoke up at the back of the group and there was a murmur of agreement. "We can get back to the ship without being detected though."

"We're not going anywhere without my brother."

"We can't just sit here."

"Aulfric will find us."

"We're not strong enough to go against him."

"These tunnels must lead somewhere."

"Lets go now."

"We should wait him out."

Morgana sighed as the crew began to argue about the next action to take and she leant back against the tunnel wall as she looked over at Merlin, someone she had thought could defeat anything. Yet there he sat, a shell of the man she once knew, and she had no idea what to do next.

* * *

><p>He's been stood beside the lake for so long that he's not really sure why he's even there in the first place. After 'Merlin' had told him to find a way to get Merlin's magic back, there had been yet another bright light and Arthur had woken up to find himself lying beside the water. Now here he stood, waiting for everything to come together.<p>

Apparently he was not alone.

"Hello stranger."

Looking up from the ground, Arthur felt his stomach clench as his eyes landed on a faded image of Merlin, his Merlin. How could he tell? Because instead of confusion, hatred and anger, all he could see was the man who had sacrificed everything for him. The man who Arthur had been searching for all this time was standing in the water and Arthur couldn't bring himself to move incase he'd disappear.

"Are you real?"

"In a way, yes." Merlin looked down at his hands and then laughed under his breath, "This is certainly strange, wouldn't you say?"

"Why are you … are you dead?"

"I am many things I suppose," he replied as he clenched his hand into a fist and then watched his fingers relax. "I am the man with your sister who no longer remembers who he is, I am the boy you just found who speaks in riddles and I am the person you see before you, not here but at the same time, closer to you then I've been in a long time."

"It isn't just the boy who speaks in riddles," Arthur replied.

"Sorry, I don't mean too …" He takes a step forward and holds out his hand towards Arthur, his eyes filled with happiness and excitement. "Won't you join me?"

"The last time I was in that water with you, you claimed you had been here for decades and had lived your life without me. Excuse me if I don't want to provoke you into thinking I'm Aulfric again."

"You are no more Aulfric then I am," he teased and pulled his legs up out the water to sit upon the surface. "Have you figured out the riddle yet or do you need help like the last time?"

"I don't need your help Emrys," Arthur spat and then his eyes widened as the old name slipped through his lips. Habit he supposed. "Why are you here? More games to mess with my head?"

"Never," a soft voice whispered and he only noticed he'd dropped his gaze when a soft hand brushed against his cheek. Arthur let out a small moan from the contact, something he had missed with all his heart and something he'd sought out for months. "Why so sad, my Prince?"

"I miss you," he admitted and closed his eyes so he could imagine this real. "Nothing here makes sense, you look at me like I'm a stranger and all I can think about is taking you back to Camelot but at the same time know that's not possible right now."

"You're so close to getting me back Arthur," Merlin told him quietly and Arthur held his breath as lips brushed against his own. "You just need to think. How is it possible you are seeing me right now? You know that I'm not really here, that I'm just another part of this twisted game, so think about how I can be stood here, touching you, kissing you."

Arthur's fingers curled at his sides as the pressure on his lips increased for a mere second before Merlin pulled away, Arthur no longer able to keep his eyes shut when he knew if he opened them, he'd at least see a faint image of his sorcerer. "Tell me how to get you back, I'm begging you. No more riddles, nor games, just help me."

"My love," a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek. "My heart," another to his other cheek. "My soul," a final one to his forehead as Arthur dipped his head forward. "The lake did for me what my magic could no longer do, like you said, it took my memories. Maybe it's time you gave them back to me."

He watched as the image of Merlin turned into blue spirals that slipped back down into the water that he'd somehow managed to walk into and when he looked down at his hand he found a small empty glass bottle resting in his palm. His focus moved past his hand and onto the water, where threads of blue swirls danced beneath the surface and Arthur closed his eyes as Merlin's message finally made sense.

"Thank you," he said to whoever had made this moment possible and he took off the lid of the bottle. He had some water to collect and a sorcerer to save.

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you have a name back where you're from?"<em>

"_I did, although it is something I've long forgotten. Arthur is fine with me."_

"_Do you remember anything from your home?"_

"_Yes … I remember how my heart ached at the thought of leaving behind my partner. We'd been together for centuries, never far apart, and now I doubt I'll see them again."_

"_You never know, you may see them again one day."_

"_No child, I shall not. There are some things you just know and I've made peace with it."_

"_Well I believe you will, you have to. It can't end like this."_

Merlin felt the anger build up inside him as the memories filled his thoughts of his friend's life being ended the way it shouldn't have. There had always been the chance all the monsters, himself included, would one day be able to go home, and now they never would because Merlin hadn't had the strength the fight back.

That was all going to change.

His eyes drifted over to the small beast that cowered in the corner and he met Morgana's eyes as he got to his feet, "I'm going to end this but I need you to get your people and my friend off this island tonight."

"Merlin, I know you're hurt and upset, but you can't possibly take on Aulfric by yourself. You'll be killed."

"A friend once told me that there are some things in life you just know and I think I've always known that if I was to die, it'd be here. At least I'll die fighting the one monster who has managed to take everything from me."

Morgana sighed as she brushed a strand of hair from his face and then did something that both shocked him, and oddly calmed him down. She pressed a tender kiss to his forehead and smiled, "I hope one day you come back to us Merlin. Thank you for everything you have done."

Merlin knew it was unlikely she'd not try and help, but at least he'd tried to make her leave and in the end, maybe he'd need her. After all she was right. He stood no chance in defeating Aulfric, not without his magic anyway.

* * *

><p>There was a sword in his room.<p>

That was the first thing that came to mind when he locked the door behind him and turned to face the weapon lying on the floor. Its owner was nowhere to be seen and as Merlin wrapped his fingers around the hilt he felt the weight of such a creation in his palm, how someone could fight with such a heavy thing was beyond him.

However such a thing was not important when the sound of Aulfric entering the tunnels echoed through the door and Merlin pushed aside the bed to reveal a hidden passageway. An emergency escape hatch you might call it.

Before he knew it he was racing through the forest and trying not to panic as he heard the trees being destroyed behind him. Aulfric had power, a lot of it, and it wouldn't take much for him to reach out and stop Merlin in his tracks. Which meant he was up to something.

As he pushed past a large plant he broke through into a large opening and watched as the last bit of sunlight vanished behind the trees as the sunset, only to find his gaze drop to an individual who had just come running from the other direction.

"Emrys!"

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, what thoughts ran through his mind as he ran forward, but he went from running away in fear to running into the arms of Arthur who gripped onto him tightly. "We need to run Arthur, Aulfric's right behind me and if he catches us-"

"Where are you running to? There's nowhere on this island that can protect you," Arthur muttered into his ear as one of his hands wrapped around his own at their side.

"There's a lake north of here, I think if I can take him there-"

"Merlin!"

The voice yelled out across the forest and Merlin recognized that voice, it was the one belonging to the man in front of him. "What-"

Merlin's words were cut off as a sudden sharp pain entered his stomach and he looked down to see Aulfric had taken the sword Merlin had carried in his hand and stabbed him without hesitation, no mercy, just excitement that he'd managed to trick Merlin into getting so close to him. "You have given me the one weapon that can kill you Emrys," Aulfric claimed as Merlin stumbled back and pulled out the weapon slowly.

"I don't understand," he muttered as his body slowly began to weaken and Merlin fell to his knees as the pain began to take hold.

"Even without your magic you were still immortal, every creature knows that. Your name alone means immortal. Therefore I needed a sword forged by dragon's breath to kill you and look what you did, handed it right to me."

"No, I … this wasn't meant to happen."

He fell forwards and gripped the grass between his fingers, his other hand pressed against the wound as the blood dripped to stain the ground red. "You really thought you'd defeat me?" Aulfric laughed as he pushed Merlin over with his foot and Merlin coughed up blood as he landed on his back, his vision becoming blurrier as every second ticked by.

"NO!"

Merlin's head turned to see Arthur staring at him from the tree line and he could do nothing but watch as Aulfric sent out a spell to cause Arthur to fall to the ground as he ran forward. The man let out a yell as some kind of bottle flew from his hand and smashed on the ground beside Merlin, the substance sinking into the soil after being freed.

"Ah, the young Prince attempts his rescue. Like all good stories I suppose, except this time you're too late, there's nothing you can do to stop this from happening."

* * *

><p>Arthur lay on his front as his hand remained outstretched in front of him, the bottle broken a few meters ahead of him and beyond that lay the man who this had all been for. Merlin wasn't supposed to get hurt, he had thought when the riddle had mentioned blood it would have been his own, that his life would be the sacrifice needed to get Merlin back to normal.<p>

Yet as they lay there, now staring at one another, he could see that his Merlin wasn't coming back.

Instead the sorcerer looked at him with dimmed eyes and didn't fight when Aulfric gripped his jaw to make him look up, the man clearly wanting to get in some final words before the wound took hold of Merlin.

"Merlin," he croaked out as he dragged his body across the ground. His clothes turned red as the blood smeared across his front and Arthur barely noticed as Aulfric stepped away from Merlin so that he could take his place. Instead Arthur forced himself up onto his knees and his hand shook as he looked down at two closed eyes, the smile on Merlin's lips would no doubt haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Come back to me," he pleaded as his fingers threaded through the black locks tightly and he rested his forehead against Merlin's. "This can't be it," he told himself as the wind began to pick up and he put his hand over the wound that had taken Merlin from him.

"Open your eyes Merlin. Just for me. You and me aren't meant to end this way. We were meant to grow old together … you're my-my love," his lips pressed firmly to Merlin's cheek and he held back a sob as his nose brushed against Merlin's as he moved to the other cheek. "My heart," he whispered and held on tighter as he finally pressed a kiss to Merlin's lips, "my soul."

"You are really pathetic, did you know that?" Aulfric said behind him as a tear fell from Arthur's eye and onto Merlin's face. "He's just one guy. You'll find another, one that'll rule your Kingdom with you and will be there when I take it from you."

Arthur ignored him in favor of trailing his fingertips across Merlin's face, trying to memorize his features so in the years to come he would not forget, so that when he went to sleep at night he didn't just see a faceless figure that his Mother had become to him.

"There will never be another like him and I will have no other stood by my side in Camelot," Arthur snapped back and his hand wrapped around Excalibur that lay beside him. "And you won't be alive to witness my ruling over Camelot anyway," he said as he swung around and the blade cut across Aulfric's chest.

The man jumped back in shock as his magic attempted to heal the wound it could not, the immortal blade not only harmful to Merlin, and Arthur stepped forward as Aulfric glared back at him. "You think you can defeat me boy?"

"I can certainly try," Arthur muttered as he tightened his grip and it was only when Aulfric looked down at the ground behind Arthur with widened eyes that he looked away from his opponent. Instead of finding a dead body to look at, Arthur only saw a patch of red grass and his hold on the sword slackened at the thought of Merlin's body being taken.

"What did you do?!" He yelled out.

"Nothing- I did nothing," Aulfric said in shock and took another step back as his eyes widened even further. "This is my island, my people created such a place, nothing happens here without my say so."

"That is where you are wrong Aulfric," a voice echoed in the wind and Arthur turned to find the source. Only there was none. "This island hasn't been yours for quite some time now." Both men jumped as a tree suddenly broke through the ground and rose to join the others, its branches thick and strong, the leaves on the creation made to look like it had always been there.

"What kind of sorcery is this?"

Arthur didn't have time to see what was going to happen to Aulfric since a wall of trees suddenly came up in front of him, creating a wall between them, and Arthur stumbled backwards as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Time to go Arthur," Morgana said behind him and he looked at her with shock as more trees began to emerge. "We need to get back to the ship before this whole island destroys itself!"

"An island can't destroy itself," he commented as the sword slipped from his hand in all the confusion and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Where have you been?"

"Preparing the ship to leave, Merlin told us to go and he'd take care of Aulfric."

"Merlin … he … " Arthur struggled to find the words to tell Morgana of the sorcerer's death but didn't have the time when the ground began to quake beneath their feet. "What's happening?"

"I don't know but we need to leave, now!"

"I'm not leaving here without Merlin," Arthur yelled over the sound of things being destroyed and he went to run back to the clearing but found it was no longer there. Instead all he saw was the rest of the forest that was being torn down, Aulfric and Merlin nowhere in sight. "What-"

If Arthur could tell you what happened between then and when he stepped foot onto the ship, he couldn't. All he did know was that the world had been crashing down around him and that the faster he ran, the louder it got. Only when the ship moved away from the island did the sounds become quieter and he gripped the side of the ship as he watched the island beginning to sink into the ocean.

"Merlin," the name slipped through his lips as the ocean swallowed the island completely and he held back a scream at the thought of Merlin's body sinking to the dark depths below. He didn't realize he wasn't alone until Morgana took his hand and joined him to look out across the water, both their thoughts on the sorcerer who had sacrificed everything for them.

"Let's go home," Morgana said quietly and tightened her hold on his hand.

Little did she know that his home was sinking beneath them and he no longer knew how to be Arthur Pendragon, not when he couldn't even protect the one thing that meant so much to him. What kind of Prince, let alone King, could rule a Kingdom when their heart had been taken away from them?

When they finally saw their home for the first time in months and the people of Camelot rejoiced at their return, Arthur looked past the Kingdom as he stood on the balcony with his family and his eyes sought out the ocean in the distance. The sun making the water glisten and the wind bringing the sound of oceans waves to his ears, and as he closed his eyes, the sounds of the people forgotten, he could have sworn he heard Merlin talking to him from beyond the grave.

_You will be the greatest King anybody has ever known and your story will go down in history. Because I have faith in you Arthur Pendragon and so does the whole of Camelot. Only I could fall in love with a King._

It was exactly what he needed to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Du du duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu<strong>

**Expect that? Probably not. Tune in next time to see if that really was the end of Merlin and Arthur**


	32. My King

Morgana knocked quietly on the wooden door and when no sound came in return, she pushed it open to see a young man standing out on the balcony over looking the city. Making her way through the room to join him, she glanced around the room to see it oddly clean which it hadn't been for a couple of years now, something the man in front of him had learnt wouldn't get him punished.

Taking a flower from the vase on the table, she pushed aside the curtain and came to stand next to the blond man whose eyes stared at the ocean like they often did. "Did Uther send you to check up on me?" He asked as he acknowledged her presence with a small smile.

"He was just concerned … we all know what today is and with A-"

"Him of all people have every right not to be here today," he interrupted sadly and took the flower from Morgana's hand that had been turning with every second that had passed. "Where do you think he goes?"

"My guess is some place quiet where he can mourn in peace. There's not many places in Camelot someone like him can be alone in, especially when he's due to become King any day now." Morgana reached out and brushed the locks out of the soon to be Prince's face. "I know today is difficult but you must be strong for Arthur … I think you're the only one who could possibly understand what he's going through."

He nodded and tucked the flower into Morgana's hair with a quick flick of his hand, his magic threading the stem through her black locks. Looking at the young man she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the boy who had stood in this very spot five years ago.

You see the person stood in front of her was none other then the creature she had rescued off that island all those years ago. It had taken one step on solid ground and suddenly the creature had transformed into a human being, one that had looked a lot like Arthur but also had a few features belonging to the deceased sorcerer. When asked why he looked the way he did the creature had simply stated that his magic had turned him into a human who resembled the two strongest people it knew and from that day forward Arthur had treated him like a son.

After naming him Emrys which had seemed only fitting, Arthur had taught the newly made boy how to belong in a Kingdom like Camelot and had raised him to be his heir when the time came as he didn't plan to have any children of his own. Five years had now passed and Emrys was a young man about to be crowned Prince of Camelot, something which brought one of the few smiles to Arthur's face when they practiced the ceremony.

It was now rare to see Arthur Pendragon smile and Camelot is still patiently waiting for the day when his heart has mended enough to let him be happy whilst ruling his Kingdom.

"Do you think Merlin will ever come back? I know they say he's dead, that nothing was found when they sent people to look, but surely he could survive after everything they went through?" Emrys questioned with a flicker of hope in his eyes that had long since disappeared from the future King.

After all, if Merlin had survived the island sinking, he would have come back to Arthur by now.

Arthur knew his sorcerer wouldn't come back. That any hope of Merlin surviving vanished as the years went by, but Morgana couldn't bring herself to destroy the boys hopes of his friend returning and with a sad smile she brought him into an embrace as she looked out towards the ocean over his shoulder. "If there's one person I believe that could come back, it would be Merlin. He would use every last ounce of his magic to return to Arthur's side and maybe one day he will."

Two hands gripped her side tightly and she prayed to whoever was listening that a miracle could one day happen. Camelot deserved a King with a kind heart and Arthur's heart was still shattered into millions of pieces.

* * *

><p>"Emrys is doing well, he'll make a fine Prince and one day a great King. He's still got a lot to learn, mostly about what it means to be human, but I think with all of us there to help him he'll achieve things people like me can only dream of doing."<p>

Arthur watched his fingers trail across the waters surface as he leant over the side of the small boat and sighed when no remark was made in return. The first couple of years he had come out onto the water he had believed he'd hear Merlin's voice again like he had done on the day of his return, unfortunately no such thing had occurred and now he was often found just talking to water like a crazy person would do.

"I'm to be crowned King in a few days, just like you said would one day happen. I was beginning to get used to the idea Uther would be the King forever … but every reign has to end sometime, right?"

Resting his chin on his arm leaning against the boats edge, he turned his gaze to the trees surrounding the water and could almost remember a time when he'd stood amongst those trees whilst talking to an enraged Merlin. "I don't think I can do this without you," he quietly admitted as time passed by slowly and his fingers curled into a fist as he imagined the look of disappointment on his Father's face if he let Camelot down.

"Please come back," a plea that he hadn't let himself ask the open water until now. "I _need_ you to come back to me. I told myself that there was no way you'd come back if this amount of time had passed, that you would have been at my side the moment you could if you'd survived, but I'm begging you to somehow come back from all of that and remind me why life's worth living."

Every day Arthur had to tell himself to get out of bed and face the world, that the sooner he got up, the sooner he could return back to bed where he could dream of Merlin once more. However it was getting harder as the images of Merlin's face began to fade and his love slowly began to turn into a memory just like his Mother who Arthur could no longer picture.

"I keep imagining that you'll appear all of a sudden when I'm at my worst and tell me how awful I am at being a Prince, that I couldn't survive a day without you, and you'd be right. So it's only in Camelot's best interests if you come and lecture me. Tell me how to be a good King Merlin, I dare you."

He's glaring at the water now, daring Merlin to come back and show him how to rule a Kingdom. Yet like many times before, Arthur is left staring at still moving water and no sorcerer appearing like Arthur wished he would.

Turning so that he was lying on his back, Arthur stared up at the sky and tried to forget about the people waiting back home for him. The only reason he found the strength to carry on some days was the thought of leaving Emrys by himself, Morgana not a strong enough presence to keep him safe in a Kingdom that was still wary of magic.

"I miss you," he whispered as he closed his eyes and lay there for the rest of the day in silence.

* * *

><p>Arthur felt the weight of the crown fall upon his shoulders as the crowds roared with celebration of a new beginning and he tried not to let his fear show as he waved at them all in greeting as he stepped out onto the balcony. Emrys came to stand beside him as Camelot greeted the new Prince and Morgana at his other side, as she was to be his advisor from now on.<p>

Magic filled the air as the sorcerer's of the Kingdom rejoiced at the starting of a new age where magic was no longer feared and he ignored the pain in his heart as he noticed none of the magic looked anything like Merlin's had.

Fingers slipped between his as he kept on his smile and his sister tightened her hold as she took a small step towards him, "He would have been proud of you Arthur. This was what he always wanted."

_You are stronger then you think Arthur Pendragon._

Arthur let Merlin's words fill him with strength and he squeezed Morgana's hand back as he tried to let himself be happy that he was finally King. This was what it had all been about after all. Finding a cure so that his Father could finish his reign as King, give Arthur time to learn how to run a Kingdom and then take his place on the throne. Nobody had warned him about falling in love and then losing so much in order to get here.

He kept the smile on his face right through the congratulatory celebrations in the Kingdom and through the meal where his closest friends laughed and joked about Arthur running around the castle as a child. It was only when he was given the list of guests who were to arrive with gifts the following day that the smile vanished.

"Emrys," he called out and the young man looked away from Morgana who he'd been talking to. Arthur summoned him over and they made their way up the stairs to go up onto the balcony overlooking the throne room where their friends remained. "When you were on the island with M-Merlin, did he talk about his family?"

Hearing the catch in Arthur's voice Emrys kept his distance so he wouldn't see the new King being so vulnerable and Arthur appreciated that. "Only a couple of times, he rarely shared with anyone but the leader of our kind. I once overheard him talking about his village though, how there had once been a time when he'd lived amongst dragons and dragonlords." There was a brief pause before Emrys let out a quiet sigh, "He said he missed his parents."

"Did he ever say his Father's name to you?"

Emrys frowned as he searched through his memories and then gave a small nod, "I think he said it was Balinor."

Arthur's hand clutched at the piece of parchment in his hand and he closed his eyes as he pictured the man in his head, he also remembered the day when the entire village had been destroyed, Balinor included. So why, after all that, was that man's name written on the guest list for tomorrow? Either this was some cruel joke or something was going to happen that could change everything, and honestly Arthur hoped it was the latter.

* * *

><p>"This has to be a trick," Arthur commented as he paced in front of the throne and Morgana rolled her eyes as she had already tried to get him to calm down. "We were all there, Nimueh claimed to have killed them all, otherwise Merlin would have sought out his Father no matter their relationship misunderstandings."<p>

"If it's him then he'll be able to explain how he got here, for now you need to calm down and greet the first guests that have arrived."

"No," he said firmly as he sat down. "Nobody else is coming through those doors until 'Balinor' has, I will see no other."

"Sire, we can understand your eagerness to greet this man but you must think of what that will look like to the other guests. They'll think it rude and that you favour him above them." Emrys stepped forward and knelt down beside the throne so he could take Arthur's hand, "Do not rush things Arthur. He will still be here waiting after you've seen to the others."

Arthur gripped the boy's hand and dropped his gaze, "What if he doesn't know of Merlin's passing? I don't know if I can tell him that."

"We'll tell him together, as a family."

To say that morning was the slowest time in Arthur's life would be an understatement. Emrys and Morgana helped him through the times when he began to lose patience, reminded him of how he knew the guests and he tried to appear interested when the guests told him their life's story.

When the time came that Balinor was to step into the room Arthur was already on his feet and staring ahead, his entire body tense with anticipation at seeing a man he thought dead. The entire hall was silent as the servant went to find the man and Arthur glanced at Emrys to see he was staring just as much as Arthur, after last night Emrys knew the whole story about Balinor and Arthur was no longer the only one who wasn't sure how to feel about Balinor reappearing.

His attention was back on the room when a loud bang sounded through the hall and when the red smoke had vanished there was a man stood in the centre of the room, his appearance the same as Arthur remembered. "Balinor," he managed to get out as he stepped forward and the man gave a small nod in return.

"My lord, it is good to see you again after all that has happened."

"Then you'll understand why I have to ask how you are alive? Nimueh killed you all, she burnt Ealdor to the ground and left nobody behind."

"I'm afraid she didn't kill any of us," Balinor said calmly and suddenly the entire room was filled with people Arthur recognized from the village. "The tournament we had was not done in our home like many believed it was. We could not risk Ealdor being discovered by the likes of your Father in the early years and therefore we created a duplicate town that our bodies would appear in like it was our very own. Nimueh saw what she wanted to see, nothing more."

Arthur reached for his sword without thinking and pointed the tip at Balinor's throat, "You let your own son believe you were all dead. He held Hunith in his arms as she bled to death and then almost destroyed us all with his rage and grief. Not only did you put him on that island, you find ways to torture him further, what kind of man are you?"

"One that seeks forgiveness from my Son's ferhþlufu," he replied and did not move away from Arthur's sword. "I admit that I am not the greatest Father, mine had always taught me that you had to show your children that the world wasn't the safest place for our kind-"

"So instead of protecting your child you put him on an island filled with monsters and nightmares," Arthur hissed angrily and threw down his sword so he wouldn't harm Balinor in a fit of rage. "You have _no_ idea what Merlin went through because of you. The nights he spent waiting for you to come rescue him even after you'd rejected him. You see I know what happened, how he used that cup to rescue you and afterwards you blamed him for those dragons flying away. He was just a boy and he needed his parents to look after him."

"I cannot explain my actions as I cannot think of reasons why I did the things I did, all I know is that I was impulsive and often forgot that someone needed me to guide them. When I saw Merlin again when you visited our town he was no longer the boy I once knew, he had grown into a man many could fear and I knew he didn't need us in his life anymore."

"I wouldn't have _let_ you back into his life if I'd known what I know now back then," Arthur stated as he stepped away and crossed his arms in a defensive position. "If you survived Nimueh, why didn't you come forward and tell Merlin you were alive?"

"We feared Nimueh would find where we really lived and destroy us."

"Once again putting Ealdor over your Son," he muttered and glanced over at Emrys who more and more every day was feeling like a son to himself. "What are you doing here Balinor? I don't have time for your games."

"We have a message and a gift for you," a woman spoke up from behind Balinor and the man stepped aside to reveal Hunith who held a sword in her hand; one that Arthur recognized. "I present to you Excaliber that we salvaged from the depths of the ocean to return to you, the rightful King of Camelot and the future King of Albion."

Hunith gave Arthur his sword without pause and then stepped back to stand at her husband's side. "And the message?" Arthur asked.

"_Ic missan unc eac á mín brecða, mín brytencyning._"

Suddenly the entire room began to shake and Arthur instinctively moved to stand in front of Emrys as the dragonlords moved away from the middle of the room to stand in a circle. The floor beneath their feet cracked open and Arthur watched with wide eyes as a large round table rose from the ground, chairs appearing from the thin air to surround the creation that was now hovering in midair as the floor began to rebuild itself.

"Merlin made that," someone said as the room fell silent and Arthur's head turned sideways to see Gwen stepping out from behind Morgana. "The day his majesty was cured, I found him in the throne room and he said a spell that made this table appear. He said it was a gift for you."

Arthur moved away from Emrys to stand beside the table, his fingers running across the words etched into the table that he didn't understand. No doubt in the language Merlin often spoke. His fingers curled into a fist as he fought back the tears that threatened to come and he turned his head a little as Hunith placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you wish for me to tell you what the message meant?"

He gave a small nod and turned to trace a word on the table that grew brighter with every brush of his fingers. "I miss you with all my heart, my King."

Was it possible for words to break you? Not just break your heart, but to literally break up your spirit inside your body and then put it back together but in the wrong places? Arthur let out a small noise of pain at hearing those words and tried to imagine Merlin saying them to him whilst stood at his side right now.

"Wait," his thoughts caught up with him and he turned to look at Hunith who was oddly smiling at him. "How can you know that message? He has never known me as a King."

"Because Sire, he is very much alive."


	33. What I Want

Have a moment.

Take a breath.

Count to ten.

All the things a good King should do when told news that could change everything in the blink of an eye. His Father had always taught him to think before he reacted, judge the distance before taking a leap, and hold his tongue before he gave an order. Except as he stood there listening to Hunith repeat the news of Merlin's resurrection, all he felt was numb and cold.

"We found him in our village a few days after the island vanished. He was barely recognizable and it's taken a long time for him to heal, it's only in the past year that he's begun talking again. His memories took the longest to come back to him, he still can't remember what happened after your Father drank-"

"He doesn't need to hear all this," Balinor interrupted and came to take Hunith's place at Arthur's side as he continued to stare down at the table. "All you need to know is that my Son wants to see you and I've come here to take you back to him."

"Is he unwell?"

"Sorry my lord?"

"Is Merlin unwell? Is he bedridden and incapable of travel?"

"No Sire, he grows stronger every day that passes."

"Then tell me Balinor, if Merlin remembers almost everything and is capable of walking, why isn't he here telling me himself that he lives?" Arthur turned on the spot and glanced towards his sword that still lay on the ground near the throne. "I know him better then anybody and I know that he'd come personally if he could."

"We thought it better-"

"You thought that I'd be so relieved to hear of his well being that I'd forget logic and rational thought, that I'd leave this Kingdom to find him and I have no doubt in my mind something would have happened without my presence.

Now I'll give you one chance and one chance only, tell me the truth about why you are here and I may let you leave unscathed."

Silenced filled the hall as Arthur kept his stance and then slowly the people who had come from Ealdor began to go up in smoke, leaving no trace of themselves behind. It was only when Balinor mouthed 'run' that Arthur began to back away towards where his sword lay on the ground.

"Arthur-"

A slow clap interrupted Emrys speaking and they all turned their heads to see a cloaked man emerging from behind one of the columns. His sinister smile all they could see under the hood. "I have to say my lord, colour me impressed. When they said you wouldn't fall for my story I didn't believe them, yet here we are, my plan to draw you out of the Kingdom ruined before it had even begun."

"Who are you?" Arthur asked as his foot nudged against the hilt of his sword.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me." The man lowered his hood and then gave a bow, why did Arthur get the feeling it was out of mockery and not respect? "My name is Julian and it is an honour to finally meet you face to face."

"I'm afraid the pleasure is all yours as I don't believe I've ever heard of you," he replied.

"No, I doubt you would have, not unless you had half a clue about what was going on with the world outside this Kingdom's boarders."

"Excuse me?"

"You Pendragon's are always so focused on what is happening within these walls that it surprises me each time you dare step outside into a world that you don't understand. During your little journey to find that cup you only saw a slither of what's out there and it scared you so much you ran back here as quickly as you can."

"It did not frighten me. My place is with my people and leading this Kingdom, the world outside my border's is none of my concern unless it involves-"

"Unless it involves your sorcerer." Not what Arthur was going to say but he let the man carry on. "You went out of your way to get him back, faced things that you've always been told were fairy tales, and then came back empty handed. Couldn't have felt great …"

"Your point?"

"My point is that I have something you want desperately," Julian claimed and Arthur felt his heart leap in his chest at the thought of Merlin. "And I'll give it to you, for a price."

"Sorry if I don't believe a single word you're saying. You tried to lure me away from my Kingdom and now you're bargaining with me, why?"

"You have something I want and now instead of taking it, I'll just trade for it." Julian waved his hands above him and Arthur stepped back as the image of a golden dragon flying through the air appeared. Why did it look so familiar? "You have my dragon Sire, time to give it back."

"I've never seen such a creature Julian, especially within Camelot."

"Then your Father hasn't passed on all his little Kingly secrets, has he?" Julian lowered his arms and turned his gaze towards Uther who had Morgana standing slightly in front of him with her magic brushing her fingertips. "And it seems one of his heirs has magic going through her veins, my how times have changed!"

"Times have changed and I understand my past views on magic weren't always spot on, but-"

"Spot on? Weren't always spot on? My lord, it's because of people like you that I have a purpose in life." Another wave of his hands and an island appeared on the ground in front of them.

In the blink of an eye the room suddenly rushed away from them as if they were being sucked onto the island and Arthur grabbed Emrys by the arm as the trees rose up around them. Their feet landing on soft grass made Arthur half expect Merlin to walk out from behind the bushes, his smile letting Arthur know that he was finally getting what he'd been waiting for, that all this waiting hadn't been for nothing.

"I believe you've visited my Island before, Arthur?"

Arthur's gaze shifted from where he sought out Merlin and landed on Julian who was leaning against one of the trees, "Your Island?"

"What, you think all those creatures conveniently found an island they could all send their _unwanted_ too? No. They paid someone like me, someone who had so much power they could make something out of thin air, to create an island where they could send all their criminals. With the price they paid I was all too happy to help them with their request."

"Arthur," a soft whisper came from behind him and Arthur turned to see Emrys was the only one who had been transported to the island with him. "I don't think-"

"Doesn't quite feel like home right?" Emrys gave a small shake of his head and took a step forward, his hand rising to reveal a small globe resting in his palm.

"No, but not because of the reason you think."

* * *

><p>It's hard to explain to someone what his life had been like before he came to Camelot. Back home he had been an outcast, something the others ignored and put to one side until needed, and only when he messed up did they finally realize he wasn't just a shadow in the corner. The day his exile had come hadn't been unexpected, just a simple excuse to rid him from the world he hadn't called home for a long time.<p>

When he'd found himself on the island he had been surrounded with beasts that roared upon his arrival and challenged his loyalty to his new leaders. He soon learnt that even though they had been rough, these creatures knew real betrayal and once he gained their trust, it wasn't something he ever planned to lose.

So when he looked down into the water of a lake one morning and found his guise to be like the others, he hadn't blinked. If he was to live among them, become a part of this island, then his appearance being lost was a small price to pay, even if he was tiny in comparison to the others.

Ever since then he had learnt that having a family wasn't always through blood; these creatures would die for him if the time came.

And the time did come.

He had watched as his family was destroyed in a flash, without any warning or time to defend themselves. If it hadn't been for Merlin he would have perished as well. So it was to no ones surprise when he left the island that he chose to look half like the man who had saved his life. The other half was to do with the man who stood at his side.

Arthur may not have been the wisest of men, but he did what he thought was right and he had made Merlin happy just by flashing a simple smile in his direction. The King had battled creatures large and small to get his sorcerer back and in the end it had all been for nought.

He at least had given Arthur the safety blanket he needed, the King would have the knowledge that god forbid something happened to him he would have an heir to rule in his place.

Today was not going to be that day.

"Your home has nothing to do with where you are," Emrys explained his previous comment and moved forward so he wasn't behind Arthur; he didn't need to be as protected as the King would have himself believe. "Your home is wherever your family is-"

"Boring."

Emrys blinked at the interruption and his magic wavered as Julian pushed himself off the tree to fully face them. "Sorry?"

"Boring. That's what you are, _all_ of you. You make long speeches about being in love, treasuring moments and what family means, yet you never take action or if you do, then you're too late." Julian ran his fingers through his hair as if frustrated and looked at them with amusement, "You want to know why the good guys lose? Because they're too afraid of going with their gut instinct, they'll never take the leap of faith because there's always something to lose."

"And the bad guy always loses because they always reveal their plan just before the hero rescues everybody."

* * *

><p>"So this is when Merlin makes his grand entrance and rescues you all right?" He remarked and Arthur couldn't help but clench his fist at the teasing tone. "Well I welcome him. Merlin? Merlin! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Julian slowly began to whistle like Merlin was a dog to be summoned and Arthur tried his best not to react, not give the man the satisfaction on getting Arthur to break, but they all knew Merlin wasn't out there. He wasn't coming back at the last minute to save the day.<p>

"Question is Arthur, will you give me what I want to get the one thing you need most right now?"

Arthur tried to resist the temptation, to tell himself that he didn't believe that Julian could bring Merlin back, but he would regret it if he didn't take that chance … right? "Arthur don't," Emrys pleaded and Julian's gaze darkened as he looked over at the young man.

"You are no longer required."

Before he could react, Emrys vanished into thin air and Arthur stepped into the space he had occupied as his fingers brushed against black smoke that had taken his son-Emrys' place. "What did you do to him?"

"Just sent him back to the others so me and you can have a little chat."

"Is this where you threaten my loved ones unless I make a choice?" Arthur asked bitterly as he stepped to the side due to Julian beginning to move away from where he stood. "Because honestly, I'm getting sick and tired of everybody doing that."

"Arthur I am not here to waste your time, nor my own. All I want is my dragon and I'll give you exactly what you want … that's not a threat, it's an offer. Now, do we have a deal?" Julian held out his hand and Arthur could feel the thought in the back of his mind telling him not to shake that hand, to believe that Merlin would come back by himself.

Except his mind took him back to nights where he sat alone in his chambers, staring out towards the cold, empty bed where he was to sleep and dream of times that he'd rather forget. It was too painful to remember Merlin, especially when he knew there was only a slither of a chance he'd come back.

Arthur constantly found it a struggle to get through every day … so what if by shaking this man's hand that could all stop? What if for once someone wasn't trying to trick him and he finally caught a break?

"You swear no harm will come to the Kingdom?"

"I swear that I will cause no harm to your Kingdom, Sire." His fingers wiggled and Arthur took a deep breath before reaching out his own hand, the sound of their palms smacking together sounding through the forest as it vanished around them to be replaced with the throne room.

Julian gave him a small smile as they broke their grasp and waved his hand to make a small vial appear, a shimmering purple liquid filling the content. "Down this entire bottle and the potion will make whatever you want or need appear. Take it this evening after your meal and I promise you won't be disappointed."

Grasping it firmly in his hand, Arthur look down at the magic that would bring him what he most wanted and smiled for the first time in what seemed forever. Maybe this was the point in his journey that things started to turn around, it happened to everyone at some time or another … right?

"I'll just take my dragon and go, and Sire?" Arthur looked up to meet Julian's eyes and the man gave another small bow, "It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you get everything you wanted from that potion, you truly deserve it."

* * *

><p>"What if it's a trick?" Emrys said as he shut the door behind him after dinner, Arthur ahead of him as they walked down the corridor, a small flask beckoning him from his room. "Sire listen to me, you have no idea what it'll do and he didn't exactly make the best entrance. He even tried to trick you."<p>

"He just wanted his dragon back."

"And somehow he just happened to have exactly what you wanted in his pocket, doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"To be honest Emrys, I haven't put much thought into why he had that potion on him. All I know is that tonight I might finally have exactly what I've been wanting for all these years." Arthur pushed open the door to his quarters and felt his heart speed up in anticipation as his eyes landed on the small vile sat on the table. "I'll finally get him back."

"Arthur!" The young man snatched the vile off the table and Arthur suddenly felt anger towards the sorcerer who he now saw as a Son. "We'll find another way to get Merlin back. A way that means you don't have to put your life at risk and take a potion that could rid the Kingdom of their King so soon after the coronation."

"Give that back, right now."

"No. At the mention of Merlin's name you just forget all logic-"

"Did you not hear what I said in that room? I won't be tricked-"

"Yet here you are, about to drink something you know nothing about. Listen to me when I tell you that if you take this, you risk losing everything."

"I have _nothing_ left to lose!" Arthur yelled in frustration and pushed a nearby chair over so he didn't strike out at the boy. "Magic has taken everything from me. It's time it gives something back. I have to believe that there's a way I can get Merlin back or I will literally lose my mind. Do you have any idea what it's like to feel like you've finally found someone who you could call family and then find yourself completely alone?"

Silence filled the room as Arthur panted from yelling for so long and it was only when Emrys set the vile on the table gently that he realized what he'd just said. "Emrys, wait, I didn't mean-"

"I think I know exactly what you meant … you have nothing here left to lose, you said it yourself."

"I didn't mean you-"

"Forget it, you do what you want, I don't care anymore. I'm tired of trying to be a Son to a King who clearly doesn't have any interest in anything other then himself and his thoughts about one other man." Emrys walked towards the door slowly and paused when his hand rested on the door handle, "Just so you know … you have people here who love and care about you. Try to remember that when you ask yourself what you want or need when drinking that potion."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose as the door shut behind Emrys and he put his fist to the table next to the vile as he tried to think of a way out of this. He hadn't meant what he said, not really. Of course he had people to lose, one of them just walked out the door, he just needed to get back one of the people he couldn't live without.

Who could really blame him when he just scooped up the vile and downed the whole potion? What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>"My Lord?"<p>

Arthur felt himself slowly regaining consciousness and as he tried to lift his head he felt a cool palm against his cheek, one that definitely wasn't Merlin's much to his disappointment. _It didn't work_.

"Arthur, are you okay?"

Slowly opening his eyes he half expected to find himself passed out in his chambers but when his eyes scanned the room he was in, he found himself in the main hall where a feast was clearly going on and currently there was dancing in the middle where most of his people were having a good time. "Arthur?"

Turning his attention on the person who had roused him, Arthur didn't even try to hide his disappointment when he didn't see Merlin looking back at him but Morgana instead, her face filled with concern which slowly turned into a scowl. "No need to look so upset Arthur, I know I'm not your favourite person here but you could at least smile."

"Where am I?" Arthur asked as he pushed himself up from where he was slouched in his chair.

"Where … Arthur, you can't have drunk so much you've forgotten your partners birthday already have you?" Morgana sniffed at his drink and Arthur blinked a few times as her words ran through his mind again. _Partner?_ "Nope, looks like Merlin has already replaced your wine with water, smart lad."

"Merlin?"

"God Arthur, what is wrong with you this evening? Yes Merlin, that guy you married a few years back, do you remember him?"

Laughter broke out across the hall as she finished and Arthur gently pushed her to the side with his arm to look towards the people dancing, and right there, in the middle, was the man he had been searching for. He stood tall amongst the people around him and was currently creating a display of fire in his palm to a little boy, who was hiding behind a man's leg, his eyes wide with fear and wonder at the same time.

"Showing off, as per usual."

Arthur ignored Morgana's words as he got to his feet and half stumbled down the stairs down to the main floor, his eyes never leaving Merlin who was grinning down at the boy who was now running off to tell his friends about the fire. Merlin then seemed to see Arthur as he turned that smile in his direction and closed his palm so the fire disappeared, "Fancy seeing-"

He was cut off as Arthur reaches out and wraps his arms around Merlin's neck, his tight grip pushing their bodies together as he sinks his face into Merlin's shoulder and takes in his scent. Something he thought he'd never smell again. He didn't even notice the hall quietening around them and instead closed his eyes, now determined that he wasn't going to let Merlin go ever again.

"Well this is unexpected," Merlin teased to the guests to try and lighten the mood.

All Arthur could think about was that ever since his Father had drunk from the cup, when Merlin had held him and told him that he wouldn't remember them together, that they hadn't had a single moment when they could just be with each other. Their time together had been with one of them not known to the other, Arthur seeing different versions of Merlin that continued to confuse him, or a fleeting moment when one of them would vanish forever in the blink of an eye.

Yet here they were. Yes, Arthur knew this was because of a potion and at any moment this could all be snatched away from him, but right now – in this second – his arms were wrapped around a man who was nobody else but himself. He wasn't an island ghost thing, nor a man stood in the water calling him Aulfric, he was Merlin. Just Merlin.

"Arthur," a soft whisper interrupted his thoughts and he felt fingers threading through his hair. In fear of Merlin breaking them apart, Arthur tightened his hold and shook his head, refusing to even look up at the crowd. They had no business being here too. All he wanted was Merlin, not his Kingdom or people. "Arthur, look at me."

When Arthur refused the command, he felt something warm surround him and suddenly there was dead silence around them. Not even the sound of people breathing was carried on the small breeze now passing them and he could only presume Merlin had done something to their surroundings. "It's just us," Merlin calmly told him and Arthur felt a kiss pressed to the side of his head. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Finally lifting his head to look at Merlin, he couldn't find the strength to move too far and pressed his forehead against Merlin's, his hands moving to cup Merlin's jaw as he took a deep breath. He could feel the tears, a choke in his throat every time he thought he could talk, and Merlin was looking at him with such concern that Arthur found a smile reaching his lips.

"You're beginning to scare me Arthur, what's the matter?"

"I just can't believe-" he began but shook his head to try and clear his mind "-I've never seen you look so happy."

"Well that's a lie," Merlin teased and wiped his thumb across Arthur's cheek in affection. "You look like you've seen a ghost, has Morgana been messing with you again? I told her to lay off the magic for a bit as she recovers from her illness."

"No, no … everything's perfect. You're perfect," he replied quietly and laughed under his breath as Merlin blushed. "So I hear it's your birthday?"

"Yeah, apparently somebody didn't understand me when I asked for no fuss."

"When have I ever listened to you, _Mer_lin?"

"I believe there was one time you listened to me."

"Oh?" Arthur pulled back a little with raised eyebrows and dropped his hands to Merlin's waist. "When was that?"

"I seem to recall you listening attentively when I gave my answer whether I wanted to marry you or not," Merlin replied and Arthur felt his stomach flip at the thought of proposing to Merlin, to have the luxury of having a moment to even think of themselves before the Kingdom. "And can you tell me what my answer was?"

With a small shake of his head, Arthur felt goose bumps travel across his skin as Merlin leans forward and brushes his lips softly against Arthur's ear. "My answer was yes, _Sire_.A million times yes." Arthur felt the gold metal ring on Merlin's finger as he takes Arthur by the hand and pulls him forwards. "I do believe you owe me my birthday present."

"The feast wasn't enough?" Arthur teased as his partner smiled back at him.

"I can make a feast appear with a wave of my hand," Merlin claimed and stopped so suddenly that Arthur's body banged into the sorcerer's but he didn't seem to mind, in fact Arthur suddenly felt his hand being guided towards Merlin's drawstrings. "I'm more interested to see what you can do with your hands."

Arthur can't really tell you what happened after that, it was kind of a blur.

If he wasn't moaning in pleasure as Merlin took his cock in hand, he was pressing his lips to every available piece of skin he could find and telling Merlin everything he wanted to do to him.

From "I will fuck you until you can barely walk" to "I'll show you what a King can really do in bed."

Merlin was no innocent either.

For someone who had been trapped on an island for so long, Arthur remembered perfectly how inexperienced Merlin was, but clearly that had changed during his time married to Arthur, as he knew exactly where to lick and kiss to get Arthur begging.

"I'm going to-" Merlin tried to speak as Arthur thrust into him and then a loud moan filled Arthur's chambers as Merlin came, Arthur following suit a few moments later. Warm hands grabbed Arthur's face and he was pulled down into a sloppy kiss, Merlin's legs still wrapped around his waist as the afterglow began to subside.

"Best birthday ever," Merlin muttered between pecks to Arthur's lips and they both winced as Arthur pulled out, quickly replaced with giggles as Arthur used one of their shirts to clear up the mess between them. As he walked over to stir the fire that warmed the chambers, Arthur couldn't help but look back over his shoulder at Merlin who was looking back at him, the side of his face mushed into the pillow as he wrapped the duvet around him.

"What?" Arthur asked as the sorcerer continued to stare.

"Sometimes I think you have no idea how much I love you," Merlin suddenly announced and Arthur felt his heart stop dead in his chest. The air around him grew colder as the wind blew from the open balcony curtains and his mind flashed back to a moment close to this one, when they'd been together in these very chambers, after a feast much like the one they'd just left … it had been the night Merlin had decided to tell Arthur his name the very next morning.

It was also the night Merlin had told Arthur he'd loved him and Arthur had muttered back the exact words Merlin had just said to him. _You have no idea how much I love you_.

That's right. This wasn't reality.

The potion could bend time, change their fate, but in the end some things were bound to repeat themselves. Whether it was an event, a secret shared, or words uttered in the dead of night before the battle really begun.

He hadn't realized he was sat on the floor until Merlin was cupping his cheek and kneeling in front of him, "What's wrong?"

"This isn't real," he barely got out as the grief began to creep into his heart at the thought of losing Merlin again. "I can stand here and pretend that everything's okay, but back home my people need me, Emrys needs me." A flash of his Son leaving his chambers flashed through his mind and he closed his eyes as Merlin brushed his hair from his forehead.

"What are you talking about Arthur? This is your home."

"My home is back in Camelot with Emrys."

"I'm Emrys," Merlin replies slowly and his grip tightens on Arthur's arm. "Maybe we should call Gaius, you're not being yourself. All that food must have-"

"Merlin, you're not listening to me!" Arthur now has his eyes open and he grasps Merlin by the forearms, "I lost you years ago. You're dead. A man gave me a potion that would give me anything I wanted and of course that meant I'd get you, but I shouldn't stay here, not when Camelot needs me."

"I'm not dead Arthur! Could a dead person do this?!" Merlin surges forward without hesitation and crashes their lips together, pushing Arthur to the ground as his hands brush down Arthur's chest and his nails dig into his skin like the pain would bring Arthur back into this reality. "Nothing could keep me from you Arthur, not even death," Merlin whispers as they pull apart.

"You're not invincible Merlin."

"Yes I am," the sorcerer mutters and a sad smile comes to his lips. "There's nothing that can kill-"

"Excalibur could," Arthur interrupted him. "If a blade forged with dragon's breath struck you, you would die … I know it, I've seen it." His grips tightens instinctively on Merlin as he remembers Merlin falling to the ground after Aulfric used the blade and took the one person who made Arthur feel invincible.

"Tell me what you've seen Arthur and I'll see if we can work this out together, it's how we've always worked best in the past, right?"

* * *

><p>"And then you woke up here at the feast?"<p>

"Yes," Arthur muttered as he took a drink of water. They'd moved to the bed now and Arthur was propped up against the pillows as Merlin sat crossed legged at the end of the bed, his face filled with concentration and confusion as he tried to piece everything together. "So you see, this isn't real. You're not my Merlin and I'm not your Arthur."

"Whatever timeline or universe you come from, Arthur, you always are _mine_."

"But-"

"I don't think your version of me is dead though," Merlin commented and Arthur lifted his gaze from the water to stare at him with wide eyes. The sorcerer pushed himself forward onto his knees and slowly crawled forwards to straddle Arthur's waist, his hand gently prying the cup from Arthur's hand to put it on the side table. When he looked back at Arthur, there was softness in his eyes and he couldn't help but rest his hands on Merlin's waist.

"Then why aren't you by my side back in my world?"

"The only reason I wouldn't be with you Arthur is because I physically couldn't get to you, something must have happened-"

"Yeah, your death."

"Arthur, you're not seeing what's right in front of your face and once you see it, you'll wonder how you never saw it before."

"What is it? Tell me."

Gentle fingertips brushed across Arthur's lips and Merlin bent down to press a soft kiss before whispering, "You've met so many versions of me in your timeline after your memories were taken, what makes you think any of them were the real me?"

"What?!" Arthur pulls back at that thought and bangs his head on the headboard.

"You've gone on and on about how every time you saw me something was different. Whether it was because Aulfric had kidnapped me or because I'd lived out my life back on the island. Every version you saw wasn't the one who had stood in his very room and sacrificed his life for Uther's. So let me suggest this to you and then you can really ask yourself if I'm dead."

Arthur tried to focus on Merlin as the words passed his lips but his vision was slowly beginning to blur and his grip was loosening, the control of his body slowly beginning to fade. Panic overflowed him and it must have showed as Merlin suddenly gripped his face between his palms.

"What if I never left this castle Arthur? What if I'm right beneath your nose and you just haven't thought to look there? You had an entire day being annoyed about me telling your name, let me ask you-" Arthur saw Merlin hesitate as his hands slipped through Arthur's disappearing figure and before it went black, and unconsciousness took him, he heard five words that would be carried back to his world.

"Where was I that day?"

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the silence that first let him know what was wrong. Then it was the fact all he could smell was smoke.<p>

And when he opened his eyes and saw a body lying unconscious mere meters away from him, his heart stopped dead in his chest.

He knew that body.

He knew that hand that was stretched towards him.

"Emrys?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm a crappy writer, I know it's been a LONG time since I last updated but I decided to give you a longer chapter to make up for it.<strong>

**I had a lot going on at home and then I went away on holiday for a bit, plus a new job hasn't helped things. I'm hoping with less going on now I'll get the next chapter up sooner.**

**Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated xx**


	34. Fathers & Dragons

Emrys fell against the wall as an explosion shook the castle and he gripped his arm that had blood trickling down it, an injury from before not healing even after he tried to use his magic. He should be more concerned, be thinking about reasons why his magic wasn't able to help him, but all he could think about was Arthur in his chambers, being defenceless as his home collapsed around him.

"Brace yourselves!"

Someone's voice echoed through the hall and Emrys didn't even have time to protect himself as a large gust of wind soared towards him. His body flew through the air as it hit him and only by luck did he crash through Arthur's chambers door instead of into a brick wall. The door lay shattered around him as he crashed to the floor and his hands shook as he pushed parts of it off him, his eyes seeking out the King.

He didn't have to look far. Arthur was lying over by the table with the empty vile glass grasped in his loose grip.

"Arthur," he croaked out as he crawled across the floor and grabbed his empty hand. "Arthur can you hear me? You need to wake up." Emrys gently tapped Arthur's cheek and tensed as he heard an explosion outside, closer than the last one by far. "He came back, Julian I mean. He's attacking the castle with his dragons and we can't … Sire the Kingdom can't do this without their King."

"Oh Arthur! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Please Arthur, he's coming." Using what little strength he had left, Emrys hooked his arms under Arthur's armpits and attempted to drag him further into the room, away from the open doorway. He groaned as his arm sent a stabbing pain through him and dropped Arthur as they managed to get behind a slightly fallen curtain.

Emrys took off his jacket as quickly as possible and rested Arthur's head on it, having no idea what condition the King was in. In all honesty he needed Gauis here to help him, Arthur could be dying for all he knew and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Arthur's hand suddenly twitched beneath his own and Emrys turned his gaze to the unconscious man, his eyes filled with hope that he was waking up. "Arthur … Arthur please come back to us. The Kingdom needs you …" His insides twisted as he heard someone enter the room and he pressed his forehead to the King's in desperation, "I need you-"

"Oh look what I found!"

An invisible hand around his throat was suddenly pulling Emrys and he let out a cry as he was torn away from Arthur. "You went back on your word," Emrys said bitterly as he was held in mid-air in front of Julian and the man just laughed. "You said you wouldn't use the dragon to harm this Kingdom."

"And I stand by that, I have not used _that_ dragon to do any harm here. My other dragons … well they just like destroying things."

"Merlin told me there were no dragons left," he said as he tried to get the hand off his throat.

"Well he lied to you I'm afraid. They'd just gone into hiding and only needed persuading to come back out into the open." Julian stepped forward so he was mere inches from Emrys and the grip tightened around his throat, "What would it take to persuade you to join me I wonder?"

"There is _nothing_ you could offer me to turn against my King," he hissed.

"But he's not just a King to you is he?" The grip around his throat vanished and his body fell to the floor in a huddle, his breathing heavy and jagged as he gripped his own throat like that would heal the new bruises forming. "I've heard people saying he's teaching you to take his place one day, like one would do to a _Son_."

Emrys glanced over towards where he could see Arthur's foot sticking out from behind the curtain and knew the moment Julian figured out where he was the King would be dead within seconds.

"Yes that's me. So what better way to hurt the King then to take out all your anger or whatever this is out on me?" Emrys pushed himself to his feet and tried to hide his shaking hands, the blood loss beginning to get to him. "I've been told death is the easy way out when you really want someone to suffer."

Julian smirked and took a few steps to the side, unknowingly towards Arthur, and Emrys kept his face expressionless. "You would sacrifice yourself for a man that without hesitation took a vile that is showing him another world that you clearly are not a part of."

"You don't know that," he responded firmly.

"Oh but I do," he teased and turned his back on the curtain hiding the King. "I know the kind of man he is, met many like him, and let me tell you something I've learnt. They only care about themselves and getting what they want, nothing else, especially not about a creature who can walk like a man, talk like a man, but will always be a monster to everyone."

"I am not a monster."

"You tell yourself that …" Julian trailed off and then smiled when another explosion shook the castle, Emrys now gripping a chair that had managed to stay upright during the attack. "You are more a monster then my dragons out there because at least they don't pretend to be something they're not."

Emrys tried to not let the words affect him, told himself that Arthur didn't see him that way, but the King's earlier words ran through his head and the feeling of being rejected became fresh in his heart. Yes, Arthur didn't see him as something he could lose, but Emrys still saw him as a Father and wouldn't let Julian sway him from that thought.

"Monster or not, I won't let you harm him."

"Not like you could stop me in the condition you're in," he mocked.

Pushing himself away from the chair, Emrys raised his hand out and willed his magic to the surface. "Try me."

"Such courage, just like your Father."

"The King-"

"Not that one," Julian interrupted and rubbed his hands together like he was plotting something. "Merlin likes to think he can go against me when he's just as pathetic and weak as you." He was making it sound like he knew were Merlin was and his hand dropped a little at the thought of hurting the one person who might be able to help them find Merlin. "He also has the same weakness as you."

Suddenly his hand was pulling back the curtain to reveal Arthur and Emrys didn't hesitate, he used what magic he had left to put a protective barrier around the King before Julian could attack. Except nothing happened … well, not to Arthur anyway.

Instead Emrys felt something hit him in the chest and his hand fell to his side as Julian's smile lit up his face, the magic he'd just shot from his palm now swirling around his fingertips as he lowered his arm. Emrys slowly looked down at himself and felt his heart sink as the flesh on his chest burned, like a hole had just been punched through his chest.

He only had time to briefly look back at the man before he fell to the ground, his body going numb as the spell began to take hold. He knew this spell; it was one of the ones Gaius had warned him about during one of his tuitions, that not many knew how to use. It was a spell that gave you a wound, something people would believe would be enough to kill you, but actually barely did any harm. Instead the magic attacked you internally, shut down all your organs and put you to sleep.

Outside you were dead. Inside you were screaming to be heard.

"I'm sorry for this, truly, but you were only going to get in my way." Julian crouched down next to him and brushed the hair away from his face, "Just be grateful I didn't kill you and when this all works out for me, maybe I'll wake you up so you can rule with me. How does that sound?"

"Go … to … Hell," Emrys managed to get out between gritted teeth.

"Maybe one day, right now I have a King to dispose of."

Neither was sure how it happened, but one second Julian was smiling down at Emrys, he next he was being thrown through the room and out the balcony door, his body no doubt falling towards the ground below. Emrys didn't question how it happened, nor did he care, all he did care about was lying feet away from him and if Arthur woke up, he'd believe Emrys dead.

The King may think he had nothing to lose, but that was all about to change, and as Emrys felt his eyes shutting and his final breath being taken, he wanted to say one word that he had never dared say before.

"_Father_…"

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up to a world that was oddly silent and dark, only to realize there was something covering him. At first he thought it was a blanket but as he pushed himself to sit, he found himself holding onto a curtain that must have fallen onto him. Why had a curtain fallen down onto him?<p>

The next thing he noticed was that it smelt like ash, as if the world had been burnt around him whilst he slept and the dust was only just beginning to settle. "Odd," he muttered as he pushed the curtain to one side and began to look around the room.

Except he only saw one thing.

Stretched towards him was a hand covered in blood and as he moved sideways he saw whom the hand was attached to behind the fallen table. "Emrys?" His voice cracked when he said the name and he was making his way across the fallen debris in the room until he was pushing Emrys onto his back. "Emrys?"

The boy remained still. His eyes closed and it was only when the smell of burning became too strong to ignore that he looked down to see the skin on his chest burnt like he had been set on fire. Then he noticed a gaping open wound in his arm and instantly ripped some of his shirt off to wrap around it, the blood around him suggesting the wound had been bleeding for a while now.

"This can't be happening," he muttered as he cupped the side of the boy's face and tried to gently shake him awake. "Time to wake up now, this isn't funny anymore. I get it, I shouldn't have taken the potion, and every thing I want is here. I'll listen from now on, okay?"

"Arthur?"

He looked up to see Morgana stumbling into the room and she must have seen something in his eyes as she dashed over like she wasn't even injured to take her place next to him. "Why won't he wake up? Tell me why he won't wake up!"

She didn't hesitate to put her fingers to his neck and he didn't miss her shoulders drop when she clearly didn't find what she was looking for. "Arthur he-"

"No!" Arthur shoved her away and shook Emrys by the shoulders. "Wake up right now! You hear me? You can't let something like this … you can't just …" his voice trailed off as his eyes began to water up and he tried to think of a way to fix this. He didn't want this.

"There was nothing you could have done," a soft whisper came from his sister and he ignored her in favour of running his thumb across the boys face. Ridding the skin of dirt and anything that could taint such perfect pale skin. Emrys hadn't deserved to die this way. He hadn't been given enough time to live yet and Arthur had never really done things with him that he should have, he had spent so long raising him to be a King that he had forgotten to treat Emrys like a Son.

Just like Uther had done to him.

"Forgive me," he muttered and the memory flashed through his mind of when Emrys had first appeared in this form.

_They'd been making their way off the ship, Camelot in the distance, when Arthur had turned around to find a young boy smiling up at him. At first he had presumed one of the crew members had their family come greet them on their return, except after a second look Arthur recognised some of the boys features and couldn't help but get down on one knee to be eye level with the boy._

"_And who are you?"_

"_Arthur, it's me … I'm the creature from the island."_

_Arthur's eyes had widened as he took in the boys full appearance and when it wasn't only himself he saw reflected back at him, he realized who he also looked like. "Why do you look like Merlin?"_

"_I look like the two most powerful men I know, does there need to be any other reason?" The boy asked and Arthur had shaken his head, letting his lips slip into a smile he hadn't shown in their journey home. "Is this alright? I can change if you want?"_

"_No … you look just perfect to me," he'd replied and took the boy under his arm as they had walked away from the ship_.

Emrys still looked perfect to this day. Every day that passed he looked more and more like Merlin, like he was trying to replace what Arthur had lost by showing him that even though his love had died, he still had someone there who needed him. "I need you to wake up," Arthur admitted. He didn't know how he was going to get through his days without the thought of Emrys needing him and the thought of him gone … it almost made him want to give up.

"Take him somewhere safe," Arthur said quietly and looked up to meet Morgana's as she was now on the other side of Emrys. "You have enough power to get out of here, I know you do. Take him, find somewhere to hide and don't leave it until someone comes for you."

"Arthur I'm not leaving you," Morgana reached out and grabbed his hand tightly as if that would end the matter. "People are being evacuated through the tunnels, the Knights are fighting off the dragons-" _dragons?_ "-and the castle is falling down as we speak. You need to come with us."

Arthur shook his head and gripped her hand, "I have something to do first."

"There's nothing left to do Arthur! The Kingdom has fallen, we need to regroup and think of-"

"_Morgana, take my Son away from here, that is an order by your King."_

Silence followed his order and she glared at him like she'd just been slapped, but that soon turned to a look of concern as she cupped the side of his face. "Don't do anything stupid okay? I can't lose you too."

"I promise, you'll see me before you know it. Now go!"

Morgana pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and then brought Emrys into her arms, her eyes closing as magic surrounded them both. Arthur shuffled back as he watched Morgana take his Son to safety, even if it was just his body, and he tried to keep down the fear of truly being alone.

"Get it together," he muttered to himself and got to his feet. He had a sorcerer to find.

* * *

><p>Right, <em>dragons<em>.

Arthur had completely forgotten Morgana mentioning them and when he rounded the corner to come face to face with one of them, he wondered why he hadn't bothered to pick up a weapon on his travels. He was completely defenceless and his first thought should have been about looking for a sword.

"Nice dragon, lets not do anything stupid now."

He let out a yell as a shot of fire came towards him and dived to the side into an opening in the wall that shouldn't even be there. Arthur ducked as something banged on the other side of the wall, bringing things falling on top of him, and he was moving deeper into the castle walls before he could think twice. "This won't end well," he commented as he surrounded himself in darkness and proceeded. Putting his hands to the walls either side of him to keep himself upright, he went quickly as he heard the dragon enter the opening behind him and tried not to panic when he felt heat on the back of his neck.

Finally he broke through wherever he'd been and was in what he presumed was a large open area in the foundation of the castle since light was seeping through gratings that lined the streets; if he remembered right anyway.

As he turned quickly to face the approaching dragon, he took a step backwards to prepare himself but instead he found himself falling backwards down some stone steps that couldn't have been seen in the darkness. He put his arms around his head to protect his head during the fall and when he eventually reached the bottom, he lay on his back panting and praying he hadn't broken anything.

"Way to make an entrance Pendragon," he said to himself. Apparently talking to himself was a thing he did now.

"A-Arthur?"

The sound of his name in a voice that was more familiar than his own made him turn his head to the side and his heart stopped dead in his chest as he saw someone kneeling in the darkness. He couldn't quite make out who this person was but if he heard right, if he ignored all the doubts and fears that had consumed his life for the past few years, then he was looking at the one person he'd been searching for all this time.

He couldn't even form a word as he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled through the darkness, his hands reaching out towards the person in the hopes of reaching them.

Now this is the part of the tale you think everything would go wrong and Arthur had no doubt something would do. Except instead of any barriers, force fields, invisible walls, _anything_ that would stop him from getting closer, he found nothing. Instead his hands were suddenly grasping the person's shirt in two tight fists and he wished for the life of him he could see.

"Tell me it's you," he begged the person as his whole body shook and two hesitant hands were suddenly cupping his face gently. He knew those hands. Had dreamt about those hands for so long that not even the gods could fool him into thinking they were somebody else's.

"You found me," came a soft, quiet response and Arthur pressed his forehead against Merlin's, no longer being able to bare even the small distance they'd had between them.

"I always do," he manages to get out before bringing Merlin into a tight embrace. His hands clutching at Merlin's back as he tries to convince himself this is real and he's not hallucinating, being tricked or dreaming the man up.

This has to be real.

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my dragon burn him alive this very second?"

Merlin looks over at Arthur who has his back up against the cave wall, his eyes never leaving Merlin's even with a dragon breathing down his neck and Merlin can't help but smile a little.

"Why are you smiling? I am threatening to kill the man you supposedly love, even though it has been a while so he could have moved on by now, and all you do is smile?! Did this darkness drive you crazy?"

"No it did not," he replied and then looked up at the man. "I have been trapped on an island for over a decade, being trapped in this darkness for half of that was nothing. _You_ are nothing." Merlin finds the strength to get to his feet and pulls himself to his full height for the first time in years.

"You want to kill him? You'll have to go through me first."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Got that out much faster right? Not sure how great this chapter was for people still reading it, not much Merthur action happening yet, but it's all about to kick off.<strong>

**Just thought you'd like some Emrys POV for once**

**Tune in next time when Merthur finally get each other back (maybe?) and Julian decides he's not being Mr nice guy anymore (was he really in the first place though?)**

**Comments appreciated, especially if people are finding my writing style WAY too confusing … believe me I confuse myself sometimes xx **


	35. Count to Ten

He didn't know when it happened, how long it took for the darkness to get to him, but eventually Merlin stopped counting how many days he'd been stuck down here. For all he knew it had only been a small time that had passed since the island, but who was he kidding, knowing his luck he had become an old man by now.

His voice had been one of the first things to go, the screaming and yells of anger quickly destroying his vocal cords after doing it for so long. Then the strength in keeping himself stood upright went and he mostly just lay on the ground, his eyes closed so he could at least pretend the darkness was his own choice.

The magic running through his veins however, that never left. It was a constant reminder why he was stuck down here.

"You're very quiet today," came a low voice from nearby when what Merlin could only presume at least a year had passed. Usually he would have reacted, jumped to his feet and demand that he be released, but the will to go on was fading. Why choose to fight against something you can't even see?

Besides … he was tired. Tired of losing and trying to be with someone who destiny had decided to keep from him and most of all, tired of trying to be a part of the world above when clearly he belonged alone.

"Have you finally stopped screaming out for him?"

Merlin turned his head and saw something run across the small glimmer of light coming from the grates. He had never bothered to go close to the light, I mean why bother when you'd just have to turn around and face the darkness all over again?

"Is the immortal sorcerer finally admitting defeat?"

Rolling his eyes at the obvious attempt to irritate him, Merlin rolled over onto his side with his back to the 'thing', letting it know that he didn't care what it said. "I presume you are the reason I can't get out?" His voice was rough as he spoke and a small laugh told him he was being mocked.

"Afraid so," a teasing voice replied and Merlin heard the shuffling sounds of something moving closer. "Normally I'd let you get on with … whatever you do down here by yourself, but something's about to happen and I don't want to miss it."

This sparked a little bit of curiosity in him and without resisting he turned to face the outline he could just about see. "Miss what?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Just enjoy the moment whilst you can okay? I promise everything you're seeing is real."

_Doubt it_.

Merlin smirked at his own thoughts, knowing Arthur would have said the exact same thing and then he felt his entire body begin to burn. His voice must not be completely gone because he let out an almighty scream as his body began to feel like it was being torn in two and when he opened his eyes he was no longer lying in a dark room.

He was back on the island.

Somehow he was suddenly up in a tree, staring down at a group of campers where Arthur sat at the front, his golden hair shining brightly because of the fire roaring in front of them. Merlin's heart leapt in his chest as he saw Arthur laughing at something someone said and he felt the bark beneath his fingertips buzz with magic.

_He came for me_.

That thought ran through his mind as he leapt from the tree, Arthur in his sights and as his feet touched the ground, he couldn't help but feel that everything back in that dark room had been a lie.

Except just like that, everything was being ripped away from him and he let out a gasp as the darkness sucked him in. He didn't even bother opening his eyes when he felt the cold, damp floor beneath him. Merlin knew where he was.

"I don't understand."

"I think the magic on the island is trying to bring you back, it wants to help you get away from here and return to a place where you know you'll be safe."

"Why couldn't I stay?"

"Because it was trying to put your soul into a body that wasn't yours. _That_ Merlin isn't you. That Merlin is purely an enchantment I used to make sure everyone didn't come looking for you down here. So many things have happened to you that having a Merlin that doesn't remember anyone is hardly a stretch."

"What do you want?"

Merlin flinched as a hard breath brushed against his face and he tried to hide his discomfort at having someone so close to him that wasn't Arthur. "What I want is for everyone to play their part like they should do. You see, I figured out everyone's problem. _Patience_. None of you have it. You jump straight into things without thinking them through, but I have. I've figured out a way to get exactly what I want and every single thing that has to happen in order to get it."

"And what part do I play in this?"

"Well I need something from the Prince, or soon to be King, and you are how I'm going to get it. You see, Aulfric won't be able to resist one last show down; he'll want to finish you off. So when Arthur believes you're dead, has had _years_ to mourn your loss, I will jump in with just the thing he wants."

Turning his head ever so slightly, Merlin stared at the person crouched next to him and smiled. "If you think that he'll fall for that then you don't know him very well."

"Put a man through hell and he'll do anything to get back the one thing who could drag him out of it. He's been through so much, battled against everything out there to get you back and I'll offer him the simplest solution there is. All he'll have to do is drink a small vial and he'll get you back."

"But it'll be a trick."

"Obviously, as if I'd let you leave here. Prepare to be down here a long time Emrys, you'll be here for the rest of your life."

He was left in the silence in the blink of an eye and Merlin felt his heart ache at the thought of Arthur thinking him dead. Arthur had no idea that the Merlin's out there weren't him, hadn't been for a long time now. They were more tricks to keep them apart.

_Find me_.

It wasn't his fault if he sometimes found himself asking for things that couldn't happen, after all … he'd have to actually have luck on his side if Arthur were to find him.

* * *

><p>When he was ripped from his dreams Merlin knew something was happening again. Every now and then he would see glimpses of Arthur, running on that island with another version of him, a smile on his lips that Merlin would give anything to see with his own two eyes again.<p>

As memories of being on an island were shoved into his mind, he tried not to cry out as the loneliness followed at the thought of being stuck in here for as long as the other Merlin had been on that island, but that was soon replaced with confusion as he once again found himself in another's body.

Then there was a moment. A single moment when he stood in that water and remembered every life he could have lived, when every Merlin that had ever been around was suddenly him and the memories confused even his own thoughts. What if he wasn't in that dark space? What if that was the fake Merlin and the one stood in the water, staring at Arthur, was the real one?

What if all Arthur had to do to rescue him was find him on this island? Then they could find the fake Merlin and let him rest in peace.

"Arthur?" His voice croaked like he was still sore from screaming and the Prince stepped forward. Then two strong arms came around his waist and Merlin felt his entire soul begging for this to be real. "Please tell me this is real. You finally came for me?"

He so wanted this to be real.

"No matter where you are, what oceans I have to cross, I will always find you."

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on. I finally found you and you couldn't even remember me, let alone you'd aged by like twenty years. What did Aulfric do to you?"

Flashes of memories that weren't his own made him shudder and he gripped Arthur tighter as he closed his eyes, "You came for me." If he said it enough times, maybe he could convince himself, maybe this could all be real.

"Of course I did. I haven't stopped looking. What happened to you Merlin?"

He muttered something about getting used to being called Merlin and then a thought crossed his mind, maybe he could start getting a timeline together on how long things had been going on. "How long has it been since Aulfric took me?"

The next 3 words were all he heard.

_A few months_.

No.

No, that can't be right, he had been on the island decades … or had he been down in the dark room for that long, or had it been a few months? What if both these versions of him were fakes? What if he was actually somewhere else?

The scene played out like he was on the island, another consciousness taking over as Merlin tried to get a grip on reality. "You can keep me here but it's my own choice what I do with my time."

Determination took over him and he battled with himself to return to his real self, to leave this body to live out its life on the island. If Arthur were to lose him here, then he'd need Merlin alive back in Camelot afterwards, before his captor could carry out his plan.

"..you are not welcome here!"

This time when he returned to his body he did not lie there silently. Nor did he scream. Instead he rolled onto his front and with shaking limbs pushed himself to his hands and knees. "You can do this," he muttered as he mustered the strength to sit up, his entire body shaking in exhaustion even though he had done such a simple task.

"Finding the will to live?" The voice asked.

"Finding … the will … to fight," he said through deep breaths and told himself that no matter how long it took; he would get out of here. Nothing would keep him from Arthur anymore.

* * *

><p>"So what, you meditate now?"<p>

Merlin sat crossed legged like he had done for the past few hours and tried to concentrate. You see even though he was trapped here because of his magic, it didn't mean he couldn't use it. If he could find a way to use it to contact Arthur, help him get back to Camelot, the Prince could find him. It hadn't taken him long to figure out he was beneath the castle after he had begun to move around again, just a small glance through the grates in the wall let him see the streets of the Kingdom, and if he was in Camelot that meant he needed to get Arthur here.

_Let me help him_.

His fingers slipped from his knees and into the ground beneath him, his fingertips digging into the soil as he sought a way to contact Arthur and when he felt a tiny spark inside his heart, he latched onto it with all his might.

_Where magic was born and loyalty challenged, lives a boy who is fuelled by rage. His past is now forgotten, identity gone astray, there is but one who will call his name. However this man will be too late, with blood and water spilt. His chase is over, the island silent and Excalibur shall lay in wait._

It wasn't until Arthur had gone that Merlin realized the other version of himself was looking at him and after glancing down, he saw that he had his own body. Not another version, not an enchantment, he was standing there like he was really on the island. "You do this?"

"Yes, like always Merlin, I am here to protect you even when you're not here."

"I never knew an island could have an opinion. Then again, you never were just an island, were you?" A small laugh left his lips and he hissed as a small tug went through him, "Arthur?"

"He needs your help just one last time."

"And then it'll be over?"

"It'll never be over, but to be honest, would you want it to be?"

He never thought his first words to Arthur after so long would be, "Hello stranger." However that was what fate had intended and Merlin felt a glimmer of amusement as Arthur stood up slowly from the ground when he spotted Merlin in the water.

"Are you real?"

"In a way, yes. This is certainly strange, wouldn't you say?"

More than strange, here they were talking like nothing had happened, like they weren't oceans apart, and yet Merlin hadn't felt this content in a long time. "Why are you … are you dead?" The sound of sadness filling the Prince's voice made Merlin wish he could really be here for the man and he tried to stop himself from telling Arthur everything.

After all, Arthur had an enemy to defeat here on the island before he returned home.

Before long Merlin had his hand gently pressed against Arthur's cheek and tried to offer comfort to him, "You're so close to getting me back." It was true, had to be true, it wouldn't be long until Arthur was back and finding him in the depths of the castles foundation.

Which is where he found himself moments later when his magic struggled to keep him on the island with Arthur. He had done what he could and now he had to prepare himself, he had an enemy down here to get rid of and a barrier that kept magic users trapped down here. Not an easy task but it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Arthur never came.<p>

Merlin had stood there and waited for days.

However one night all those years ago, he had felt like the world was being ripped in two beneath his feet and his captor had giggled in delight as the entire room had shone. Merlin's skin going so bright that it was like he was radiating light and then a force so powerful had hit him in the chest that it had knocked him unconscious for days.

When he had awoken his eyes had met two golden eyes belonging to a dragon, a creature that for a long time he believed he'd been responsible for killing, and he couldn't help but turn his face into the ground so he could pretend the dragon couldn't see the sadness and fear in him.

He could remember when he first fell into this dark cavern under the castle after telling Arthur his real name and the dragon had been there to greet him, give him enough of a memory that other versions of himself would have something to look back on to fill in the gaps when his captor started his plan.

Next thing he remembered was screaming his heart out when he realized his magic was keeping him down here and there was no dragon in sight. Yet somehow here it was, looking down at him like it had never left and wasn't the very reason Merlin had lost his home and family all in one day.

"_Why are you sad?__"_

Such a simple question but Merlin couldn't even begin to tell the dragon what was making him feel that way. So he went with the simplest answer he could think of, "I can no longer tell what's real or not. I fear my captor is messing with my mind."

"_Why do you think so?__"_

"I cannot remember what conspired after you told me you'd been down here for so many years. Did we talk? Did you tell me of a way to escape and he's just blocked it from my mind to keep me down here?"

"_Your mind remains unaltered young warlock. You fell unconscious again after we talked and I was taken further into the cavern so we couldn__'t__ communicate. Clearly things have changed.__"_

"What's changed?" Merlin asked as he rolled over onto his back.

"_You died_."

Of course Merlin hadn't actually died, just the enchantment on the island and when he heard the sounds of the Prince's arrival home through the grates, he'd used what little strength he had left to get to his feet and look into the sunlight. Arthur had walked on by with Morgana at his side, a small boy too, and hadn't looked back.

Ever since his skin had shone brighter than the sun he hadn't been able to use his magic, well not like he usually could anyway, and he didn't want his captor to know what little he did have left. He had been told that if he ever left, his memories would be taken from him, the threat every one seemed to use on him these days. Except this time it had been different.

"_There will be no come backs if you lose them again. There is no island to keep you safe, no more enchantments that create Merlin__'__s that will bring those memories back. Once they__'__re gone this time then that__'__s it. Game over. You__'__ll be the mess Arthur has tried his very best to mend.__"_

So here he had stayed. Waiting for Arthur to find him, however when years passed and the King mourned his loss, he realized the King had no reason to come down here. Why go to the foundation of the castle when you belonged at the top?

* * *

><p>It was the smell of burning that woke him.<p>

That and the walls around him shaking was another clue that something was happening in Camelot.

Lifting his chin from his chest, Merlin ignored the ache in his back from sitting up against the wall for so long and tried to use his magic to find out what was wrong. He willed for it to work, just this once, just to give him some clue what was happening to the people he loved.

"_Careful warlock, he could be watching.__"_

Even though he heard the dragon's warning, he couldn't help but be curious when he heard screams outside and the magic he rarely used came to his aid to show him an image of a young boy standing in Arthur's chambers. At first he thought that Arthur had taken a new lover, a young one at that, but then his opponent mentioned something about Father's and all Merlin could see was himself in the boy.

Yes there were many features of Arthur's in the boy, he held himself up like royalty and had an aura that was made to rule a Kingdom. Yet there was the dark lock's of hair, the strong cheekbones and scrawny hands that clued Merlin into who this boy was. His suspicions were confirmed when the man talked about Merlin like he was a Father to the boy he had never seen before. "He also has the same weakness as you," were the last words he heard before everything changed.

Suddenly he was watching as the enemy took down the boy without much effort and Merlin felt anger beginning to boil through his blood when he realized what spell had been used. His fingers dug into the soil beneath him as he tried to will his magic to help the boy, to protect the Son he had never even met, but all he could do was watch as the man teased him.

"Right now I have a King to dispose of."

That apparently was enough. His anger and magic combined threw the man from the room without hesitation and if it hadn't been for how tired he'd felt; he would have finished him off. Except now he was panting like he'd run for miles and his body slipped sideways so he was lying on the floor, his vision blurring and hands shaking as he shuddered.

Apparently not using your magic for so long had some side effects.

As he began to slip into his own darkness, his body demanding to shut down as it replenished, he heard one word that he couldn't be sure was meant for him but he prayed was.

"_Father__…"_

* * *

><p>Hours later he woke up to the sound of someone entering the room in an odd fashion and he braced himself for his captor to retaliate from earlier. It didn't take a genius to work out that the man who had attacked the boy was also the one who kept him down here.<p>

Except the last person he expected was now lying there and saying, "Way to make an entrance Pendragon."

He sounded old. Was that possible? Could someone sound old? It was like the years apart had aged the King more than it should and Merlin dreaded to think what he sounded like. However Arthur looked the same as ever, yes he looked tired and wrecked from the fighting, but he was still the same man who had taken him off that island all that time ago.

"A-Arthur?"

Figures the first word he used in years would be the name of the King.

They were both getting to their feet without much thought and Merlin used his body more than he had in years, but there was no pain or aching bones, only adrenaline that kept him going.

Two hands grabbed his shirt and Merlin watched Arthur try and make out his features, after all the King hadn't had time to adjust to the darkness yet. Merlin on the other hand could make Arthur out perfectly, every annoyingly handsome feature that people like Merlin could only dream of having. "Tell me it's you," Arthur begged and Merlin raised his hands to cup the man's face.

The touch of soft skin made Merlin inch forward and whisper, "You found me."

"I always do," Arthur replied and then they were clutching each other like nothing in the world would tear them apart, and it wouldn't. Merlin gripped onto Arthur and stared over his shoulder into the darkness, daring anything to come between them, because if there's one thing you didn't mess with, it was a sorcerer who had the man he loved in his arms.

* * *

><p>"If this is a dream, if this is another spell or potion, then I don't want to wake up." Arthur whispered quietly in his ear as he gripped the back of Merlin's neck and he felt the returning desperation in Merlin's hold. "I'm so tired of not getting you back. So many times I've been within reach, only to learn that it's all a lie and then you're another ocean away."<p>

"I'm right here Arthur, I promise. This time … it's the real me."

"I don't know whether that's worse or not," he murmured and pulled away slightly so he was looking directly into Merlin's eyes that he was still struggling to see. "To know that you've been right here, under the castle, that I could have found you sooner … I think I'd rather you have been on that island so it meant I had an excuse not to find you."

"You did find me."

Bringing up one hand to gently cup the side of Merlin's face, Arthur tried to ignore that Merlin's voice was shaky, low, damaged. He didn't want to think about what the sorcerer had been through down here to get his voice in such a state … and if that was his voice, how damaged was the rest of him?

"I'm sorry it wasn't sooner," he apologised and fell to his knees in front of Merlin, his hand grasping Merlin's and he tried to not let his emotions get the better of him. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Arthur," his name being said so softly made him crumble and he put his forehead to Merlin's chest as the man came to kneel in front of him. "You never have to seek-" he took a small breath "-forgiveness from me."

"You don't understand Merlin, everything that's happened to you is because of me. I took you off that island, made you help me find a cure for a man who hates your kind, and you have suffered so much because of it. You have been tortured, killed, torn from people who consider you family. All for what? So one man could have his Father in his life for a few more years?"

"Now listen here," Merlin's voice was now firm as he pulled Arthur's head to face him and the tears were brushed away with determined hands. "There is only one reason … why I would go through that for anybody." He leant forward and chapped lips brushed against Arthur's, "I love that one man who wanted his Father in his life for a few more years."

Arthur felt like he was closing the distance of oceans when he closed the gap between them, but his hands grabbed Merlin by the shirt to pull him forward so their lips could do nothing else but meet. It was by no means their greatest kiss, nor their finest, but it would always be the one Arthur remembered.

It didn't last long, merely seconds, since Merlin pulled away from him breathing heavily and leant their foreheads together. "Sorry, I-"

"Gave up on you? Stared into the darkness cursing your name? Decided that life wasn't worth living anymore? Take your pick Arthur," a mocking voice came from behind the King and he was on his feet in seconds, his body blocking Merlin from their foe.

"Didn't mean to cut the reunion short but I've always heard that letting the heroes form a plan is always the wrong move to make," Julian commented and suddenly the room began to get brighter. At first it was small balls of light, only creating enough light to make out silhouettes, but the light soon grew so he could see everything very clearly.

What he saw gave him a smidgen of hope.

Julian looked like a wreck. His clothes were torn in so many places it looked like one of the dragons had clawed at him, his skin was patterned with blood and scars that he must be in so much agony that standing would be a hard task in itself. "You look like hell."

The man looked down at himself and made a noise to himself like his appearance was a chore he hadn't gotten round to. "Apologies your majesty, you're completely right, I shouldn't appear before royalty looking like a commoner." Just like that, with a clap of his hands, the man transformed into the man who had presented himself in the throne room. "Is this more to your liking?"

* * *

><p>Merlin ignored the conversation going on between Arthur and the man a small distance away as he tired to stay quiet. His eyes felt like they were being burnt out of their sockets even with the lids closed. Turns out when you've been stuck in a dark room for years, you slowly become accustomed to the darkness and find normal light blinding.<p>

_Count to ten_

He flinched as the woman's voice entered his mind and he instinctively moved away from the voices currently filling up the empty space.

_When everything is overwhelming and you need a moment to catch your breath, count to ten and start again_

_This is idiotic_

_This is a small problem and you__'__ve overcome worse. Now do as I ask so Arthur isn__'t__ facing the enemy alone. He needs you_

_Who are you?_

_Merlin, count to ten_

He didn't react as he heard Arthur yell out and by the sounds of it he was thrown through the air with a spell, the sound of rocks being hit with his body echoing in the room.

_**One**_

"See that? He didn't even react."

Merlin tilted his head as he listened to the sounds of the castle falling apart around him, the pain of the Kingdom sounding out through the air itself if you listened close enough and his body reacted to that noise. It told him that they weren't going to just sit there and take yet another person bashing him down, he could stand tall and show everybody that he wasn't weak.

_**Two**_

He wasn't that boy begging his parents to forgive him.

_**Three**_

He wasn't that teenager who feared the beasts on an island.

_**Four**_

He wasn't that man who wanted things he could never have.

_**Five**_

He was the boy who had overcome the odds and survived.

_**Six**_

He was the teenager who had created a safe place to live and didn't lose this mind.

_**Seven**_

He was the man who would fight with everything he had left.

_**Eight**_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my dragon burn him alive this very second?"

_**Nine**_

Merlin looked over at Arthur who had his back up against the cave wall, the dragon that had been keeping him company for years now breathing down Arthur's neck and Merlin couldn't help but smile a little. Their captor may believe he was in control but he was greatly mistaken.

"Why are you smiling? I am threatening to kill the man you supposedly love, even though it has been a while so he could have moved on by now, and all you do is smile?! Did the darkness drive you crazy?"

_**Ten**_

"No it did not," he replied and then looked up. "I have been trapped on an island for over a decade, being trapped in this darkness for half of that was nothing. _You_ are nothing." Merlin finds the strength within him to get to his feet and pulls himself to his full height for the first time in years.

"You want to kill him? You'll have to go through me first."

"Very well."

"Merli-"

Arthur screaming his name across the cavern filled the once silent space and was drowned out when the enemy shot a powerful spell towards Merlin. He didn't even hesitate in closing his eyes, attempting to find the power within him that he knew he once had to protect himself, and when he didn't find himself lying on the floor moments later he opened his eyes to see a part of the ground had shot up in front of him to protect him.

"And you'll have to go through me too," a softer voice said beside him and he glanced sideways to see another version of himself standing there.

"Me too," another person joined the mix. Merlin looked to his other side to see an eleven-year-old Merlin stood there looking determined.

"Count me in."

It wasn't long until a little under a dozen versions of him were standing in a line facing the other three in the cavern and Merlin didn't even question it. Stranger things had happened after all.

"What is this?" Arthur asked from where he stayed perfectly still.

"You mess with an immortal sorcerer enough times."

"Make him forget lives he had."

"Force him into a life which was never meant to be."

"Timelines get tangled."

"Dimensions cross over."

"Windows open up for us to step through."

"To tell you exactly why you don't want to mess with us."

"Because we have fought you in all planes of existence."

"And found a way to defeat you every single time."

"This time will be no different."

The Merlin from this dimension stepped forward as the ground settled back down into a smooth surface and he waved his hand to send an enchantment through him to heal old wounds, make him the man he had once been before the darkness had swallowed him whole.

When he lowered his hand, he smiled and brushed off his new clothing that were made to be worn in a castle like the one above. "So let me give you a piece of advice before you make your next move as your _patience_ will be running thin." He moved even closer until he was mere inches from the man and he leant forward so he could whisper a single word.

"Run."


End file.
